


The Paths That Tie

by AwkwardDinosaur



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 141,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDinosaur/pseuds/AwkwardDinosaur
Summary: Ericson High School is in the center of a small town, whose population is no more than 6,000 people. A girl named Clementine is one of its residents, who lives with her adoptive father Lee, and her adopted brother AJ.One day, her normal school life is turned inside out, as a group of kids from Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth show up to transfer for a while due to an accident that destroyed the majority of their building.What will happen when not only these people change Clementine's life completely, but also when Clementine will come face to face with something she had yet to experience: Youthful love.(This story is an archive from where I have previously uploaded it. If you want to see things such as bonus chapters, author's notes, and all of the comments from the original, be sure to check out the story on Wattpad!)
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. (1)

_**Before I start, this and the first few chapters will probably be a lot of plot setting, so bear with me! If you notice any grammar errors, please let me know! Alright, onto the story! I promise you won't be disappointed!** _

\-------

Bright maroon bricks made up the exterior walls of the oh-so familiar high school located in the center of town. It was the pride and joy in the small town, as it probably had more money put into itself than any other building in the vicinity. It was formally known as Ericson's High School. Ericson was a small town located in West Virginia, with the nearest city being about an hour drive. It had a population of about six thousand people, and it seemed there were only two ways to end up there: You were crazy enough to live in the middle of nowhere, or you had no other choice.

For Clementine, it was the ladder. When she was nine, her parents had gone away for a spring trip. Promising to return, they said their final goodbyes to the girl not knowing it would be their last interaction. On the way back from their trip, the plane that they were traveling in crashed due to unpredictable engine failure. Once news got back to Clementine and her distant family, none stood up to care for the now orphaned child.

However, not all hope was lost for Clementine. Her parents were close with a man named Lee, who was recently divorced and had been in Clementine's life since she was a toddler. After hearing of the tragedy, it didn't take long for him to begin the process of adoption in order to take Clementine into his care. Which, was something that Clementine had nothing against. Lee was a trustworthy person, who would care for her as if she was his own child.

After months of paperwork and other duties, the adoption became official. Retrieving all of her belongings from her old house, the two drove ten hours from Georgia to the town of Ericson in West Virginia. Since then, the two had lived under the same roof as Clementine went through schooling and Lee taught at Ericson High School.

However, it wasn't too long before their home had given itself up to one more person. His name was AJ. He was Lee's nephew, and was only four when his parents went through a terrible divorce. After learning that the child was not his own, Lee's brother Alvin had a hard time taking care of the child on his own. Which ultimately led to years of drinking and terrible decisions. After CPS deemed the household unfit for care, Lee once again took an abandoned child underneath his wing.

For two years now, the three of them have lived under the same roof. Clementine saw AJ as her own brother, with AJ looking up to Clementine as well. While money at times became scarce due to it only being a one income family, they made do with what they had.

Clementine was seventeen now, and was a week into her senior year. She was relatively popular at school, being chained to multiple friend groups. She served as president of the Ericson student body, thanks to her strong leadership skills. Which, came from her time with Lee as he was far from being a push over. Clementine looked up to Lee a lot, which led to her never wanting to disappoint him with negative actions.

That morning, the two had exchanged words as they ate before their second week back.

"Hey, Sweet pea. Are you ready for your second week of your _senior_ _year_?" Clementine rolled her eyes, as Lee spoke the last part of his question in an overly dramatic way.

"Of _course_ I am, Lee. Classes aren't _that_ bad, it being my senior year and all. I've gotten to catch up with my friends, and Student Council is already hard at work!" She said, speaking as she swung her fork around.

Lee chuckled, before replying. "I know you're doing just fine. You're a smart and mature young woman. You had to grow up a lot faster than what most kids did, so I just want to make sure that you get to _truly_ enjoy your final year of being a kid as much as possible." Clementine smiled, as she understood what he meant.

He wasn't wrong. The death of her parents took away the obliviousness of a childhood. For a while, Clementine was a reserved and quiet child. All the playful energy that she once had within her, was no longer present. However, over the years Lee was able to give her advice that helped her cope with it all. Eventually she was able to rise from that despair, and become the powerful person she was today.

"I am. Thank you, Lee. Without everything you did for me over the years, I wouldn't even be _close_ to where I am today." A warm silence then filled the room, until it was broken by the excitement of a newly started kindergartner entered the dining area.

"Hey, kiddo! _Someone_ looks like they're ready for school today, huh?" Clementine said, as she watched AJ's eyes gleam with pure joy.

"Yeah! Mrs.García told us that we we're going to start doing math today!" He said, as he began to fill his plate up with food.

"I'm glad you've got an interest in math. Most kids I teach at the High School don't have the same kind of _spunk_ about it as you seem to." Lee said, as Clementine softly laughed from the reality of his words.

Suddenly, Clemetine's phone binged with a notification. Checking it, she had recieved an email from one Ericson High School's supervisors.

" _Good morning, Clementine!_

_Today, we're recieving a group of kids from the local boarding school that we will be temporarily housing. Due to an unfortunate accident that partially destoryed their building, the city council voted to have the students affected transfered here until the building is fixed. Would you mind giving them a tour of the school before school, so they don't get lost on their first day?_

_Thank you for your continuous service to your school!_ "

Clementine took a few seconds to read the email before sighing with disappointment. She had planned on taking her time to get to Ericson High this morning, but it seemed her presidential status would be needed sooner than wished.

" _Good morning!_

_Of course!_

_Tell them to meet me in the front office around 7:15. I'll be sure they're fully informed of our institution's building and classes!_ "

Clementine typed away at the email, eventually finishing it as she rose from the table.

"Sorry to leave so soon. I've got some last minute council work to do." AJ then swiftly got out of his seat, before hugging Clementine.

"I hope you have a good day Clem. I love you." He said, before Clementine hugged back as best as she could.

"I love you too, Goofball."

Opening the door to start her new day, Lee followed close behind, as he watched Clementine climb into the driver's side.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to drive? I don't mind." Lee offered, as he closed the car door for her. She then unrolled her window, replying as it made its way down.

"It's alright, Lee. Thanks anyway! There's a chance I'll need to hold a council meeting today, and I don't want to keep you at the school late. I'll see you there! Love you!" She said, as she began to back out of the driveway and pull off. Lee waved back, before going back inside to finish getting ready.

\--------

Clementine sat in the front office, as she stared at the only clock in the room. It read 7:16, which meant that the group she was waiting to show around were officially late. It wasn't the greatest first impression, but she wouldn't let that completely ruin any image of them. After all, it _was_ unfortunate circumstances that were bringing them together.

Ericson's Boarding School was a place built for "troubled youth", so it didn't hold the greatest reputation in the eyes of others. Many stories had come from the school over the years. Some of which seemed unbelieveable, while others were deemed suprisingly realistic. Clementine wasn't much for tall tales, but it didn't prevent her from hearing them regardless. She just hoped that they weren't a bunch of delinquents who were going to raise hell during their time here.

A few more minutes passed, before she heard the familiar bell ring that signaled when the office door was being opened. In total, about eight people walked through the door. This tour was going to be a lot bigger than Clementine had prepared for.

Getting up from her seat, she began to wave to try to get the attention of the teens.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Ericson High School! I'm Clementine, and I'm the Student Body Officer here at our _wonderful_ campus. I hope I can answer any questions you guys have about the classes, and give you all a good feel of the location of different classrooms. Any _initial_ questions before I walk you guys around?" Clementine asked, with a single hand soon following.

Not being able to see the person clearly due to the hand being somewhat in the back, she simply pointed the hand out to signal whoever it was.

"Are _all_ the people here as gleefully annoying as you?" The person spoke, in a rather direct manner.

Finally being able to put a face with a voice, Clementine realized the question had come from one of the only girls in the group. She had dirty blonde hair, and was an inch or so taller than Clementine. Her facial expression matched directly with her tone of voice, as she stared at Clementine for an answer. The question completely threw Clementine off, and it took everything within her not to show it.

Suddenly, one of the guys in the front began to laugh.

"Sorry, Clementine! Our good friend Violet here can be _coldly_ blunt at times, but I promise that she's not always like this. _I'm_ Louis, by the way." Louis said, as he reached a hand out.

To which, Violet scoffed and turned her head away. Clementine wasn't exactly sure what she had done _already_ to make Violet hate her, but it made her feel quite uncomfortable.

Shaking it off, she shook Louis's hand before they officially started the tour.

As the tour progressed, Clementine began to learn more about the different people in her group. Besides the first thing that was said, Violet hadn't said anything else since the tour began. Leading Clementine to believe that she was _probably_ someone who quietly wished the world would burn. Then, there was Louis. From what Clementine could gather, he had a knack for cracking jokes at any opportunity he could. He looked to be the comic relief in the family-like group.

The assumed "leader" of the teens had begun to talk more, as the tour progressed. His name was Marlon, and he seemed to be the most normal when it came to personality. He seemed like a big brother to the rest of the kids, despite being around the same age as them.

Other people who Clementine began to identify more was Ruby, who impressionably seemed like a sweet person. Although, at one point, she was quick to snap on another teen named Mitch. Who, seemed to have an agressive demeanor to him.

There was Omar, who asked Clementine an _extreme_ amount of questions about the culinary arts program of the school. Brody was another member of the group and seemed to be second in command to Marlon when it came to leadership, defusing any bickering that Marlon didn't catch.

Finally, there was Aasim. While he kept to himself mostly, he notably asked at one point about the journalism team at Ericson.

These eight people that Clementine was in charge of showing around were nothing like anything she had ever been around. The tight bond they all naturally had with each other made Clementine's heart twinge with slight jealousy. It wasn't like she was deprived of familial love since she had Lee and AJ, but in reality it was _all_ she had. Being able to witness such a large group having that connection was, in Clementine's eyes, _rare_.

"And that's all for your tour! If any of you have any _more_ questions, there is a chance some of us might be in classes together, so you could ask then. If not, please do not hesitate to come up to me in the hallway if you spot me. I'll also be in the Council room after school for about 30 minutes everyday, so feel free to come in there and talk to me then!" Clementine said, as she took one last glance at the group. Some looked eagar to start, while others seemed like they'd rather be _anywhere_ else.

"Thank you Clementine. All of us _really_ appreciate you helping us around, and welcoming us whole heartedly into your school." Brody said, which was followed by a scoff from Violet.

"Whole heartedly, _huh_? Doesn't seem like she had much of a choice. A leader's image _is_ priority number one." She spoke in a bitter manner.

While Clementine couldn't confirm it, the words spoken by the rugged blonde seemed to hold more than one meaning.

"Come on now _dear_ Vi, don't be rude to our A-plus tour guide! Here, _I'll_ help you out!" Louis said, before he began to pantomime Violet.

"Oh, _wonderful_ Clementine! Thank you _so_ much for your _informative_ tour! I, Violet, could not be grateful _enough_!" He said, as Violet rolled her eyes.

"What he said." She simply stated, as the others laughed. Clementine couldn't help but laugh herself, as the dynamic of people in front of her was still something she was adjusting to.

As if on cue, the bell that called for first period rang through out the school. It didn't take long for the teens to look at their schedules once more, before heading to their individual classes. The Boarding School kids weren't anything like Clementine had imagined, and she couldn't tell if that was going to be a good or bad thing.

\----------

Throughout the day, she had come across a few people from the Boarding group. There was Louis and Marlon, who she had Anatomy with. In Calculus, she was able to spot Ruby, Aasim, and Omar. Regarding English, she was with Aasim, Marlon, and Louis. Finally in History, she sat in front of Violet and next to Louis. The fact she couldn't keep an eye on the one who probably scared her the most, worried her deep down.

"Alright, everyone. Today, we've got two new shining faces in this class. They will be with us until their school is repaired. Do you want to introduce yourselves?" Mr.Everett, or Lee, said.

Saying his teacher name, even in her own head, was quite odd for Clementine. Since, she was just used to saying 'Lee' for everything.

"Well, _I'm_ Louis! Both me and my friend Violet are _grateful_ for the chance to be here!" Louis said, as he smiled with his iconic grin. Meanwhile, Violet didn't seemed the _least_ bit interested in what was happening.

"What about you? You shouldn't just have your friend introduce us to you. Everyone wants to know who you are _from_ you." Lee said, which made Clementine brace herself for some snarky remark from Violet. However, she was pleasantly suprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Violet." She simply put, before a split second of silence filled the room. 

Clementine was shocked by her response. It was as if the person she had met hours prior was _completely_ different than who was introducing herself now. Was it because she had somehow given her a bad first impression? For whatever reason, the thought alone made Clementine's heart drop.

\------

The class proceeded as normal, and the two Boarding teens seemed to stay relatively focused the entire time. However, before the class ended, Lee announced that he wanted the three of them to stay after class. Once the bell rang, they did just that.

"Don't worry, _none_ of you are in trouble. However, I have an interesting offer to make you three. Last Friday, I assigned the class a long-term project that will be due in two weeks. I considered just giving you two a pass, since you're new here and a project on the first day _might_ be overwhelming. However, I had almost forgotten that Clementine had chosen to work by herself when groups were first picked. Since it seems that you all know each other at _least_ a little, I was wondering if you would be willing to work together on it? It's a film project where you have to create a short video recreating a certain time period that's been previously assigned. It would put off some of the pressure for Clementine, and it _could_ give the two of you the chance to make a friend. What do you say?" He said, as he clicked his pen.

Clementine didn't know _what_ to think. It wasn't like she didn't want to work with other people. She just knew that if she gave herself the option to work with others, that she'd be paired with someone who wouldn't want to help with any with it. So, she decided previously to bite the bullet and work alone. However, Clementine knew _exactly_ was Lee was doing. He was smart enough to know that Clementine would be _too_ nice to shut down the offer, which would lead to the Boarding school teens having no reason to refuse. So, of course, the answer was-

"I don't know. It seems kind of... _Rude_? To just push ourselves towards someone who didn't even want partners in the first place." Violet suddenly said, which stunned everyone else. She was quick to continue her statement.

"I don't _mind_ working with her. I just want to make sure me and "Mr.Positive" over here aren't _too_ much of a burden." She stated, as she turned towards Clementine.

Clementine was puzzled by the seemingly constant personality changes that had occurred with Violet in the last few hours. However, the fact that she had put the thought into declining the offer, because she wanted to put her feelings of working with other people in consideration before anything else, was quite the compassionate thing to do. Perhaps Clementine _had_ misread Violet's intentions this morning.

"I...I don't care. Sure. If you guys want to work together, I don't mind. It would probably be easier to work with other people on this anyways." Clementine replied, making eye contact with the two of them.

"Then it's decided! This should be a _lot_ of fun!" Louis said, as he wrapped an arm around Clementine and Violet. Which, made Violet outwardly groan.

\-------

The remainder of the school day came and went, and eventually, it led Clementine to her usual spot in the Council room. The other officers had already gone for the day, leaving Clementine to go through some proposals left from members of the council. Ideas ranging from an open campus to pep rally ideas were listed, and each of them had to be retyped on a computer for data sake. As Clementine was beginning to doze off, she heard a rather quiet knock at the door.

"Come in." Clementine yelled, as she continued to work. Unexpectedly, the person standing on the other end of the door was no other than Violet. This unexpected arrival made Clementine stop completely in thought.

"Oh. Violet, it's you. Did you have something you wanted to ask me?" Clementine said, trying to keep her cool in front of this confusing person.

"No, not really. I came in here because of what happened this morning. I didn't want to do it around everyone else, because I didn't want it to be a big deal but...I'm sorry." She said, as she began to hang her head down.

"I'm just _not_ a very good people person, and sometimes I can snap easily without even realizing it. You _actually_ seem like a really nice person, and not as upity as most of the people here. It's just really nice to meet someone who's not from the Boarding school, yet isn't _extremely_ judgy. I wanted to make sure that I didn't screw that kind of potential friendship up right away."

Clementine didn't know how to take the apology. It wasn't all that necessary, but at the same time it was comforting to hear that Violet didn't just _entirely_ hate her.

"It's alright, Violet! I can see how my introduction would seem kind of _sickingly_ positive. I promise I'm not like that _all_ the time." She said, before laughing. It didn't take long for Violet to join in too.

Clementine then held out her hand, before giving a sentence that would _forever_ alter her future.

"How about we become friends?" She gave a warm smile after she spoke, which led to Violet reciprocating the same.

"Yeah. Totally." Violet said, as she took Clementine's hand and shook it.

While at the time it seemed like an innocent enough gesture, it was only the beginning of their misadventures in friendship, heart-break, and most importantly: _Love_.


	2. (2)

She wasn't sure what she was _exactly_ walking into, but the expectations that she had for what remained of the building were apparently high. The structure almost seemed nonexistent, and the outside looked charcoaled and seconds away from collapsing. Clementine was beginning to re-think the plan they had established, but there was _no_ way she could show any hesitation now. Not after what she was told...

\------

**(One hour prior)**

After shaking hands, Clementine wasn't sure what to say next. She hadn't really thought much ahead of where the conversation was leading, and a feeling of awkwardness arose as Violet stood there.

"So...Where are the other kids? I just assumed you guys were going to ride back after school to wherever you're staying?" Clementine said, trying her best to break the ice.

"Usually, yeah. They all went back a while ago. I just told them that I had something important to do, so I'd find my own way to the hotel." She stated, before taking a seat in front of Clemetine's desk.

"Wait, do you mean the _Maritime_ Hotel? That's on the _other_ side of town! How about I give you a ride after I finish my work here?"

Clementine couldn't believe that a simple apology was _that_ important to Violet. There was no way that she could just let her go through all that trouble because of her. Besides, they were _officially_ friends now, which meant that they could use the quality time to get to know each other.

"Oh. Umm...I was _actually_ going to make a stop before going back to the hotel. It's far, but I was going to try to sneak there anyways." Peaking her interest, Clementine questioned her statement.

"Wait, what's the stop?" Violet looked away, before answering.

"...The Boarding School. I have some... _Important_ things still there. I was going to find a way into the building to make sure everything in my room was okay. I guess if you'd be willing to take me, I'd appreciate the ride. It's not a big deal though if you don't want to risk getting in trouble." Clementine thought for a second about the situation.

Sure it _was_ a risk. The fact that there could be construction workers on the site, and that she didn't even know what kind of condition the building was in. However, it seemed as though Violet was dead set on making her way there regardless. Having someone else there to help her _could_ make it easier to get in and out without raising suspicion.

"I don't mind. I'll just call Lee and tell him I'll be home late. Whatever it is you're looking for, it seems important to you. For my _first_ deed as your friend, I'll be sure you get the chance to save it!" Clementine said proudly, which induced a laugh from Violet.

"Thank you, Clementine. You're _definitely_ not the person I thought you were like nine hours ago." The two of them smiled, as they both felt the warmth of a newly blooming connection.

Not much was said after that, since the quiet helped Clementine concentrate. Violet just began to do homework assigned to her from different teachers as she waited.

After finishing her council work, she gave Lee a quick update on her situation and was given permission to go. Getting in the car, the two set off on their recovery mission. Not really knowing where it was, Clementine just trusted that Violet knew the best way there.

"I never asked earlier, but who is Lee? Is he like your brother or something?" Clementine chuckled slightly, before answering.

"No, he's my guardian. I guess you could say he's _technically_ my dad, but I've called him Lee for so long that its just kind of stuck. I've been living with him since-" Clementine stopped, as her saying that reminded her of things that she tried to not think too much about.

"...An _unfortunate_ tragedy struck my parents. I was nine when it happened. No other relative wanted to take me in, not even the people I thought I was close to. Lee was a good friend to my dad, and I had known him before my parent's passing. Once word got to him about the situation, he stepped up to adopt me. Of course, there was an _abundance_ of legal actions that he needed to go through to get custody of me, but eventually he got through it all. We moved here after the paperwork was finalized, and I've been here since." Clementine looked over to see that Violet was giving her a really pained expression, which made Clementine look back at the road.

"I...I'm sorry that I talked so much. You asked for an answer, and I gave you a whole novel." Clementine continued with, before laughing awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. I think talking about stuff like that really helps, especially with people who you maybe aren't the closest with. It sounds like you've needed to do that, so I'm glad you got to." Violet said, trying to reassure Clementine.

Violet had a point. Clementine wasn't one to open up to others, and she didn't ever want to be seen as weak for grieving over her parents. She just didn't want to worry everyone, especially Lee.

"Thank you. _Anyways_ , I've got to ask before we get here...What actually happened to the Boarding School?"

The real story of what had happened was yet to be discovered. Many different stories had started circulating around, but none were a hundred precent correct. Clementine hoped that Violet would know, to potentially debunk the ridiculousness rumours.

"Honestly? I'm not sure either. I have my _own_ ideas, but nothing concrete to prove anything. All I know is _whatever_ caused it took something important away from m-" Like Clementine had done before, Violet had a brief pause in her sentence.

"- _all_ of us. And it's never coming back." She said, somewhat bitterly.

Figuring that it would be best to not poke the bear anymore about it, Clementine didn't push the topic further. Eventually, the two made it near the school. About half a mile out, Violet began to speak.

"It would probably be smart to park a safe distance away. You know, in case anything happens." Clementine nodded, and took the advice quite literally.

She swerved the car, parallel parking it between two trees. Flocks of birds flew from the trees, suprised by the sudden action of the vehicle.

" _Uh_...I don't know whether to make fun of your terrible driving skills, or be _extremely_ impressed right now..." Violet said, as she had grabbed onto the hand bar with wide eyes. Clementine laughed, since she didn't expect the car to jerk so much from it either.

Nonetheless, the two started their walk to the front. The area surrounding the building was heavily wooded, as the school seemed to be built as far away from the main town as much as possible. There was a suprisingly serene feel to it, as it was just... _quiet_. No bustling cars trying to get somewhere, no groups of people walkings the streets. It was just the trees, and the vacant building in front of the two girls.

" _Damn_. The gate is locked. We're going to have to climb the wall. Hope you have good climbing shoes on." Violet said, before approaching the bricked wall and climbing it.

Clementine was a mix of impressed and shocked by how Violet made it look _so_ easy. It wouldn't surprise her if this wasn't Violet's first time doing this. Just as she was told to do, Clementine began to make her ascent up the wall, trying her best not to let her feet slip. Moments later, she made it to the top of the brick wall. Figuring the jump wasn't too high, she launched herself off the wall. Landing like a deer on ice, she looked at Violet hoping she hadn't seen her poor landing. Not being able to tell if she did, she just looked up at the sight before her.

Clementine could've sworn she heard a popping sound when she fell, but is seemed to just be her imagination. Since, nothing _felt_ wrong or hurt.

She wasn't sure what she was _exactly_ walking into, but the expectations that she had for what remained of the building were apparently high. The structure almost seemed nonexistent, and the outside looked charcoaled and seconds away from collapsing. Clementine was beginning to re-think the plan they had established, but there was _no_ way she could show any hesitation now. Not after what she was told...

"We're here. Welcome to Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. Well _kind_ of, I guess." Violet said, as she mockingly held her hands out like a presentor. Which, earned yet another laugh from Clementine. Looking around, Violet let out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like the workers have gone home for the day. We should be cautious though, since the building _itself_ is practically a walking safety hazard. Let's just get in and out quickly." Violet stated, before leading the way.

One they made their way inside, Clementine was greeted with a rather normal looking school, besides the debris that was scattered about. Looking at the staircase in front of them, multiple holes had gone through the stairs. Most likely from the bits of the ceiling that had fallen as well.

"Looks like we'll have to be careful if we go up there. Is that where your room is?" Clementine asked, as she continued to look around.

Violet only nodded in response, as she approached the risky set of stairs. Slowly making their way up, they eventually make it to the top. Turning to the right, the damage that was done was a lot more severe versus the left side.

"At least the girl's hall seems to be mostly untouched. _Can't_ say the same for the guy's side. Come on, let's keep going." Violet said, as she turned left. To which, Clementine followed.

Eventually reaching a door that had Violet's name on it, Violet slowly opened the door with a visible sense of unease. Eventually seeing the inside, to Clementine's surprise it was a rather plain looking dorm room, with the exception of a few posters plastered on the walls.

"Sorry if it's not super _girly_ like what you might've been expecting. I'm not really into the decorating shit that the other girls here are." Violet said, before she went towards what Clementine assumed to be her closet.

If there was one thing that Clementine was sure of about Violet, it was that she _definitely_ wasn't girly. She didn't even need to see her room to get to that conclusion.

Inside her closet was a small variety of shirts and pants. At the top, there was a few books, including one that was notably titled "Memories".

" _Ah-ha_! Here it is!" Violet exclaimed, before trying to reach for the top of the closet. However, she soon came to the conclusion that she was too short.

"Damn it. Hey Clementine, could you grab that chair over there? We'll need it to get up here." Violet said, before pointing to a chair that was tucked underneath a desk topped with papers and pencils.

Grabbing the chair, Clementine placed it in the closet, facing outwards so Violet could easily climb on top of it.

"Thanks." Violet simply said, before doing just that, and retrieving the 'Memories' book.

Climbing back down, Clementine put the chair back into place as Violet began flipping through the pages. Before Clementine got the chance to look, Violet shut the book and held it to her side.

"Alright, now let's get the _hell_ out of here before we get caught-" As if on cue, Clementine began to hear voices down the hallway.

Realizing this too, Violet quickly shut her mouth. " _Shit_. I thought we were in the clear. Guess they were just taking a break...Got any suggestions on how to get out of here?" Violet whispered, as she looked at Clementine with a fearful expression.

Clementine began to look around, hoping that an idea would just come to her somehow. Looking at the window, it began to look like a viable option.

"Your room is right above a ledge, right? We could use that ledge to climb down from the window, since it's likely that everyone working is inside the building already. We'll just have to be _extra_ careful about it." Clementine explained, before she got to work on opening the window. Helping her out, Violet went to the window as well. After a bit of a push, the window slided right open.

"Alright, I'll go first. It seems like I have the better skills when it comes to jumping down from heights, so I can catch you if anything bad happens." Violet said, referring to Clementine's _graceful_ jump from eariler.

Nodding her head in agreement, she watched as Violet made her way down from the window. Eventually, she made it off of the building, before signaling that it was clear for Clementine to go down. Slowly making her way to Violet, Clementine tried using as much caution as she could when she'd place her foot in a new crevasse of the wall.

However, about a third of the way down, she realized that her left ankle felt a bit _funny_. It dawned on Clementine that the popping from earlier wasn't just a fluke like she had hoped. Before she even had the time to rethink what she was doing, her left foot gave out. Not _actually_ expecting her to fall, Violet was too late to catch Clementine from her ten foot descent.

" _Clementine_!" Violet whisper yelled, still being mindful of their situation. Clementine didn't hear much more than tha as her vision began to fade to black.  
  


\----------  
  


The smell of fertilizer and flowers greeted Clementine's senses as she opened her eyes. Attempting to sit up, she was halted by the fact she had woken up before her mind had time to process everything.

"Clementine, take it _easy_. You took a hell of a fall back there. Just lay down and relax for a bit." Violet said, as she was using an outdoor sink to wet a rag for Clementine's head.

Clementine was able to gather that she was in some sort of greenhouse, due to the many plants and gardening tools hanging around. Looking at her watch, she seemed to only be unconcious for fifteen or so minutes.

"I'm sorry, Violet. You were right... Jumping off of high stuff just _isn't_ my forté." Clementine said, as she continued to compose herself. Walking back over to her, Violet placed the cold rag on Clementine's forehead.

"Don't worry, we won't be doing _that_ again. We'll find another way out of here soon." Violet claimed, trying to reassure Clementine.

After a few minutes or so, Clementine was able to stand up on her own. Putting pressure on her left foot, she realized that she probably sprained it jumping down from the wall earlier. Walking with a slight limp over to Violet, she watched as Violet attempted to come up with their next escape plan.

"I _think_ I have an idea. There's a side exit of the walls I forgot about before. _Probably_ because it was right in front of the principal's window, so no kids ever attempted to sneak out that way. The problem is, the only way to it is going through the school again. Do you think you're up for it?" Violet said, to which Clementine nodded.

"I'll be fine. My foot might slow me down a bit, but I'll find a way to keep up."

Entering through one of the side entrances of the school, Violet led and kept watch for workers. Hearing voices from upstairs, Violet motioned for Clementine to follow her. Creeping their way along, they eventually made progress towards the other side where they needed to be. However, while turning one of the school's corners, Violet's shoulder nicked a vase on display that was too dark to initially notice. Which, caused it to fall and ultimately shatter into pieces.

" _Who's_ there?" An older voice from upsairs hollared, which sent a shiver down the girl's spines.

Taking that as their notion to hurry, the two of them picked up their pace. Something that Violet didn't notice at the time, however, was that a loose picture in the book she held had fallen out as they ran. The worker chasing them from afar eventually caught up to this spot, and looked down to find the picture of Violet, Sophie, and Minerva...

Making their way out of the building, Clementine and Violet booked it as best as they could to the vehicle. With no hesitation to turn the car key, the two of them started to make their way to the hotel. Once off of the school's property, their mission had become an official success.

Suddenly, Clementine began to laugh which seemed to startle Violet out of her thoughts.

"Sorry for laughing so suddenly. It's just been so _long_ since I've had this much fun doing something, _even_ if I got hurt. Heck, I would sprain my other foot too if that meant I could feel that _rush_ of adrenaline again." Clementine said, with a visible smile on her face.

Violet smiled, as the book she'd taken sat in her lap. "I'm glad. You had me worried there for a bit, but I'm thankful that you were there with me. This book means a _lot_ to me, and I needed to see with my own eyes that it survived."

\--------

It took about ten minutes to make it to the hotel, with the majority of that time being spent enjoying each others company in silence. Clementine wasn't sure what she was going to tell Lee to excuse her lateness, but she was confident in her excuse making skills enough to rely on those for later.

Pulling into one of the parking spots, Clementine put the car in park as she looked over at Violet. 

"We've made it." Clementine announced, as if it wasn't obvious enough. Nodding, Violet grabbed her school bag and reached for the door handle.

However, before she opened the door, she spoke once more. "You mentioned before how when you lost your parents, no other family of yours wanted you. Well, I can assure you that they were a _bunch_ of idiots. You're an amazing person, Clementine. Thank you for today. I'll be around if you ever need to talk about stuff like that again." She finished her sentence, before opening the car door, and getting out.

Waving once more, Violet turned around and headed inside the hotel. Clementine sat for a minute or so in the parking lot, just thinking about all that had happened. Not only did she climb a brick wall, sprain her ankle, enter restricted property, fall ten feet, _and_ escape adults, but she also met someone who had the ability to open up Clementine's deepest thoughts. It was like when she was with Violet, she felt like she could talk about _anything_. Which was rather odd, since this morning she didn't even know who Violet was.

The fact that one person had _already_ made such an impact in Clementine's life, both scared and made her curious to what the future held for the both of them. Regardless, what mattered now was getting back home and finding a way to explain how someone sprains their ankle while driving.


	3. (3)

The council room.

It was _originally_ the library of the High School, but after the school paid for restructuring, they were able to move the library into a bigger space. Which left a decently sized vacant room open for grabs. After a successful confrontation with the principal, Clementine was able to claim the room for the council Freshman year. Which not only was a _huge_ success for the council, but it made the principal more invested in the activities of the group. It eventually led to the principal becoming the head advisor, and gave the council much more power than ever before. Under her advisory and Clementine's leadership skills, the reputation of Ericson's student council became one equal to an _actual_ government branch.

The room contained one large table in the center, with six nice looking chairs surrounding it. A large window covered with transparent drapes gave light to the room, with the only other lighting being the ceiling lights. A carved wooden podium sat in the front of the room and was only used when official meetings were called in session.

Other than that, the room was decorated in a rather intimidating fashion. Which was fitting, given that it's purpose was to be a place that normal students _wouldn't_ want to end up in.

The room was even considered by some students to be more unnerving than the principal's office. Since, an outside student being called down to the room in the first place, meant only one thing...

" _All rise_ for the hearing of the new transfer, Violet. This student has been accused of trespassing a resricted area just South of this campus. The accuser _demands_ automatic expulsion for the suspected break in. We, as the council, get the _final_ decision in the result, and abide by the rule to stay fair to both sides of the trial." Clementine stated, as she gave quick glances over to Violet.   
  


\-------------  
  


**20 hours prior**

" _Clementine_! Are you hungry?" Lee called, as he eyed Clementine walking through the door.

During the car ride home, Clementine was able to process that everything that had happened in the last few hours, really _did_ happen. It wasn't just an extended daydream or an illusion. It was _real_. Whether that be for better or for worse.

"Sure! Just let me run up to my room real quick." Clementine responded with, before proceeding to do so. Well, not without being reminded of her ankle _every_ two seconds.

She carefully set her bag down on her floor, somehow managing to still fall through her left hand. Sighing, she looked in the body mirror she had attached to her wall. She held her hand out, and examined it through the reflective surface.

When Clementine was in the second grade, she was given a locker. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the _best_ idea to give an elementary kid a locker. Regardless, one day as she was pulling some books out of it, one of her classmates came by jokingly and slammed it shut.

Unbeknownst to them, Clementine was in the middle of pulling her hand out of her locker. Which led to her fingers getting caught in the door, and the only thing she could remember at that point was the kid who did it screaming for help.

When she woke up at the hospital, she and her parents were greeted with news that half of her left ring finger was amputated due to excessive damage that couldn't be repaired.

For a while, Clementine had this belief that she wouldn't be able to be married. With her ring finger being practically gone, she believed that it was illegal to put a wedding ring on any other finger. However, her parents would reassure her that she would _still_ be able to get married someday. It made for a funny fear to look back on, and also brilliant as an interesting story to tell.

It took some adjusting, but eventually it wasn't _that_ much of a bother to her. However, moments like her bag dropping suddenly would occur if she wasn't careful enough.

Making her way to the top of the stairs, a small figure bumped into Clementine's side unexpectedly.

" _Woah_ there, AJ. You need to look out in front of you." Clementine said, looking down at the stunned AJ.

"I-I'm sorry. I just smelled food, and got _really_ hungry." He said, looking down apologetically.

Clementine laughed, as she told him it was okay. The two of them proceeded to head downstairs together, and eventually to the dinner table. Where, the residents of the house ate in peace, with conversations of interesting events being thrown about. Of course, the adventure that Clementine had just been on with Violet was kept unsaid. 

\------------

"Goodnight, AJ." Clementine could hear Lee telling AJ down the hall, as she sat in her own bed. 

Ever since he arrived, it was the unspoken rule that Lee would tell AJ goodnight first. Then, Clementine would be saved for last. She would always tell herself that Lee was just saving the _best_ for last.

Walking through the doorway, Lee shut the door behind him before making his way to Clementine's bed. He kneeled down to her height, before making direct eye contact with her.

"So, are you going to explain the sprained ankle?" To which, Clementine could feel her heart drop. She should've known better than to doubt Lee's detective skills.

Rather than lie and be exposed later on, Clementine sighed before explaining the whole situation. Lee never once interupted her, or seemed to be mad. He just listened.

"So, let me summarize everything just to be sure we're on the same page. You offered a ride home for one of the new transfers, then agreed to go along with her mission to recover an important item from her dorm. As you were climbing over the brick wall to get inside, you fell and sprained your ankle. You didn't notice it until you were trying to escape from some workers at the school, which led to you falling _once_ again. Somehow the two of you made it out unnoticed, and you were able to get her back safely?" Lee restated, as he crossed his arms. To which, Clementine nodded in response.

She instantly waited for the worst to come. _Grounding_? _No phone_? _No Council work for a week_? The silence that filled the room afterwards nearly killed her more than even the possibly of him yelling at her. It was like there was a stagnant feeling of disappointment lingering in the air.

"Well, I've got to say that I'm both disappointed and... _Impressed_." Lee said, with a smile on his face. Clementine looked at him once more, with a obviously shocked expression.

"While what you did _was_ wrong, the reasoning behind it is something I can be proud of. You were willing to help someone out that you hardly even knew, because you were empathetic to her situation. It's a good trait to have! Even _if_ the actions of that empathy were a _bit_ rogue." He said, before laughing. He looked over at her still confused expression, as he put his hand on her head.

"Sweetpea, you _know_ I trust you. I believe that you're smart enough to know what's right and wrong. I know you wouldn't do something like that if it weren't for a good reason. I'm just glad that you-" He was interupted by a swift hug from Clementine.

She _knew_ that. Even when she was younger, he'd never get mad at her mistakes. He was a very patient man, and always thought before he spoke. He never seemed to make any bad decisions, and in Clementine's eyes, he was _truly_ a saint. While she had taken after Lee quite a bit, there was still _so_ much more she could learn through him.

"...Thank you, Lee." She said, as tears welled up in her eyes. Lee only smiled in return, as the moment brought happiness into the previously dreary air.

\----------

Clementine thought about last night, as she sat in the Council room. Looking around, all the council officers were sitting quietly in their respective seats. She had gotten word earlier that day that there was to be a student-trial that afternoon. It was very last minute, but the accuser _demanded_ immediate action.

As usual, the council was not aware of who was on trial beforehand. This was so biases were less likely to occur on the spot, thus making the trial more fair. Only the advisor was aware of the student's identity. At the moment, she was crossing her arms and constantly looking at the clock.

"Both the accused and the prosecutors are running late. Don't people _realize_ my students are on a tight enough schedule as is?" The principal said, with a bitter tone.

The principal, or more known as Lilly, had held the position at Ericson High for over seven years. After serving in the Air Force as an administrative officer, she felt as though her ability to take charge of difficult situations could be seen as useful in a school environment. While most of the students despised her harsh rules, Clementine respected in a sense her ability to keep adolescents mostly in line.

"Sorry we're late!" A man in a business-type suit said, followed by a man in a worker uniform.

"The traffic getting here was _awful_! There was an incident with the Boarding School, and-" Lilly was quick to cut the man off.

"I don't _need_ excuses. Just sit down and prepare you case so we don't waste time once everyone arrives." The two men were quick to do so, as they were seemingly rattled by her harsh commands.

A minute or so later, the defendant of the trial walked in. To which, Clementine's mouth became slightly agape. It was _Violet_.

She was quick to sit down in the seat she assumed was hers, and gave no thought to excusing herself. She held a gloomy expression on her face, showing Clementine that she was somewhat aware of the reason she was there. However, it dawned on Clementine that this trial was actually quite dangerous for her _own_ sake. What if her involvement in yesterday was exposed as well? What if Violet decided to rat her to lessen the blow on herself?

Clementine didn't know what to think, but before she knew it, the trial had begun. 

\----------

" _All rise_ for the hearing of the new transfer, Violet. This student has been accused of trespassing a resricted area just South of this campus. The accuser _demands_ automatic expulsion for the suspected break in. We, as the council, get the _final_ decision in the result, and abide by the rule to stay fair to both sides of the trial." Clementine stated, as she gave quick glances over to Violet.

The Council representatives had been given a brief explanation of the situation before either side was able to speak. Basically, the prosecutor has evidence of Violet breaking into the boarding school and insisted on a proper punishment. So, it was up to the council to decide what the outcome would be.

As per customs, the prosecutor stayed standing to speak first.

"At around 4:35 yesterday, me and my crew had taken a quick break in the library located in the upstairs of the building. When the break started getting to its final minutes, one of my men had said that he'd just heard a _ghost_ or somethin' outside the library. So well, me and a few other guys take ourselves outta the library to listen for _anything_. After a few moments of silence, we heard downstairs a vase _shatterin'_. We yelled out, but no one responded. So, we all quickly hustled our way down the staircase, and when we got to the bottom, we didn't see _nothin'_. However, one thing that had caught the eye of one of my boys was this ol' picture on the ground." The vested man then picked up a picture that he has sitting on the desk. It showed a group of smiling girls, one of which looking vaguely familiar to Clementine.

"Of course, the building crew reported this to me instantly. After looking over the picture, it wasn't in any rough shape. Meaning that it _hadn't_ been there for long. It is also worthy to make note of the fact that the suspect's dorm door was _wide_ open. Which would be strange, given that it's likely that the building crew wouldn't of gone in there. There is only one person who could've had this picture in the first place and enter a specifically marked dorm room- _Violet_." The suited man said, as he looked over at Violet.

"Violet has _always_ been a troublesome student at the boarding school. Always sneaking off, or causing trouble in class. The fact that all evidence leads to her doesn't surprise me in the _slightest_. What I _am_ curious about is why she was talking in the first place. It leads me to believe that she was _not_ alone. It would also increase the possibility that perhaps one of your _own_ students assisted her dastardly deed?" At this point, Lilly slammed her fist against the wooden table in front of her.

"If you think one of my _own_ students would be so quick to turn rouge, you have _another_ thing coming. Besides, there is no _actual_ evidence of such an acquisition. The defense could of _easily_ been talking to herself. Besides, we are _not_ here for conspiracy. The main suspect is Violet, so let us stay focused on that for now." Lilly said, before sitting back down. The irony _pained_ Clementine deep inside.

" _Regardless_ , you are right. It is none of my concern what you do with your students. Mine on the other hand, are _my_ responsibility. Since she is not under my watch, I cannot punish her accordingly. However, I would _hope_ that this establishment would punish this rebellious teenager for her wrongdoings. That is all." The suited man said, before him and his witness sat down.

"Next up is the defense." Clementine called, looking at Violet with concerned eyes. However, Violet did not reciprocate. In fact, she just stayed sitting.

"I did it." She stated simply, shocking the Council and its outsiders.

"I snuck in yesterday to retrieve an old picture book of mine, because I wanted to make sure that it hadn't gotten destroyed. I thought I was careful, but I clearly wasn't. Don't worry, no students here or at the Boarding school helped me. I was on my own." She said, giving a quick look towards Clementine.

"I'll accept whatever punishment you give me. This school seems like a shithole anyways, so you can expel me or whatever. _That's_ all." She finished with, before looking down.

The room held an awkward silence for a moment, giving time to process her _rugged_ defense. Lilly cleared her throat, before speaking once more.

"Since both sides have finished, I'm going to give the floor to the president to give her opinion on the matter before the council votes." Clementine went wide-eyed, not really thinking of a fair solution to this. However, it only took her a second to come up with a brilliant plan to help Violet out.

"Mr..." She said, referring to the suited man.

" _Just_ call me headmaster." He said, in an almost offended manner.

" _Headmaster_. We at Ericson's believe in the _fair_ and _unbiased_ treatment of our students. By being fair to them, we expect to recieve the same treatment back. However, the issue with this situation is that Violet here is _not_ an official student of ours. While she may be with us temporarily, it would be unfair of us to punish her with such cruelty. However, it _is_ logical that she should be punished in some manner to revieve repercussions for her actions. So, I propose an idea to satisfy _both_ sides of the trial." She stopped for a second, before continuing.

"Violet can work as our Student Council assistant." The headmaster shot straight up from his, clearly infuriated.

"What do you mean, _assistant_? Your idea to _punish_ her is to give her a _leadership_ postition? Why, I-" Lilly then put out her hand to stop the man from doing or saying anything further.

"You had _your_ turn to speak. Let the president finish." She said, before giving a thumbs up to Clementine.

"By no means is this a _privilege_. However, this could be a _very_ educational experience for the _troubled_ Violet. By working under the wing of the council, she will be able to witness and be around the top students of our establishment. She would be able to learn a thing or two about hard work and respect from watching us work. Not only that, making her stay after school with us will give her _less_ time afterwards to pull shenanigans like this again. Along with that, we have been _overloaded_ with Homecoming work since it is only a short two weeks away. We could certainly use the extra set of hands. We can designate her this job until the night of the homecoming dance, and after she would be free of her ties with the Council. Hopefully after that, she will of learned a thing or two from us. _That_ is my proposal." Clementine said, before sitting down.

She felt extremely terrible for saying those things, but this was the perfect way to keep Violet from getting in any trouble with the school. After all, Clementine was as guilty as Violet for yesterday. It was the _least_ she could do.

"Alright. Give the council a few minutes to decide, and we'll go from there." Lilly said, looking at both sides. 

\---------

"The Ericson High School Student Body Council has come to a unanimous decision. We believe that the proposal of our president is the _most_ fitting for the circumstances. Case closed." The Vice President Mariana said, before clapping her hands together a singular time.

"Violet, please stay for a bit longer so we can explain more about your position. The prosecutors may leave." Lilly stated, as the two men walked out bitterly.

Clementine couldn't really tell, but she swore she could see a feint smile on Violet's face. Clementine understood why, since she had _basically_ defeated her own Headmaster during a trial that felt like something out of a movie. It was _definitely_ something to feel good about.

"Alright prez, could you give Violet a further explanation of her duty as we pack up for the day? That trial took up most of our work time, so we'll wrap this meeting up a few minutes early!" Mariana said, smiling warmly like usual.

"Of course. Violet, would you mind walking outside of the room for a bit to discuss the manner?" Clementine asked, to which Violet only nodded in return.

Once the door had shut completely, Clementine let out a breath of relief.

"Thank _god_ that's over. I'm _so_ sorry Violet." Violet then gave Clementine a puzzled look.

"For _what_ exactly? You saved my _ass_ back there. I didn't get expelled or suspended thanks to you. You _killed_ it in there." She said, with a relieved expression. In response, Clementine only furrowed her eyebrows.

"Not really. I was only trying to make up for the fact that you covered for me. You could've _easily_ exposed me back there." To this, Violet only lightly laughed.

"Why would I expose the person who was even willing to go with me in the first place? I don't know what you think of me, but just know that I'm not a _complete_ dick. I'd never do that to someone like you." Clementine couldn't help the slight heat that had sprung onto her cheeks from the comment, mostly from the unexpectedness of the flattery.

"I _guess_ so. Now, let's head back in there. Just act like I gave you some _really_ stern instructions." Clementine said, as Violet nodded in response.

The two headed back in the room, where they only exchanged a few choice words for a bit before leaving for the day.

On the ride home, Clementine just thought about the whole situation. From the way the headmaster spoke, to Violet's response to the comments, something just seemed... _off_. She wondered what the environment of the boarding school was like, and how children who were seen as _troubled youth_ even end up there in the first place. Regardless, she felt as though she was only being more and more entrapped in the mystery and wonder of the boarding school kids. And strangely enough, Clementine couldn't help but love every minute of it.


	4. (4)

Living in a small town had its perks. Schools weren't _extremely_ crowded. You felt as though you knew everyone, and it overall just had a more _homey_ feel to it. However, there was a bit of a negative to being _so_ close-knit with everyone. When drama happened, or something of interest occured, it would always spread like a _wildfire_. Sometimes, the original truth would be repeated to _so_ many different people, that like a game of telephone, the truth would become more blurred in place of something that sounded more _narratively_ interesting.

"Is it true one of the boarding students ditched school to go rob loot from their old school?"

" _That's_ stupid. They clearly ditched so they could destroy the building some more. _That_ way they could stay longer. _Obviously_..."

"I heard that the boarding kid might of not been alone. I _bet_ one of the emo kids helped them out in escaping."

The three girls whispered these ridiculous rumors amongst each other, giggling after each one. Clementine just rolled her eyes, as she walked past them.

All conversations in Ericson High that day _somehow_ related back to the incident two days ago. Everyone slowly became more desperate for answers to their questions about it, but it seemed as though no one had them. And if they did, they were completely twisted to the point of impossibility.

None of it mattered though to Clementine, as she and Violet were the only ones who knew what _really_ occurred that day. Unfortunately for the student body of Ericson, neither of them wanted to get into a deeper ditch by explaining the truth to someone. 

\-----------

**A few hours later**

Clementine had given her number to Marlon the day of the tour in case any of the Boarding students needed to contact her for emergency situations. She never expected to _actually_ recieve a text, and only intended for it to be a curtious gesture. However, at one point during Calculus she could feel a small vibration coming from her bag.

Checking it, it was a text from an unknown number.

 **(?)** : Hey, it's Marlon. Can you meet me and Louis outside of the downstairs bathrooms in 5?

Clementine responded swiftly, hoping not to get caught by not only the teacher, but the other students as well.

 **Clementine** : Sure. 

In the last few days, Clementine had become closer to the boarding transfers. They were all different and always seemed to have an entertaining story to tell. Even Omar, who seemed to be the most reserved in the group. However, the confusion of the last few days had left a rift in the group. They _knew_ Violet was the one who went to the school, but the circumstances and details surrounding it were kept a secret even to them. Which caused not only distrust towards Violet, but _also_ by the students surrounding them.

"Hey guys! You wanted to meet up?" Clementine said, putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Well, yes. We wanted to ask you something..." Louis began to allude to the Violet situation, which Clementine was ready to answer for. Having already dodged questions from Ericson students trying to get her side of the situation, she had become adept to maneuvering her way through those conversations. However...

"Well, I guess it's _more_ of a favor we're asking of you. Can you just... _keep_ an eye out for Violet? We don't know what's going on with her these days, mentally. She's gone through a _lot_ in the last year, and we feel like this whole break-in stunt is just a way for her to express her pain." Marlon began with, before looking over at Louis to help with his plea.

As Clementine watched them exchange glances, she could've sworn she heard the bathroom door behind her begin to open. However, she quickly noticed that no one ever walked through. Her suspicions, however, were interrupted by Louis's continuation of Marlon's words.

"We care about good-ol'-Vi a lot, you know? She used to be this carefree person believe it or not. Easy going, and _always_ had a level minded head. She never let impulsive emotions take the best of her. Me, Marlon, and everyone else would give _anything_ for her to be like she used to. So just...be a good friend to her, _alright_? We heard about her punishment, so we know you'll be around her more often now. Along with our _amazing_ project, of course." Louis said, not being able to help lightening the mood a bit at the end.

They never asked Clementine about the situation, probably not even considering her to be involved. They just wanted another person to keep an eye on her, to make sure she's okay.

' **Is Violet even aware of how much everyone's worried?** '

The thought ran through Clementine's head and lingered. She didn't have much time to think, as she needed to respond.

"Of course. I feel a bit responsible for the outcome of the trial anyways, so I don't mind keeping an eye out at all. I'll look out for her, I _promise_. " Clementine responded, giving a stern look to the two guys in front of her.

Louis and Marlon smiled, before Louis's remark about the project came to mind once more.

"Oh, Louis! The Student Body doesn't meet up for anything today, so it'd be the perfect day to work on the project. If you meet me at the parking lot after school, I can take you and Violet to a park where I was planning on filming. Sound good?" Louis then pulled out his phone, in an exaggerated manner.

"Let me _just_ check my _ever-so_ changing schedule... _hmm_...nope! Sounds like I can squeeze in time between my climb of Mount Everest and the County Spelling Bee." He said, before grinning and putting his phone away. To which, Marlon hit his shoulder.

"Yeah okay, _Mr.Incredible_. Just remember that you have to check in with the headmaster in some fashion before _and_ while you're gone. New regulations, and all that." Marlon said, before waving at Clementine and heading back to class. Louis soon followed after, leaving Clementine alone in the hallway.

She gave one more suspicious glace to the door behind her, before heading back upstairs.

\----------

Clementine stood outside a door labled _C205: Mr.Everett_ , before proceeding to knock. Getting a voice of approval in return, she walked into the student-less room.

"Sweetpea! What brings you to my room after school?" Lee said, as he looked up from grading a large stack of papers.

"Oh, I was just coming to tell you I'll be late home again. Me and my group for the project are getting some work done for the short video, if that's cool?" She said, not sure how willing he'd be to let her go after the stunt she pulled last time.

Lee just smiled like he always did, before pulling something out of one of his desk drawers.

"Here. Just some candy for you and your partners. They say that rewards are a good _motivator_ for hard work." Clementine laughed, before she retorted his statement.

"Who exactly are _they_?" She said, as she grabbed the candy.

"People who's intelligence is _so_ great, that they don't even have any sort of identification. Now _go_ , before it gets too late. You can't film with bad lighting." He said, before he looked back down at the mountain of papers before him.

" _Yeah yeah_...Good luck with _all_ that." Clemetine said, before making her way to the parking lot.

\--------

"I bet her car is that blue four-door. It just screams _Clemen_ -esque." Louis said, crossing his arms at the parking lot full of cars.

"First of all, that's a _terrible_ pun. Second off, it's _definitely_ the red four-door over in the corner. I'll _even_ bet five bucks on it." Violet said, as she sat on the curb.

Louis then nodded, before responding.

"It's a bet. I can _always_ use some spare cash for-"

"Hey guys! Ready? Sorry I'm late! We'll just head over there." Clementine said, before briefly pointing at the red car Violet referred to previously.

As Clementine walked in front of them, Violet held her hand out in front of Louis. To which, he _hesitantly_ put five dollars in. 

\------------

The drive to the shooting location was mostly serene, with the occasional small conversations between Louis and Violet in the back. Clementine chose to stay mostly focused on the road, occasionally tuning into their strange chatter. In about fifteen minutes, they had made it to a neighboring town: Renick.

It was another smaller town in West Virginia, barely going over a thousand people in population. It's main charm to Ericson teenagers was the national park in Renick. It was formally known as Beartown National Park. However, for most kids at Ericsons, it was known as _bare_ town for... _R-rated_ reasons.

"Damn. Is _this_ the part of the horror movie where we get kidnapped?" Louis said, as he got out of the car, looking around at their highly vegetated surroundings.

Clementine only rolled her eyes, as she signaled for them to help her get stuff out of the trunk. Inside, there were props that looked to be from hundreds of years ago.

"Are we from the era of _cavemen_?" Louis said, picking up the different hats and clothing items. Violet stayed rather quiet, having not said anything directly to Clementine since she had met up with them earlier.

"Nope. Mr.Everett had assigned me the Colonial Era of America. The reason I chose here to shoot was to recreate the settlers starting their colonies. You know, like they did in the seventeenth century."

She then pointed to a more open area in the bundles of trees surrounding them.

"That seems like a good spot to shoot. The script should be with the props too, so we'll cast parts here in a second while we move everything over there." Clementine said, before grabbing as much as she could and heading over to the designated location.

After dropping everything off, Clementine began to flip through the script.

"I had to make some last minute changes, given that I had originally written it for just me. However, it _should_ still work. Louis, you'll be Captain John Smith. Violet, since there were no significant women during the time, you'll just be playing an unnamed English woman." Violet scoffed, before retorting back.

"Must be nice to be _actually_ given a name." Louis smiled, before returning the sarcasm.

"Don't blame me. Blame early history's discrimination against _literally_ anyone besides white males." The suggestive comment sparked a small laugh from Clementine, which Louis was proud of.

"Alright, _now_. Louis, could you go gather some stray, large sticks from around the area? Me and Violet will stay here and build this tent." Louis gave a thumbs up, before heading out to do so.

Grabbing the supplies they'd need to build, Violet and Clementine began to work.

Clementine could feel the tension between the two. After all, they had not talked formally _since_ the trial. Earlier, Clementine just had Louis give the message to Violet that they were going somewhere after school, so she wouldn't have to do it herself.

It wasn't like Clementine felt Violet _hated_ her for the situation, since she was the one who caused it in the first place. It had more to do with the fact that Clementine had begun to feel... _pity_? Not just for the trial outcome, but for _everything_ regarding Violet. She felt Violet had been holding back something since she had first met her, and the earlier coversation with Louis and Marlon had confirmed that suspicion. She just didn't know _what_ to do with this newly told information.

"This place feels kind of prehistoric, huh?" Clementine said suddenly, not really thinking before speaking.

"Oh. Uh... _yeah_. I get that feeling too." Violet said, not looking up from what she was doing.

**'Is she...** _ **nervous**_ **? Why would she be?'**

It's not like they were complete strangers anymore, since they had declared only days ago that they were going to be friends. Did Violet just feel _that_ awkward around Clementine because of the trial? Whatever it was, Clementine disliked it.

"I _promise_ that being the Council's underling won't be that bad? It's only until the dance anyways, then you're home free. I guess it _does_ have a slight negative, since you'll be forced to work the dance and all. At least you'll get to dance for a little bit?" Clementine said, trying her best to beat down the ice wall between them.

"It's not a big deal. I _don't_ like dances, so it doesn't bother me to work it. I guess for someone like _you_ , it would be tragic." Violet said, continuing to ignore eye contact with Clementine.

"Uh...What do you mean by someone like _me_?" Clementine said, feeling slightly offended.

"You know, someone who feels like they have to be involved in _everyone's_ shit. The stereotypical pretty, popular kid, who feels like they are _such_ a fucking good samaritan to those around them. I'm _sure_ missing something important event wise is just the _worst_ fate to befall you." These words were spoken bitterly, with Violet no longer working on the tent. It didn't take long for Clementine to stand up in equal frustration.

" _Excuse_ me? What happened to me saving your ass a few days ago? Is _that_ what you're referring to?" Violet then stood up, going face to face with Clementine.

" _No_! This has _nothing_ to do with that. This has to do with the fact that you think you're this goddamn _goddess_ who can just fix everyone's problems. When in all reality, you only do what you do, to look good to those who _really_ matter to you." Clementine couldn't help her face heating up, as the insults seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

Clementine proceeded to retort back with whatever came to mind next, which in hindsight was a terrible idea.

"Oh, I'm _so_ fucking sorry Violet. Let me just _bend_ down, and _kneel_ for you in apology. Better yet, I'll just let you get expelled or thrown in prison the next time you decide to act out like the _fucking attention seeking bitch you are._ " Clementine yelled, her heart instantly dropping from regret. She began shaking, knowing what she had said was _completely_ unnecessary and wrong.

Looking up, she had expected to see an angry expression from Violet. Instead, she was greated with an innocent face she had yet to see Violet make prior. Tears filled Violet's greyish blue eyes, as her face heated up.

"...You don't need to remind me. Just...leave me the _fuck_ alone." Violet whispered, before running off in a random direction.

Clementine began to chase after her, but not before realizing it was useless. She was gone. Clementine couldn't help but fall to her knees. She continued to shake, as the intensity of the situation had made her anxious.

"I'm back, ladies! No need to... _worry_?" Louis announced, his hands full of large sticks. He instantly dropped them, however, before jogging to Clementine's side.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where's Violet?" Louis exclaimed, looking around frantically.

"I...messed up. I'm _so_ sorry..." Clementine said, still in a state of shock.

She wasn't sure where Violet's anger had sparked from. What _had_ she done? Violet mentioned something about fixing people's problems, but what did that have to do with-

"... _Oh my god_...She _heard_ us. Earlier when you told me to look out for her...Of _course_ she heard that..." Clementine said, going wide eyed at the realization of the cause of it all. Louis also realized what she meant seconds later, as he looked back at Clementine.

"Hey...it's _not_ your fault. We should've been more aware of our surroundings. Violet's always been sensitive about getting help for her past. She's always believed that she can solve her own problems. Violet _despises_ being looked down upon because of them. You _didn't_ know that." Louis said, mirroring Clementine's face of regret.

They sat there for a bit, letting everything settle until Clementine was able to get up once more. She looked at her watch, realizing that they only had a little under an hour of daylight left.

"We need to find her before the sun goes down. Otherwise, it's going to be a _hell_ of a lot harder to find her. You go in one direction, and I'll go in another. Just shout as loud as you can if you find her, and make sure not to go too far out." Clementine suggested, as Louis agreed.

\----------

**Thirty minutes later**

Clementine couldn't understand how Violet was yet to be found. She hadn't recieved word from Louis yet, and the sun was beginning to set. It wouldn't be long before the temperature would drop, and the nocturnal animals would begin to prowl.

" _Violet_! _Where are you_?" Clementine shouted once more, but to no avail.

Clementine felt like the _shittiest_ friend possible having said what she did. What _would_ she even say when either her or Louis found her? Nothing could take back the words she said. _Nothing_.

Walking aimlessly around a bit longer, Clementine began to hear the sound of water running. Following the sound, she eventually stumbled upon a small creek. Where, she recognized a figure sitting next to it, her head tucked into her knees.

" _Violet_!" Clementine exclaimed, approaching her cautiously.

Violet lifted her head up slowly, revealing a pair of puffy eyes. She bore a sad expression, her body slumped in her squatting position. Clementine sat a safe distance away, not sure how to start.

 _"Look, I'm sorry-"_  
 _"Listen, I'm sorry-_ "

Both her and Violet spoke at the same time, before looking away seemingly embarrassed.

"Let _me_ start first. What I said back there? It was _super_ fucked, and I want you to know I didn't mean it at-" Violet then once again interupted Clementine, this time with a surprise hug.

"Clementine...You didn't do _anything_ wrong. I'm the one who flipped for no reason, when this afternoon was going to be fun for the three of us." Violet spoke, her head against Clementine's shoulder.

" _You_ didn't do anything wrong either. I know you listened to the conversation between me, Louis, and Marlon. I just want _you_ to know, that I _don't_ think you're a weak, attention seeking person at _all_. I only offered to help because I could tell that your friends _want_ you to be happy. And...I want you to be happy too, Violet." Violet lifted her head up, not expecting to hear the last part.

"You seem like such an _amazing_ person. Whatever happened in the past? I'm sorry that it did. I can tell that you're a genuinely good person, whether or not you express that _all_ the time. _No one_ like you deserves to be hurt like that." Clementine continued with, as she held her eyes closed.

"I _won't_ help you if you don't want me to. Just know that you have people who _love_ and _care_ about you. Maybe more than you may even realize, or want to believe. Also know that I _didn't_ agree to help them for some reputation _bullshit_. I agreed because I _want_ to help you in any way I can. Because...you're just so different and unique, Violet." Clementine then looked up at Violet, before saying the last part.

"Please...forgive me for what I said _and_ for the deal earlier. I promise I'll _never_ do anything like that to you again."

Violet blinked, before a small smile creeped on her face.

"I'll _only_ forgive you, if _you_ forgive me." Violet said, as she stood up and held her hand out to help Clementine up.

Taking her hand, the two relished in the warm feeling lingering between the pair. Clementine hadn't felt so relieved about something in a extremely long time, if even _ever_.

The moment was cut short, as the two heard Louis calling in the distance. Exchanging a glance, the two made their way to the familiar voice. Reassuring Louis of their make-up, the teen hugged the two girls in relief. To which, they both hugged back

\---------

"Thanks for the ride, Clementine! We'll just rain-check the project for a few days?" Louis said, as he began to exit the car. Clementine nodded in response, as she put the car in park at the now familiar Maritime Hotel.

Louis was quick to exit the car, but Violet was seemingly waiting for him to leave.

"Hey...I just want to apologize again for today. And...I want you to know that I don't _actually_ think you're a snobby popular person." Violet said, putting a hand on her neck awkwardly. Clementine smiled, before she responded back.

"Same here. However, I _did_ enjoy one of the things you said earlier. The whole me being _pretty_ comment was nice to hear. Well, for the split second it lasted." Clementine proceeded to chuckle, not noticing the slightly red cheeks Violet began to express.

" _Yeah_...I'll uh...see you tomorrow Clem. Goodnight." Violet said, leaving the car afterwards.

The quick escape left Clementine feeling _slightly_ suspicious, but she at least knew Violet wasn't mad at her anymore. In a way, she was glad that they had resolved this sooner than later. After all, the _last_ thing she'd want is to screw up a great friendship she felt like was at its beginning stages.

Clementine pulled out of the hotel parking lot, feeling a sense of deja vú as she knew she would have to explain to Lee _once again_ why she was gone past curfew. Just what were these boarding teens doing to her...?


	5. (5)

The weekend had come and gone since the events of the project, and Clementine hadn't really talked to any boarding school students since. Which was fair because she only had Marlon's number and she couldn't imagine that she'd just _run_ into any of them at the store. It was hard for Clementine to wrap her mind around the fact that it had only been a week since the boarding school kids had transferred to Ericson HS. They had made _such_ an impact on the environment of the high school that it seemed impossible that they had only been there for a short amount of time.

With all the excitement of the previous week, it had been hard for Clementine to give any focus to the people around her. It seemed as though her mind was constantly occupied with helping the boarding school teens with whatever they needed at the time. From Aasim's request to be introduced to the Journalism Coach to Marlon's need of Clementine's persuasion skills in order to temporarily join the baseball team, they _sure_ took advantage of her offer for help at the end of their tour.

These acts raised suspicions of _more_ than one person in her circle of friends. After all, Clementine had been visually more distant the last few school days. Her normal routines had changed and her involvement in lunch time conversations seemed to drop drastically.

" _Clementine_! Are you there? _Hello_?" A teen boy yelled, waving his hands across the lunch table towards Clementine. To which, she snapped out of her dazed state.

" _Huh_? Oh. I'm sorry, Duck. What's up?"

Duck, or more formally known as Kenny Jr., was a senior like Clementine. On Clementine's first day in Ericson, he was the first person to introduce himself to her. Which, led to the two getting along quite well. Clementine was a good balance to Duck's wild personality, and vise versa to Clementine's mature essence.

" _What's up_? I think what we all want to know is _what's up_ with _you_?" Another teenage boy said, who was sitting next to Clementine.

Gabe, or Gabriel, was his name. He was seen as the most athletic in the group of friends, given that he was the self-proclaimed ace of the baseball team. Clementine had known him for a few years, and their relationship was... _Back and forth_. Clementine wasn't sure how she felt about Gabe, feeling like their current relationship suited them the best. However, she was _painfully_ aware of his feelings for her. She would stay visually oblivious to it most of the time, but at certain points would expose her hidden undecisive nature.

" _Nothing_ is wrong with me. I think this whole dance situation is just stressing me out, along with trying to keep an eye out on the boarding transfers." Clementine said, picking at her food.

"Come _on,_ Clem...I know you better than that. You _don't_ have to say what's really going on, but just know that we're all here for you, okay?" A female teen said, sitting on the other side of her.

Her name was Mariana, and she was Gabe's little sister. She was only a Freshman, but had the maturity and mentality of an upperclassman. Which, led to her being well liked in the group. She was one of the few people who Clementine felt she could talk to about anything, given her kind nature.

" _Exactly_! The library is always open, if you need a place to unwind for a bit..." Another female teen said, sitting next to Duck.

The other female in the group was named Sarah, and she was one of the smartest people Clementine knew. If _anyone_ ever needed to find Sarah, there was always a 90% chance that she was in the library reading. She was quite reserved, but also would come out of her shell every so often. Sarah was certainly a good friend to have if you ever needed help academically _or_ emotionally.

" _Speaking_ of those boarding kids, I'm still not exactly sure we made the _best_ decision on the Violet trial..." Duck said, earning four pairs of glaring eyes going towards his own.

" _N-Not_ that I'm questioning whether   
Clemetine's suggestion was bad or not. In fact, at the moment it seemed only fair. The prosecutors were _pretty_ harsh on the kid, but maybe they had good reason? It's just that she _did_ break into a school and all." Clementine crossed her arms, before interrupting Duck's thoughts.

"Of _course_. What she did was inexcusable. However, is it _not_ our job to make sure the students are put in a positive environment so that one day they can be as successful as their goals allow? My suggestion was to not get her _out_ of a punishment, but rather give her the _chance_ to take this situation to learn and grow as a prominent individual." Sarah propped her elbow on the table, putting her head on her hand.

"I _hope_ you're right. Maybe we could do a shift kind of system for her? Like, one meeting she helps out one of us with whatever our duty is. Then the next, she helps out another? Just so she gets a good grasp on the different forms of good behavior?" Clementine thought for a second, before nodding her head.

"Not _bad,_ Sarah. Exposure to different environments just might be what our new _lackey_ needs. Alright then! For the meeting today, Violet will be assisting Gabe. Then we could do Sarah, Duck, Mariana, then finally me. Is this idea seconded?" Gabe raised his hand, before nodding to confirm his action to second Clementine's proposal.

"Alright then, it's settled. Everyone's agenda for the next meeting should already be on the online planner. I'd give explanations for the agendas, but I need to talk to someone before lunch ends."

As Clementine began to get up to leave, Gabe reached out to grab Clementine's wrist.

"Hey. I _just_ want to reconfirm with you that we're here if you need us. _Alright_?" He said, with a genuine look of concern.

While Clementine wanted nothing more than to be completely honest with her close friends, she couldn't bring herself to open up. The fear of judgement and confusion clouded Clementine's vision like usual. She would be lying to herself if she said that the boarding school situation was the _only_ thing on her mind as of recent.

The _stress_ of college, with applications going out and having to apply for as many scholarships as humanly possible. The _anxiety_ that came with almost being eighteen, and being only a wink away from adulthood. The _endless_ nights Clementine would spend wide awake, questioning multiple aspects of herself. _Some_ of which, she tried to push as far down her mind as possible.

The boarding school transfers were only _another_ layer to Clementine's _Mental Cake of Worry._

"Of course, Gabe. I promise." Clementine responded with, before heading out. There was someone of utmost importance she needed to talk to, and it needed to be as inconspicuous as humanly possible.

\-----------

" _Clementine_? You wanted to meet here?" Marlon said, looking around for his requester. Clementine stood up from sitting against one of the school's decorative pillars, revealing herself.

"I did. I also need to make _something_ clear before we continue with this conversation." Marlon crossed his arms, before indicating for her to continue.

"Everything we discuss here? _Stays_ here. You weren't followed, were you?" Marlon shakes his head, before responding.

"Nope. Don't worry, it's not like last time. _Trust_ me, I heard plenty from Violet about it over the weekend. I'm _assuming_ this has to do with her?" It was Clementine's turn to shake her head, as she revealed a stack of papers from behind her.

" _These_ are flyers for all the different sports and organizations that have agreed to let you temporarily join during your stay here. Given the recent events that occured, it's been no secret that the students here have...become _wary_ of you and your other friend's presence around campus. As the council president of this school, it is _my_ duty to make sure the environment at Ericon High School is one of positivity and vitality. If not, guess _who_ gets blamed long term?" Pausing for dramatic effect, she looked over Marlon's shoulder to reconfirm no one was spying on the two.

" _Anyways_. The reason I'm giving you these is that I'm going to be requiring _every_ transfer student from the boarding school to join at _least_ one organization. They could all use an extra set of hands and it would also help your classmates get along better with people other than themselves. Of course Violet is already accounted for, given that her time will be spent with the Council. Everyone else, _including_ you, needs to sign up for an organization by the end of tomorrow." Marlon begins to look at the papers, flipping through them one by one.

"What if they _refuse_? It's not like me or you can _force_ them to join something they don't want to do."

"It's not a matter of refusing or not. Marlon, you know as good as I do how you all integrating with our school has gone _so_ far. You not only keep to yourselves in classes, but you also eat by yourselves at one table. I haven't seen a _single_ one of you talk to someone from here. If you _truly_ care for your friends, then you know pushing this request is your best option. This is their _one_ opportunity to make friends outside of the place they spend all day and night in. Please, help your friends out, and give them the _chance_ to take the opportunity." Clementine said, with a convincing expression.

Marlon sighed, as he took one more glance at the papers in his hands.

"Alright, you _win_. It sounds like a good idea, and stress has been high between us all. Trust me, Violet's actions are only _one_ part of the conflict that's been occuring these last few weeks." He paused, before looking straight into Clemetine's eyes.

"It's been _extremely_ stressful for me, more than anyone else. Everyone looks up to me as the leader of our group, and that brings with it pressure. _Especially_ when conspiracies about the events surrounding the explosion begin to turn people against one another. Regardless, I'll talk to them about it tonight. Don't worry." Clementine nodded, before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I _knew_ I could count on you. See you around!" She said, before beginning to walk off. However, she turned around one more time to give her final thoughts.

"Also, you're doing a _great_ job being their leader. Not everyone could keep a cool persona while dealing with all the shit you have in recent days." She said, as she continued to walk.

Marlon smiled, as he looked at the pamphlets once more.

\-------

Clementine eventually made it a safe distance away, before she slumped herself once again against a wall. She put her head against her knees, as she rested her eyes for a moment. She knew that what she had done was deceitful and her intentions _weren't_ good natured. However, it wasn't like she had the right to go against the person who was responsible for giving her the power she had. It was just exhausting for Clementine, emotionally and mentally. 

**(3 hours prior)**

"Principal Lilly, you wanted to see me?" Clementine called out, as she peeked her head through the principal's door.

She had been called down to her office during her Anatomy class, which worried Clementine since whatever the issue was it seemed to be important enough to miss class for.

"Yes. Please, come in and take a seat for a monent." Lilly said, as she continued typing on her keyboard.

Clementine did just that, noticing right away the large pile of papers on Lilly's desk. The inside of the office was sophisticated and, even to someone like Clementine, was slightly intimidating.

"Clementine...I must say, I'm _impressed_ with your actions at the trial. Your courage to stand up for our school's morals against those men from the boarding school was _something_ to applaud. That principal was _just_ as wild as his students, which makes them _perfect_ for each other." She said, trying to hide a laugh. Which, Clementine was not amused by.

"Regardless, there is also the downside to the events that occured. I've already had _multiple_ students discuss with the counselor about how they feel unsafe having the boarding school students around. _Especially_ the fact that one of the students being referred to is seen as extremely.. _.troubled_. Due to the break-in incident." Lilly said, looking away for a split second.

"Now, I stand by the decision that you and the council came to. I believe that the ideology behind it _is_ brilliant, and will do wonders for that student. However...it's the _others_ that worry me." Clementine gave a puzzled look, as she crossed her legs.

"See, I trust that you and the other officers will set the wild one straight. You are _all_ fine students, and they do say surroundings _can_ influence a person's actions. However, under _that_ same notion we must begin to consider the opposite outcome. Violet's actions may lead to the others eventually succumbing to their troubled natures as well. Clementine, have you ever done any research on the psychology behind peer influence?" Clementine shook her head, curious to see where this was going.

"Well, it's quite the interesting subject to study on, if you ever get the chance. Simply, peer influence is caused by the _intentional_ or _unintentional_ need for people to fit in with their friends or the people around them. The more weak willed a person is, the more likely they are to follow someone of stronger will. What _we_ have witnessed is an assertive person, in this case Violet, making their first move. While it may not be visible now, _that_ assertiveness has planted the seed for bad behavior. It won't be long before we have another situation like that on our hands, unless we do something to prevent it." She then pushed the large stack of papers towards Clementine, before she continued.

"See Clementine, you are one of the most _courageous_ students I've ever met. You hold a special power that could influence even the mentally strongest people out there. Which is why I need you to do something for the safety of the Council and everyone else here. Before you is a stack of pamphlets from the organizations willing to allow students from the boarding school to temporarily join them. I _need_ you to convince the eight students besides Violet to join one of these organizations." Clementine began to pick up some of the pamphlets, flipping through them casually as she continued to listen.

"It's the same idea behind Violet becoming a temporary member of the council. Having positive influences surrounding them all will not only lead to an _increase_ of good behavior, but will also _comfort_ the uneased students here. If they see the boarding students acting as they do, then their stress levels will in theory decrease. It will _also_ make the boarding students enjoy coming here more, making them less likely to do anything rebellious again to ruin that opportunity. Do we have a plan?" She said, giving a face as if she already knew the answer.

For some reason, Clementine felt slightly unsettled from the whole conversation. It was as if the boarding school kids were just this group of _idiotic_ delinquents. Had she not known any better, she _would_ be on the same page as Lilly. However, Clemetine's multiple encounters with Violet and everyone else argued otherwise. In fact, Clementine had almost felt more at ease with them than anyone else at the moment. However, there was _no_ chance of Clemetine rejecting Lilly's request. It just _wasn't_ an option.

"Alright. I'll have them joined and ready to go by tomorrow afternoon." She said, picking up the stack as a whole. Lilly only smiled, as she crossed her arms.

"I _knew_ you could." She simply stated, before returning to her work.

Clementine walked out of the room, more conflicted than ever on what to do...

\---------

Clemetine continued to bask in the sunlight, as she wished the bell for lunch to end would _never_ come. It was rare that she had these moments for herself where she could take time to really breathe and think things over. She continued to sit in a curled up position, hoping to stay out of sight from any passerbys.

She hadn't predicted that she _might_ be noticed by someone who would sometimes do the same herself.

"Are you _trying_ to be a roly poly? Because, you're not doing a half-bad job." The familiar voice said, as she proceeded to sit down next to Clementine.

"I thought you'd be at lunch with the others?" Violet looked over at Clementine, before responding.

"I just felt like taking a short dip outside before the bell today. What about you? I assumed that someone like you would be _hounded_ by people around this time." Clementine lightly laughed, as she raised her head up.

" _Normally_ , yeah. Sometimes though, it's nice to take a break from it all." Violet nodded, as she looked up at the sky.

"I understand that. These days though, the amount of drama and action in my life seems _neverending_. Breaks are a foreign concept at the moment." Clementine began to fiddle with a stick on the ground, as she replied.

"Sometimes though, it's better to keep yourself busy. Otherwise, you just begin to get lost in thought about things that you've been pushing to the back of your mind." Violet, with a confused expression, glanced over at Clementine. Who, held a slightly melancholic look in her eyes.

"Things like _what_?"

Before Clementine had the chance to answer, the blaring school bell goes off. Thus, killing the conversation before it's climax.

"We should get going. Don't forget that we have a meeting today, alright?" Clementine said, as she adjusted her backpack. Violet nodded, as she grabbed her stuff as well.

"Also, uh... _thanks_. For stopping by and talking to me for a bit." Clementine added, before she walked away. Violet smiled in return, as she caught up to Clementine.

A heavy pain had began to reside in Clementine's heart, and the urge to do something about it was only becoming stronger.

' **But why**?', Clementine wondered.

She had dealt with issues presented to her by herself _all_ this time with ease. However, it was as if her cake was growing at an exponential rate, with new layers being added _each_ time she interacted with them.

Clementine wasn't sure what that all meant yet, but she feared that she would only be able to fight back for so long. It was only a matter of time before she'd have to face her inner demons, which was something she hoped she could restrain forever. The boarding school students just continued to chip away at Clementine's resolve to stay emotionally strong. _Especially_ Violet.


	6. (6)

The Council meeting had been a productive one, with everyone mostly keeping to themselves. Clementine would occasionally look over at Gabe and Violet to make sure they were get along fine, but it didn't appear to be that simple. Perhaps Clementine should've been slightly smarter about who she selected first for Violet to assist...

It seemed as though everything Violet would try to do, Gabe would have a problem with it. However, Violet's reactions to his outbursts were surprisingly calm and collected. Given that most people would even slightly attempt to fight back, she just kept her cool. It reminded Clemetine of how she acted at the trial too. ' **It's either that she cares so little for the person anyways that she just flaunts maturity in spite, or maybe it's just that she's used to getting nagged at by others...?** ' Clementine thought, as she continued to mind her own while keeping an eye on the two.

"The spreadsheet is supposed to have bolded titles. It's the third time I've told you now to fix it! You _literally_ just have to click and drag the titles, and click on the 'B' icon at the top." Gabe hissed, as he was doing paperwork next to Violet.

She just nodded, as she proceeded to do so. Looking around at the other officers, they all seemed to have slightly uncomfortable expressions. Probably because Gabe wasn't one to ususally lash out at others, so they weren't sure how to take it. Clementine didn't know how much more of his commands she could stand to hear.

"Violet, you don't need to fill in the equations for each box! God, you literally just have to drag down-"

"Gabriel. That's _enough_." Clementine said, as she slammed her pencil against the table. Which made everyone in the room jump slightly out of their chairs.

"The purpose of her working with us, is to recieve positive reinforcement. That way, she'll be able to learn from example. The only thing _you've_ been setting an example of so far, is how to be a huge _dick_. Quit messing around! Take your time to show her how to do it, and don't get pissed off everytime she makes a small mistake. You're not only torturing her, but you're also disturbing your friends and fellow officers." She said, before taking a deep breath in and out.

"...I'm sorry Clementine." He said, before also taking a moment to think.

Soon after, he began to talk Violet through the spreadsheet program step by step. He was much more patient with her the second time around, and Violet was able to start knocking different charts out on her own correctly. Eventually, she had finished updating the different charts they had for attendance, budgeting, and a few other sets of collected data.

The meeting came to a close about an hour later, to which Violet immediately left shortly after. She didn't seem upset or angry, but most likely just needed to hurry up to her source of transportation. Gabe was also in a hurry, but not to the door.

"What the hell was that Clementine? You made me look like an ass." He said, as he threw his hands up.

"Excuse me? You were treating her like _shit_ , when she was trying her best to understand." Clementine responded, crossing your arms.

"Sorry Gabe, but Clemetine's right. How you were acting was way out of hand, especially for the fact that we're supposed to be role models for teens like...her." Mariana said, getting quiet on the last part.

"See, you realize it too! She was messing up on purpose, because she wanted the attention. That's what fucked up people like her crave- Attention. It's the same reason she did what she did in the first place!" Clementine began to flare up internally, but...She knew she couldn't completely defend Violet.

If she were to go further with the argument, it could potentially expose her relations with her and the rest of the Boarding Students. While she wanted nothing more than to continue to vindicate for Violet, she knew what was more beneficial for herself in the long run. Even if the decision at its core was selfish.

"Listen...I'm not trying to disprove or deny anything you're saying. All I ask, is that you at least _try_ to be the bigger person about it. I know dealing with people who you're not familiar with can be...Difficult. But I know you can do it Gabe. You have a good heart! Just...Try to use some of that goodness to get along with her in the future? Please?" Clementine said, with a softer expression.

Gabe sighed in a defeated manner, as he nodded.

"You're right. More than anything else, I caused trouble for you guys. I'm sorry. I'll...Try to be more open about working with her. I can't guarantee anything though."

"That's all that matters Gabe. Listen, I don't think anyone _really_ likes her or her friends all that much, but that's not the point. We need to focus on reforming her, and the sooner we can do that, the sooner we can get closer to a future where we never need to interact with the Boarding Students ever again." Sarah said, as she finished gathering her things.

"Well, I need to head home. AJ wanted me to help him with his homework, so I need to play teacher for a bit. Thank you for working hard today!" Clementine said, as she waved goodbye.

What they didn't catch, was the shift in her facial expression as she walked out the door.

\---------

Clementine ruminated about the events at the meeting, as she drove home. Things were gradually beginning to click, as the reality of the discrimination between the two schools was becoming more evident. All she had been hearing from Ericson H.S students and staff, was how different they were compared to them. How they always kept to themselves, and looked to always be up to no good.

The irony of their statements nearly ate away at Clementine, as she processed them more in detail.

' **Perhaps the reason they always kept to themselves, was because they were in fear. Not of being discluded or ignored, but out of fear for the attention. That recognition seemed to lead to them being judged unfairly, even when nothing has been done. Maybe they're even** _ **used**_ **to that? Having to keep their head down, due to the constant dread of potentially being punished for something they have no control over.** ' Clementine thought to herself, as quiet music played in the background.

The thought was a stretch, but it was plausible. If it was the case, Clementine just wasn't sure what she could do alone. Even her closest friends seemed to be offput by the students, which was upsetting on multiple levels.

Before she could think more about it, she had pulled into her driveway. Perhaps tutoring AJ would help keep her mind off the situation for a bit, and help her focus on something that never ceased to bring her delight.

\----------

"Clem!" AJ yelled, from his seat at the kitchen table. The table was littered with multicolored papers, and countless amounts of writing utensils.

He hurriedly jumped out of his seat, as he ran towards Clementine to give her a huge hug. To which she recieved, and hugged him back even tighter. Clementine didn't have any blood family that she still kept in contact with, but that never crossed her mind as a bad thing. ' **How could you, when you have an amazing little boy like AJ to greet you like this everytime you walk in the door?** ' Clementine thought, as a smile seemed to permanently stick on her face.

He eventually let go, and was quick to latch into Clemetine's hand.

"You promised you'd help me on my homework. Are we still on for that?" He said, with his iconic sad eyes.

She laughed, before bending down to his level. "Of course Goofball. I'd never forget our promise."

Smiling, he began to lead her to the table. Clementine looked around to notice that Lee hadn't come back yet. Which was odd, given that it was almost 5 o' clock. Regardless, Clememtine sat next to AJ, facing towards a pile of Kindergarten work.

"Man, they sure give you guys way more homework than I ever recieved when I was your age. Are you _sure_ you're in Kindergarten?" AJ laughed in return, before grabbing one of the books sitting on the table.

"I actually don't need help in any of these papers. I can do it on my own. I just...Need some help with reading, if you don't mind." He said, as he handed Clementine the book.

It was the very familiar book 'The Cat in the Hat' by Dr.Seuss. Clementine could vaguely remember reading this book with her mom. She remembered sitting in this fluffy chair she had, while her mom would just sit on the ground next to her. The smell of vanilla roaming throughout the house constantly, and the second she would hear the sound of a car door shut, she would dash towards the door to greet her dad coming home from work. Those days were like a distant memory- Something that could be remembered, but would go back into hiding after another thought came to mind.

"Clem? Are you alright?" AJ said, putting a hand on Clemetine's arm.

Clementine could feel the beginning of tears welling up in her eyes, but quickly pushed them back before they even had the chance to flow.

"Of course little guy. This book just makes me get slightly nostalgic."

"No...stal...gic? What does that mean?"

Clememtine smiled, before she explained. "It's like when you remember something that's happened before. Like if you were to look at your old toys. It's like this weird warm feeling inside of you, that makes you recall things you don't think about all that much anymore." AJ nodded his head, looking as though he was trying to engrain the definition in his head.

"Alright. You start and if you get lost, I'll help you out." She said, opening the book.

For the most part, his reading was superb. Give or take the occasional pause to correctly pronounce a word.

"You seem to be doing well on your reading. Are you sure you needed my help?" Clementine said, facing AJ. He looked down, fidgeting his hands.

"No...I guess I didn't. School's just been difficult lately. The learning part of it is easy. It's the... _Friend_ part that I'm having problems with." Clementine frowned, before she began to press the matter.

"What's going on? You're not getting bullied, are you?" AJ shook his head, before looking into Clementine's eyes.

"It's not that. I just don't really know how to interact with the other kids. Everytime I try to play with one of them, it goes well at first. Then I either get mad about something, or they get bored playing with me. I just feel so...Out of place."

For some reason, Clementine felt like she had heard this scenerio before.

"It's okay Goofball. You just haven't found the right person yet. I promise you, that you will find someone who you just... _Click_ with. Once you do, you will look foward to getting to see them everyday. Just try getting around a bit, and interacting with as many of your classmates as you can. That's all you can do." She said, putting an arm around AJ.

He smiled once more, closing his eyes with comfort.

"Clem?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Clementine, instantly warmed with the sweet words, responded.

"I love you too."

On cue, the doorknob began to jingle. In came Lee, who looked to of seen better days. AJ didn't seem to notice, as he greeted him as usual. Clementine however, began to wonder what had held him up at the school for a remarkably long amount of time.

"Hey guys. I got pizza, so I hope you're hungry." Lee said, in his usually calm manner.

\----------

For the rest of the night, Lee seemed out of reach. Clementine decided not to press him about it, but her curiousity kept her mind racing about it.

However, a small buzz from her phone gave a sharp halt to those thought.

 **(?):** Hey. Marlon gave me your number. That way, you don't have to telephone information to me through Marlon anymore.

Clementine looked at the message with a puzzled look, and was quick to respond.

 **(Clementine)** : I'm sorry, but who is this?

The typing bubble appeared a minute or so later, before a message appeared.

 **(?)** : My bad. It's Violet.

Clementine's eyes shot wide for a millisecond, before they regained composure. A text was the last thing she had expected to recieve from Violet. Hell, she couldn't recall a time where she had seen Violet with a phone in hand.

 **(Clementine)** : Oh! Nice! I would've given you my number myself, but I'm not one to text all that much anyways.

Well, she wasn't lying. She didn't text too much anymore, since calling just seemed to be more efficient for anything she needed to contact someone about.

 **(Violet)** : Me either, don't worry. Louis meanwhile, loves to blow up my phone during class with pointless shit.

Clementine couldn't help but laugh, as she could lucidly see that happening.

 **(Clementine):** Haha! Glad he doesn't have my number.

 **(Violet)** : Damn right you should be. However, maybe that'd be a good April Fool's Prank.

Clememtine rolled her eyes, as she continued to type her response.

 **(Clementine)** : I'm not sure how I feel about that...Haha, anyways. So sorry about the meeting today. It will get better.

A few minutes had passed, and Violet still appeared to be typing. Clementine had expected a paragraph to be sent her way, but instead was greeting with a short response.

 **(Violet)** : it's fine.

So many things about the message just _screamed_ the fact that it wasn't fine. However, Clemetine knew better than to press more about it.

 **(Clementine)** : Alright. Just know that I've got your back in there.

 **(Violet)** : Yeah. I'm going to head to bed. Night.

Her response seemed rushed, which made Clementine feel a wave of gloom. The conversation had been fun before the meeting had been brought up. Which, led to her instantly regretting mentioning it in the first place.

She then rolled over to her side in bed, plugging her phone in for the night. The last thought that came to mind, was a quote from the book AJ had read previously.

' " _Have no fear!_ " Said the Cat. " _I will not let you fall._ " '

\-------

"So, you decided to take up my offer?" Sarah said, as she swung her chair towards Clementine. Who, had sat down in the seat across from her.

"Yeah. I just...Need some time to unwind for a bit, that's all." Clementine said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You know...Mariana was talking about establishing a last minute get together for the officers? Apparently the bowling place downtown is 50% off Friday night, so it'll be a cheap place for us all to hang out! It's just...Been a while since we have gotten together outside of Council activities." Sarah's suggestion piqued Clementine's interest, so she turned her head towards her. 

"Are you sure your dad would allow you to go? Just think about all the possible _dangers_ that come with it!" She said, dramatically. A laugh was given in response, along with a reply.

"Probably not. He's going out of town though for business, so my mom's already said she wouldn't say anything." Clementine gave a small smile, before returning to her neutral state.

"You've certainly been...Bombarded recently. With the new students causing panic and drama, I can't even begin to imagine the stress you're going through." She said, expressing her hateful words through an innocent mouth.

' **The stress comes from both sides equally.** _ **Believe**_ **me**.' Clementine thought, but dared not to say.

"It's a handful, but nothing I can't handle. Don't you remember Freshman Camp? Now _that_ was a nightmare." Sarah's eyes lit up, as she recalled the event.

"Didn't one of the Freshmen accidentally hit Duck with the piñata stick?" Clementine laughed, before she completed the memory.

"I remember that he responded with, "I know my name is Duck, but my reflexes aren't even good enough to _bend_." "

The two girls laughed, before remembering that they were in a Library. The stares of several students trying to finish their last minute homework reminded them.

"Those were the good days. Senior year was shaping up to be so _easy._ Didn't realize that I'd be where I am now- Still mentally worn, but not about school." Clementine said, before sinking into her chair. Sarah gave a sad expression in exchange.

"I'm sorry Clem. Maybe bowling is something you should consider? I know that tensions are kinda high, but I think you _especially_ out of anyone else could use a tiny break."

Maybe Sarah was right. Clementine had been so caught up in the new reality that was the Boarding School, that she hadn't really gotten time to enjoy the last few months of her time at her own school. Sure, she might not agree with what they thought of Violet and the rest of the Boarding School students. Clementine didn't want to grow more distant from the people she has been with for so long though, because of it.

"Yeah. _Yeah_ , you're right Sarah. I think a break before the stressful week that will be arriving shortly, would be a good way to ease up everyone's mental states. Contact the other officers, and declare the meet-up a required event." Sarah nodded, as she began typing. However, she was quick to stop in her tracks.

"Wait. What about Violet? Do you think...It'd be a good idea to invite her?"

Clementine thought on the notion for a moment, before grinning.

"Yes. In fact, let's see if maybe _this_ will help everyone get along a bit better. Perhaps this is just what is needed, to break the ice." Sarah once again nodded, before in what seemed to be seconds, sent out the group message.

Clementine had a plan. It wasn't a guaranteed one to work, but it was sure of a hell lot better of an idea than not having one at all. All she needed was a little bit of luck, and the skill of a cat who could make unimaginable items balance on his hat.


	7. (7)

" _Wise men say, only fools rush in_ "

The old record machine was working like a charm, which was a suprise given that her parents had gotten it for cheap from a pawn shop. It took some small tweaking from her dad, but it was running smoothly so far. Her mother had a collection of Vinyls passed down from her mother, and one of her favorites to play was "Elvis Presley- Can't help falling in love with you".

" _But I can't help, falling in love with you_ "

It had an array of songs on it, but Clementine's favorite one to listen to was the main track promoted. It gave her an opportunity to listen to her mother's beautiful voice. She wished she could just listen and dance with her like this forever.

" _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_ "

Clemetine experienced this lucid dream frequently. She wasn't sure why it was the same everytime, but occasionally she would be able to interact with her parents. This didn't seem to be one of those times, as Clemetine's body moved for her.

" _If I_ _can't help, falling in love with you?_ "

"Clementine baby, are you hungry? I think there's still some muffins left from this morning." Clementine's mom said, as she continued to slow dance with her.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea._ "

' **No. I just want to enjoy this a moment longer.** '

"It's alright! I want to keep dancing!" The adolescent Clemetine said, as she struggled to keep coordination. To which, her mother only laughed.

" _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._ "

"Hey now, don't forget about me! I'll die of pneumonia from the cold shoulder you ladies are giving me!" Clementine's father said, clutching his heart dramatically.

' **If only he knew how ironic his statement was at the time.** ' Clementine thought, internally wanting to warn him so greatly.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ "

"Come on daddy!" Clementine yelled, latching onto his hands that were drastically bigger than hers. She then used her other hand to intertwine with her mother's hand. Which lead to the three of them creating a small slow dance circle.

" _For I can't help falling in love with you._ "

The three of them slowly swayed back and forth to the music. The familiar smell of vanilla and a hint of blueberry filled Clementine's senses, and it's warmth embraced her fully. However, she knew it would only last a moment or two longer.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea._ "

"Are you...crying? What's wrong honey?" Her father said, before bending down to eye level.

' **I guess I did slightly reach through...** ' Clementine thought, as she felt the warm drips of tears roll down her cheeks.

" _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._ "

Clementine began to examine her parent's concerned looks, as her mother had also bent down to check up on her. She only smiled, as she began to wipe away her tears.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too"_

She then wrapped her arms as best as she could around the two, sinking her face into her dad's shoulder. The two parents then looked at each other, before they each put a hand on her back.

" _For I can't help falling in love with you"_

"I love you." Clementine said, as the tears continued to run. She then felt the embrace of her parents become tighter, as they responded in unison.

"We love you too."

" _For I can't help falling in love with you_ "

And just like that, the fantastical world began to fade. The same way it always did when the song ended. Clementine was then introduced to darkness, as the smells and feelings began to dwindle. Soon, she was reintroduced to the world she belonged in once more.

\-------

"Clem? Clem!" A familiar voice spoke, as it shook Clementine awake.

To which, Clemetine sat up and slightly shook her head to wake herself back up.

"Oh. Hey Goofball. What time is it?" Clementine said, as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's close to bedtime. I came in here to tell you goodnight, but I noticed you were sleeping. I'm sorry if you didn't want to be woken up..." AJ said, with a guilty look on his face. To which, Clementine put a hand on his head.

"You did the right thing, don't worry kiddo. I must've just fallen asleep from doing homework." She said, refering to the stack of paper she had on her desk.

"Well, she wouldn't of had any from me _if_ she didn't wait till the last minute." Lee said, emerging from outside the door.

"Hey! I've been behind on everything lately because-" Lee interupted her by laughing, and walking into the room.

"Don't worry about it Sweetpea. I'm just giving you a hard time. I brought you some coffee, to help you get through your mountain." He said, placing the mug next to her work.

"Can I have some too? I promise I'll go right to sleep!" AJ said, jumping up and down.

"It _already_ seems like you've had some. Maybe next time, and maybe when it's not a school night." AJ looked a bit disappointed, however it didn't take him long to bounce back.

"Oh! I need to get to bed early, so I can wake up early to watch cartoons! Goodnight Clementine!" AJ said, before dashing out of the room.

"I better go tuck him in. If you need anything, let me know alright? I can't help you out too much on my work, but I can guide you if you need it." Lee stated, before beginning to exit the room.

"You too Lee. If there's... _Anything_ going on, you can talk to me too." Clementine said, not turning around.

Lee only smiled, as he closed the door behind him. It had been two nights since his demeanor had changed. Clementine suspected something was wrong, but she wasn't able to pinpoint what it could even possibly be. ' **He probably feels like he needs to be strong, so that me and AJ don't worry. I guess I can understand that.** ' She thought, tapping her pencil on her cheek.

Her conspiracies were interrupted with a small buzz from her phone.

"This seems to be happening more as of recent." She said aloud, as she picked it up. It was from Marlon.

 **(Marlon)** : Hey, can we talk tomorrow? I've got a question to ask you.

Clementine thought for a minute, before inevitably accepting.

 **(Clementine)** : Sure. Meet me in the council room before school. We can talk in private there.

The conversation ended there. She knew that he had opened it, so she at least expected some sort of confirmation. However, it never came.

Regardless of how the interaction made her eyebrow raise, she had a stack of papers that were calling her name to conquer. She didn't know how she would be able to get through it, but the coffee Lee made her was a good foundational start.

\----------

The sound of clicking lightly bounced off the walls of the Council room. The sun was beginning to peak through the windows, and none of the florescent lights on the ceiling were on. Clementine sat alone in her chair, waiting for her requester to appear before her. She figured she would get some planning done for the next meeting, as she waited. Her eyes lightly burned from the near all nighter from the previous evening, but she was able to manage getting herself ready and out of the house.

Not too long after her arrival, she heard a normal knock on the wooden door.

"Come in!" Clementine yelled, as she shut her computer.

To her suprise, it wasn't Marlon that appeared before her- It was Brody.

She hadn't interacted with Brody all that much since her arrival. She usually kept to herself in the class they had together, and only spoke when she was asked a question by the teacher. She had a sharp aura to her, which gave Clementine a strange feeling about her. As if she was able to read Clementine like a book, but chose to keep quiet about it.

"I'm sorry I'm not who you were expecting. I stole Marlon's phone last night to send you that text." She said, as she shut the door behind her.

' **That explains the lack of a second message** ' Clemetine thought.

"It's not a problem. What's going on?" Clementine said, facing her chair towards Brody.

"Listen...I know you've been getting awfully close to some of the people from the Boarding School. Which, is completely fine and valid. I just...I _need_ to warn you about something." Brody whispered, as she sat down in front of Clementine.

"Go on..." Clemetine whispered back, catching onto her volume control. Figuring that the Boarding Students _did_ seem to have a habit of spying on others.

"It's about the accident at the school. You need to be... _Careful._ There's a lot of unpleasant circumstances surrounding the incident, and I know I'm not allowed to speak much of it. I just think you should be fairly warned, before you open a can of worms that won't be pretty..." As Brody talked, Clementine listened intently.

"I promise this isn't a threat either! You've been a good friend to all of us, and I can't thank you enough for it. That's _why_ I'm telling you this. You deserve to be warned about getting yourself too far into the details of the accident. If Violet or Louis bring it up, for your own good, try to sway away from the conversation. They are...Unaware of what really happened. Violet's been adamant on finding out the truth, but she _needs_ to be surrounded by others so she thinks less about it. If you continue to envoke her curiosity like you did with the break in incident-"

"Wait, did you just accuse me of being involved in that incident? What gives you the right?" Clementine interupted, a serious expression resonating on her face.

"I'm not accusing. I'm restating the _truth._ I witnessed you dropping her off at the hotel that night, and things started to add up from there." Clementine slouched slightly in her seat, realizing that there was no denying the clues. Which, sent a chill down her spine.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to blackmail you or anything! I'll never tell anyone. You got lucky that it was methat put two and two together. Otherwise, I'm not too sure how kind the others would be. Regardless, I just _need_ you to promise me that you'll extinguish anyone's interest in the situation? I just want everyone to be happy. " She said, with a genuinely desperate expression painted on her face.

Clementine didn't know what to believe. It didn't seem like she had much of a choice in keeping conspiracies at a minimum, since Brody had something to pull over her if needed. Even _if_ she said she wouldn't, Clementine wasn't sure how genuine that statement truly was.

"Alright. I'll do what I can." She said, sticking her hand out. Which, Brody took to shake. After, she began to make her way to the door.

"Wait. Before you go, can you answer something for me?" Clementine didn't know where those words came from. Regardless, Brody turned around once more.

"Are they...Going to be okay? You, and the other students? Was what happened _that_ bad? And...Is that all there is, or will something else happen?" Clementine was slightly shaking, but with the darkness of the room it was impossible to tell.

"I..." Brody stopped, before she took a slight breath.

"I can't say. I'm sorry. Just...Keep your promise."

Afterwards, Brody looked out the door window. After confirming no one was around, she quickly escaped the room. Leaving Clementine alone to ponder more on what was _really_ going on behind the scenes. What was it that Brody didn't want anyone to find out? Who knew the truth, and who was kept in the dark besides Violet and Louis? Just how bad was it? Clementine didn't know any of those answers, but she knew one thing- The suspicions of the Ericson HS students just became slightly more justifiable.

\----------

"You have to put a _finesse_ into it Vi! You have to _feel_ your role as a colonist!" Louis said, his body being quite animated as he spoke.

Because they only had a few more days till the history project was due, the group that was assigned to Clemetine had little options when it came to days they could record. So, Clementine found herself once again at Beartown National Park. This time, with more questions about the two people in front of her than previously.

"You're lucky I even memorized my lines." Violet said, rolling her eyes at Louis' advice.

"Well, he's not _entirely_ wrong. Maybe just try loosening up a bit? Like this!" Clementine said, shaking her hands and legs individually. To which, Violet laughed.

"That looks stupid. Is that some sort of new dance I haven't heard of?"

"What'll look stupid, is _you_ if you don't try to help yourself out." Clemetine retorted back, not being able to help herself from doing so.

"Damn! She got you good there Vi!" Louis said, in between laughs. Violet crossed her arms and scoffed in response.

" _Fine_. I'll do your stupid dance." She then proceeded to do so, in a rather awkward manner.

"No no...First of all-" Clementine said, as she came behind Violet. She then put her hands on her shoulders, before pushing them down.

"-You need to relax your shoulders. If your body is tense _before_ you start, then it'll be pointless." Violet only nodded her head, refusing to turn her face towards Clementine.

' **Odd. She didn't even have anything snarky to say back...?** ' Clementine thought, taken slightly aback.

Eventually, Violet was able to shake out all the nerves she held. In fact, they were able to get through recording all their parts in a little under two hours. Not expecting to be done so soon, the three of them decided to take advantage of what time they had together.

"Ah man! If only you could see us all together back at the Boarding School. There never seems to be a dull day with everyone together!" Louis said, as he explained a bit more about life at the Boarding School.

"Especially not with you always singing or playing _something_ on the piano. Hell, this is probably the longest I've seen you go without playing it." Violet responded with, as she kicked her legs back on a stump next to them.

"It's truly a _tragedy!_ However, it won't be long before I get reunited with my love!" He exclaimed, holding a hand to his heart. Clementine laughed, before chiming in.

"Have they told you how long it'll be?"

"They're still not sure. From what I heard, it depends on if they're able to restore what got destroyed. If not, then they'll probably have to fully rebuild a part of the building. Which, theoretically could take quite a while. Not like it really matters to me anyways." Violet said, slumping her shoulders.

"Don't say that! Don't you miss our group dinners, or playing card games?" Louis responded, a somewhat sad look painted on his face.

"Of course I do. But what good will they be, when we're _missing people_?" Violet hissed, before turning her head.

"I understand you're upset about the twins. However, there's _nothing_ we can do about their disappearance-"

"Wait, people went _missing_ from it? Aren't the police involved then?" Clementine suddenly said, her curiousity getting the better of her.

" _Ha_. As if the police actually cared that much about misfit children. I mean, of course they're obligated to do an investigation. However, no bodies were found at the school after the incident. And with the accident causing nearly half the building to nearly collapse, there's no trace-"

"That's enough Violet. You remember what we agreed on? We _weren't_ going to get worked up about it anymore..." He said, referring to the tears welling up in her eyes. Clementine's stomach instantly sank at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought it up." Clementine said, lowering her head.

"It's not your fault. It's just been... _Hard_ on all of us, not knowing what the truth is. Especially for those who were close to the twins, like Violet." Louis said, putting an arm around Violet.

"None of it adds up. They aren't even saying what caused the damage it did. They think one of the machines in the basement just exploded, but it just doesn't _feel_ right. Why would the twins disappear on the same night that this oh-so-convinient 'explosion' happens?" Violet said, clenching her fist to fight back the tears.

Clementine felt terrible knowing that Violet was right, but not being able to tell her. Brody's warning just continued to run through her head, and kept her from doing something she might regret. However, it didn't stop Clementine from becoming as curious about the accident's details as Violet.

"By the way, who are these twins you keep referring to? I don't believe I've been given a name." Clementine said, now sitting crisscrossed.

"The twins were around our age, and have been going to the Boarding school for about eight years. There was Sophie, a true _prodigy_ in art. Probably could've been the next Picasso or Leonardo da Vinci." Clementine looked over at Louis, as he nodded in agreement.

"Then there was Minerva, or Minnie for short. She was...Truly something." Violet said, before looking at Louis to continue for her. As if even the mention of that name, was exceptionally agonizing for her.

"She was _very_ musically inclined. We would always imagine going on tour together after we graduated from the Boarding school. Those...Were _good_ memories." Noticing the awkward tension in the air, Louis began to rummage in his pocket.

"Ah ha! I knew I didn't forget to put them in here!" He said, before unveiling a deck of cards.

"A...Deck of cards?" Clementine said, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"Not just _any_ deck of cards young grasshopper. This...Is the very same deck of cards that has unraveled the _deepest_ and _darkest_ secrets of all students at the Boarding School. And now...It is my pleasure to introduce you to the game of _War!_ " Violet rolled her eyes, as she sat up.

"Basically, in a not dramatic Louis way of explaining it, highest card gets to ask the lowest card a question of their choosing." Clementine's interest piqued, as she sat up as well.

"Sounds fun. I'm in!"

"To make it a bit more interesting, let's add a rule...If Clementine here gets the highest card, she gets to ask both me and Violet a question. Otherwise, if one of us gets the high card, we'll ask you something." Clementine nodded her head, as her excitement to learn more about the people before her began to show.

The two then sat in a makeshift circle, as Louis handed out the first set of cards. To which, Clementine held the highest.

"Ah ha! Guess I get first pick!"

"You do indeed. Ask way!" Louis exclaimed, as he leaned back.

Thinking for a second, an idea sprung to mind that was too tempting not to ask.

"If there was a zombie apocalypse, who out of the three of us would die first?" To Clementine's surprise, the answer was instant.

"Louis"  
"Me"

The two girls looked at Louis, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I'm being realistic!" They all then laughed, as the second round of cards were passed out.

"Victory never strays too far from Violet, huh?" Violet mocked, as she revealed her king. A nervous feeling began to swirl inside Clementine, as she wasn't sure what kind of question she'd be given.

"Okay, time to get down to business...What's your number one fear?" She said, her stare piercing right through Clemetine's eyes.

' **Should I take the easy way out? Or should I be honest?** ' Clementine thought, as she suddenly had the urge to spill her heart out to these people she hadn't even known for a month. Ultimately, she took the path of least harm.

"Spiders, definitely. They are _truly_ made straight from the pits of hell." She said, as she prominently shivered.

"Can't blame you there. One time while I was playing piano, a spider got on one of the keys. Let's just say...I had to superglue the key back together." Louis said, seemingly taking pride in it.

The third set of cards was dealt out, and to no one's surprise, Louis was given the high card.

"My turn! So...Have you ever, fallen in love before?" Violet then leaned back dramatically.

"Oh my _god_!"

"What? It's a very legitimate question!"

Clementine once again, thought deeply about it. Had she ever had a crush before? Of course. Being alive for seventeen years, it would be strange to of never felt _something_ before. However, it was a very touchy subject for Clementine. The reason, was something that she didn't even like to think about.

"No. I've had crushes, but I've never fallen in love." She said bluntly.

"Never? Are you sure?"

"Not everyone is as desperate for a lover as you are, Louis." Violet said, smirking at her own comeback.

"Hey, I'm _not_ desperate!" Louis retorted back, as he shuffled the deck once more.

Behind Clementine, a phone began to go off. Picking it up, it was a text from Lee.

 **(Lee)** : I know you are out doing school work, but could you wrap up soon? I need you to come home.

The seriousness of the text gave a foreboding feeling of dread to Clementine, as she read it to herself.

"Alright, I need to head home. Sorry the game ended on a weird note. I had fun though?" She said, as she began to pick herself off the ground.

"Yeah. You should come and hang out with the rest of us at the hotel someday! There are still a few people from our group you haven't been formally introduced to yet, and you've made yourself into a pretty good addition to our group!" Louis said, putting the cards away.

"Thank you regardless, for hanging out with us. You could've just taken us back to the hotel after we finished filming. You chose to stay and hang out without instead, and it's nice being able to talk to someone new." Violet said, seemingly in a better mood than before. Which, for some reason released a wave of comfort inside Clementine's mind.

"Of course." She said simply, as the three of them headed to her vehicle.

\---------

"Lee? I'm home." Clementine yelled, as she walked through the door.

She was able to get Violet and Louis back safely to the hotel, before it was too dark outside. However, by the time Clementine arrived home, it was pitch black. For some reason, she thought she spotted someone's car in front of the house. For Clementine though, it was too dark to tell.

Her suspicions however, suddenly came to fruition. As a woman who looked to be around the same age as Lee, sat on their couch.

Cautiously, she approached the strange woman and Lee.

"Clementine...Welcome back home." Lee said, in an almost defeated tone.

"What's going on?" Clementine said, as she braced herself. The woman who was sitting, then rose herself from off the couch.

"I'll introduce myself formally. I'm Rebecca, AJ's mother."


	8. (8)

"STRIKE!" Gabe yelled, as he got into a victory pose of sorts. The other clapped, which only seemed to fuel his egotistical soul.

The bowling alley was filled to the brim that evening, with the only saving grace of them even getting a lane being that Sarah had thought to call ahead. A slight waft of beer floated across the building, as not only were the lanes half off, but all alchoholic beverages were discounted as well. The smell only triggered the scene from a few nights ago increasingly, as Clementine desperately attempted to not think about it. However, the freshness of the situation still lingered in her mind.

\------------

( _ **A few nights prior**_ )

"I'll introduce myself formally. I'm Rebecca, AJ's mother."

The words clung onto Clementine's mind. Swirling around repeatedly, as if they couldn't be fully processed. The woman who had the _audacity_ to abandon the sweet and innocent AJ was standing before her.

She wore what looked to be work clothes, as if she had just gotten off a bit ago. She wore a name tag, and a cross-body purse sat on her side. A bottle of beer sat on the small table next to the couch, as well as a bejeweled phone. Instantly, a deep feeling inside Clementine's gut warned her to stay weary of the woman before her.

"I...I understand if you are cautious. From what I have heard from Lee, you have helped a great deal in raising Alvin Junior-"

"He _prefers_ to be called AJ." Clementine interupted, as she sent a deathly gaze towards Rebecca. To which, she lowered her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, my mistake. You have to understand, the last time I saw AJ, he wasn't even able to form full sentences. He's grown up to be such a fine young boy though, and-"

"No thanks to you, huh?" Clementine once again retorted, before Lee cleared his throat.

"Please, Sweetpea. At least give her the chance to speak." Lee said, in his usual calm demeanor. Obediently, Clememtine bit her tongue.

"Here, how about I just make it quick? I can tell when I'm not wanted, so I'll say what I need to and leave. Is that alright?" She said, in a rather nice manner. Clementine simply nodded her head in response.

"I know that my presence in AJ's life is lacking. When he first came around, I was a _scared_ young woman. For multiple reasons, I just wasn't in the right place to be a responsible mother. However, I've taken some time to improve myself for the better. I've been going to therapy, I was able to get a job at a well managed company, I have my own apartment, and...I'm ready to be involved in my son's life again." Rebecca said, with the last part being spoken with a sudden confidence.

"I'm not expecting him, or any of you to be willing to work with me right away. After all, there's a good chance I've already screwed up any kind of healthy relationship with him with the damage that's been done. I just hope that you'll at least give me the _chance_ to prove myself. I don't ever expect to take him under my care again. However, if I could even establish a semi-normal parental relationship with him? I would be the happiest woman on the face of this Earth." She finished, with a genuinely elated smile plastered on her face.

Clementine didn't know how to take what she was told. On one hand, Rebecca hadn't done anything yet to raise any flags. She seemed like a well put together woman, and didn't seem to have any disingenuous motives. However, she had once abandoned not only her husband, but AJ as well. If anything like that were to happen again? Who knows what kind of affect it would have on AJ...

Thinking about it more thoroughly, it truly wasn't Clementine's call to make. There was only one person who would be able to deny or accept her offer...

\---------

"Hey Clem, you're up to bowl." Violet said, as she nudged the dazed Clementine's shoulder.

Looking at the scoreboard, she was right. Clementine was about twenty points behind Gabe, who was currently in the lead. Nothing too impossible to catch up to, yet it wouldn't be a cake walk either.

Walking up to the ball rack, Clementine picked up her lucky orange colored ball. It weighed about thirteen pounds, and had been used by Clementine to win multiple memorable games in the past.

"Maybe this time, you should use your left hand! You know, this could give you the strike you _o-so_ need?" Gabe mockingly said, referring to the missing digit she had on her left hand. In response Clementine flipped the bird to him, keeping her eyes on the lane.

Rolling the ball down the lane, she was left with a 'bedpost' split. Aka: The worst kind of split to be left with.

"Should've taken my advice, _cariño._ " Gabe teased, as Mariana hit his shoulder. While Clementine didn't understand what the last word meant, she could only imagine judging from Mariana's reaction.

"You got this Clem! Just focus _really_ hard on your throw!" Duck cheered, as he clapped for her.

Taking a deep breath, she began to release the ball.

' ** _She's a monster!_** '

As those words echoed in Clemetine's head, she lost full focus on her throw. Which, lead to her achieving a gutter ball. Only a sigh came out of Clementine, as she sat back down quietly. Not even Gabe dared to speak, as an awkward mood had filled their sitting space.

"I think...I'm going to take a breather outside for a bit." Clementine said, as she rose from her seat. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, she was gone.

It was a rather chilly night in Ericson, as the wind ripped through the town. Luckily Clementine had thought to bring a jacket, as if she knew this was bound to happen. She sat on a small wooden bench next to the Bowling Alley's vending machine, as she took a moment to fully breathe in and out.

"Need some company?" A voice Clementine had not been expecting said, as it held out a bag of M&M's.

"They say that these are better when they're cold. I'm not really sure how much I believe Twitter though." Duck said, as he attempted to lighten the mood. Clementine gave a pity smile, giving him the 'ok' to sit down.

"It's pretty stuffy in there, huh? It seems like everyone's getting along with Violet though. That's really why you wanted to do this, right?" He said, looking up at the sky.

**'I understand what you're doing, but I just want to be alone right now.'**

"Yeah. I thought a bonding activity like bowling would help everyone get to know each other better." Clementine mumbled, as she didn't have the energy or nerve to say what she really wanted to instead.

"Well, _I_ think your idea is doing miracles! Her and Gabe's rivalry type of synergy is fun to watch, and I even saw Sarah at one point talking to her about some book. She's really fitting in nicely." Gabe responded, as he began to kick his feet back and forth. Noticing Clemetine's reluctance to speak, he continued for her.

"Hey...I get that talking to people about inner problems, is hard. However, I think that you have some of the most open minded people around you, and you should never be afraid to let us in every so often on what's going on. Especially me." He said, with a sudden seriousness.

In response, Clementine only sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. Which, was admittedly, slightly comforting.

"There's just been... _So_ much going on lately. I walked into senior year, thinking that it would be ridiculously easy. Classes would be a joke, and all the high school drama would be in the past. However, I just feel like my entire world is spinning faster than I can keep up with. I feel like everyone's depending on me for different reasons, and I _can't_ be the hero everyone needs me to be." Clementine said, as she looked down on the ground.

"Hey...It's alright. No one expects you to be this _superhuman_ of a person. You have a right to be a normal human, because _that's_ what you are. And every human needs to be able to take some time to enjoy themselves, without having to worry about the problems facing them." Duck said, as he got up from the bench.

"Now, come on! You don't _really_ want to listen to me quacking all night, do you? Let's go enjoy the rest of the night, with no care in the world!" He said, extending a hand out.

' **That's easier said than done. But, perhaps I can put in the effort to make that happen...** ' Clementine thought, as she took his hand.

While Duck most of the time talked nonsense and acted as the comic relief of any social situation, he seemed to always had a strange knack for giving deep advice when it was most needed. This scene, was no exception.

Walking back in, Clementine held a new kind of confidence in her walk. Not one of a completely genuine nature, but one that at least put in the effort to play the part.

\----------

" _Damn_ Gabe. Clementine _really_ kicked your ass in the last half." Violet said, in a mocking manner as if she was rubbing it in his face.

"Still a better shot than you, _Nugget_." Gabe retorted, referring to her mentioning earlier how chicken nuggets were her favorite food.

Clementine had managed to pull herself together after her conversation with Duck, who had acted as though nothing had happened. He knew when it keep his 'quacker' shut, which Clementine appreciated immensely.

"Are you sure it's cool for me to catch a ride with you, Clem? I can just call up the school..." Violet asked, to which Clementine shook her head in response.

"Absolutely. It's the least I can do, since you took the offer to come here in the first place."

"This really was a great idea Clementine. I think we'll be able to get the dance planning done at a much smoother pace, thanks to you!" Sarah said, as she reached for her car keys.

"Definitely! We should _totally_ do stuff like this more often!" Mariana added, as she opened her car door.

Eventually, the group disbanded into their respective vehicles. Which left Violet and Clementine alone, a situation that seemed to happen more often than not.

"Looks like you had fun tonight. I'm glad you were able to get along with everyone." Clementine said, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I did. Everyone's a lot more chill than I had thought originally. It was also nice being able to hang out with people, who _weren't_ from the Boarding School." She replied, as she propped her elbow on the window.

"I uh...I didn't want to bring this up before, since everyone was still around and all...But do you and Gabe have something going on? I just felt this... _Vibe_ of sorts?" Violet said, with a strangely suspicious grin.

For some reason, the thought of Violet even thinking about that possibility made Clementine's heart drop.

"No. Well, at least from my side of things. He's had a mundo crush on me for _years,_ but I don't know...Something's always kept me from going for it. He's a nice guy and all, but I just don't know if I could see him as _more_ than that." Clementine said, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"I get that. Sometimes, going for a relationship can destroy a perfectly good friendship. _However,_ sometimes it's good to take a chance. After all, there's that shitty saying that goes "You miss every shot you don't take" or something dumb like that." Violet responded with, as she tapped her fingers on the car door.

"You speak as if you have experience." Clementine bluntly stated, as she snatched the opportunity to learn more about Violet.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I do. Curious?" Violet said teasingly, as she looked over at Clememtine.

"Isn't it natural to be? You've proven to be quite an interesting person. Not _everyone_ would go through the trouble you did just to get a memory book." Clemetine retorted, not wanting to show her surprise at Violet's observation skills.

" _Interesting_ , huh? I don't think anyone's ever used that word to describe me." Violet said, lightly laughing afterwards.

"Well, they should. If they don't, then they clearly haven't gone through the effort to get to know you. I think you're pretty cool." Clementine responded with, as she began to smile.

"I should be honored to recieve _such_ a title from one of the most popular people from school! I should go tell the others while your words are _freshly_ imprinted in my heart!" Violet joked, as she dramatically used her hands to act out her words.

Clementine rolled her eyes as she responded, "Take it while you can. I don't give compliments like those often."

As they laughed, they both realized simultaneously that they had arrived at the hotel. Unbuckling, Violet had one more thing to say before she left.

"That memory book belonged to someone I cared about deeply. That's all I'll say for now about my _mysterious_ past. Goodnight Clem." She once again joked, before she shut the car door.

Clementine waved, as she watched to make sure she made it through the hotel doors safely. Pulling out of the hotel, she reminisced through their short but memorable conversation. And for a moment, she had forgotten about the poor condition her mental state had been as of recent.

\--------

Walking through the door of her once comforting home, Clementine only felt a certain kind of chill in the air. She expected for AJ to be watching late-night cartoons with Lee like they always did on Friday nights, but Lee was sitting lonesome watching what looked to be a si-fi movie from the 80's.

"Hey Sweetpea. Did you have fun?" Lee asked, as his eyes stayed glued to the television.

"Yeah, it was...You and AJ aren't watching cartoons?" To this, Lee only shook his head.

"I think AJ's having a hard time with his mom returning suddenly. I tried to convince him to hang out, and even offered ice cream. He just said he wanted to read in his room instead." Lee said, with a certain essence of sadness.

Clementine gave a glum facial expression in return, as her last real conversation with him came to mind.

\----------

 **(Continuing from a few nights prior** )

"Goofball? Can I come in?" Clementine hesitantly knocked, as she was reluctant to say what she was about to.

Aj was quick to open his door, with a dinosaur in one hand. His face beamed as he looked at who his visitor was.

"Clem!" He said, wrapping his small arms around her waist. To which, she lightly hugged back.

"Come inside! I need someone to play with for this!" AJ insisted, as he grabbed Clementine's hand.

Not seeing any reason not to, she walked inside with him. What was revealed to her, was what looked to be an _intense_ battle between a few of his toys. Sitting down on one end of the battle, Clememtine instinctively sat on the other.

"This is a war between Bots and Beasts! The Beasts snuck into the Bot's kindom, and stole some of their snacks! The Bots were of _course_ mad, so they decided to declare war on the beasts. Thing is, the Beasts only stole the food because it had originally come from _their_ territory. So, they believe the snacks rightfully belong to them." AJ explained, as Clementine suprising got invested in the story.

"So the Beasts should return the snacks. Easy." Clementine retorted, as AJ gave a conflicted expression.

"You would think it's that easy. Thing is, one of the Beasts actually _betrayed_ their own kingdom! You see, that lion toy over there was secretly the reason that the war was started in the first place! When the Beasts stole from the Bot's kingdom, they began to feel sad because they felt as though stealing was bad. So, they went back to return the snacks before the Bots noticed. However, that mean lion over there set up a trap before hand for one of the beasts to trip on. This trap instantly shot out an arrow that _poisoned_ the beast!" Clementine raised an eyebrow, as she wondered what kind of shows AJ was watching to give him ideas like these.

"So, the beasts assumed that the Bot's set up the trap! Which is why they began to strike back, and why they're _really_ fighting. Any change of thought?" AJ said, as he gave a look that expressed that he wasn't quite sure of the answer himself.

"Well...Maybe both sides should just talk it out then? It seems like this war is just the product of a huge misunderstanding. If they just talked it out, they could figure out that it was _really_ the lion they should be fighting." Clemetine said, as she moved the assumed 'Bot' people to face the lion toy.

Giving an enlightened expression, AJ nodded his head.

"You're right. Being mean to each other would never get them anywhere. They should just talk instead...Thank you Clem!" He said, giving a somewhat toothless smile. As he had just lost one of his front teeth a week or so prior.

Clementine returned the smile, before she remembered what had brought her in the room in the first place.

"Hey kiddo. I actually didn't come in here _just_ to play with you...There's something serious we need to talk about for a bit." Clementine said, as she watched AJ's expression change.

"Sure. What is it?" He responded with, as he sat criss crossed.

"Well...There's someone downstairs who would like to meet you, if you are willing." AJ's eyes lit up, at the mystery of a guest.

"A friend?" Clementine only shook her head in response, as she continued to give her dreaded speech.

"Actually...It's your mom, kiddo." His face seemed to freeze, as he seemed unsure how to process what she had just said.

"I know it's been a long time, but she seems eager to-"

" _No_." He interupted, with what seemed to be a bitter tone. Clementine froze, as she looked at his pained expression.

"I _don't_ want to see her. She _abandoned_ me, Clem. She's a _monster!_ Mean and scary things that do bad stuff are monsters, so that makes her a monster!" He said, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Clementine's eyes began to well up as well, seeing the sight before her.

"Tell her _no._ I don't _talk_ to monsters!" He said, before running to his bed. He then took his sheets, and covered himself. This not only signified the end of the conversation, but also that he had made his decision.

Clementine wiped away what tears had escaped her eyes, before she texted Lee his answer. She would've gone downstairs once more, but she didn't want to interact with the monster again either.

\--------

"AJ?" Clementine said, as she peeked open his door.

Opening the door, she found that his toys were still in the same spot from that night. Usually, she would've forced him to clean his mess by now. However, she wasn't _that_ cruel. He seemed to be faced with enough monsters as is.

AJ looked to already be asleep, as his back faced the door. Sighing, she quietly shut the door once more. She hadn't said more than a sentence to AJ since that night, and she couldn't imagine that it was any different on Lee's end.

Not only had her stress been skyrocketing as of late, but it now seemed that those troubles were spilling into her home life as well. A place that she once considered her mental safe haven.

Clementine trudged towards her room, before she shut the door behind her. Leaning against the wooden door, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly had the urge to text someone who recently had a knack for uplifting her mood.

 **(Clementine):** Did you make it back to your room safe?

A few moments passed, before the typing bubble appeared.

 **(Violet):** Thanks to you, yes. Although, I was quickly bombarded by Willy about my "interaction" with "outsiders".

Wondering who she was referring to, she waited a moment to respond to not seem insistent.

 **(Clementine)** : Willy? Who's that?

This response was quicker, as Violet responded within a minute.

 **(Violet)** : I forgot you haven't met him. He's another Boarding School kid. He's younger than the majority of us, along with another boy named Tenn. You should really come over sometime to meet the whole crew.

Before Clementine had the chance to read it all, Violet sent yet another message to add on.

 **(Violet):** Disregard the fact that I just called us a crew. I literally just puked in my mouth a little after realizing I sent that.

Clementine couldn't help but laugh, as she began to get ready for bed. She sent a reply a minute or so later.

 **(Clementine)** : Noted, lol. Maybe once the craziness with the dance goes away, I can see what I can do to hang out there for a night. :)

Laying down in her bed, she stared at her phone screen as she waited for a reply.

 **(Violet)** : I keep forgetting about that damn dance. Guess I gotta find a dress for that at some point. I'd go back to the Boarding School to grab one of my old ones, but I don't know if going back there is the greatest idea considering you literally combusted the last time.

Clementine rolled her eyes, as she once again waited to respond.

 **(Clementine)** : Sorry I'm not as naturally stealthy as you. My skills are mostly in my smarts!

Violet responded quickly, which was good for Clementine as she began to feel a bit drowsy.

 **(Violet)** : Damn right. I don't think I'll be able to forget that trail. You literally crushed it with your persuasion skills.

Clementine smiled, as she relished in the complement. While she wanted nothing more than to continue the conversation, a long yawn signaled otherwise.

 **(Clementine)** : I'd love to listen to you compliment my skills more, but my eyes keep closing on me. If I'm going to receive such nice words from a _heinous_ rebel such as yourself, my eyes need to be fully functional to truly ingrain the words. Goodnight Vi.

 **(Violet)** : Haha! Goodnight Clementine.

As soon as Clementine's eyes scanned Violet's response, they began to close permanently for the night. Clementine only thought about the conversation she had just had with Violet, and was able to block out what otherwise was a depressing night back home.


	9. (9)

" _Goofball_...It's time to wake _up_..." Clementine cooed, as she gently shook AJ awake. To which, his eyes began to flutter open and focus on the person beside him.

After waking up around 5am, not being able to sleep due to her stress affecting her ability to do so, Clementine had begun to brainstorm ideas to help AJ move past the _funk_ of sorts he had been in as of recent. After all, if she was able to fundraise over $1000 her sophmore year for the Council by coming up with ten different fundraising ideas, she could think up a few plans to raise AJ's spirits.

"Clem? What's going on?" AJ groggily responded, as he sat up in his bed.

" _Well_ , I was just thinking that maybe we should go do something fun today! The weather's nice, Lee's stuck in his office all day doing teacher work, and I have a fully working car that's just _begging_ to be driven today. What do you say?" Clementine responded, smiling as she held her hand out to get him out of bed.

Rather than give a enthusiastic response to her words, AJ sighed as he took her hand.

"Yeah...I guess I can go." Clementine didn't let his pessimistic energy get to her, as she continued to smile.

"Great! Start getting ready, and we'll go get breakfast for our first stop!" After announcing their plans for the day, Clementine exited the room. Since, she wasn't quite ready to go herself, as she was still rocking a cartoon kitten shirt.

As Clementine started putting the final touches of her look together, a quiet buzzing began to fill the room. After locating the source of the noise, she instinctively answered her phone and put it to her ear.

 **(Clementine)** "Hello?"

 **(Mariana)** "Clementine! Have you checked your emails yet?"

 **(Clementine)** "No? It's Saturday, so I wouldn't even think to check."

 **(Mariana)** "Well, you _might_ want to start doing that. Principal Lilly emailed all the officers, and said that she wants everyone to come by at some point today to catch her up on the dance plans."

 **(Clementine)** "What the hell? It's a _Saturday._ Why can't she just wait until Monday?"

 **(Mariana)** "Me and Gabe were wondering the same thing. He thinks that it has something to do with the DJ and the fact that she needs to book other party stuff like that still. She probably needs the contract information and needs to approve it officially before she signs off on it. It also doesn't help that the dance is two weeks away, and she probably feels a bit behind schedule..."

 **(Clementine)** "Fine. Tell the officers and principal Lilly that we will all meet up at the school around 4 to plan this all out."

 **(Mariana)** "What about Violet? She might've not gotten the email because of her living situation..."

 **(Clementine)** "I'll deal with that. You just tell everyone else what's going on, and I will see you all then."

Clememtine was quick to drop the call, as she aggressively threw her phone on her bed.

 **'Damn it. Of all days for something like this to happen, why did it have to be today?'** Clementine thought, as she sat down to collect her thoughts.

However, that collection was short lived as a light knock at the door interupted her.

"Clem? Are we about to leave?" AJ asked, knowing better than to just open the door right away.

"Yes! Go ahead and head downstairs, and I'll meet you there." She said, as she stood up once more.

Gathering her small purse with her phone and wallet, she placed her sunglasses on her head as she opened her bedroom door to leave. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she had a deep feeling in her gut that her plans weren't going to go as she had hoped. Nonetheless, she held herself confidently as she led AJ to her vehicle.

\--------

"Blueberry...Or chocolate...? Clem, which one should I get?" AJ asked, as he looked intensely between the two menu items. Clementine chuckled, as she watched him struggle between the two options.

"Well, both are going to be incredibly sweet. I think it just depends on which one sounds better. I _will_ say, chocolate is always a favorite of mine. It's up to you though." AJ nodded at Clementine's words of wisdom, as he glanced at the IHOP menu once more.

"Alright. I trust you, so I'll get that." He said, as he dramatically shut his menu. Clementine couldn't help but roll her eyes at his silliness, as she took another sip of her coffee.

 **'I didn't even realize how much I missed** ** _this_** **AJ.'** She thought, as she watched him color the characters on his kids menu.

"What'cha coloring?" She inquisitively asked, as she began to tap her coffee glass.

"I think it's supposed to be a dog, but since I'm an artist, I wanted to be more creative than that. _So,_ it's a robot dog!" He said, as he proudly showed off his work of art.

AJ had been obsessed with the idea of being an artist, after the occupation was explained by Clementine. Which, led to him believing that he too, was an artist. Clementine couldn't help but support this idea, as his eyes always seemed to glisten when he would talk about it.

"A robot dog, huh? Very cool kiddo!" She said, as she gave a nod of approval.

Before he had the chance to draw something else, their waitress had come back to ask for their order. Which, soon led to the arrival of their food. Afterwards, AJ and Clementine paid and began to make their way back to the car.

"Clem, I really need to pee. Can I go back in and go?" He said, as he began to bounce around.

"Sure. Just be sure to go straight there and back, alright?" He nodded, as he dashed back inside. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation, before she let herself in the car.

Being reminded of what she promised to do, she pulled her phone out and began to type away.

 **(Clementine)** : Hey. I know it's a Saturday, but the principal is wanting for all the officers to meet up at the school today around 4 to catch her up on dance bs.

She glanced up from her phone, verifying that AJ was still in the building. After a minute or so, her phone buzzed in her hand.

 **(Violet)** : Damn, okay. Not sure how I'll be able to get up there on a Saturday though. We're basically trapped at the hotel on weekends. I'll see what I can do, but I probably won't have a ride from them provided even if I can.

Clementine was quick to respond, as she wanted to fit this conversation into one sitting. She wanted to be able to focus on AJ for as long as possible today, before she would have to go to the school.

 **(Clementine)** : I can give you a ride if need be. Just verify with someone that you can go, and let me know.

Looking up, she could see through the glass that AJ had finally made it out of the bathroom. Glancing down at her phone once more, it buzzed once more.

 **(Violet)** : Alright. I'll keep you updated.

Not having time to respond, Clementine simply opened the message so Violet was aware that she had read her message at the very least.

 **'Why am I even stressing over reassuring her about me reading her message?'** Clementine thought, as she furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of it.

"Sorry Clem! There was a line, so I had to wait for a bit." AJ said, as he got in the back seat.

"No worries kiddo. Are you ready to head to our next destination for our day of fun?" Clementine said, as she looked at AJ through the rear-view mirror. He smiled and nodded, as buckled himself in the seat.

Pulling out of the parking lot, she began to drive to a place she knew would keep that smile on his face.

\------

The caws of multiple types of birds filled the environment, along with the howls of other kinds of animals in the distance. The Hovatter's Wildlife Zoo was packed that Saturday, as it was the perfect day to walk around and take in the scenery.

AJ was currently stuck at the Macaw display, as the different colored birds had captured his attention.

"Their feathers are so bright. They're pretty." He said, in an almost dazed manner.

"You know, they are almost artistic in a sense. Especially the red one over there, with all those different colored ones. All those colors makes for a beautiful sight to see, huh?" Clementine said, referring to the large Red Macaw pearched on one of the trees in the exhibit.

"Art...I thought art was like painting and coloring?" AJ said, turning his attention towards Clementine as she stood next to him.

"Art is a broad term. It can be a lot of things, kiddo. Like photography, dance, singing, even the way someone dresses or presents themselves can be seen as a form of art." AJ looked in wonder, as Clementine spoke. As if every word she said had engrained in his mind permanently.

"So...Even the way I dressed myself today, is art?" Clementine hesitantly nodded, as his example was a bit literal.

"Well, yes. However, let's say you wore a brightly colored hat today with your outfit. It would make your outfit more bold, and therefore more artistic in that sense."

"Got it. So art can be anything that looks cool?" Clementine sighed, as the questions were even beginning to perplex her.

"How about we go to the last few exhibits, then we get back in the car?" She said, as she glanced at her clock for the time. He excitedly nodded, as he began to make his way to the next animal to look at.

She looked in relief at him, as her plan to brighten him up seemed to be working. Catching up with him, she found herself also beginning to admire the animals before her.

\-------

"Alright Goofball. I've got somewhat bad news to give you." Clementine said, as she began to drive back to Ericson.

"Oh no...This wasn't good the last time you said that." AJ said, as he began to slightly frown.

"Don't worry, it isn't nearly as hard to hear. Actually, it's not _all_ bad. There's a good part to it as well?" She said, glancing once again to look at him through the rear-view mirror.

"A good part?" He responded, seeming to like the sound of that.

"Yep. Before we left the house this morning, I got a call that informed me that I actually have to go back up to the school for a little bit. _But,_ I thought that if you came with me, we could go do one more fun thing afterwards? It won't take long, I promise kiddo."

AJ nodded, as the thought of one more fun thing to do intrigued him.

"Okay!" Clementine smiled in relief, as he seemed to be happy once more.

"Also, we have _one_ slight stop to make before we go to the high school..." Clementine alluded, as AJ wondered what she meant.

**(30 minutes later)**

"Thanks again for the ride, Clem." Violet said, as she buckled into the seat. To which, Clementine shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not a big deal. It was on the way, so don't worry about it." She responded, as she pulled out of the hotel.

"Clem, who is this?" AJ said, as Clementine had forgotten that the two hadn't properly met.

"Oh! AJ, this is Violet. She's one of the transfer students I've mentioned before. Specifically, she's the one who's become a temporary officer for the Council." AJ's eyes lit up, as he made the connection of who she was.

"You're the color one she talks about!" AJ said excitedly, as if he had figured something out. To which, Violet could only laugh.

"Well, I guess I should at least appreciate that you've talked about me before?" She said, as Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Don't get it twisted- I only talk about how you were named after a color and how you're _obsessed_ with chicken nuggets." She jokingly said, before the two began to laugh.

"I should've known better than to bring that up. Not sure how I feel about the fact that a literal nugget is the most memorable thing about me." She joked in return, looking over at Clementine. 

" _Well,_ that and the fact that you're a terrible catcher." Clementine said, referring to their escapade at the Boarding School.

"I think the fault was in the catch, _not_ the catcher." Violet retorted, as she looked ahead at the road.

"Oh really? I'd like to think of myself as a _great_ catch." She said, not being able to keep a straight face while saying so. Which, led to the two bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Violet?" AJ suddenly said, Clementine somewhat forgetting that he had been there.

"Yeah, what's up little man?" Violet said, as she tilted her head towards the seat behind her.

"It's been a while since I've heard Clementine laugh like that. Thank you." He said, smiling as he looked out the window.

Clementine's heart sunk as she heard his hard hitting words. She was always one to worry about the wellbeing of others, and trying to help those around her in any way she could. However, she never considered the fact that others could do the same for her as well.

 **'Was he...Really that worried about me? About the fact I hadn't** _ **laughed**_ **in a while?'** She thought, truly taken a back by his unusually mature comment.

"Um...Of course. Anything for a friend." Violet replied, not seeming to know how to respond either.

An awkward, stagnant air had filled the car afterwards. Neither of the girls were willing to break the ice, and AJ didn't seemed bothered by the quiet as he looked out the window. Eventually, the three had made it to the front of the school.

"Alright. There's a small waiting area in the office where you can sit and wait for us to come back. Here's my phone so you can play some games or whatever to occupy yourself." Clementine said, as she handed her phone off to AJ.

Of course she had been smart enough to block off most of her apps with a password, but left the games open for him to have access to. After all, even Clementine liked to have a bit of privacy when it comes to what she does on her phone.

Walking into the school, the two girls dropped AJ off in the office area before making their way to where Principal Lilly was.

"Hey Clem? Can we stop here for a second?" Violet quietly asked, as she stopped in her tracks. Clementine did as well, before she faced Violet.

"Sure, is everything alright?" Violet nodded, before she leaned against the nearest wall.

"Everything's fine on my end, but I just can't stop thinking about what AJ said. I think the question that _needs_ to be asked, is if-"

"Clem! Violet! You made it!" Sarah said, as she made her way to the two girls.

"I haven't seen the others yet, and I didn't want to walk into her office _alone_." She said, putting emphasis on her fear of being alone with the principal.

"It's fine! Let's head in together, alright?" Clementine said, leading the way.

For some reason, Clementine was glad that Violet hadn't gotten the chance to finish what she was saying. As, she had a feeling that what she was going to ask wasn't going to be fun for Clementine to hear.

\--------

"Alright. The DJ, food donation resource, and decoration company have been contacted. Good work everyone. I'm confident that the dance will go smoothly, and the Council will be rewarded plentifully for taking the time to plan this out." Lilly said, as she set down the pen she had been using to sign off on the plans.

Everyone looked at each other in relief, as their work had paid off. Especially Clementine, as she had put in more hours than anyone else finding sources for the multiple amenities for the dance. 

"You are all free to go, _except_ for Clementine. I have something further to discuss with her, but it is of no concern to the rest of you. Have a good weekend." Lilly finished with, as she gave a nod to signify that they could leave.

After the other officers had cleared the room, Lilly began to type something on her computer. Which, left Clementine feeling slightly puzzled.

"Principal Lilly, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Clementine asked, as she examined Lilly's behavior.

"Yes. Don't worry, I wouldn't keep you in here for nothing. I'm just trying to load up what I'm about to show you." She said, as she clicked on her keyboard a few more times.

"Alright. So, your work as the Council President has been nothing but exemplary. To be honest, I see a lot of my own qualities in you. Which probably explains why I quite enjoy your company. You've even managed to make the Boarding School students behave, for the _most_ part."

She said this, as she showcased footage from what looked to be one of the hallways at the school. It showed Louis talking to a group of people holding instruments, and overall just looked to be a normal interaction.

"My point is that I am impressed with how you've been able to keep this school in order. Which, leads me to my next point..." She said, as she turned her attention from the computer to Clementine.

"Listen Clementine, I've got more resources than you could possibly wrap your brain around, as my family has close ties with certain... _Forces_ around here. One of those forces, are in charge of keeping an eye out for people on my...Radar, so to say. And you, my sweet Clementine..." She said, as she pointed to the computer screen.

Clementine nearly passed out, at the sight of it. It was something she had never considered to be possibly brought back into her life once more, but she was seemingly wrong.

"Have been on this list for a while." She finished with, examining Clementine's shocked expression.

"How the _fuck_ did you-"

"Of course, this _could_ be seen as an exploit of your privacy. I was actually sent this a while back, but I didn't see any reason to bring it up _until_ now..." Lilly then got up from her seat, before walking towards the window behind her.

"You and the Boarding School kids are getting rather close, are you not? I'd even go as far to say, that there's one in particular that you've seemingly grown a fondness for." Lilly said, as she crossed her arms. Clementine just continued to glare at her with pure anger, masking the fear that was rising within her.

"I just want to make sure _we're_ on the same page here...Your mission is to keep those children in _check._ The culinary club leader informed me yesterday after school, that the boarding student who had recently joined, ignited an argument between them and another student. Ericson's High School is a zero-tolerance campus, so if one more incident like this happens _again,_ I will be forced to punish you and them-"

"Why would I get punished for _their_ mistakes? That makes _zero_ sense? Besides, what's stopping me from reporting you to the police for breaching _my_ privacy?" Clementine yelled, as she slammed her hands against the table.

"Once again Clementine, I see many similarities between the two of us. My father always preached about taking responsibility for mistakes you make, and being properly taught to make them not happen again. As the President of the Council, the students and their behavior reflect on the school and _you_ all the same. If the students of this school are behaving well, then you're doing your job well. If they're misbehaving, then you're not doing your job well enough. Those Boarding Students? They are _your_ responsiblity...I just want to make sure you're staying focused on your goal. Even if it takes...Some _encouragement._ "

Clementine was completely stunned at this point. Where was this coming from? Why was this happening? She never wanted to remember what she had just seen on the computer, but those memories were now flooding in all over again. She was _terrified_.

"Don't worry. You're not the _only_ one I have information on. See, blackmail is usually seen in a negative context. However, it can lead to productivity if used correctly. How do you think the bullies who have been reported to me were stopped immediately? Teenagers these days are such dramatic people, thinking that the smallest thing will be the end of the world. Even you, who is someone who holds themselves so confidently, are scared of what I might do with this footage. Human psychology is truly interesting, is it not?" Lilly finished with, giving Clementine a face that made clear of her feeling of superiority.

"I won't hold you any longer. Have fun with your little brother." She said, before getting on her computer.

 **'How did she even know he was here...?'** She thought, which made chills run throughout her body.

Leaving the room immediately, she leaned against the door afterwards. She looked down at her hands to see her hand's trembling, as she realized the stakes that were now set for her. If the Boarding School students messed up _one_ more time, who knew what Principal Lilly would do with that footage?

 **'I hadn't seen her face in so long. I almost forgot what she looked like...'** Clementine thought, as she began to make her way to the main office.

\-------

Clementine hadn't said anything since returning from Lilly's office. Violet and AJ seemed to notice, as they looked at each other as she walked up to them. The car ride to the hotel had been quiet too, except for the light music playing from the game AJ was playing.

 **'Should I tell the police? No, what if they're one of the "** _ **forces"**_ **she mentioned?'** Clementine conversed with herself mentally, as she gave little attention to the road in front of her.

Eventually arriving at the hotel, Violet began to unbuckle.

"Wait. Actually...Do you mind if we talk privately for a bit? I had a question about my duty for the dance, and-"

"Sorry. I need to get AJ back to the house. Lee called me earlier to tell me that he wanted us to come back to help him out with something."

 **'That's a lie.'** Clementine simply thought, knowing that what she was doing was wrong.

"Oh...Do you mind if I call you then?" Violet asked, as she began to get out of the car. Clementine kept quiet, as she was afraid that if she spoke once more, tears would burst out of her eyes.

 **'You can't do this to her. She didn't do anything wrong'** She once again thought, as her mind and body were fighting against one another.

"Alright...See you Monday then." Violet said, seemingly giving up on the situation. Clementine briefly watched Violet make her way into the hotel, before she began to pull out.

"Clem?"

"Yes, Goofball?"

"Why did you lie just now? You told me lying is bad, but-"

"Sometimes kiddo, the truth hurts. So, right and wrong can become a bit blurred. The truth is more times than not, the right thing to do. However, that was an instance where it was... _Painful_ _,_ to be honest." Clementine responded with, as her eyes seemingly hazed over.

"I dunno. I just don't think that was very fair to Violet." AJ said, in an almost disappointed demeanor.

 **'No. It really wasn't. You're right, but I don't think I can admit that to myself.'** Clementine thought, as she stayed silent on the way to their last location for the day.

What seemingly was going to be a day of leaving behind past grievances, turned into a day of only adding more onto what was already present. This cycle of bad events occurring around Clementine seemed endless, and she wasn't sure how much more of it she could handle.


	10. (10)

The final destination.

By this point in the day, Clementine had fully expected to be in a zone of serenity. A mental place of tranquility, where the troubles plaguing her wouldn't be able to reach her. Being with AJ had always been an escape from what otherwise was a reality of strict standards. However, it seemed as though not even _that_ could save her anymore from the toxicity of life outside of him and Lee.

She had set herself as a model student. Someone everyone could look at, and could make an example out of. She had become a symbol of power and maturity to those around her. Staff and students alike.

**'For what? What was it worth in the end, if I'm** _**constantly** _ **pushed around in return?'**

She had become the perfect foster child. Feeling as though she needed to earn her living conditions, she never _dared_ to give Lee any sort of trouble. Towards AJ as well, she had always treated him with kindness. Instantly taking up the role of the older sister, she had supported him since the beginning.

**'They both expect me to be sturdy. I'm relied on to be a strong person, but what if I break? What happens if I show weakness?'**

While they had only been in her life for what seemed to be a moment, the boarding school students had already left a large imprint in Clementine's life. They raised suspicion wherever they roamed, and cautious eyes always seemed to follow their every move.

**'But why? They hadn't even done anything wrong, yet they were screwed the minute they walked through those doors.'**

Clementine's mind swirled with these thoughts, as she drove to her and AJ's last stop for their day out. Even though she had started the day with high hopes for the outcome, all she could think about now was how much longer she had to go before they could go home.

AJ had stayed quiet since the short exchange at the hotel. Clementine knew she was in the wrong for what she had done, however she couldn't find it in her to do the right thing. Her strength to fight against the inner demons inside her seemed to only dwindle as time progressed.

After about 30 minutes of driving, the two found themselves in front of a decked-out neon building. It was suprisingly busy, as dozens of families were enjoying the frozen treats from the business.

"This is Glaciairs kiddo! I remember Lee took me here a long time ago, shortly after we moved here. You can get whatever you want!" Clementine said, trying to convince both AJ and herself that she was feeling better.

"Do they have banana splits here? I love banana splits!" AJ asked, with an excitement that reassured Clementine that he was still in a good mood.

"Why don't you ask the nice man at the cash register? I'm sure he knows." She said, as she ushered AJ in front of her.

Walking up to the booth, AJ asked that verbatim.

" _Why_ young man, we sure do! Is that what you want?" The older man working there said, with a smile on his face.

AJ only nodded in response, before looking at Clementine to see what her order would be.

"I'll take a brownie with cookies and cream ice cream, please." Clementine said, as she began to pull out her wallet.

Giving the money to the man, he handed Clementine a buzzer in return. Looking around, Clementine was able to spot a small table that would seemingly sit two people. Taking their seats, AJ's eyes continued to wander the brightly colored room. Clementine simply rested her head against her hand, as she looked out the window.

"Clem?" AJ suddenly asked, snapping Clementine out of her dazed state.

"What is it, kiddo?" She responded with, making direct eye contact with the boy in front of her.

"I wanted to thank you for today. I know you did this to make me feel better, and...I've been thinking. You told me that sometimes, good and bad can be the same thing. So maybe, my mom...Could be good? She was bad once, and did really bad things. But...I _want_ to believe that she could also be good. Is that wrong?" He said, with an all too innocent demeanor.

Clementine thought for a minute, as she looked out the window once more.

**'A second chance? Is that what his mother deserved? Or, would that risk be worth it for AJ? It might be too dangerous for him to-'**

At that moment, Clementine realized something. Something so crucial about herself, that it was shocking that she hadn't been able to comprehend it sooner.

Before she was able to announce this flaw for herself, the buzzer in her hand began to go off. Seeing the excitement in AJ's eyes, she nodded to let him retrieve the ice cream. Nearly jumping out of his seat, he proceeded to do so.

Returning with the tray in hand, Clementine grabbed the two containers of the desserts and placed them down in the right spots. It didn't take long for the two to begin to enjoy their treats, in a blissful silence.

After finishing her portion, Clementine proceeded to clear her throat.

"I think it's a good idea. Talking to your mom." She said simply, rejuvenating the conversation that had been previously been dropped.

AJ froze for a moment, before beginning to wear a warm smile on his face.

"Alright. I'll tell Lee to let her come once we get home." AJ stated, with a new found joy.

Clementine's expression began to soften, as she realized what she needed to do next.

"Kiddo?" Clementine asked, catching AJ off guard as he finished his last scoop of ice cream.

"Yeah?" He responded, his mouth full of ice cream.

"Wait here for a second. I have one more thing of ice cream to buy. After your done, we'll head out." She said, before going back to the counter.

AJ watched her with confusion, as her spur of energy has seemingly come out of nowhere. Nonetheless, he avoided questioning it further.

After recieving the mysterious third portion of ice cream, Clementine walked back to the table to get an update of AJ's progress on his dessert. Being satisfied with the dent he was able to make on it, he threw what was left away, before walking with Clementine back to the car.

Clementine was quick to turn the key to start her car, as she glanced over at her phone.

"I'm going to make a call real quick Goofball, then I'll drop you back off at the house." She said, as she picked up her phone.

"Drop off? You aren't going home?" AJ asked, as he buckled himself in.

"Not yet kiddo. I've got _one_ more important stop to make, before I can say this day was a success!" Clementine exclaimed, as she dialed a familiar number.

The phone rang for a few seconds, before the reciever of the call picked up.

"Hello?"

\--------

After explaining to Lee what she was going to do, he allowed her to go back out. While he was usually strict about the dangers of driving in the dark, he seemed to understand the importance of the situation.

Pulling out of the driveway once more, Clementine began to make her way to a place that had become _all_ too familiar with her recently.

Arriving at the Maritime Hotel, Clementine stood outside of her car with a to-go bag in hand.

"Clementine?" A distant voice called, as it approached further.

"Louis! Good to see you. Did you do what I asked?" Clementine said, walking towards him to close the distance.

"Using my _amazing_ persuasive skills, you probably have about 15 minutes to be in and out of here. Past that, our guardians will probably be back on patrol. Is that good enough?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"It's perfect! Thank you Louis. I'll get you those answers for the homework once I get home in exchange." She said, as she began to make her way to the entrance of the hotel.

 **'Go in, do what you need to do, and get out. Simple, right?'** Clementine thought, as she stood in front of the rather decorative doors.

Going inside, she headed straight for the room number that was given to her by Louis. For some reason, her hands began to clamp up as she walked closer to her destination.

Standing outside of the door, she slightly hesitated, before she knocked on the smoothly painted door. After sounds of movement occured on the other side of the door, she could hear Ruby ask the other occupants why Clementine was standing there. After a few more moments of commotion, she finally heard the door unlock.

"Clementine? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, holding the door wide open.

"Is Violet in there? I actually came here to talk to her about something." Clemetine asked, looking past Ruby into the suprisingly messy room.

"Actually, she's at the game center upstairs. Honestly, she's been there for a while. Could you tell her to come back down, and _not_ spend our entire room money card?" Ruby asked, clearly not liking the idea of their card being spent up.

"Uh...Sure?" Clementine responded with, before the door was shut in her face.

Sighing, she made her way to the nearest elevator. While she didn't know which floor Ruby was referring to, Clementine took a wild guess.

Arriving at the floor, she was instantly greeted with a directory that showed which direction the game center was in. Beginning to speed walk, Clementine tried her best to keep mindful of the short time she had to accomplish what she needed to do.

Walking into the room filled with game machines, she instantly spotted Violet. As, she was the only person in the room other than Clementine. Not wanting to startle her as she played what looked to be slot game, Clementine simply tapped Violet on her shoulder.

"Ruby informed me that you have a gambling problem. Seems she was right." Clementine joked, as Violet turned around.

Expecting some sort of reaction, Clementine was disappointed to receive nothing of the sorts.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. What are you doing here anyways?" Violet asked, with an almost monotone way of speaking.

"I came here-" Clementine paused, as she held the bag in front of her.

"To apologize with dessert?" She said, as she smiled. Violet hesitantly took the bag, before she spoke once more.

"Apologize? For what exactly?" Violet questioned, as she sat down on the stool behind her.

"For...Everything." Clementine said simply, before finding another stool to sit on for herself.

"Violet, you've been _right_ for so long. It took me a while to realize it myself, but what you told me on that day when we attempted to shoot our project? When you were saying I was a people-pleaser, and I was a 'stereotypical popular kid'? You were _right._ " Violet watched Clementine intensely, before stopping her.

"Clem, I was just _super_ pissed when I said all of that. I didn't really-"

" _No_ , please don't excuse yourself. Whether you really meant it or not, you were absolutely in the right. When I take a step back and look at all the bad shit that's been going on in my life as of recent, they all tie back into _one_ fatal flaw of mine- Greed."

"Greed? Clementine, what are you getting at?" Violet said, with a genuinely concerned expression.

"My need for approval is why you and the other boarding school students are _exactly_ what I need to get myself out of the hole I've dug myself into. From the moment you all walked in here, you made yourselves very clear in what you were. You didn't give a _shit_ what the others thought of you, even with them clearly discriminating you. Especially _you_ , Violet." Violet looked taken aback from the mention of her name, as she continued to listen.

"You were so quick to front me on my cheerful bullshit, and I was honestly so mesmerized by how you could just be... _You._ You didn't seem to be held back by the restriction of judgement, because you were able to be your _own_ support system. You don't need other people's approval to be yourself, and...I'm _jealous_." Clementine said, before tears began to fill in her eyes.

"You can be yourself without a filter, and without having to worry about the consequences. I constantly have all these eyes watching me, ready to pounce on me the _second_ I screw up. I feel like I don't get to make mistakes, which leads to me exemplifying the personality of some barbie doll. There's _so_ much more to me than that though, and I don't feel like I get the chance to ever express that to other people. I've had to bury the real me _so_ much, that I've forgotten what I even was to begin with. However..." Clementine paused, to regain some composure.

"When I was held back by Principal Lilly at the meeting? She showed me something I had almost forgotten even existed. I was _scared,_ Violet. The me in the video she showed me? It's a part of me that I couldn't even imagine the consequences of, if it ever found the light of day. She's using that footage against me to...To..." Clementine couldn't even hold it in anymore, as the tears that attempted to fall earlier, had finally found an escape.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Violet got up from her stool, before wrapping her arms around Clementine.

" _Shh_...It's okay. Cry all you need to. It's just the two of us. I'm _not_ going anywhere..." She reassured Clementine with, as Violet rested her head on Clementine's shoulder.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two girls found themselves wrapped up in one another. In the background, Clementine could hear the sounds of the game machines playing. However, her vision was too blurred with her tears to be able to see them clearly.

"You were wrong before..." Violet began to say, as she slowly unwrapped from Clementine's hold.

"About carelessness being a good thing. Clementine, the _reason_ why I've stopped giving a shit about most things? It's because I've lost _everything_ I once loved." Violet made her way out completely from the hug, as she put her right hand on Clementine's shoulder.

"That person I was telling you about? Regarding the memory book? It was Minnie, one of the twins who missing during whatever the hell happened that night. I _loved_ her, Clem. I trusted her with everything, and I would've given her anything to make sure she was happy...The one time she needed me, though? I wasn't _there_ to save her." Violet couldn't even hold back tears, as her own painful memories began to flood.

Clementine meanwhile, was in complete shock with what Violet was saying.

**'She loved a...** **_Girl_ ** **? Does that mean that she-'**

"I can't even sleep sometimes, because I think about all the ways I could've prevented what happened. You know what the worst part is?" She said, making direct eye contact with Clementine.

"I'm still not sure what the fuck happened that night. And I _know_ certain people know more than they're letting on. Everytime I bring it up or press the matter, I'm silenced. I get told that the issue is still a _sensitive_ one, and that I should be _considerate_ about how the others would feel." Clementine finished wiping her tears away, as it was seemingly her turn to support Violet.

"I've given up on giving something that kind of attention again. _That's_ why it seems like I don't give a shit- It's because I truly don't anymore. But Clementine, that's _not_ a good way to live. You're _supposed_ to care, and put effort into things." Violet then paused herself, to also wipe away what tears had fallen.

"Then...Maybe we should join forces?" Clementine suddenly said, as if a lightblub had internally gone off. Violet looked at her once more, intrigued.

" _I_ need to learn to care less, so I can get past my own greed when it comes to peer approval. _You_ need to learn to care more, so you can find the motivation to do what you need to do. Whether than be graduating, or finding out what happened that night at the boarding school." Violet listened, as the prospect of a partnership was becoming more tempting.

"It's like..." Clementine stood up, as she began to demonstrate what words escaped her mouth next.

"Our _lives_ are on two separate paths, growing and moving as we get older. They're moving along in two different directions, but they'll eventually end respectively if something isn't done...So, if we were to tie those two paths together..." Clementine then showed her hands intertwined, before she untied them to finish her thought.

"We could find a balance between our two extremes." Violet looked at Clementine's hands once more, before bursting out in laugher.

"You make the most simplest of things sound exciting. It's impressive." Clementine pouted, as she felt as though her speech was being mocked.

"I agree though. Working as a pair _might_ help solve our problems, as proven by the history of our endeavors together. I mean, I wouldn't of been able to get my memory book back without you...And from what AJ said, it seems like you've been in need of a good friend for a while now." She said, as her face began to glow from her natural smile.

Clementine couldn't help but smile as well, as she reflected those same feelings. However, the monent was abruptly interupted by the quiet hum of a notifier coming from her pocket. Picking it up, she had recieved a text from Louis to inform her that the teachers would soon be returning to their stations.

"Well, that's my cue." Clementine proceeded to look at Violet one more time, before beginning to walk out. A sudden grasp on her hand was quick to stop her, making Clementine slighty jump. 

"Wait. You said that the principal is _blackmailing_ you...? What the hell did that video contain?" Clementine woefully grinned, as she made eye contact with Violet one last time.

"A painful memory of someone that I never even got the name of. Yet, it didn't stop me at the time from becoming deeply infatuated with them. That's all I have time to say for now, I'm sorry. Goodbye, Violet." Clementine said, retreating her now shaky hand from Violet's grip.

Not looking back, Clementine was able to use her new found resolve to successfully leave the hotel without being noticed. While she regretted not being able to finish her conversation with Violet properly, she was sure that the truth would escape her lips one day. After all, Violet always seemed to find the cracks in her front of strength. Which, both scared and comforted Clementine.

\-------

Walking through the front door, she was quickly confronted by the sounds of the television in the living room. Approaching the source of the sound, she was greeted with two familiar figures asleep in each other's arms. Clementine couldn't help but smile, as she felt like things were beginning to go in the right direction. Which, hadn't been a feeling she had been bestowed with in far too long.

Making her way to her bed, Clementine dramatically collapsed on her bed, completely sprawled out. Putting her hands on her eyes, she could tell that they had been over worked with the amount of crying she had done in the last hour.

 **'I've been a complete idiot in the last two weeks. If I wasn't so narrow-minded, I might've been able to avoid half the conflicts I've found myself in.'** Clementine thought, as she began to reflect on her recent actions.

This self evaluation was interrupted by the annoying sound protruding from her phone. Picking it up, the sender of the message was the one and only Violet. Which, sent what felt like a current of electricity throughout her body.

 **(Violet)** : Thanks for the ice cream btw. It's pretty melted, but I prefer ice cream soup anyways.

Clementine once again smiled, as she was quick to respond.

 **(Clementine)** : Sure thing! Also...Ice cream soup? What even is that haha

Waiting for a reply, Clementine sat up from her bed. Stretching her arms towards the sky, she then proceeded to stand up once more. Hesitantly, Clementine began to make her way to a small box that sat prettily on her desk. It was slightly dusted over, as if it hadn't moved in a while.

Picking it up, she examined the details of the carvings that decorated the exterior of the box. Opening it up, she was greeted with the nostalgic item that had begun the interaction with her mystery love interest all those years ago. Before she was able to relish in its sentimental warmth, another notification popped up on Clementine's phone.

Picking it up with her other hand, she began to read the message left for her.

 **(Violet)** : Never watched Pee-Wee Herman? Damn. We'll have to change that, so you can understand the glory of some ice cream soup. Pretty sure Ruby has those DVD's somewhere still.

Clementine rolled her eyes, as she once again responded swiftly.

 **(Clementine)** : Getting ourselves out of the BS we've each found ourselves in comes first. Afterwards, we can binge all those "culturing" shows with everyone!

Unlike previously, Violet was prompt on her reply this time around.

 **(Violet)** : Deal. Now, you should get some sleep. I can't even imagine what kind of a day today was for you. I hope it ended alright?

Smiling, Clementine began to type up her final message for the night. As she pressed the send button, she took a brisk glance at the charm in her other hand.

 **(Clementine)** : It definitely did, thanks to you. I might've seemed upset by it, but I've needed to let that all out for a while now. So, thanks. And goodnight to you too! See you Monday.

Setting the box back down on her desk, she took one more look at what was inside.  
 **'Holding onto something like this is silly, as if I expect to one day see you again. Maybe I should just throw this out tomorrow?'** Clementine considered, as she promptly closed the box once again.

Returning to her bedside, she looked to see that her phone was blinking with a bright blue notification light. Unlocking her phone, she looked at the goodnight message sent to her.

 **(Violet)** : I'm glad we talked then. Goodnight to you too :-)

Clementine nearly choked, at the sight of the emoticon at the end of her response.

**'** _**Only** _ **Violet would add noses to her smiley faces. She's super cute for doing-'**

Clementine stopped her own thoughts, as her body seemed to instantly heat up. Touching her cheeks, they seemed to be the main source of the problem. Which, gave Clementine more questions than answers.

Pressing her hand against her chest, she could feel a heavy _pitter patter_ that she had felt only a few times before.

"I couldn't...There's no way that I..."

Clementine looked at the last contact on her phone, as she shook her head in response.

"It must be the heating system messing up again. I'll have to talk to Lee about that in the morning."

Shortly after, she crawled into her bed for the night. While her mind was busy canceling the thought she had conceived, her heart had made a permanent note of it. Which, made Clementine slightly anxious to talk to the blonde again.


	11. {11}

The cool fall air hit Clementine's body, as she made her way up to the all too familiar high school. She looked down at the short sleeved shirt she was wearing, wishing she had something a bit warmer on instead. Walking past crowds of students, there seemed to be a common topic floating around in the minds of everyone.

"Has Xavier asked you yet? To the _homecoming_ _dance_?"

" _No,_ and I'm getting pissed about it. When the hell is he going to do it?"

"At least you have your dress! I _still_ have to go get mine."

"You _have_ a date though!"

Clementine continued to walk, as the conversations going on around her just seemed to blend together. She never understood what the big deal was about these dances, as they just seemed like a trap for drama, money spending, and heartbreak. Plus the extremely... _Inappropriate_ dance moves that would occur at the center of the dance floor.

However, Clementine couldn't stop thinking about her weekend interaction with Violet. She hadn't contacted her since, and spent all of Sunday keeping herself mentally occupied. Which wasn't too hard, given that she had a stack of homework calling her name.

An anxious feeling stirred in Clementine's stomach, simply thinking about seeing her again.

"Clementine! Wait for me!" A voice behind her called, which caused Clementine to turn around.

"Sorry! I don't have anyone else to walk with, and I noticed you didn't either." Gabe said, breathing somewhat heavily.

"It's alright. I was just going to stop by the Council room to make a morning coffee. I stayed up late doing Calculus, so I'm having a hard time keeping awake as is." Clementine responded with, as she timely yawned.

Gabe nodded, before seemingly remembering some thing. He began to pull something out of his bag, eventually finding it after a few seconds. Extending it out to Clementine, it looked to be a car key.

"I'm _really_ sorry to ask you to do this, but Mariana asked me to grab something of hers from the car since she forgot it. She wanted to talk to her history teacher about an assignment, so she basically scrambled out of the car. However, I _really_ don't want to walk into school with her...Lady _stuff._ Would you mind getting it, and taking it back to the Council room? I'll start making your coffee for you, if that helps?" He said, seemingly desperate for Clementine to help him out.

Sighing, she grabbed the key from his hands. Before turning around to head in that direction, Clementine made sure to squeeze in one snarky remark in return.

"Sure. Although, I think holding "lady stuff" would suit you." Rolling his eyes, Gabe began to make his way to the Council room.

Heading to the car, she realized she had forgotten which car belonged to them. To make matters worse, she noticed a group of familiar faces getting off a noticeably different bus than what the high school provided. The last thing Clementine wanted, was to have to face Violet in her half-concious state.

"Is _president_ Clementine about to _break_ into a car?" A voice asking, revealing themselves from behind one of the cars.

Almost falling over from being startled, Clementine's frightener couldn't help themselves from laughing.

"Jesus Vi, you just scared the _shit_ out of me!" Clementine exclaimed, as she bent over to catch her breath.

"Sorry! I just happened to see you walk over here, and I couldn't help myself." Violet said, as her laughing died down.

"Anyways, what _are_ you doing over here?" Clementine sighed, as she straightened herself back up.

"Well, I was _trying_ to avoid talking to anyone till I had some coffee, but I had to retrieve something for Gabe. Thankfully, you're the only one who's had to see me in this state." Clementine answered with, as she yawned.

"Yeah, because the uptight you is _so_ much fun to be around." Violet retorted sarcastically, as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever, _delinquent._ Anyways, I need your help with something while you're here. Do you remember which car was Gabe and Mariana's?" Clementine asked, as she held out the car keys to Violet.

"Hmm. If I remember correctly, their car was a black accord? How can you not remember what your friend's car looks like?" Violet asked, as she began to look around with Clementine.

"I was the first one in the group to get a license, so I've never rode in their car. Besides, I'm not the most _mentally_ sharp at the moment. Which, is why we need to find that-" As Clementine said that, Violet pressed the unlock button on the key. Which, revealed instantly which car was theirs. 

"I...I honestly have _no_ excuse for not trying that." Clementine said, feeling rather idiotic.

Violet laughed, as Clementine's face reddened. Pushing past her embarrassment, she was able to retrieve the bagged items. Shutting the door, Clementine took the key back from Violet.

"Thanks for the assistance. You can go catch back up with your friends if you want. I'm just stopping by the Council room to drop this off, and to grab a coffee." Violet shrugged her shoulders, before responding.

"I've got nothing else better to do. Everyone's probably heading to class early anyways, so I can stick around longer if that's cool?" Clementine nodded, as the two made their way back to the school.

Posters of the homecoming dance were decorated all over the walls, as if it would be unheard of otherwise. Each of them were hand painted by Mariana and Sarah, who had stayed after one of the meetings for a few hours to paint them. Unsurprisingly, they were beyond well done. Clementine wasn't extremely skilled artistically, so the job was always left to the other two girls among the officers.

 **'...Should I say something? It's kind've awkward, just walking in silence.'** Clementine thought, as she concentrated on acting normal.

"That dance is sure coming up fast, huh?" Violet pointed out, as she adjusted her backpack.

"Yeah. I honestly just can't wait for it to be over, so we can finally move on to other events." Clementine sighed, refering to the months even before school started being spent on planning for it.

"I agree. I'm suprised though that you aren't looking foward to it. After all, I'm _sure_ you'll have a date for it." Clementine's eyes widened, as she turned towards Violet.

"W-What? I'm not going to have a date, don't be _ridiculous_."

"The _most_ popular girl in school without a date? Doubt it." Violet teased, as Clementine only became more flustered.

Having the sudden urge to press Violet further about something that had gotten her attention during their previous talk, Clementine reversed the attention from her.

"What about you, huh? I'm sure since you're new eye candy, there'll be guys _flooding_ for your attention." Violet gave Clementine a puzzled expression, as the two stood in front of the council room doors.

"Um...I guess it _wasn't_ clear before? That I'm-" Violet's sentence was interupted, by what resulted next from Clementine opening the door.

Rose petals, confetti, and glitter was suddenly in Clementine's vision. The council room's floor was seemingly covered by the same thing, and the lighting was much brighter than usual. What was right in front of her however, was the most surprising part.

Gabe was standing there, a coffee in one hand and roses in the other. She could also see Mariana, Sarah, and Duck standing on both sides of the door. Most likely, because they were the reason Clementine was covered in glitter and petals. For a second, Clementine had even forgotten that Violet was with her for it all.

"Clementine...I know you're caffeine deprived, and you must be extremely stressed from being such a worker _bee_. To help you out, would you like to go to the dance with _me_?" Gabe said, as his smile was bright enough to blind Clementine's eyes.

Clementine stood for a moment or two, completely stunned by the scene before her. In all honesty, Clementine had a feeling this could happen. While she wasn't sure he would have the guts to do it, she could tell that it most likely took motivation from the other officers. She instantly knew what her answer was, so she decided to not stretch the moment out anymore.

"Gabe...I-"

**'A leader's image is number one'**

**'** _ **However,**_ **sometimes** **it's good to take a chance.'**

These words began to take over Clementine's mind, as she couldn't get the words to reject him out. Strangely, all these phrases had been said by the one person who was causing her to have conflicted emotions in the first place.

"I...would be delighted to. It _could_ be fun to go togeth-" Before Clementine could finish her sentence, she was interupted by a tight hug from Gabe.

"I'm _so_ happy. Thank you." Gabe said, as he released Clementine and handed her the items in his hands.

 **'Shit...What have you done Clementine?'** She thought, as she took the items from Gabe.

"I'm glad things are working out for you two, but we need to clean up this mess before classes start! It would be unprofessional for the students to walk by and see the Council room in this state." Sarah said, as she and the rest of the officers fully revealed themselves.

Nodding, Clementine turned around to see how Violet had reacted to it all. She had expected her to either be smiling in a mocking manner, or annoyed since she had also been a victim of the projectiles. However, she was nowhere to be seen. Taking a sip from her coffee, a sudden wave of guilt took over Clementine's emotions.

\--------

"Clementine?" A voice next to her said, as she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

Being in and out of deep thought all day, Clementine's coffee didn't seem to help her focus in classes as much as she'd hoped. With the events of the morning, she couldn't help but feel as though she was toying with Gabe's emotions. After all, she _knew_ that she didn't feel that way about him. In fact, she still couldn't figure out why she had accepted his proposal in the first place.

" _Clementine!_ " The voice said again, snapping clementine out of her absentminded state.

"Sorry, Aasim. Did you need something?" Clementine said, turning to her desk partner.

Since the seating chart was rearranged, Clementine had the pleasure to get to know yet another boarding school student. While on the surface he appeared to be cold and to the point, he actually was a pretty cool guy.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you'd be interested to come hang out with all of us at the hotel tomorrow night?" Taken aback by the sudden invitation, Clementine focused her full attention to the conversation.

"A hangout? First, why me? Second of all, what exactly would that entail?" Aasim looked at the teacher to make sure he was still preoccupied with another student, before answering Clementine's questions.

"Honestly, someone else was supposed to ask you. However, they gave me the job last minute instead."

 **'I have a gut feeling I know who he's referring to. Why would** **she** **want to avoid me though?'** Clementine thought, as her guilty concious only grew even more.

"The hangout part of it is going to include watching some sort of movie. Apparently the hotel we're staying at does movie nights in their meeting rooms, so we all decided we wanted to go. _However,_ you've been really helpful to all of us. Personally speaking, without your encouragement to join a club, I wouldn't of been able to meet some pretty chill people at this school." Aasim said, smiling. Which, gave Clementine a sense of fulfillment when it came to her duty as the student body president.

"I can probably go. I _might_ have an extra person with me though, if that's cool?" Clementine asked, recieving a nod in return.

"Great! I'll be sure to tell the others. Now, we should probably get back to work before we get yelled at for talking." Aasim said, returning to the equations in front of him.

Clementine did the same, as her mind continued to think of what her next move was in regards to the Gabe situation. As well as, figuring out why Violet was once _again_ upset with Clementine.

\-------

"Can Violet please report down to room C107? Violet to room C107." The intercom announced, which had completed the first step in Clementine's plan.

Waiting a few moments in the classroom, Clementine once again was typing away at her computer. Lee had gone off to lunch, leaving her in his classroom alone. She had informed the others ahead of time of her absence at the lunch table, which she could tell slightly upset Gabe.

_**(10 minutes prior)** _

"Are you sure you need to send the order out? Maybe you could do it after lunch?" Gabe asked, with a dejected look on his face.

"Relax, Gabe. She's already accepted your homecoming proposal, so no need to worry! The order for the homecoming court crowns need to be sent out by noon, so lunch is the only viable time to send the order in." Clementine nodded to Mariana's explanation, as she looked at Gabe once more.

"I really am sorry about missing lunch. If I have time, I could try to eat for a few minutes? I can't guarantee anything-"

"Don't worry _hermosa_ , take your time. You know where to find us if you finish up early." Gabe interupted with, before walking to the lunchroom with everyone else.

Clementine sighed, as she wasn't sure how she felt about the flirty nature of Gabe being more present than preciously. Regardless, she knew what her current objective was, and in reality it had _nothing_ to do with the Council.

_**(Present)** _

Hearing a knock on the door, Clementine stood up to welcome her requested guest. Opening the door, she was introduced to a surprised Violet.

"Where's Mr.Everett at? Isn't he the one who called me?" Violet asked, walking into the room.

"He was. However, I was the one who asked him to call you down here. I figured you would avoid a text, so this was the next viable option." Clementine responded with, as she walked back over to her computer.

" _Alright_...What's going on? Did you need something?" Violet asked, as she sat in a desk next to Clementine.

"Well, for the fact you told Aasim to ask me to hang out at the hotel tomorrow night instead of you...I started feeling like you were intentionally avoiding me. So, _are_ you mad?" Clementine answered, crossing her arms as she sat on top of a desk.

"No? Well, _kind've_? I honestly think I'm just confused more than anything else. Which, I guess led me to avoid you a bit. I _don't_ really want to talk about it though. " Clementine tilted her head slightly, as she pressed the issue further.

"Violet, didn't we agree that night? We were going to team up, and work _together_ to solve our issues. You being mad at me, doesn't make that any easier. So please, can't you just be honest? About how you feel?" Violet sighed, as she began to explain herself.

"It's funny that you say that, because I think the reason why _I'm_ mad is because _you_ aren't being honest? Maybe I'm just disappointed? I'm not even entirely sure. All I know, is that you're either lying to yourself, or Gabe." Clementine became slightly flustered, as Violet said the last part aloud. Since, she already knew the answer.

"You told me that you didn't like him, yet you told him 'yes' when it came to the dance. I just _don't_ like when people's emotions are played with. I've just been on the other end of it before, and it's not a fun feeling to have your heart dragged around as if it doesn't matter. So, I just want to know what the truth _really_ is?" Violet concluded with, as she looked back up at Clementine.

 **'** ** _Shit_** **...I don't even know what kind of an answer would be best. While being honest would be more morally correct, it would probably hurt her more to hear. I could also lie, and take the chance of her not finding out the truth. Hell, I'm not even entirely sure if** ** _I_** **know the truth about how I feel anymore.'** Clementine contemplated, before giving her final answer.

"I guess I still don't know for sure how I feel? However, it was _you_ who told me that I should give chances to things like this. So, that's what I'm doing. Besides, it's only for _one_ night." Violet's eyes slightly widened, which still made Clementine unsure as to if she had made the right decision.

A short-lived silence lingered in the air, as Violet seemed to be thinking of the best reply to give.

"Yeah...Yeah, it's good that you give it a chance. I'm... _glad_ then." She said, giving Clementine a small smile in return.

Something was off about the smile, but Clementine had no viable reason to push her suspicions further than they needed to go. As long as Violet wasn't mad at her, Clementine was satisfied.

"Alright. Well, that's all I needed to talk to you about. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Is there no meeting after school today?" Violet asked, before Clementine shook her head.

"No. I have some... _Family_ business to attend to tonight, and the other officers agreed to just cancel the meeting today all together. Sorry you weren't informed." Violet simply shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine. I'm not _exactly_ a real officer anyways, so it's no big deal. I'll...see you tomorrow then." She said, before promptly walking out of the room.

While the conflict seemed resolved, Clementine felt as though she was still missing something dire. As if the two girls had both swerved their way around the true elephant in the room, and neither of them wanted to expose themselves in the process of exposing the other.

\-------

"Lee? I'm home." Clementine yelled, as she came down the carpet stairs from her room.

The rest of the day had been relatively average, as Clementine's worries had been slightly defused after her talk with Violet. However, she was still aware that she needed to talk to Gabe still about her acceptance. Afterall, Violet was right- Leading him on the way she did, wouldn't be fair to him.

"Hey Sweetpea! Sorry I didn't say anything when you first walked in. This lasagna is sure giving me a run for my money." Clementine smiled, as she tried to hold back a laugh from the mess that Lee had made in the kitchen.

Splotches of tomato sauce and flour covered his apron, as his hands were also coated in the same materials. Clementine began to roll up her sleeves, as she grabbed her apron from the pantry.

"Well, it sounds like you could use some help. Anything I can do?" Lee reciprocated the smile, before he walked Clememtine over to the sink.

"First, how about we both wash up our hands? They could both could use a good refresh." Clementine nodded, as she put her soapy hands underneath the warm water.

After the duo's hands were good to go, Lee then walked over to the pot of flour, before picking it up.

"I was waiting for you to get home to do this, but you know what we need if we're going to be 'Cooking Warriors', right?" Clementine giggled, as she put her hand in the flour pot.

When she had first moved to the new house with Lee, he had gotten the idea to always make Clementine help him in the kitchen. Since, cooking always seemed to be the best way to get to someone's heart. To make it more fun for the young Clementine, he would say that the two were 'Cooking Warriors', whos job was to conquer the recipe before them in order to claim victory.

The way they had always signified their warrior status, was by putting a line of flour on each cheek. It would always make Clementine laugh, watching a grown man like Lee with flour on his face. It never matter to him though, as making her smile was all that he cared about.

Taking a small amount of flour from the pot, Clementine proceeded to draw the two small lines on her cheeks as she watched Lee do the same.

"Alright. Since the pasta, cheese, and sauce has already been made, the next task for us to do is to put the actual lasagna together. You think you can handle it?" Lee asked, as he showed Clementine the set out ingredients.

Nodding, she went straight to work putting the layers down in the pan next to her. Watching her do so, Lee began to lean against the counter.

"It feels like its been a while since I've been able to really talk to you. I know it's partially my fault, since I've been coming home later because of work. So, what's been going on lately? Anyone giving you a hard time, or any crushes you've been having?" Clementine couldn't help but laugh once more at Lee, as his phrasing was incredibly comedic to her.

"Well, I wouldn't say that anyones giving me _too_ hard of a time. It's good to recieve some pressure from people though, since it keeps me motivated to stay busy." Clementine said, as she continued to rotate around the layers of food items before her.

"Regarding your _other_ inquisitive question...No. I don't really believe I have any at the moment." She said, as a stirring feeling in her stomach told her otherwise.

" _Hm_ , Interesting. So, the increase of your phone usage _hasn't_ been because you've been texting late at night?" Lee said, which made Clementine's heart stop.

"Wait, what do you-"

"I got the bill from the phone company. Of course, you still didn't exceed any sort of limit, but I noticed that your usage was almost double what it used to be. I just figured that you've found someone new to talk to recently." Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, as the reality of the situation hit her.

He wasn't wrong. She _had_ found someone to talk to more often, besides just seeing them at school. What she still wasn't sure of though, was what this exactly meant to her.

"I've just had more _reasons_ to use the calling and texting feature as of recent. That's all." She responded with, as she put the last layer of sauce on top of the lasagna.

Using his already gloved hands, Lee covered the lasagna in foil before putting it in the oven. Feeling proud of their collaborative work, they high fived as they both smiled gleefully.

"Alright. I'm going to get ready before AJ's mom gets here. Make sure not to burn the lasagna, alright?" Clementine said, referring to the one time he managed to burn a batch of cookies they had made.

"Don't worry Sweetpea, you can count on me." He replied with, as he began to wash the flour off his face.

Running upstairs, Clementine began to do the same herself. After making sure her face was flour free, she glanced into AJ's room. Which, was practically spotless.

"So you finally cleaned your room? It's been a while since I've seen your floor. I almost forgot the color it was." Clementine said, as AJ rolled his eyes.

"I just didn't want my mom to think I was messy. You've always told me that first impressions matter, right?" Clementine nodded, as she was relieved to know that he had remembered her advice.

"That's right. Do you remember the three things you do when you meet a person for the first time?" She asked, as she kneeled to AJ's height.

"You shake their hand, ask how they are, then tell them how you are." Clementine smiled, as she continued to test him.

"If the person you're talking to is a female, what are some things you can do to be polite?" AJ's eyes lit up, as he seemed to know the answer.

"It's always nice to complement them, open doors for them, and to pull and push in their chairs out for them." Clementine nodded once more, as she made one more statement.

"Finally...I want you to know that I'll be there for you, if you ever need me. However...I'm not going to be right next to you the entire time." AJ's eyes widened, as he stood up from his bed.

"What? Why? I _want_ you there with me Clem!" Clementine furrowed her brow, as she stood up herself.

"I know kiddo. However, I know that I'm not always going to be there for you. I don't want you to _always_ depend on me being there, since it won't be too long before I'll be gone. I think if you and your mom had dinner alone, you could connect with her more versus if me and Lee were there." AJ sadly frowned, before he shook his head and looked at Clementine once more.

"Alright, I trust you." He said, before hugging her tightly.

"I love you Clem. I want you to know that. I wish you never had to leave me." Clementine bent back down to reciprocate the hug, as she fought back tears.

"Me neither, Kiddo. I don't know how I'll survive a day without seeing your handsome smile."

As the two finished hugging, Clementine returned back to her room to finish getting ready. However, she let a few of the tears she had been holding back in AJ's room fall. He was simply growing up too fast, and Clementine didn't know how she was ever going to be able to keep up with it. She just wished that the two could coincide forever, and they could live with Lee for an eternity.

However, she knew that good things weren't meant to last. It was something that she had learned in the last week and a half. She couldn't continue to be selfish when it came to AJ, and needed to let him be his own person. While it pained her to let him go on his own with Rebecca, she knew it would be for the best.

Brushing her hair once more, Clementine headed back downstairs to finish setting up for dinner. She closed her bedroom door behind her, as she casually made her way down.

\--------

The sounds of laughter could be heard through the garage door, as Clementine continued to eat her meal. To her surprise, the lasagna was perfectly cooked. Which, conformed Clementine in the fact that at least the food wouldn't be the reason that the meeting between AJ and Rebecca wouldn't go well.

"They sound like they're having fun. It's relieving to hear, don't you think?" Lee asked, as he took a sip from his water bottle.

Clementine slowly nodded, as she stayed silent.

"A part of me wishes you could do the same." Clementine looked up, as the words from Lee set her back.

"It was devastating what happened to your parents. I couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what you were going through in that young mind of yours, and if it had even processed that they were gone. While I was raising you, I was always unsure if what I was doing was right. I had never taken care of a child before, and most of the methods I used were _completely_ made up. I always just hoped that you'd stay oblivious. Oblivious to the fact that they were gone, and all you had to raise you was me. I guess more than anything else, I wanted you to think that I was this superhuman of a person. Because, you deserved that _and_ more after all the troubles you had to go through. I just...Hope I did a good job." Lee said, as he began to wear a saddened expression.

Which, was something that Clementine had rarely seen when it came to Lee.

"A recently divorced man takes in a single child, who is emotionally and mentally set aback by the recent events in her life. The man single handedly raises her, and even takes in another kid later on in life. He consistantly shows strength to the children, while dealing with his own troubles. You hear this, and you even think for a second that you _didn't_ do a good job?" Clementine says, as she sets down her plate.

She then walks over to Lee and hugs him, as she burrows her head into his shoulder.

"You'll forever be my hero, Lee. Even if I'll never see my parents again, I have you. Thank you for raising me to be the person I am today. I hope I make you proud later on in life." Lee sighed in relief, as he reciprocated the hug.

"You mean, more than I already am?" Clementine's smile went from cheek to cheek, as she closed her eyes to relish in the tender monent.

There were many troubles awaiting Clementine in the future, some of which were already occuring. However, she knew that her savior in life would always be there for her. Lee may of not known about a lot of troubles looming in Clementine's life, but he never seemed to question her reasonings, and always supported her regardless.

Clementine may of not had her parents to talk to anymore, but she had a guardian that was just as acceptable and loving. As well as a little brother, who might as well of been blood related with their closeness. Those two people, made it to where she never questioned or doubted if she was loved or not.

While they may not of all started life together, fate had brought the trio's broken pieces together to glue a new home. Which, was somehow able to make them all forget that they had been broken in the first place.


	12. {12}

The sun blinded Clementine's eyes as she walked across the front of the school's entrance. The grass was still covered in morning dew, and the air has a scent that was reflective of the early morning in Ericson. As usual, groups of students were casually exchanging their afternoon adventures, taking sips from colored tumblers most likely filled with warm coffee.

The weather only seemed to get colder, as winter was approaching its debut. However, before it could take the spotlight, fall events like Homecoming had to take place. Which, was becoming more of an issue as it drew nearer.

"Clementine!" A voice yelled, as Clementine put her hand on the front entrance door.

Turning around, she was greeted by the faces of the only males in the Student Body- Gabe and Duck.

"Hey, do you have your dress picked out for the dance? It's usually really good for pictures if the dates match in color. So, if you have a color picked out already, let me know! I also need to decide if I'm doing to wear a bowtie or a regular tie with my suit." Gabe said, as he looked as though he had put a lot of thought into the simplistic choice.

"I keep _telling_ him that the bowtie is underrated, but he's insistent on looking sharp. Personally, _I_ find bowties to be charming _and_ they show personality!" Duck said, seemingly being the one to make Gabe question his decision.

Clementine laughed awkwardly, as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Uh...It doesn't really matter to me. Just do whatever you feel is best. I'm wearing red, if that helps at all?" She said, ignoring giving direct eye contact to Gabe.

While the person recieving this advice didn't seem to notice, Duck paused his thoughts as he began to question Clementine's behavior.

"Great! I think Javi has a red tie I can borrow, so at _least_ I won't have to buy that. Well, I guess I still have to buy the corsage and all...Should that be red too?" Gabe turned to Duck to ask, who was concentrated on studying Clementine's expression.

"What? Oh. Yeah, the corsage should be red if that's the color the two of you are going with. Maybe white too?" He replied with, looking back at Clementine to see how she would respond.

She simply watched the two with a blank look painted on her face, before realizing that she should probably give her input as well.

"White could work. How about you surprise me?" Clementine said, giving a smile that was about as real as her interest in the conversation.

"Can do, M'lady." Gabe said, as he exaggeratedly bent down and bowed.

"Anyways, I have to go ask Mariana about an assignment that we worked on last night. Later you two!" Gabe continued with, as he waved the two remaining officers goodbye.

Giving a swift glance at one another, Clementine was quick to turn her head away once more. If there was one person who could read her like a book, it was Duck. While he didn't probably seem like it to most, Duck was a very observant person.

The head turn wasn't enough though, as Duck crossed his arms.

"What's going on, Clem? I know that _somethings_ bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

However, as if to give her a way out, the first period bell began to go off. Sighing in relief, Clementine backed away from his hand as she pushed open the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Duck. I'll see you later..." She said, before turning her back to him and walking inside.

Nothing felt worse than to leave one of her best friends in the dark, but she knew it was for the better. After all, she couldn't formulate the reasonings behind her recent actions either. So, to try to explain to him her situation, would be a trainwreck. Regardless, she _knew_ that Duck was smart, and had probably already begun to put the pieces together himself.

She wouldn't be able to run from him and the truth behind her decisions forever. However, she would still try her damndest to do so. Since, the pain of that realization would be more than she could bare to stand at this point.

\-------

It was a rather quiet meeting for the Student Body officers, as the sound of typing seemed to be the only noise to bounce off the walls. As, there was still lots to be done for the dance rapidly approaching.

"Hey Clem? I'm sending you the list of students who have paid for their ticket. I also got asked at the ticket table today if there would be couple discounts like last year?" Sarah said, as she looked up from her computer screen.

"No. I thought it was _ridiculous_ that Ben established that as a rule last year when he was president. Why should couples recieve a discount from singles? It's ridiculous. Tell them the price is twelve per person, and that's final." Clementine responded with, as she continued to type away.

"Damn. Aren't you going with _Gabe_ though?" Duck said, in an almost testing manner.

Clementine knew what he was doing, but she refused to let up from her defenses.

"Of course. However, since we all have to work it at some point, none of us have to pay. Besides, even if I did have to pay, I refuse to get a few dollars off just because I'm going with someone." She said, shooting a quick glance in Violet's direction.

Who, hadn't said anything since the meeting began.

"It's not like she would need a discount anyways. Spending a night with me is _priceless_ anyways, right?" A consecutive groan could be heard through out the room, to Gabe's shock.

"Okay, even that was too much for me, and I'm your sister. Who, has to hear you say stupid shit like that constantly." Mariana said, as she leaned back in her chair.

Soon after Mariana's response, a small buzz could be heard coming what sounded to be like her phone.

"Hello?....Yes, I'll head there in a bit....No, I can't bring my guitar!.... _Idiot_ , you get to hear me play it everyday anyways....Whatever, I'll see you when I get there....Later!" Mariana said, before she hung up the phone promptly.

"Who was that? Was it music boy again?" Gabe said, as he micheviously grinned.

Clementine's head perked up, as she wasn't familiar to who they were referring to.

"Music boy?" She asked, as she stopped typing mid sentence.

"It's one of the new kids from the boarding school. Louis is his name, right?" Gabe answered, as Mariana sighed in response.

"He invited me to some movie night thing happening at the hotel he's staying at. Violet, you know about it too don't you?" She asked, which seemed to catch the distant Violet off guard.

"Uh...Yeah, I knew about it. I'm probably going to skip it though, and stay in my room. Pretty sure it's just some shitty kid movie anyways." Violet said, looking up from her computer.

 **'Odd. I knew Violet was a bit of a loner anyways, but something seems off with her. Is she still upset about me "lying"?'** Clementine thought, as she had hoped they had moved past that.

"You forgot to mention the part where you have a _huge_ crush on him!" Sarah said, chiming in to the lighthearted conversation.

"Wait, what?! I do _not_ have a crush on him! He's a _total_ doofus, and we're just music buddies!" Mariana said, as her face turned a more redder hue.

Clementine lightly laughed, trying to show her enjoyment in the conversation. When in all reality, she couldn't keep her mind off the fact that Violet was still sad about _something_.

The rest of the meeting, Clementine had slowly tuned out the conversations occuring around her. She had just hoped she could get to the night's activities, to hopefully get to the bottom of Violet's _real_ reasoning behind her sudden cold nature.

\--------

"Alright kiddo, we're here." Clementine said, as she unbuckled herself from her seat.

She could hear AJ doing the same in the back, as he began to gather the crayons he had brought with him.

"Clem? Thank you for taking me with you. I like when I get to spend time with you." AJ said, as he began to pull on the lock that kept him inside the car.

Clementine smiled, as she gave him a warm response.

"You're welcome. I like these moments too."

**(10 hours prior)**

Clementine could smell the aftermath of coffee, as she made her way downstairs for breakfast. Lee and AJ were in their usual spots, which was always a comforting sight to see for Clementine.

She took her usual spot next to AJ, as a plate of eggs and bacon were already waiting for her.

As she began to eat, she remembered that she had made plans for the night for the movie at the hotel. Looking over at AJ, she realized that she had never asked him about it.

"Hey AJ. There's this movie night at the hotel the boarding students are staying at, and I was invited. I've heard that there are kids close to your age there too. Would you be interested in going with me?" She asked, as AJ turned to look at Clementine with his bright brown eyes.

"Kids my age? That sounds like fun!" He said, squirming in his seat.

"What? No invite for the coolest parent _and_ teacher?" Lee said, acting hurt by recieving no invite.

Looking at each other, AJ and Clementine didn't know how to respond to his inquiry. However, he didn't need to as his laughter answered the question for them.

"I'm only kidding. You two have fun! Just be sure not to stay out too late, because you _both_ have school tomorrow. Which, also entails a quiz in _my_ class. Hope you've been studying." Lee said, as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Lee, I could literally _recite_ the notes that you've given us by memory. I think I'll be alright." Clementine said, as she finished off her food.

The beams of sunlight glaring through the kitchen windows were no match to the laughter that filled the room, as the light that glowed because of it was greater than any sun could produce.

**(Present)**

The hotel lobby was all too familiar to Clementine, as she had just been there a few nights prior. The same reception lady was at the counter, seemingly recognizing Clementine from the glances they had previously exchanged.

"President! You made it!" A familiar cheerful voice exclaimed, as he approached the two visitors.

"I have a name, you know?" Clementine said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do. It's tangerine, right?" Louis said, as he mockingly shrugged his shoulders. To which, Clementine kept in a laugh. Since, she didn't want to add fuel to his fire.

Looking down at AJ, Louis spoke once more.

"-and who is this? Tangerine Jr.?" AJ shook his head, seemingly not getting the joke.

"It's _actually_ Alvin Jr." Louis raised his hands up defensively, as he responded.

"My apologies, good sir. How about I take you both to the rest of the troubled youth crew? The ones you haven't met yet have been _dying_ to meet you. Not literally though. That would be pretty morbid." He said, as he turned around dramatically.

Beginning to walk through the long hallways, AJ stayed close to Clementine's side. Since, Clementine could see visually that he was nervous.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Clementine whispered to AJ, who then looked up at her.

 _"I'm alright. I'm just...Worried. What if they don't like me?"_ He whispered back, looking down at the ground defeatedly.

 _"What's there not to love? Just be yourself, and I'm sure everyone will want to be your friend."_ Clementine said, attempting to reassure AJ of his unnecessary worries.

Looking up at her once more, he nodded in a seemingly confident manner. Clementine internally sighed in relief, as it seemed to her that she had reached him.

Eventually standing in front of a set of double doors, Louis put his hand on one of the door handles.

"They're just behind here. Let's get you two newbies inside!" He said, as he swung one of the doors wide open.

On the other side of the door, Clementine and AJ were instantly greeted with the stares of a couple dozen people. Clementine recognized a good number of them from their time at the High School, while some faces were completely new to her.

One of them had a very distinct scar on about half of their face, and looked to be a few years older than AJ. Another stared at Clementine intensely, to the point where she had begun to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you've met the majority of the people here! However, the two who you're probably wondering about are Tenn and Willy! They're also honorary members of the troubled crew!" Louis said, as he walked through the door behind Clementine and AJ.

"That name is still pretty dumb, Louis. Why do we have to be a _crew_?" Aasim asked, as he sat comfortably in one of the seat in the room.

"What? Would you rather be called a _squad_?" Aasim visibly cringed, as he turned his head away.

"On second though, crew doesn't sound _nearly_ as bad."

The one that Louis has referred to as Tenn began to slowly make his way to AJ, as he held a piece of paper in his hands.

"I see that you have some crayons. Do...You want to color with me? Before the movie starts?" He asked rather quietly, which made AJ turn his head towards Clementine. As if to seek her opinion on what he should do.

"You should go, kiddo. You like to draw, don't you?" Clementine said, which made AJ's face glow with joy.

Watching the two of them go off in a corner of the room, Clementine noticed a familiar face sitting next to Brody.

"Clementine? You never said you were coming!" Mariana said, as she got up to greet Clementine. 

"Yeah, well. Surprises are always nice, right?" Clementine replied with, as she realized she had completely forgotten to tell her during their time together at the meeting.

Mariana only nodded, as she took her seat next to Brody once more. Clementine began to scan the room for a particular face, but soon realized that Violet had kept true to her word.

She soon after took her seat in the middle, as AJ and Ruby sat on both sides of her once they realized the lights were dimming. Clementine looked up, as the movie Inside Out began to play on a decently sized projector screen.

\--------

Joy and Sadness had just gotten separated from the rest of the emotions, when Clementine could feel a slight buzzing coming from her pocket. Taking a quick peek at it, she could read that it was a text sent from someone she hadn't been expecting to hear from.

 **(Violet):** Meet me in the front of the hotel as soon as you can. I have a mission for the two of us.

Clementine felt slightly irritated, as she couldn't understand just what Violet was thinking.

 **'One minute she seems distant and cold, and the next she acts as though everything is alright. Just what the hell is going on with her?'** Clementine thought, as she turned her attention to AJ.

Leaning into his ear, she began to update him on what was going on.

 _"Hey, Kiddo. I need to run home for a bit. Jusy stay here, and ask Louis if you need anything. I should at least be back before the movie ends."_ She whispered, as she sneaked her way out of the room.

Making her way through the hotel once more, she had almost laughed aloud by how familiar the hallways had become for her in such a short amount of time.

Walking past the front desk, she made her way out the glass doors. Which, exposed Clementine once more to the cold weather, sending a chill throughout her body.

Looking in the direction of her car, she could see Violet leaning against it as she crossed her arms.

Making her way towards the lone blonde, she eventually stood a few feet from her with a cool composure.

"So, you're alright now? What do you need me for?" Clementine bluntly asked, as she continued to decipher the situation herself.

"Listen...I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I know I've been... _Off_ since our last talk. However, there are more dire situations at hand right now. I can explain everything when we get to the Boarding sch-"

"Wait. Why the hell are we going there? Violet?" Clementine asked, with a slight desperation for answers in her voice.

"I'm sorry Clementine. I just know that we don't have a lot of time, and there's something I want to go do with you. Think of it as...Your first lesson in trying to not give as big of a shit." She responded with, as she wore a slight grin on her face.

Clementine sighed, as she realized she had no legitimate reason to refuse her offer. Unlocking the car, she and Violet made their way into the vehicle.

Pulling out of the school, she made her way to the place that was currently the topic of all things related to conspiracy and mystery.

\--------

The ride to the school had been filled with silence, as Violet simply looked outside of the car window. While Clementine was quenching for an explanation or anything related to it, she couldn't find it in herself to break the peaceful mood. Afterall, it wasn't like she hated spending time with Violet like this.

While no words were being verbally exchanged, Clementine was able to find a comfort of sorts in Violet's presence. It hadn't always been like that, but as of recent it seemed to become a norm for the two.

Meanwhile, the two had finally made it to the same spot they had parked previously. Except this time, it was pitch black in the forested area. Which, made the scenery around them increasingly more terrifying.

"Vi, are you sure this is a good idea? I can hardly see out here..." Clementine asked, as she pulled her keys out of the ignition.

"I've been practically _raised_ in these woods. I could trek through them _blindfolded_." Violet responded with, as she made her way out of the car.

Clementine sighed, as she made her way out of the safety of the car as well. Catching up to Violet, she kept began to walk next to her as they made their way to the school.

"You want to know why we're here? Look in my backpack." She said, as she pointed to the small bag that clung onto her back.

Using her phone as a flashlight, Clementine unzipped the bag with ease. Taking a peek inside, Clementine was taken quite aback by the contents of it. As well as how Violet had managed to even get her hands on such items...  
  



	13. {13}

The sound of crickets and other unknown insects filled the night sky, as the two teens made their way to the entrance of the school. One of them, was currently looking through the contents that the other possessed. What she found, was something that she hadn't expected to see.

"...Spray paint? It's kind of hard to tell, but is that what's in there?" Clementine asked, as she pulled one of the cans out.

Violet softly laughed, as she slightly turned her head towards Clementine.

"Sure is. Sometimes, when this shit hole of a school gets to be _too_ much, I go out and just start graffiting different abandoned houses and buildings around here. And if I'm feeling ballsy? I even go into _town_ and tag some of the businesses there. I'm not the most artistic person, but it's a great way to relieve yourself of any bullshit the day gives you." Violet explained, as Clementine listened while putting back the cans she had pulled out.

"You want to know how to not give a fuck? The best way to start, is to not give a shit about the consequences of things that make _you_ happy. Even if the actions are dangerous or could get you in serious trouble? As long as it makes you happy Clem, there's _nothing_ that should stop you from persuing it. It's hard enough finding things in this world that can create such joy...You should cherish them while they're still around." Violet said, as the end of her sentence faded out in volume.

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, as she began to put the pieces together of what Violet was referring to. An awkward stillness filled the air afterwards, while Clementine desperately attempted to come up with some sort of question to keep the conversation going.

"Minnie." Clementine said, as she stopped in her tracks. Which, caught the attention of the rouge blonde in front of her.

"You said her name was Minnie. One of the people you lost that night, and someone you loved. You were in a relationship with her, right?" Violet had completely turned around at this point, making direct eye contact with Clementine.

"We just...We _never_ got to finish the conversation that night. She sounded like she was someone really important to you. I want to know more about the people you lost. I feel like we always talk about my issues, but we never get to talk about you. Why don't you tell me about her? And the rest of the people that are missing?" Clementine said, as she confidently took a step foward towards Violet.

Who, was frozen in her tracks. While she could hardly see in what little light they had, Clementine could clearly see the _anguish_ in Violet's eyes. How weeks of pushing the issue further down her heart had affected her, and how colorless her sea green eyes had become. It was the first time Clementine could _truly_ see the state that Violet's pain had left her in.

She would never admit it though.

Clementine was sure of that, as Violet was the first to break eye contact.

"Let's...get to the school. Standing out here in the dark is dangerous, and we can talk more when we're inside the walls." Violet simply stated, as she continued to walk.

Hesistating for a moment, Clementine followed soon after.

\--------

After learning from their last endeavor, Violet went in front of Clementine to climb the rugged wall that secured the school's outside. Once over, she simply unlocked the gate from the inside by using a bobby pin she had brought with her intentionally. It was one of Brodys, and Violet just hoped that she wouldn't notice its disappearance.

After walking through the slightly rusted gates, Clementine followed Violet as she led her to the back wall of the school. Which, was luckily mostly untouched besides the few patches of wall missing.

Squating down on the ground, Violet began to pull out the cans of spray paint she had brought with her. She had white, orange, red, purple, and yellow.

"Alright. To start this off, you need to first decide what you're going to do. I wouldn't do your name or anything like that, for _obvious_ reasons. However, you could do an image or a cool picture instead? Something to...Add _flavor_ to this otherwise tasteless school." Violet said, as she made herself a spot on the ground.

Clementine looked between the colors presented before her, wondering what she could do with them.

"If it helps you any, I'll go back through and add some details to _really_ make it stand out. I don't want to steal the magic of if being your first time away from you though. So, I'll wait till the end to help you on that."

Clementine began to look around for inspiration, until she looked to just the right of Violet. What she saw, instantly triggered Clementine's imagination.

Taking the yellow spray paint, she shook it up, before beginning to paint out the image she had in mind.

\---------

The two teens had sat in silence for around fifteen minutes, as Violet kept an eye on what Clementine was painting. Meanwhile, Clementine's eyes were bright with creativity, as the image in her mind began to flourish into reality.

Suddenly, as if her confidence had allowed her to break the silence, Violet began to speak.

"Minerva...Her name was Minerva." Violet simply said, making Clementine hesitate in her spraying. She continued soon after, as to not show how much she had been startled by the sudden words.

"She had transfered to the Boarding School a year or so before I did. When I got there, Minerva and her twin sister were the first people to introduce themselves to me and make me feel welcomed. It was... _Nice_. Before that, I was lucky to even recieve a 'hello' at my house when I was around. With my dad being not fully there due to alchohol, and my mother being terrifying of pissing him off with anything she did. I was just so used to being alone, that having people in my life who suddenly cared about me was refreshing. Granted, it was a little terrifying at first. However, those _damn_ twins always had a way of making even the most nervous person comfortable. I swear twins have psychic powers or some shit." Violet said, which caused Clementine to smile.

"I started getting really close to Minnie after our sixth grade trip to a camp site about an hour away from here. It was basically this science camp where you learned about nature, and sang 'Kumbaya' around the fire. Me and her had gotten lost on one of the trails, because we were both intrigued by this one cool looking turtle that was swimming in a pond. When we turned back around, everyone in our group left us. So, we had to figure out where they went and all. I remember...I was scared shitless. I hated feeling alone, and feeling like I was so _powerless._ Hell, I started crying at one point. I was so scared that we were never going to find where they went, and I'd be alone again." Violet continued with, as Clementine quickly switched cans as to not distract from her story.

"She saw that I was crying like the baby I was, and just suddenly took my hand. I remember her saying, "There's this song that my mom always used to sing to me that helped me when I felt scared. Do you want me to sing it to you?". I just looked at her with my snotty nose, and nodded my head. Then...She sang." Violet closed her eyes, as if to relive the moment once more.

"It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. I even remember it, word for word. I'd never be able to sing it as wonderfully as she did though...Anyways, I remember that my tears _instantly_ dried up at the sound of it. It was as if my heart had calmed down completely, and for once in my life I felt so... _Secure_. It was probably around then that I started to have... _feelings_ for her." Violet said, look up at Clementine for a split second to see any sort of reaction.

However, Clementine purposely kept her head towards the wall she was painting. As, she didn't want Violet to see her teary eyes from the emotional journey that was Violet's story.

"A month or so later, I gathered up the courage to ask her out. Which, was one of the hardest things I had to do. Because, what if she would've rejected me? I would've fucking ruined everything in a split second. Luckily, she confessed back that she felt the same. So, we started dating." Violet changed her sitting position, as her back was beginning to give her hell for sitting in one spot for so long.

"It was amazing. We went on these mini dates, and we'd sneak out on an old bike that she had managed to find in one of the locked up sheds. I'm _still_ not sure how she found it in the first place, but maybe it was just that twin magic at work again...? Jokes aside...This is where I...I made one of the biggest mistakes of my entire life." She continued with, as she began to furrow her eyebrows.

"There was another science camp coming up for the senior class of the boarding school. I thought it would be a cute idea to go with Minnie, and relieve the memory that got us together in the first place. However...You had to be _passing_ to go. When Minnie failed Calculus? I was fucking _pissed_. I continuously told her before the reports had come out to study for the class. She didn't listen though, and she ended up bombing a test that put her at a failing grade. I just knew that we only has so much time left together before graduation, and for her to blow it _that_ bad? I...I went off on her." Clementine could tell that Violet had changed her tone, as she arrived at the climax of her story.

"I yelled at her for what seemed like forever. She argued back, saying that she didn't understand why it was such a big deal in the first place. Then... _Fuck_." Violet paused, as she seemingly braced herself to say what happened next.

"I said..."Fine, Minnie. Then why don't you just _fucking_ break up with me, if you could give _less_ of a shit?"...Those were the last words I ever said to her." Clementine could audibly hear Violet's voice began to choke up, as she was most likely tearing up much like Clementine.

"Then we left for the trip the next day. Leaving Sophie, who had also failed, Minnie, and Ms. Martin who had to watch over the two. The next day, the principal recieved a call saying an explosion had occurred at the school and everyone needed to come back immediately. When I heard the announcement...I fucking _knew_...She was probably dead." Clementine turned around, as she dropped the can of spray paint she was holding.

To Violet's shock, a pair of arms had suddenly wrapped around her hunched over body. She didn't question it though, as she reciprocated the hug in return. The only sound that could be heard, was the occasional sniffle and the sound of the spray paint rolling from the sudden drop.

Eventually releasing from one another, Violet began to wipe her eyes as she started speaking once more.

"Clementine...You're such a _badass_ , you know that? When I treated you like shit when I first got here? You took it, and you still treated me kindly when I asked for your help. When I was in deep shit with the break in situation? You backed me up, and gave it _everything_ to get me out of trouble. When Gabe was giving me hell for even just being in the Council meeting? You were able to talk him down, and even apologize for what he said. On top of that, you're doing all this, while dealing with your _own_ home life issues...I have no clue how you do it all, Clem...Gabe's so _fucking_ lucky to be able to take a girl like you to the dance. He should be thanking his lucky _stars_ that he gets the _honor_ to spend the night with someone as wonderful as you." She finished with, as she expressed to Clementine a face full of warmth and felicity.

Clementine could only study the girl sitting in front of her, as her heart began to flutter like a flag on a windy September afternoon. In that momentous second, she was able to confirm the one thing that had been plauging her mind with the confusion of it all.

 **'...I've completely fallen in love with Violet, haven't I?'** Clementine thought, as her face heated up with a new found warmth.

She didn't give a care in the world though. The chains that had kept her true feelings locked away were temporarily broken, and the concerns of her image had been completely thrown away for that second of bliss. All that mattered to her, was the fact that she was face to face with one of the most beautiful human beings on Earth, and she was going to completely relish in the moment.

Like all good things though, the burst of excitement had dwindled down for Clementine. As, the realization of her status and her self image has resurfaced to the front of her conciousness. Snapping out of her entranced state, she smiled at Violet once more as she returned to painting.

She just couldn't come up with anything to say in response, as she was worried that her words would reveal all of the things she was feeling in that moment. So, she simply worked to finish the piece of art that was giving her the easy way out of the situation.

Violet simply went back to watching Clementine, as she was satisfied by the comfort that she had recieved in return from opening up.

\------

"-And _done_! What do you think?" Clementine said, as she moved out of the way to allow Violet to see the finished product in its fullness.

It was simple, but also was an impressive feat for someone's first time. It was a while flower, with an orange and red center. Clementine had decided against using the purple, as it didn't really fit with what she was going for.

Violet began to clap her hands, as she picked herself off the ground.

"Not bad...For a _newbie_. Let me see what I can do to spruce it up a bit." She said, as she picked the yellow and orange off the ground.

Using both hands, she began to highlight the different petals and the outside of the flower. Clementine watched in awe, as Violet was able to make her painting into something entirely new.

Stepping back after a few minutes, Violet revealed the final product to Clementine. Who, was completely flabbergasted.

"How did yo-"

"I _told_ you, this isn't my first rodeo. See, I can do stuff to impress you _too_." She said, before smiling proudly as if she had just gotten first place on her fourth grade science fair project.

Clementine rolled her eyes, as she grabbed the purple spray paint.

" _We_ should initial our work. You know, like a tag? Not a super obvious one though. What about..."

Clementine then got to work once more, as she began to write something small in the corner. Which, eventually revealed itself to be a strangely written "CV".

"You think that's _not_ too obvious?" Violet said, as she crossed her arms.

"No. I think it's _perfect_." She said, as she looked at her and Violet's collaboration proudly.

"Yeah? Well...Me too." Violet responded with, as she also looked at the flower in front of them with pride.

Looking at her phone, Clementine's heart rate began to increase once more. Instead, for a reason that wasn't so sweet.

"Shit. We need to get back to the hotel. The movie is probably close to being over. Ready?" Clementine said, as Violet nodded in return.

Gathering the supplies, the two placed them back in Violet's bag before making their way towards Clementine's car.

\--------

"Alright. So my _dear_ friend clementine...Do you feel a bit more like a 'troubled youth' yet?" Violet said, as she teasingly bumped into Clementine's shoulder.

" _Very_ funny. Well, I _guess_ I feel a bit more like a delinquent after that?" Clementine said, as Violet laughed in response.

"Well, I'm not sure if _that_ was supposed to be the lesson learned or not. It's good enough for me though. We should get inside, before anyone figures out that we've become 'Ericson's most wanted'." It was Clementine's turn to laugh, as she unbuckled and made her way out of the car.

Getting back inside, the two were quick to go their separate ways as Clementine made her way back into the darkened theater room. Which, was luckily still playing the movie that she had missed the majority of.

Sitting back down next to AJ, he slowly leaned in to whisper in Clementine's ear.

"Did you do what you needed?" Clementine nodded, as she whispered back to him.

"Sorry it took so long, kiddo. I promise I'm not leaving again." She said, as AJ seemingly smiled in relief.

Soon after, AJ leaned his head up against her shoulder. Clementine smiled, as she watched the emotions being reunited once more with one of her most favorite people in the world.

\--------

Having said their goodbyes to the other kids, the sibling duo began to make their return to the place they called home. Clementine looked back at one point, to find AJ completely passed out from the excitement of the night.

 **'I understand you completely, kiddo. Tonight was really...** _ **Intense**_ **.'** Clementine thought, as she relocated her vision to the road.

Eventually making it back to the house, Clementine quietly parked the car as she began to exit the car. After closing her car door, she opened up one of the back doors to unbuckle AJ from his seat as well. Picking him up bridal style, she began to make her way inside in order to escape the coldness the night had brought to Ericson.

Once inside, Clementine quietly made her way upstairs as Lee seemingly was invested in a movie playing in the living room. Putting him in bed, Clementine left soon after to head downstairs to tell Lee about their adventures.

However, before she could do so, a random letter that was sitting in front of her door had grabbed her attention.

Picking it up, she began to scan the front to see who it was from. To her complete shock, it was a name she hadn't seen in a long time.

_"From: Mary C."_

Clementine didn't hesistate to open the letter, as she knew exactly why it was being set to her. Their promise made years ago had completely slipped her mind, but apparently she hadn't been so forgetful.

She had expected some sort of heartfelt letter, filled with what she had hoped was words from someone she hadn't seen in far too long. Instead, she was given a message that sent an intense chill down her spine.

_"Dear Clementine,_

_If you are recieving this letter without having seen me since that summer, then what I have feared has most likely come true. I know that you're probably confused, but I had to use this 'letter exchange' as a way to contact you about a serious issue that's happening in Ericson as I write this. My hope is that the issue is resolved before you're able to receive this letter, but judging from the fact that you're reading it...The issue is most likely around, and if not even bigger than before._

_I fear that you are the only person who has the ability to do anything, as you shouldn't have any ties with the others._

_I'm sorry to do this, but I can't say more than that in fear of someone dangerous getting their hands on this letter that isn't you. If you want more answers, I'll be leaving a clue at the bottom of this letter that will lead you closer to the answers for all of your questions._

_I trust that you'll be able to figure it out. I know that you can._

_37.3663,-81.10270000000003_

_-Mary C._   
_08-05-13"_

Rushing inside of her room, she closed the door behind her before leaning against it. She slipped down the painted door, as she eventually made her way to the carpeted floor.

She hadn't heard from her summer friend in what seemed like an eternity. However, from the sounds of it, something had gone wrong that had prevented the two from ever seeing each other again.

Clementine read the letter repeatedly for the rest of the night, attempting to unravel what was going on inbetween the lines of the cryptic message. As well as the set of numbers that had followed after the forboading letter.

Clementine had gotten her hands on the first clue that would lead her head on into the dangerous activity that had been occurring underneath the eyes of Ericson's citizens for many years.

She just didn't know it yet. 


	14. {14}

Sleep was an after thought for Clementine, as she had spent the majority of the night trying to uncover the mystery behind the letter she had received. More specifically, the code that had been left at the bottom.

Turning the numbers to letters and then proceeding to turn those letters to words- Nothing.

Going to decoder websites, and using countless amounts of methods to translate the numbers- Nothing.

Nothing was making sense to Clementine in regards to the code   
she had been given. It simply looked to be a random set of numbers, with a comma separating them.

Eventually, she had fallen alseep in the middle of using another obscure decoding system. Doing the math, she had probably only gotten a few hours of sleep. However, the dryness of her eyes had given her that answer without even needing to do any math.

Stretching from her seat, Clementine quickly felt the consequences of her actions of staying up late.

"Damn it. Could my body be in any _worse_ shape right now?" Clementine said aloud to herself, as she tensed up from the immense pain.

Eventually putting herself together the best she could, Clementine began to make her descent down the stairs that seemed much longer due to the pain that shot through her back with each step down.

Walking towards the usual morning breakfast table, she attempted to look as inconspicuous as possible in her weakened state. Successfully making it to the table without a comment thus far, she began to silently eat the food that was placed in front of her.

"Oh, Sweetpea! Did you get that letter I left in front of your door? It came in the mail shortly after you left with AJ, so I just put it outside your room since I know how you feel about _personal_ _space_ and all." Lee said, as he continued to read what was on the Ericson Newsletter that morning.

"Yeah...I got it. It was just a letter from one of the kids that I worked with over the summer. For that registration camp?"

What Clementine had tactically referred to, was a three day Kindergarten registration "roundup" that she had worked for volunteer hours. While it would've been boring on her own, having Sarah and Duck with her made it slightly more enjoyable.

"I remember that! You had to get up really early for it, and you looked all worn out afterwards. Those kids _really_ made you tired, huh?" AJ chimed in with, as he colored and ate at the same time.

"Funny _you_ say that, Kiddo. Maybe you _finally_ know what you used to do to me!" Clementine joked, as she looked over at what AJ was drawing.

"Hey! I'm a _good_ kid! So good, that I'm drawing something for my mom. See?" He said, as he showed off his newest creation to Clementine.

It looked to be someone who resembled himself and Rebecca, as they held hands in front of a tree. For some reason, something that should've made Clementine feel happy for him, made her twinge slightly with jealousy.

"That's... _Great,_ kiddo. You're really getting better at drawing people." She said, with a certain glint of dismay in her eyes.

AJ seemed to not notice, as he continued to draw. However, the person who always seemed to be in the know, had noticed.

"Why don't you finish up your drawing, and finish getting ready? I need to talk to Clementine about something before she heads out." Lee said, as he put down his newspaper.

AJ innocently nodded, as he added the last finishing touches to his drawing. Taking it with him, he dashed upstairs with the excitement that Clementine always loved to see in him. Even if in this case, it was for something that she wasn't particularly _thrilled_ about.

"You're upset, because you feel as though you're being replaced, right?" Lee said, as he took a sip of coffee.

Clementine had no response, as she simply shifted around the few pieces of cereal left in her bowl.

"Honey...Him meeting his mother and wanting to see her more? That's a good thing. However, the way you've been there for him these last few years? How much love you've given him? That's something that can never be topped, even by his own mother. You need to have _faith_ in what you've done, and continue to be there for him. Just because he wants to get to know his mother better, doesn't mean that he loves you any less. Deep in his heart? You'll _always_ be the womanly figure in his life who taught him how to be compassionate and caring. You've been an amazing big sister to him, Clementine. Take _pride_ in that." Lee said, in his usual deeper tone.

Clementine couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, as Lee's words began to resonate with her mind that had been plauged by those unconfident thoughts.

Getting up from the table, she walked around it before wrapping her arms around Lee's shoulders.

"Thank you, Lee. You always seem to know what to say when I need it the most." She said, as she continued to cling onto him.

"Of course. That's my job as your step-father, right?" Lee said, as he turned his head towards Clementine.

For some reason, something about what he said irked Clementine in a particular way. However, she couldn't quite define it for herself. Releasing him from her grip, she grabbed her cereal bowl and began to dump its contents into the sink.

Finishing cleaning up her mess, she grabbed her bag that she had brought down with her. Forgetting about her back for a split second, a sharp pain coursed through her body once more as she adjusted the bag to her back.

Waving goodbye to Lee, Clementine began to make her way to the school, determined to find answers to her ever growing list of questions.

\------

Walking through the glass doors of the library, Clementine was instantly greeted with the smell of coffee. More specifically, the Agar brew that Sarah was always insitant about buying for the Council room. Even though it was nearly twice the price as the generic brand, which was something Clementine wasn't ever too keen about, she always allowed Sarah to buy it since she never asked for anything else.

She wasn't surprised at all by the welcoming scent, as Sarah practically spent her entire day brewing it in the librarian's personal office. Since, she had become the right hand woman for her. Which allowed her to have unlimited access to her hi-tech brewing machine.

Approaching the check-in desk, she watched as Sarah recognized her walking in.

"Oh Clementine! I didn't know you were coming in! Do you want a cup of coffee? The pot is still hot!" Sarah said, as she finished making her own.

While she usually didn't like taking offers like that from others, she couldn't help but feel tempted from her worn state. She simply nodded her head in response, as Sarah got to work on making it.

A few moments later, Sarah ushered Clementine to one of the few empty tables remaining, as she held the two cups in her hands.

Sitting down across from each other, the girls each respectively took sips from their warm cups.

"So, what brings you to this corner of the high school once more? It seems like you've been coming in more often lately. N-Not that I'm complaining or anything." Sarah said, as she realized the first part of her sentence sounded slightly rude.

Clementine couldn't help but laugh, as she figured that Sarah had just over thought what she had said as usual.

"Of course not, I understand! Honestly though, I _did_ come in for help on something." Clementine then proceeded to pull out a piece of paper from her bag, which was actually just the code part of the letter that Clementine had cut into its own scrap.

Setting it on the table, Clementine pushed it towards Sarah.

"I can't figure out what this is. Uh... _Violet_ gave this to me as a code of sorts to be funny, but I genuinely can't figure out what this is." Clementine explained, figuring that she wouldn't be able to actually tell Sarah the truth of it.

Examining the paper for a solid thirty seconds, Sarah proceeded to push the paper back to Clementine as she gave her answer.

"Unless I'm mistaken...Those look like coordinates. I only know that, because of my geography last year where I had to learn how to read them. Have you tried putting it on some sort of coordinate translator website?" Sarah said, as she took another sip from her cup.

Clementine's eyes lit up, as the answer seemed to make sense. While she felt ridiculous for not getting to that conclusion on her own, she was glad that she seemingly had a good lead on uncovering the mystery of the letter.

"You might be right! Thank you Sarah! I'm going to...Ask _Violet_ if that's right or not." Clementine said, as she attempted to not speak too suspiciously.

Sarah only smiled, as she began to trace her finger around the edge of the cup.

"You've gotten really close to her, haven't you?" Clementine could feel her body tense up, at Sarah's sudden remark.

"I just haven't seen you interact with someone this much in a while that isn't one of the officers. Well, I guess she _is_ technically an officer for now. I dunno...You guys just seem to _click_ , you know?" Sarah asked, as she directly looked into Clementine's hazel eyes.

"It's nice to see. I remember my Freshman year, you were stuck showing us around the school on the first day. Since, you were the lowest ranked out of any of the officers at the time. Even though you were stuck with a bunch of hooligan Freshmen, you managed to keep your cool. It was _incredibly_ refreshing to see. Since usually either teachers would just yell at our class or let themselves get walked all over. However, _you_ managed to find that balance, and even got the rambunctious Dae from our class to listen to you." Clementine had completely forgotten about her clue, as she was surprised by the sudden complements from the usually quiet Sarah.

"I knew from then, that you were a natural born leader. One who knew how to be patient, yet strict at the same time. I wanted to be able to learn from that. I did just that, too. I got lucky enough to be elected into the office, and even in the short amount of time that I've worked with you, I've learned so much about being a leader...Even though I'm so weak." Sarah said, as Clementine put her cup of coffee down.

" _What_? You're not we-"

"It's not like it's my fault completely. I was a homeschooled child, who was forbidden to ever have contact with other kids. I got sick a lot as a kid, since my immune system was practically non existant. My dad was alone to take care of me, since my mom left soon after giving birth to me. I think he was just terrified more than anything to lose something else that he loved dearly." Sarah said, as she traced her cup once more.

"I was _finally_ able to convince him my eighth grade year to let me go to a public school. It was... _terrifying,_ to say the least. Everyone avoided me, said terrible things behind my back, and I constantly opened up my locker to find notes that were filled with crude things. I used to let that affect me so much. To the point where I was close to just telling my dad go home school me again. However, my Freshman year changed all of that. It was because of you, and the other council members at the time." Sarah said, as she looked up from her coffee cup.

"You were all courageous, and weren't afraid to speak against what was wrong. That's why I hoped that if I was ever lucky enough to join, I would maybe be able to be like that too...I know it seems like I'm rambling at this point, but there's a reason for it...Clementine. While you always seemed like this perfect person to me, I learned something over the summer during the time the officers spent together...You feel lonely a lot, don't you?" Clementine went wide eyed, as she continued to listen intensely.

"Being at the top has its perks, certainly. You have power over others, and the ability to speak for the underdogs who could really use the extra help. People feel honored to spend any time with you, and you're overall looked at as this untouchable _goddess_ of sorts. Nevertheless, it isn't all good at the top. Since people feel nervous around you, the only people you _really_ interact with are us officers. We're closer to your level of social power, so we aren't as nervous interacting with you. People feel as though your unapproachable in a way, which probably makes you sad when you watch the rest of us officers talk to people outside of the Student Body through other organizations. However, since you're president and all, you don't have the time to join anything else." Clementine furrowed her brows, as she realized how truthful Sarah's words were.

"I only really realized this though when Violet and the other Boarding Students came around. They were new to how things worked around here, so they weren't aware that you were something so praised by the students. Because of that, you were able to talk to them on an even playing field of sorts. I bet _that's_ why you also defended Violet during that trial, right? Violet is like your blissful escape from the burden of being president. Around her, you just always seems so renewed and relaxed. I guess it's just nice to see someone that I look up to, happy." Sarah finished with, as she looked back up at Clementine.

Who, was still in the process of taking in Sarah's observations. While her reasoning was off, she wasn't wrong about how Violet was able to make Clementine feel. Status never seemed to matter when it came to her, which is most likely why she always enjoyed spending time with her. 

Most likely, it's also why Clementine liked her. She didn't _have_ to put on a show, and play a part just to please her. She could be whoever or whatever she wanted around Violet. Something she couldn't even do around the other officers, or Lee and AJ.

Clementine lightly laughed, as she got up from her seat with her coffee in hand. Which, reminded Clementine of the poor condition of her back instantly.

Slightly slouching from the pain, she gave her last words for their exchange to Sarah.

"Yeah. I guess...You have a point. Thank you for telling me all of that, Sarah. I didn't realize I had that big of an impact on you, but I appreciate the honor nonetheless. I think you could be a great president yourself, you senior year. Let's talk about that later though. I need to go and give Violet my answer as to what this is. I'll see you afterschool!" She said, before she turned around and went her separate way from Sarah.

Who, was just relieved that she had finally been able to express her appreciation for Clementine as a whole.

\--------

"Alright...Let's see where the hell these coordinates lead to." Clementine said, as she sat alone in the Council room. Which, seemingly had become normal to do during lunch time for her.

Finishing typing the coordinates into an online map, it began to load the results of her data. Which, completely threw Clementine for a loop.

"Those coordinates...They lead directly to-" Clementine interupted herself, as she pulled out her phone to text someone who she knew would have a clue about the search's results.

 **(Clementine)** : Code Yellow: When you get the chance, please come down to the Council room. I think I may of uncovered something that could have something to do with the Boarding School.

Clementine waited for a moment anxiously, before she recieved a simple response.

 **(Violet)** : Alright. Be there in a minute.

\--------

"So...Let me get this straight. You recieved a letter from a person from your past, and it hinted towards the fact that there's more going on in Ericson than what's being lead on? Not only that, but the code that she left for you at the bottom is a set of coordinates that are located right next to the Boarding School building?" Violet said, with an incredibly confused expression on her face.

"Exactly. Apparently, there's more information about what she's referring to at that location as well. It might be a good idea to go back to the school, so we can investigate a situation that could have something to do with the explosion. It's just _too_ convenient that I recieve a letter like this, while that incident still has a lot of unknown circumstances surrounding it." Clementine said, as she displayed the rest of the letter in front of her and Violet.

Violet just continued to analyze the letter, before she gave an even more puzzled look on her face.

"Mary C...We never had someone named that at the Boarding School, as far as I know. Who was that person, anyways?" Clementine instantly felt a shiver course through her body, as the topic had been an overall delicate one to even think about for the last few years.

"She was..." Clementine couldn't finish her sentence, as she shook her head to clear her mind.

"That's not what's important right now. What we need to figure out, is when we're going to go investigate." Clementine said, which gave Violet an instant feeling of regret for bringing up a clearly sensitive subject.

"Well, that might be easier said than done. I got called in after you left last night by one of the teachers watching us. She didn't know that I left with you, but she _did_ get word that I refused to "interact with everyone else" when it came to watching that stupid ass movie. She believes that it's because I feel home sick or some shit like that? So, she thinks that its best if I don't leave as much as I have been in the last week or so. Unless it's completely necessary or something." Violet explained, as she leaned back in her chair.

Clementine thought for a second, before an idea had come to mind.

"Hmm...If you can't ask to leave, how about we make it to where she can't refuse?" She said, as she micheviously smiled.

"Here's the plan: I organize a sleepover for the girls of the Student Body officers tomorrow night, and we make it a required event for "team bonding" or whatever the hell I come up with. Then, we could sneak out at a designated time to go check out the coordinates?" Violet thought for a second, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's worth a shot. Are you _sure_ no one would notice if we just left in the middle of the night, though?" Clementine then shook her head, before she responded.

"AJ and Lee are heavy sleepers, _trust_ me. Also, everyone will be spread out throughout my house to sleep. So it will be easier for them not to notice if we're gone. Do we have a plan?" Clementine said, as she held out her hand.

Violet rolled her eyes, as she took her hand and spoke.

"What's going on with you lately? Maybe I've been influencing you a little _too_ much with all this delinquent behavior." Clementine only laughed, as she realized the irony of her statement.

' **You have** _ **no**_ **idea how much you've influenced me these last few weeks. Probably in more ways than you even realize.'** Clementine thought, as she felt her cheeks slightly glow with a warmth that had become too familiar with her in recent days.

While her plan was risky, it was worth the possible price to pay if it were to go awry. Figuring out what the letter meant and its possible connection to the disappearance of multiple people, was priority number one above all else to Clementine. Even above feelings that had begun to make themselves more clear than ever before...


	15. {15}

Swinging her feet with the beat of her music, Clementine patiently waited for her guests to appear. She was surprised that Sarah and Mariana were able to join in on such a last minute event, but Clementine was certainly in no place to complain. After all, it helped Violet to make a better case against her teacher in staying over as well.

Eventually, Clementine could hear the sound of a car honking as it most likely locked. Rushing down the stairs, Clementine preemptively grabbed the door knob to open as soon as her guest would ring the doorbell.

Hearing the familiar ding, Clementine waited a few brief moments before opening the door for her first arrival of the night.

"Oh my _god_! It's been too long since I've been in your house! I don't even recognize it!" Mariana exclaimed, as she swung her bag around.

Clementine laughed, as she raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"You were _literally_ here a month ago?"

"That's _too_ long! You should invite people over more often!" Clementine rolled her eyes in response, as the two ran upstairs to drop off Mariana's bag.

Being the early bird she always was, Clementine wasn't too surprised that Mariana was the first to show up to Clementine's last minute slumber party. Although, she was surprised that she was only carrying one bag with her.

"My dad told me that I should learn to be more _conservative_ with what I pack for events like this. I can't help though that I like to be prepared for the worst! What if the apocalypse suddenly started? I can't just wear the same outfit forever!" Mariana explained, as she figured that her "bagless" arrival would raise some questions.

"Well, if the apocalypse started, I'm _pretty_ sure clothes would be the least of your worries." Clemenetine responded with, as she began to pull out the multiple boxes of air mattresses that Lee owned.

The two girls continued to interact while they finished setting up for the party. This included picking up the eternally messy kitchen, making up the other three beds that would be needed, and setting out all of the designated snacks for the night.

Clementine had expected to hear from Sarah or Violet sometime during the set up, but she had yet to recieve any word from either of the missing invitees.

"I haven't had a girl's night like this in _so_ long! You have no idea how pissed Gabe was that neither him or Duck were invited. It was _priceless_!" Mariana joked, as she plopped down on the plushy leather couch.

Clementine shook her head sarcastically, as she took a seat next to the energized teen.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'd _never_ be allowed to have a guy spend the night. Except for Duck, but I figured it wouldn't be fair to invite him and not Gabe." Mariana giggled, as she began to lean back in the couch.

"This is fun, _however_...Serious talk for a second...Why did you accept Gabe's proposal?" Mariana said, as she turned her body to face Clementine.

Taken aback by the sudden question, Clementine decided to casually roll the question off of her shoulder.

"What do you mean? It's because I think it'd be fun, _obviously_." Clementine responded with, slightly clenching her hidden hand as she did so.

"I guess that makes sense. I don't know...You just never seemed _interested._ I-It's not that I'm doubting how you feel or anything. Duck though...He came up to me yesterday, and talked to me about it. I just _want_ you to know that you can talk to me about it. I don't want you to force yourself to go with Gabe if you just felt pressured to say 'yes' at the moment." Mariana then took Clementine's hand, as she made direct eye contact with her for the last part of her speech.

"He's my big brother, Clementine. I don't want you to... _Lead_ him on if you're just doing this because of the pressure of it all. He's liked you for a really long time...So, I understand if you just _want_ to give him a chance. However, just know that it'd probably be better in the long run to reject him now versus later on."

Clementine's eyes froze open, as she looked into the deep brown that was Mariana's eyes. She could feel her lip slightly quiver, as she began to fight back tears.

**'I want nothing more than to tell you everything, Mariana. Everyone else, too.**   
**About how I'm covering up one of my biggest secrets by using Gabe as my shield.**   
**About how I'm being blackmailed by the principal with something that is life ending.**   
**About how I feel as though AJ is slipping through my fingertips, and my fear that he'll eventually leave me.**   
**About how I'm in the middle of a mystery that could be the cause of all the bad shit that's been happening.**   
**About how I'm still secretly holding onto the pain that my parents are gone forever.**   
**About how I constantly feel pressured to be the leader everyone expects me to be.**   
**About how I might be in love with Violet.**   
**...But I can't. I'm sorry. Not yet.'**

Clementine took a silent deep breath, as she regained mental composure. Giving a forced smile to Mariana, the sound of a door knock interupted the two.

"I should go get that. How about you get the chips poured into those bowls we set out?" Clementine asked, before hurriedly making her way to the door.

On the otherside were Clementine's two other guests, as they had rode together to her house. Letting them in, Clementine not only shut the door behind them, but also shut the door to her true feelings once more. 

\-------

" _What_? That's complete bullshit. _Never_?" Clementine asked, as she stared at amazement at the fact that Violet was still holding up four fingers.

"Do you _really_ think that a girl from a troubled school is honor roll material?" Violet questioned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Clementine rolled her eyes playfully, as she watched the other two girls put down one of their fingers.

The teens were playing 'Never have I ever' and so far, Violet was in the lead. However, the next question was sure to change that.

"Never have I ever...Dated anyone!" Sarah said, before investigating the people around her.

Clementine swiftly put down her finger, along with Violet and Mariana. Sarah smiled in a celebratory manner, as her being forever single was working in her favor.

Violet thought for a second, as the pressure was on her for the next question. Clementine watched carefully, as she was running low on fingers.

"Never have I ever...Kissed anyone of the opposite gender. Romantically, that is." Violet smugly asked, assuming that she would get at least two fingers to go down.

However, she only got one.

"Didn't you date someone though, Clem?" Sarah asked, as she turned her attention to the brunette.

"Yeah, in the _first_ grade. We hardly knew what it meant to hold hands back in those days." Clementine pointed out, as Mariana began to think up her own question.

"Well then, never have I ever...kissed anyone of the _same_ gender!" Mariana said, as she looked directly in Violet's direction.

Clementine's finger twitched, as she quickly glanced around the room. In the end, she kept her remaining fingers up. Overall, Violet was the only person forced to put her finger down.

"Alright. Never have I ever...Read all the Harry Potter books!" Clementine asked, noticing that Sarah had the most points still.

Glumly putting her finger down, she unexpectedly wasn't the only one.

"What? Since the Boarding School doesn't really have extracurricular activities, you tend to spend a lot of time in the library. Besides, wizards are _cool_." Violet justified with, as she purposely left her middle finger in the air.

"Wait, you guys don't have sports? Or art? Or _anything_ like that?" Mariana asked, invested in hearing about the Boarding School.

"Well, we _have_ art and music rooms. However, there's no _real_ class for them. Coming here is probably the first time for a lot of us to have an allotted time to persue what we like. With teachers and instructors that can _actually_ teach us more about the activity, versus just having to teach yourself. Like Louis, for example. He hasn't shut up about being able to take a music class since we've come here." Violet explained, as she figured that Mariana would want to hear more about Louis than anyone else.

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, as she hadn't thought about the student's arrival that way. Thinking back...Even on the first day the Boarding Students arrived, they were more noticeably invested in the extracurricular activities versus the classes...

**' "There was Omar, who asked Clementine an extreme amount of questions about the culinary arts program of the school."**

**"-there was Aasim, who while he kept to himself mostly, he notably asked at one point about the journalism team at Ericson." '**

As Clementine began to think back on these thoughts she had so long ago, it gradually became clear to her that the Boarding Students were probably grateful for the opportunity to truly interact in a normal schooling system. To be able to persue the activities they wanted to freely, in an enviroment where they could truly grow in their knowledge.

After all, it seemed as though none of them had a _real_ choice in the matter when it came to going to the Boarding School. Which, most likely hindered their learning growth in all fields of learning.

The fact that these aminities would be stolen from them in a few weeks, didn't settle well in Clementine's mind.

"Okay...Never have I ever done anything illegal!" Mariana asked, as her curiousity peaked when it came to the mysterious blonde.

Exchanging an unoticable glance to one another, both Clementine and Violet put their fingers down. Which, made Violet the first loser in the game.

" _What_?! _Clementine_?" Sarah and Mariana said in unison, as their mouths stayed agape.

Clementine smiled, as she couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"I've had my fun. That's _all_ I will say about it." The two clueless girls stayed shocked, as Violet dramatically put her hand on her heart.

" _What_? You're not shocked about _me_? _Only_ Clementine?" The girls all laughed, as they realized what Violet had implied.

"Okay. Well, I think I'm going to start getting ready for bed. We still have school tomorrow, and I need _all_ the sleep I can get." Violet announced, as she rose up from her seat.

Mariana yawned, as she stretched her arms in the air.

"Maybe we should just declare Sarah the winner, as _usual_." Mariana said, referring to the fact that Sarah was their usual winner of the game.

Clementine nodded, as she began to pick up the bowls of chips surrounding them. While, the other girls followed after Violet towards the bathroom.

Looking at her phone, Clementine set an alarm for three in the morning. Since, that would give the two girls plenty of time to get themselves awake and ready to investigate.

Clementine still wasn't sure she was ready to get the answers she wanted. Afterall, it seemed as though she was digging herself into a never ending hole. A part of her though, couldn't simply let the letter be.

It was as if the sender _knew_ that Clementine wouldn't be able to help herself. 

\-------

"Alright. I think it'd be best to put you and Mariana in the guest room. You two snore louder than _literally_ anyone I know, so you guys can sleep in the same room. Violet can sleep on the one in my room, since it's yet to be determined if she does or not." Clementine explained to Sarah, as the other two girls finished getting ready.

" _Hey_! It's not my fault that I snore!" Sarah defended, as she pretended to act innocent.

Of course, while it would be nice to be able to sleep in a room away from people who snore, that wasn't the reason Clementine had chosen the arrangement the way she did. For obvious reasons, Clementine and Violet had to share a room in order for their plan to go more smoothly. The snoring just made Clementine's argument a bit more justifiable.

\------

"Goodnight you two! Don't knock any of the pictures in this room with your super sonic snoring, _alright_? Otherwise, I'm going to have to start making you sign contracts to pay for anything you break." Clementine joked, as she stood in the middle of the doorway.

"Okay Miss "I still wear kid pajamas". " Mariana retorted back, as she jumped on her air mattress.

Rolling her eyes, Clementine shut the door to cover up the fact that she had nothing to say against it. Making her way to her room upstairs, Clementine thought to make one stop into AJ's room.

Opening the door slowly, Clementine peaked her head into the darkened room. She could tell that he was already asleep, as she could hear his soft breathing.

In a whispered tone, Clementine told AJ her usual goodnight message.

"Goodnight, kiddo. Don't let the monster's bite. If they do?" Clementine waited, as she usually would for him to respond to.

Realizing that he was truly asleep, she finished the phrase for him.

"Bite them back."

Shutting the door silently behind her, Clementine finally made her way to her resting place for the night.

Walking in, she noticed that Violet was seemingly surveying the decorated room. Having not noticed her arrival, Clementine decided to tease Violet a bit for her nosiness.

"Didn't _anyone_ tell you to ask permission before rummaging through people's stuff?" Violet slightly jumped, as she hadn't expected to get caught in her swift examination.

" _Shit,_ I'm sorry. I was just looking at this picture." Violet explained, as she lifted up one of the oldest pictures in the room.

Clementine smiled half heartedly, as she instantly recognized the picture. It was a portrait of her and her late parents, as they had gotten a family picture taken a few months before their sudden deaths.

"Their names were Ed and Diana, High school sweethearts. Married for ten years, and had me a year or so after tying the knot. They were _good_ people, or at least I was told that countless amounts of times at the funeral. Sometimes, I wish I could've gotten to know them better." As Violet handed Clementine the picture, she continued to open up to her.

"They both had stable jobs, and would travel pretty frequently. So, I didn't see them as much as I would've liked in the months leading up to the accident. It wasn't their faults- They had a family to provide for, and that resulted in having to be away from the house frequently. I don't blame them for that. I just have _lots_ of questions about my family, and they're not around to answer them anymore." Clementine said, as she wiped her thumb across her parent's faces.

"What kind of questions?" Violet hesitantly asked, as she wasn't sure if it was too personal.

"Well...I read somewhere that you get a lot of traits from your parents. I guess things like, "Who did I get my confidence from" and "Why do I have a strange love for apples"?" Violet laughed, as Clementine tried to lighten the mood.

"It's alright. I don't really feel like they're gone forever, anyways." She said, as she put the picture back in its place.

Looking at Violet's slightly confused expression, Clementine made her way to her bed as she began to clarify what she had said.

"Sometimes...I _dream_ about them. Kind of like a lucid dream? Most of the time, it's just this one time that my mom was playing a song on an old vinyl that she used to own. It's like being an actor in a play, where it's a pre-scripted scene that just gets acted over and over again. However, it always seems like when I'm in the middle of a really stressful time...I'll get a dream where it feels as though they're _actually_ there, and I can talk to them." Clementine's face reddened, as she realized how insane she sounded.

"I-I'm sorry. I know that sounds really dumb, but I just-"

" _Nothing_ about that sounded dumb. It's nice that you still have a part of them left in you. Even though my parents could give two _shits_ about me, I couldn't imagine going through what you did." Violet said, as she sat next to Clementine on the bed.

Clementine smiled, as she finally had revealed her dreams to someone. Since, not even Lee knew about the reoccurring dream.

"Well...I guess we should head to bed ourselves. I have an alarm set for a few hours from now, so we should be good there. Are you still good with going through with this?" Clementine asked, as she verified the alarm had saved.

"If your letter _really_ is connected somehow to the twin's disappearance and the explosion? I want nothing _more_ than to figure that out." Violet responded with, as she made her way to her air mattress on the ground.

Clementine nodded, as she watched Violet tuck herself underneath the blankets that Clementine had left on top of the bed. Walking over to her light switch, Clementine made sure that she would know how to get back to her bed without tripping on Violet's bed.

Hitting the switch, Clementine gracefully made her way over to her plush bed once more. Adjusting her sleeping position, Clementine gave one last statement for the blonde to think about.

"I'm glad that you and the others have been able to adjust well to being at the High School. I'll miss...When you...Leave." Clementine said, before promptly going to sleep.

Violet smiled, as she figured that Clementine hadn't meant for the last part to be directed towards just her. However, Violet couldn't help but wonder if it would be okay if she thought of it that way? That Clementine would _only_ be upset about her leaving?

"I'm being an idiot...I should just get some sleep." Violet quietly said aloud, as she stared up at the fake glowing stars on the ceiling.

Eventually, the two girls fell into a light slumber, as neither of them could fully sleep knowing that they would eventually be awakened. 

\------

"Clementine? It's time." Violet whispered, as she began to gently shake Clementine awake.

Turning off the quiet alarm, Clementine rubbed her eyes as they weren't ready to be opened quite yet. Looking over at Violet, she seemed to be in the same condition.

"We should probably change into our school clothes. They'll at least be warmer than these pajamas." Clementine said, as she made her way out of her bed.

Proceeding to do so, the two girls went to separate corners of the room to get dressed and ready for their mission. After confirming that the other was fully clothed, they both reunited in front of Clementine's window.

"Alright. We can just climb down from here, and take my car. Ready?" Clementine asked, recieving a confident nod in return.

While the two girls in their half awake state didn't know what they were getting into, they were both in agreeance that something this hidden was bound to be holding some secretive information. What they didn't know, was just what kind of a situation this would put the girls in the middle of.


	16. {16}

Driving whist half awake admittedly was not one of Clementine's greatest ideas. The road had a slight blur to it, as Clementine struggled to fight against her constantly shutting eyes. Violet was of no assistance of this as well, as she looked to be struggling to keep concious herself.

Luckily, there was virtually no one on the roads. Which made sense, as it was the middle of the night.

Pulling up to the regular parking spot for visits to the Boarding School, Clementine sighed as she put the car in park.

Reaching for her phone, she promptly turned on the flashlight feature on it while Violet did the same.

Silently leaving the car, the two teenage girls began to walk the familiar rugged path. Yawning rather audibly, Violet looked over at the sudden noise that disturbed the otherwise quiet atmosphere.

"Maybe _next_ time we don't do this on a weekday? How the hell are we expecting to even _function_ tomorrow?" Violet asked, as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"We won't be here long. We'll just find whatever is here, and leave. If we're lucky, maybe we'll only lose an hour of sleep?" Clementine encouragingly said, trying to convince both Violet and herself of the brightside of the situation.

Eventually making it to the fortified wall of the school, the duo replayed what they had each done the last time they had come. Climbing over the wall, it only took a moment for Violet to pick lock the gate for Clementine this time around.

"I'm getting pretty good with that. One day, I'll be able to break even the sturdiest of locks." Violet said, which ignited a laugh from Clementine.

"You could become a pretty _badass_ thief with that kind of a skill. I can see you _totally_ rocking an all black look." Clementine joked, as she began to pull out her phone for the coordinates.

"I'll keep that in mind. If I can't figure out what I want to persue after high school, thievery _could_ become a pretty intriguing field to go into." Violet replied with, as she held onto the lock that held the gate together.

Pulling up the coordinates once more, Clementine put her phone in a spot where both her and the blonde could view it.

"Do you recognize where this could be? It looks to be located a little to the right of the main building." Clementine stated, as she pointed to where she was referring to.

Thinking for a moment, Violet's eyes widened at the possible answer for their predicament.

"I know this _sounds_ crazy...However, the school _does_ have a climbable bell tower. It's the only thing that makes sense for the location and for there to be something hiding there." Violet suggested, as she still looked slightly puzzled.

Nodding, Clementine looked up at the bell tower that Violet was presumably referring to. Begging to walk in that direction, Clementine got a chill at the realization that she would have to climb to such a height.

\-------

" _See?_ It wasn't _that_ bad. I knew you could do it, Ms.President!" Violet teased, as Clementine climbed the last few steps of the ladder.

Clementine huffed out a large gust of air, as she dramatically collapsed on the top level of the bell tower.

"Of course it'd be easy for you, Ms. _Delinquent_..." Clementine retorted, as she took the hand that Violet had offered her to stand up.

Dusting off their clothes, Clementine began to scan her surroundings. While the area had a certain eeriness to it, Clementine couldn't help but admire the breath that was the view of the tower.

Stepping out to the balcony of sorts that surrounded the bell tower, Clementine hovered over the stone railing that guarded the platform.

"It's... _Stunning_. I don't think I've ever seen the night sky so clearly." Clementine exclaimed, as her eyes sparkled with a certain wonder.

"It truly is. I used to come up here with the twins every so often. However, sometimes I'd come alone. Just to take in the quiet and serenity of it all." Violet said, as she walked up next to Clementine.

Staring up at the sky a few moments longer, Clementine was eventually able to pull herself out of the trance that the stars had put her in.

"I guess start looking around? I don't _exactly_ know what we're looking for still, but let me know if you find anything suspicious." Violet nodded, as she took in Clementine's directions.

Beginning to seach around, Clementine looked high and low for any sort of signs for _something_ that looked to be a clue.

After about fifteen minutes of solid searching, Violet began to wave her hand in the air as she spotted something unusual with one of the tiles below her.

" _Clem!_ Come check this out!" Violet said, as she lifted up the misplaced tile from the ground.

Walking over to Violet, Clementine promptly looked down to examine the large hole below the tile that Violet had discovered. Inside the hole, looked to be countless amounts of envelopes.

The strange part about them, was that they looked to be bundled with some sort of yarn. They also were labeled with bright pink sticky notes that looked to have dates on them.

Picking up the one with the earliest date, Clementine cautiously untied the nicely tied bundle of marked envelopes. Which, revealed a total of four letters.

Picking up one of them, Clementine flipped the letter around in order to confirm that she would be reading them in the right order.

"We should at least read this first group of letters aloud. Afterwards, we can head back to the house and examine the rest more tomorrow." Clementine suggested, which Violet nodded in agreement to.

Opening the seemingly older envelope, Clementine was able to pull a notebook sheet of paper out of the envelope. Reading the title of the letter, it simply referred to itself as '#1'.

Clearing her throat, Clementine began to read aloud the surprisingly neat letter.   
  


_"Pebbles,_

_Hi! It's kind of strange writing this to you, knowing that you're almost an adult when reading this. Since, I'm writing this while being only a foot away from you. I wonder if you'll remember this moment even before reading this letter..._

_I guess I'll just get straight to the point...I lied._

_I told you that we should write letters for the other person's older self. That it would be funny to see the kind of people we were at this age, and how much we've changed since. This implies that we'll see each other again past this summer...That is not a guarantee._

_My life had changed drastically a short while before I met you. I would explain more in this letter, but the younger you is telling me to hurry up. So, I can't write for too much longer without drawing suspicion._

_I will write a few letters in the next few days or so explaining myself. There, I will explain more about my plan and what led me up to that point._

_Sincerely, Mary C."_   
  


After reading the first letter, Clementine and Violet were quick to exchange looks of pure confusion.

Violet then handed Clementine the next letter, as she took the first from her to put back in its proper envelope.

Not wasting any more time with thinking, Clementine proceeded to read off the next letter.  
  


_"Pebbles,_

_It's me again. I just left from our usual hang out spot, and am writing this before I go back to where I live. I don't know if you remember, but you told me that you had a surprise for me for tomorrow after we finished writing our letters._

_I wonder what that surprise could be?_

_Regardless, I suppose I should explain myself more in this letter than I did the last._

_I can't reveal anything too personal, like usual. Since, if these letter were ever to fall in the wrong hands...It could be bad for the both of us. However, I will explain all that I can to enlighten you on what's been going on behind the scenes of Ericson..._

_The main root of the problem lies in the old Boarding School, deep in the forested area of the town. Far away from people, far away from prying eyes._

_Or at least, that's what the intent was._

_The students there are what society would consider "troubled". Kids with a bad past, or mental/emotional issues that they have no control over. Instead of their parents taking the time to actually take the time to help their child, they send them there._

_I would know- I'm one of those children._

_However, you won't find my name in any attendance sheet or student record. Not the name Mary C., anyways._

_It's yet another secret I've had to keep from you. I'm sorry, Pebbles. I promise I have my reasons._

_Anyways, the kids at the school aren't seen as anything more than abandoned, messed up kids. Which, makes the majority of us doomed for a lifetime of suffering and poverty._

_The school has also been renouned for having children run away. I've witnessed personally people who I was friends with, suddenly be gone the next day. No warning, no trace._

_They were never found._

_For years, I didn't question it. I just assumed that they had enough of the torment that this school puts you through. I would spend countless nights plotting ideas of how to do the same._

_It's never been that simple for me though. I have too many important people here who I could never leave. Plus, I wouldn't know how to survive on my own out in the real world._

_However, about six months ago...Everything changed._

_A boy named...We'll say his name is Mickey, was a good friend of mine. He was always seen as a leader type, and always seemed to look out for the betterment of his friends. I always admired him for that._

_That is, until I learned the truth behind that sly smile of his._

_I would write more, but my hand is beginning to hurt from the writing. I'm sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger._

_I'll write more tomorrow, once I get back from seeing you once more._

_Yours truly, Mary C."_   
  
  


At this point, Clementine couldn't tell who was more in shock- Herself or Violet.

"She was... _From_ the Boarding School? I guess that makes sense, given the location of the letters and all. I'm just _confused_ about the rest of it..." Violet said, with a tone of cluelessness.

Clementine furrowed her brows, as she also attempted to put together some sort of solution mentally.  
However, the only way she would ever get the answers she desperately desired would be to read the next letter. Which, she proceeded to do.   
  
  
  


_"Pebbles,_

_You are truly amazing! I love the bracelet you made for me so dearly. They commemorate our friendship in such a lovely way. Thank you!_

_I thought I was supposed to be the creative one in our duo, but you certainly proved me wrong haha!_

_I'm sure you don't care that much to hear about the bracelet though, future Pebbles._

_I believe I left off from introducing Mickey? I'll continue from there if that's the case..._

_Mickey is one of many friends that I have at the Boarding School. He's the one who originally introduced me and my siblings to the others, so I am grateful for that._

_However, I will never forget the day that he decided to bring me and my sister into what really happens in the shadows of the school._

_The Delta._

_You know when Mickey first told me about them, I thought he was referring to the airline company. We moved around quite often when I was little, so planes were something that I was used to._

_I know that planes aren't exactly your cup of tea though. I'm sorry._

_Anyways...While we were having one of our famous "Partay Fridays" in Glenn's room (Another person I had to change the name of. Sorry.), Mickey called me out for a bit to talk in private._

_For a second, I thought that it was about Glenn's upcoming birthday. Since, him and Mickey were close and planning for birthdays was one of the few joys that came out of being in the Boarding School._

_However, he took me into the school's basement. It was almost completely dark, except for the one lamp that was enough to expose the two other people in the area. Inside, there was a lady who I didn't quite recognize and a man who looked to of seen better days._

_The woman introduced herself as the leader of the group, and gave a brief explanation to me of what the group's purpose was._

_She described it as a support group, who's goal was to refurbish children with troubled pasts into refined young adults. Every six months, handful of students from schools similar to the Boarding School are selected to be transferred to the program. During their time in the Delta, they would learn skills that could be then used in the real world._

_It sounded so simple back then. If only I knew what kind of a hell the Delta truly was..._

_The reason why I was even told this, was because Mickey wanted me and my sister to become student recruiters for the organization. They would use the recruiters to select the students of their picking for the Delta, and report the names back to them. In return? Money._

_Pebbles....I know that it seems ridiculous to be willing to do this just for some extra money. However at the time, I was trying to figure out how to keep me and my siblings provided for and safe._

_Unlike most of the other students at the school, none of us have a real home to go back to. Our aunt that "watches" over me and my siblings could care less about us, which is how we ended up at the school in the first place._

_Money was hard to come by._

_I couldn't refuse._

_I accepted their offer, and promised to let my sister in the know of what was going on._

_(I'm running out of writing room on this paper. I will write the last part of the introductory letters after I find some more paper.)_

_Sincerely, Mary C."_   
  
  


Violet's mouth had become slightly agape, as she was beginning to make some connections in her head.

"Partay Fridays...That's what _Louis_ used to host after classes the first Friday of every month. Whoever Mary is, she must've been someone in the know about them. Also, this Delta group _doesn't_ sound like good news at all. Go ahead and finish off this group of letters. Maybe we can get a bit more information before we leave?" Violet suggested, as she almost looked to be at a loss for words.

Which, made sense to Clementine. If she had been unaware of something like this going on around her, she would be the same way.

Opening up the last letter of the group, Clementine rubbed her eyes as they were still slightly blurred from the lack of sleep. However, it wasn't enough to keep her from reading the last section of the bundle. As her thirst for answers was much more powerful than her hunger for sleep.   
  
  
  


_"Pebbles,_

_I'm back. Sorry, I was trying to write as small as possible before. However, even you pointed out to me that my handwriting is rather large._

_I guess I should blame my writing teachers for that. Curse them and my inability to write small!_

_Jokes aside, I'll continue where I left off before..._

_In the small amount of time that I've been involved with the Delta, I can tell that something is off._

_The first purge occurred about a week before I first met you. (That's the term the other recruiters use to describe the process, which fits quite well in retrospect.)_

_It wasn't too hard picking someone to send off, terrifyingly enough. My votes all went towards the people who I found to be annoying to be around._

_Once the votes of all the other Student Recruiters were counted, the top student was selected for the purge. The rest was taken care of by the Delta._

_At first it wasn't bad. I was actually ecstatic to recieve such money, and discussing with my sister the ways we could use the money we both recieved._

_However...I made a decision that same night that would change the way I viewed the Delta forever._

_In the middle of the night, I had gotten the sudden urge for some water. The closest water fountain was near the front, so I began to trudge my way there._

_When I arrived, I instantly noticed that there was movement just right outside the window that was in front of the fountain. Looking through it I witnessed the horrific sight that was the reality of the Purge._

_The student that we had picked was noticeably bagged on the head, and struggling against the people who were carrying them. At a certain point they looked to have enough of the resistance, and I watched as one pulled out a taser while the other pulled out a whipping stick._

_I couldn't even stand to watch, as the student was immorally tortured._

_It was then...I realized that the Delta's intentions were nothing of purity._

_I don't have anything besides that to go against them. However, I've decided that I want to gather more information on the group. Doing that won't be easy, especially since I would have to do it with secrecy._

_I've considered letting my sister in on my plan of being a double agent. However, I don't want to put her through that. She's dealt with an incredible amount as is, and knowing the truth about the Delta would ruin her innocence even more._

_Which is where you come in, Pebbles._

_I know that we probably won't see each other for a while. Realistically, it will only be safe for me to visit you for a little while longer. Classes start for us in about a week, so escaping to visit you will be a nearly impossible task._

_However, the amount of trust that we've developed these last few weeks? I see you to have a very bright future, Pebbles._

_Which is why...I'm entrusting you with a mission._

_You should recieve a letter somewhere near the beginning of your senior year that will lead you to the other letters that I will be writing for you. I will deliver the coded letter to the Ericson postal service office when the time comes._

_I'm planning on having them marked by "check in dates", so it will be easy to keep the letters in chronological order._

_Everytime the Purge passes or draws closer, I will find the time to update you on my discoveries. Best case scenario, I will still be around to contact when you get through reading all of these letters. Worst case however...It will be up to you to either act on my discoveries or leave them be._

_There are good people at the Boarding School, Pebbles. I want to keep those good people safe no matter the cost._

_They've done so much to keep me and my family happy during our time here. I think you'd get along with them if fate ever brought you together with them._

_I suppose this is it for now then. I will write again in about six months._

_I'll miss seeing you. I'm sorry I won't be able to be completely truthful with you when it's our last union._

_I really enjoyed the time we spent together. Please don't ever forget that._

_Love, Mary C."_   
  


Clementine's hands began to tremble, from the overflow of emotions that the final letter had caused her to feel. All the feelings that had plagued her in the past had suddenly revealed themselves once more, as if the last part had triggered something deep within Clementine.

Luckily for her, she wasn't the only one feeling the rush of anxiety and confusion.

"What...The actual _fuck_ is going on?" Violet exclaimed, as she had stood up at this point to walk around and cool off.

Clementine was completely speechless.

 **'Who is Mary** ** _really_** **? Why did she trust me with this information? Who is the Delta? What is their** ** _real_** **intentions? Why do I have to be the one? Why** ** _me_** **?'** Clementine began to internally question, as she couldn't find the words to verbally express how she was feeling.

Violet meanwhile, seemed to be struggling to keep her chill as she began to take deep breaths in and out. Realizing that she had lost so many friends from something so devious, was entirely unreal for her to hear. Of course, she had been suspicious after the circumstances surrounding the twin's disappearance. However, the fact that it could be much more deeply rooted than what was originally apparent was a _terrifying_ thought to Violet. 

\--------

The eventual ride home for the two was yet another drive in silence, except for entirely different reasons than previously. Sneaking through the window once more, it seemed as though the duo's mission for the retrieval of information was a success.

However, Clementine began to question the real definition of 'success' as her restless mind kept her tired eyes from achieveing any more sleep for the night.

Clementine figured out soon enough that was the same for Violet. As, she could hear nearly silent sobs coming from her direction of the room. While she would've normally comforted the clearly distraught teen with all the compassion she had within her, Clementine wasn't sure if she was even in a proper mental state herself to assist someone else.

So, she regretfully ignored the cry for help, as she replayed the letters from memory over and over in her head.


	17. {17}

**_"Clementine?"_**  
  
Cold, wooden floors.

**_"Clementine!?"_ **

Everything began to fade to black.

**_"Oh God...Someone call the Medics in here!"_ **

Voices began to become echoey and tuned out.

**_"Clementine, baby? It's going to be okay...It's going to be okay..."_ **

Darkness and silence.

\---------

_'I'm a troubled man, changed by the things I do. True, but it's funny how they all remember you.'_

The upbeat song began to play from Clementine's phone, as it signaled to her the start of a new day. However, Clementine was feeling anything _but_ upbeat at the moment, as her eyes felt similarly to sandpaper when she would blink. Feeling around for her phone with her uncovered arm, she eventually felt the familiar smooth surface of it.

Shutting the song off, she nearly passed out once more when she remembered that she wasn't the only one in the room. Hearing the slight groans of the girl below her, Clementine watched as Violet tossed and turned as if to ignore the alarm that had just gone off.

Knowing better than to let her continue, Clementine grudgingly arose from her mattress, as her feet made contact with the carpeted surface. Making her way to her covered window, Clementine proceeded to open up the blinds to let natural light into the room.

Seeing as her actions were of no avail to fully wake the sleeping blonde, she sighed as she proceeded to move onto phase two of her plan.

Flicking her light switch, Clementine's room was nearly blinding from the combination of the natural and unnatural light.

"Jokes on you, Ruby...I have a blanket for a _fucking_ reason!" Violet groaned underneath her blanket, as her hand reached out from underneath the blanket to throw a middle finger in the air.

"Last I checked, I _don't_ have a southern accent and red hair." Clementine teased, as she realized that Violet had forgotten where she was.

Suddenly sitting upright on her air mattress, Violet squinted as she looked at the room surrounding her. Using her hands to rub her eyes, Violet looked up at the smirking brunette.

"Shit...I really thought I was at the hotel. Sorry about that. I figured Ruby was trying to _pry_ me out of bed like usual." Violet croaked, as her voice was slightly rough sounding from just waking up.

"It's fine. I felt bad waking you up, so I wanted to do it in the nicest way I could think. Since, we both lost a few hours of sleep-"

As Clementine paused her sentence, it was as if the two teens suddenly remembered what had occurred just a few hours prior at the boarding school. Looking over at the large pile of letters, both of the girls made their way in front of them.

" _Right_... _That_ happened last night..." Violet mumbled, as she examined the large pile further.

Sitting in silence for a moment, Clememtine began to look around the room determinedly. Watching her in a confused manner, the action proceeded to become clear as Clementine pulled out what looked to be an old shoe box.

"We should keep _those_ in something away from sight. Last time I checked, people don't just randomly check shoe boxes for fun." Clementine explained, as she proceeded to put the bundled letters in the cardboard box.

Using the lid to seal the letters away, Clementine proceeded to hold the box in her hands as her and Violet exchanged glances.

"When...Should we read the _rest_ of them? It's not like either of us have free time...Besides, _should_ we even read the rest of them? Clem...What if the letters lead us down a bad path? It doesn't sound like these letters are going to end happy-"

"We don't know that, _until_ we read the rest of them." Clementine snapped, as if Violet's words struck a bad cord in Clementine.

Realizing her sudden outburst, Clementine looked away as she put the box underneath her desk.

"Sorry. We can...figure it out later. School starts in an hour, so we should make sure everyone else is awake." Clementine stated, avoiding all eye contact with the blonde as she made her way to the door.

After their interaction, neither of them had exchanged words for the remainder of the morning before school. Instead, they used Sarah and Mariana as their golden tickets to avoid speaking to the other.

Eventually crusing their way through the discussions before school, the four girls found themselves in front of the high school once more. Going their separate ways, Clementine began to feel the affects from having missed those few hours of sleep from sneaking out the night before. 

\--------

"Put on your 'Bill-ot' Duck for Homecoming king?" Clementine read aloud, as Duck presented the poster to her in the hallway.

"Being _pun-arific_ is the best way to get votes, _guaranteed_!" Duck announced, as Clementine simply rolled her eyes in response.

It had nearly slipped her mind that the Homecoming court was a thing, as she had been caught up by the whirlwind of life in the last couple of weeks. She had considered running her freshman year, but disregarded the idea as she didn't want to be caught up in the drama filled mess that surrounded the competition.

However, supporting her friends was a completely different subject. As, she had heard Duck toying with the idea of being Homecoming king their entire high school career.

"Just imagine... _Me_ , dancing with my _glistening_ crown and my _sharp_ tuxedo..." Duck imagined, as he acted out his words.

"Yeah...Then you're _forced_ to dance with some random girl for an awkward three minutes. _Fun!_ " Clementine sarcastically retorted, as she began to walk away from the poster. Duck followed soon after, as he seemingly wasn't finished imagining his future.

"What if _you_ win? Then we could _kill_ the dance floor with our old robot-o dance!" Duck propositioned, as he began to act out the strange dance.

To which, Clementine stopped by grabbing Duck's arm.

"That dance is stuck in our middle school days, and should _stay_ there."

"Fine! If you _win_ though, you _promise_ that we'll do it?" Duck asked, as he held his hand out.

"Alright. Then, if I _don't_ win... _You_ owe me a free best friend date to the movies. Ticket, drink, _and_ candy included!" Clementine stated, as she took the freckled boy's hand.

If there was anything Clementine liked to do more in her free time, it was to go to the movies. While it was an expensive event to enjoy, it was always a bliss for Clementine to be able to get away for a couple of hours and get lost in a movie.

Making their way to a surprisingly empty hallway, Duck turned his head towards Clementine as if something was bothering him.

"Hey, Clementine?" Duck asked, as the two continued to walk around together during the afternoon break.

"What's up?" Clementine hesitantly replied, as she suddenly felt a sharp feeling of nervousness from his words.

"I'm sorry that I told Mariana...About my opinion about the whole homecoming thing regarding you and Gabe. She told me that you two talked about it, and I want you to know that I didn't intend for her to-"

"Duck...I'm not mad. I promise." Clementine interupted, as she paused in her tracks.

"I...I haven't been honest. So, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. You're my _best_ friend, and it should be easy to talk to you about stuff like this. For some reason though, I'm finding that it's _you_ who I'm having the hardest time being honest with. I guess that's why we haven't hung out in a while either..." Clementine's head began to hang low, as her eyes became drawn to the bright red converse she was wearing.

"I've just been so... _Confused_ lately. Before a few weeks ago, the world seemed crystal clear to me. What I needed to do, what my job was, who I needed to be, and why I did what I did. It was all so _obvious_ in my eyes. Something's changed though...And I don't know _how_ to face it. I've felt as though I always needed to tackle my troubles alone. No matter how many times people would tell me that I could rely on them...I always felt like no one could help me out, and I had to be alone. Now? I've been faced with yet another problem, and I...I don't think I can do it alone this time." Clementine's hand began to clamp up, as she fought back the tears that were building.

"It's not something that I can physically do anything about, yet my mind alone isn't enough to get rid of it. I don't even know what telling someone else about it would do, but at the same time it feels like talking about it would help. However...The thought of being honest is _terrifying_. _God_...I just don't even know what the best way to approach it is. This is the one thing that _doesn't_ have an obvious solution, and that _scares_ me." Clementine finished with, as she leaned herself against the wall next to her.

Duck did the same, as he began to examine the facial expression Clementine was wearing on her face.

"...Could I make a guess?"

Clementine's heart began to beat uncontrollably, as she could feel herself getting slightly light headed.

**'It's too soon!'**

**'What if he's wrong? Maybe then I would be safe.'**

**'Maybe I should just say it.'**

**'What if he hates me afterwards?'**

Clementine could feel her already clamped hands begin to tighten even further, as she continued to look down at the ground.

Simply nodding, she couldn't bare to make eye contact with Duck as he hesitantly began to speak.

"You _don't_ like Gabe. At least, it sure doesn't seem that way. I feel like you _do_ like someone else, though..." Duck pondered with, as he spoke in a hushed tone to not make a scene of their conversation.

Clementine could feel her body going numb, as a slight tremble began to take over. She wasn't ready to face her demons, yet she couldn't think of a way to escape this time. There was no bell to save her. No person to walk up to her to interupt. Nothing.

Only an empty hallway, with an air that was seemingly getting heavier by the minute.

Taking a deep breath, Duck finished his prediction as he continued to attempt to make eye contact with the girl in front of him.

"...Clementine _?_ Do you like V-" Clementine suddenly covered Duck's mouth with her hand, as tears began to stream down her face at a rapid rate.

"... _P-Please_ don't say it aloud...I-I just..." Clementine cried out, in a hushed tone that luckily didn't attract the attention of anyone nearby.

The warmth of two arms surrounded her, as Clementine's face dug into Duck's shoulder to hide her visually apparent embarrassment. Which, she took full advantage of as she began to audibly cry into his shoulder to muffle the sound.

"Shh...It's alright. No one's around." Duck whispered, as he continued to grip Clementine tightly.

' **It's over...I'm** ** _caught_** **.'**

Clementine couldn't help but think about the worst case scenerios as they began to fly through her mind all at once. While she believed Duck wouldn't do anything major, there was no telling what he could do with the information he now held. This was _why_ she was scared to be honest. Putting trust in others wasn't easy for Clementine.

Especially since the people she had trusted would be in her life for a long time, betrayed that trust by dying.

"I _promise_ I won't say anything. I promise..." Duck reassured, as Clementine could hear the sound of him quietly crying as well.

The two stayed like this, while Clementine attempted to gain some sort of composure. Eventually being able to do so, Clementine slowly stepped herself away from the hug as the faced Duck once more.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner...I just-"

"N-No. Please don't apologize for that. I can't imagine how much it must've hurt to tackle alone, but I also know that it couldn't of been easy. I just wish as your best friend, I could've asked sooner." Clementine's curiosity peaked at the last part of his statement, as she furrowed her brows.

"Asked me sooner? How long did you think that I... _You_ know."

"Clem, I'm your _best_ friend. It's easy to tell when you're thrown off your game. Ever since the trial, I knew there was _something_ more going on between you and Violet. You had this sort of _fire_ in your eyes, and the way you defended her unconditionally...It looked to me like true love. I just didn't want to say anything, in case you'd call me stupid or if the topic was sensitive..." Duck replied with, as Clementine wiped away the last of the tears that lingered on her face.

"True love, huh?" Clementine repeated, as if the words were having a hard time being processed in Clementine's mind.

"This is the part where I tell you...That you shouldn't continue to drag Gabe along like this. I think the both of us know that though..."

" _How_ do I tell him though, Duck? He's liked me for _years_! I feel as though I owe him at least _one_ night for the trouble...It's not like these dances matter much to me anyways, and plus it's not like I'd go with anyone else." Duck shook his head, as he gave his imput.

"The problem _isn't_ the dance. You accepting his dance invitation insinuates that you like him more than as just friends. It's not like you would have to tell him about... _You_. I think you should at least let him know that you don't like him in that way. Just so he isn't continued to be decieved into thinking so." Clementine nodded, as Duck's words were surprisingly wise in nature.

Before the two could dwelve into the conversation more, the 'excuse to get out a discussion' bell rang. Remembering that they each had classes in separate directions, they exchanged one last hug goodbye.

"Thank you for opening up to me. I'm glad that I know, and I want _you_ to know that I will love and care about you no matter what. I just want you to be happy, regardless of the gender of the person who is able to make that possible." Duck whispered, as people began to walk past the two.

Clementine began to smile, as his words touched her heart in a spot that needed to be attented to for far too long. Exchanging one last look, the two began to walk away from each other.

Pulling out her phone, Clementine began to type away to the person who needed to be given some reassurance as well.

 **(Clementine):** I'm sorry for earlier. Maybe we could read the letters together at some point this weekend? Saturday would work best.

Stepping in front of her next class, she felt a vibration in her hand as the recipient had responded.

 **(Violet)** **:** I'm sorry as well. That sounds good. I'll see you afterschool.

Clementine sighed in relief, as it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

While the fear of having someone know one of her biggest secrets was still an issue, a part of her was relieved to have someone else aware of her feelings. Especially her best friend, as she felt as though he deserved to be in the know more than anyone else.

Plus, while Duck would _quack_ about a lot of news, she knew that this would be one topic that his _bill_ would be shut for.


	18. {18}

Friday: The day of celebration for the closure of a tedious work week.

It was normal for students of Ericson High to go out and eat with friends after the last bell of the day would ring. Or, go straight home to begin their unwind of stress for the following two days of relaxing. However, as what seemed to be the usual for Clementine, the weekend in front of her was jam packed with stressful and restless nights.

**'It will all be over soon'**

**'Once the dance is over, you'll be able to destress and take time for yourself'**

These thoughts had almost become ritualistic, as she would tell herself words similar to this in order to get through her work. However, even she was doubting this reality as the dance couldn't come sooner for her.

"...Let's see...Sarah, have you contacted the culinary arts department about their part of the dance?" Clementine asked, as she adjusted the work chart on her laptop.

Shaking her head 'no', Sarah began to explain her gesture. "I haven't heard from them since our original email exchange a few weeks ago. Should I get in contact with them again to confirm their participation?"

Clementine sighed, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes. Please do so as soon as you can. If they back out this soon before the dance, we're going to have to need to find a back up plan for the server and punch making jobs."

The sound of a chair ' _creak'_ soon filled the air, as Duck leaned back in his mini reclining seat.

"At least ticket sales have been going well! Nearly _half_ of the student population here at the high school has already bought their tickets in advance. Hell, we'll probably still get an influx of sales at the door." Duck stated, noticing Clementine's tense state.

" _Right_...Right. Thank you for the update, Duck. Once you've all finished up what you need to do here, you're free to enjoy your Friday afternoon." Mariana shut her laptop, as she slightly turned her body towards Clementine.

"What about you? You look like _hell_. N-Not in a bad way though! _Ugh_...Nevermind." Mariana stated, before falling into an awkward silence from her misspeak.

While she wasn't one to take comments personally, Mariana's words began to resonate deeply within Clementine's mind.

 **'...Is it** ** _that_** **noticeable? I guess I need to work a bit harder to hide it better. I** ** _have_** **to be strong...I** ** _have_** **to be."** Clementine thought, as she blinked through her slightly blurred eyes.

One by one the members of the Student Body departed. Eventually, leaving only the president and the delinquent to fill the space of the room. It hadn't become apparent for Clementine until recently, but it was almost as though her ears would pick up on the smallest of sounds the blonde would make.

_A slightly gruntled breath._

_The occasional tap on the wooden table._

_Sounds of shifting and stretching from stiffness._

Normal human actions that were by most, overlooked. However, it seemed as though when it was a person of interest producing them, they would become much more meaningful and impactful.

Even in silence, Clementine could feel as Violet continuously filled her heart with warmth. It wasn't like the warmth that would be felt when someone would wrap themselves in a blanket on a cold night. Rather, it was an internal warmth that felt as if the blanket was being wrapped around the person's heart. That kind of power that Violet had over her, scared Clementine shitless.

"Guess my time here is dwindling down, isn't it?" Violet spoke, breaking the stillness of the room.

"The principal sent me an email the other day to give me the assignment that'll prove that my time spent here 'reformed' me. It just reminded me that all of _this_ won't last forever." She continued, referring to her position in the council.

" _Then_? It won't be much longer until the boarding school gets finished being rebuilt. We'll go back, and this will just be a memory of the past."

Clementine paused her typing, as she glanced up from her screen. Even from the slight distance between them, Clementine could see the pained expression in Violet's eyes.

"...Feeling a bit sentimental this afternoon? Don't worry, those letters fucked with me a little too." Clementine reassured, as she didn't know how to respond to the sudden openness of Violet.

Leaning back in her chair, Violet began to look up at the slightly water stained ceiling.

"It's not _just_ the letters. I think it's about being here as a _whole_. There's _no_ such thing as success at the boarding school. Everyone that has graduated from there? None of them have even _remotely_ become something respectable. No college or university wants to accept students from there. Ruby? She wants to become a botanist when she graduates. Realistically though? She'll be lucky to even get accepted into a community college, or have the funding to be able to. I think coming here and experiencing what it's like to go to a normal school has taught me something: That no matter how much a person denies or works against it, a person's status is everything." Clementine could see the passion in Violet's expression, as she continued on her tangent.

"Louis is so _fucking_ smart when it comes to music. He talks _way_ too much about it and it annoys the hell out of me everytime. He should be able to persue it, and become the best goddamn musician out there. However, he's already applied to three different schools and been rejected. He didn't even get the chance to _audition_ , because of where he came from. I think being here is like a looming reminder that we were _all_ screwed over when it comes to our upbringing."

Violet's breath hitched, as she caught herself before falling deeper in her rant. Scrunching her eyes up, Violet rested her head upon her proped up hand.

"Sorry. I guess the letters really _are_ fucking with me mentally. Are we still on for meeting up tomorrow?" Clementine nodded silently, as she wanted to give Violet the space she needed to regroup.

Releasing a breath of relief, Violet returned the borrowed laptop to its charging station. Swinging her worn bag onto her back, Violet looked down at her buzzing phone to confirm what message she had received.

"The bus is here. How about you just come to the hotel after lunch, and we'll go from there? Oh. Tenn also mentioned that he enjoyed hanging out with AJ, so maybe you could bring him with?" Clementine thought for a moment, before responding.

"Sure. That shouldn't be too much of an issue." Clementine bluntly replied with, as she knew Violet wasn't in the condition to be sarcastic with.

Exchanging a wave of goodbye, the brunette was now alone to reflect on the words that had been thrown at her.

On their first day at the school, Clementine was quick to evaluate and judge the boarding school students. Their attire, attitudes, and lateness was enough to give the impression to her that these were nothing more than delinquents who came from troubled homes. However, being able to move past those external factors, Clementine was able to unravel the real nature of these teenagers. They were no different than herself: People who just wanted the chance to prove to those around them that they were worth more than the label plastered on them.

That common ground was enough to push Clementine to stretch her hand out in order to help the students out in anyway she could. It started with Violet's trial, and now continued with the investigation of the letters tied with the boarding school.

She only hoped that the help continued to be unnoticed by those around her, as Clementine's reputation still fogged her good intentions and her top priority position. This aspect of life had a stronger pull on Clementine's actions than she would give credit for.

And it would only become more evident with time. 


	19. {19}

The wall lights of the dimmed conference room began to flicker, as the sound of thunder roared outside the hotel's sanctuary of sorts. Only an unopened box sat between the two girls, as they sat inches apart at the table similar to the Student Body room back at the school.

Words of the weatherman echoed in Clementine's mind, as she recalled what she has previously easedropped on as she began to walk out the front door of her house.

\---------

"Residents of the Morris county area can expect to see light to moderate rainfall for this evening, as well as a potential development for scattered lightning. It is advised that you stay indoors for the evening, as road conditions could worsen due to rainfall-"

Clementine's focus on keeping the box in her hands discreet made the outside noise muffled, as AJ's attention to the box was beginning to become an issue.

"Is it an animal? _Oh_! Is it a toy?" Clementine sighed, as she lifted the box slightly higher in the air to keep from AJ's reach.

" _No_ , kiddo. Now come on, we'll be late at this rate. You don't want to keep your friend waiting, do you?" Putting on a pouty face of sorts, AJ shook his head sulkingly as he grabbed his small jacket from the coat hanger.

Peaking her head around the corner of the house's designated workroom, Clementine gave one last wave goodbye towards Lee.

"We should be back in a few hours. Do you need anything while we're out?" Clementine asked, as she watched Lee's hands lift from the computer keyboard.

"All I _need_ is for you to be safe driving, okay? Weather's only supposed to get worse as it gets later." Clementine smiled, as she gave Lee a reassuring thumbs up.

Walking back to the front door, Clementine grabs her car keys from the built in shelf. Slowly turning the door knob, she took in her last few moments of ignorance as she realized that everything could change for her shortly from whatever was going to be written in those letters.

Looking into the bright eyes of AJ as he looked back once more before walking out the door, Clementine was once again reminded why figuring out what was going on was extremely important. If there was even a slight chance of those who she loved getting hurt, she _had_ to get to the bottom of it.

\--------

"Clem? You ready?" Violet whispered, as if she didn't want to disturb the eerie silence that had previously filled the room.

Snapping out of her daze, Clementine looked over at the anxious looking teen next to her. Realizing the toll that this had taken on Violet as well, Clementine softly placed her hand on Violet's shoulder.

" _Hey_...It's going to be alright. No matter what these letters say, we'll figure it out _together_." Easing her previously stressed looking eyes, Violet placed a hand on top of Clementines.

" _Together._ " Violet repeated, as if to reassure not only Clementine, but herself.

After the tender moment passed, the two turned their attention towards the box once more. Exchanging one last nod, they each took an end of the lid before lifting it up together.

Taking the letter that was labeled as '#5', Clementine slowly opened the seal of the letter as her body seemed to want to elongate the process as much as possible. Eventually, Clementine was holding the familiarly formatted letter in her hands. Beginning to read the words on the page, she could feel as her hands began to clamp up from slight fear of the contents.

_"Pebbles,_

_It's getting quite cold around here. I hope that you're bundled up nice and tightly right now, and your Christmas tree is filled with presents! At the Boarding School, they have a universal tree for all the kids here. Everyone gets one present from the school, and usually it's something lame like school supplies or clothes that fit us years ago._

_I suppose it's the thought that counts though, right?_

_Sorry. I'm getting a bit sidetracked, aren't I? It's just that my entire reality has been about what I'm about to update you on, so it's nice to be able to focus on other things every so often._

_Especially things that aren't as illegal or dark._

_The next purge is in a week. The sad thing is that it falls on the day before Christmas. That makes this already terrible situation worse, don't you think? Anyways..._

_The leader came by unexpectedly to give the inside group an update on our job. I guess they're going to start promoting some of us for higher positions? Something about them needing more hands to help with paperwork and tech stuff._

_Regardless, she hinted at the fact that we would need to prove ourselves for it. My sister has been nonstop talking about it since it was proposed._

_...I know her heart is in the right place. I know it is._

_I'm considering trying for jt as well. Of course it would just be to get more information for you, Pebbles._

_Other than that, there's nothing more to update you on. By the next letter, I should know who got the promotion. Happy Holidays, Pebbles._

_Sincerely, Mary C."_

Taking a breath of relief from the mildness of the letter, Violet was next to take a letter to read. Opening it swiftly, she took a quick glance over it before going right into reading it.

_"Pebbles,_

_It's officially been a year since I've seen you. I wonder if you look any different? You were so stressed about going into your high school career, so I hope your Freshman year went well!_

_I can't really say that it's been the same on this end._

_Well, I guess that isn't entirely true. There's this one person who has been able to keep me going through all this...We'll call her Marceline. She's my sister's girlfriend!_

_I think I mentioned her before? They've been dating for a few years now, and hanging out all together is always a fun time! It reminds me that there's more to this world than uncovering conspiracies and being involved with a corrupt organization._

_Anyways...I know you're not reading this for that._

_So surprisingly, me and my sister both got the promotion! I was sure that Mickey would get it, but I heard that he didn't want it for whatever reason..._

_Regardless, we were told that with our extra work that we would get paid more than the others. Of course this was good news for us, because we've been trying to buy a really fancy set of coloring pencils for our little brother ever since he saw them on an advertisement on the TV._

_It made me almost forget for a moment that we were involved in a program that sends kids off to god knows where..._

_I did learn though that the kids get sent somewhere specifically right after getting purged. I was able to overhear one of the higher ups on a phone call while she was watching over me to make sure I was doing the paperwork right._

_They call it the "Reform Station". From the sounds of it they do some sort of training? I haven't quite pieced together what they would be training for, but I take that information as a small win for the side of justice!_

_I'll try to get more inside information, and report it back here in another six months! See you again!_

_With confidence, Mary C."_

Violet stared at the page an extra few seconds, as her eyes seemed to scan over a particular part over and over.

"... _Marceline_?" Clementine looked over at the puzzled teen, before grabbing the next letter off the stack.

Pulling it out of the envelope, Clementine took no time to begin reading it aloud.

_"Pebbles,_

_Something is wrong._   
_It's my sister..._

_She hasn't been the same lately. I've been talking to her less, and even her girlfriend has been asking questions._

_I have a feeling it has something to do with representatives of the Delta coming in more frequently to talk to her. I have no clue what it's been about._

_I just hope she is okay._

_She doesn't even sing as much anymore. I miss hearing her voice._

_Sorry I didn't give an letter update for a year. I hadn't learned anything of significance until recently, so I didn't see the point in writing a useless letter._

_I think I mentioned before that there is some sort of reforming camp that the abducted kids get taken to in order to train? Well, I was finally told why they've been taking kids in the first place..._

_And it's not great._

_Basically, they've been selling the kids to whatever causes need them enough to pay money for them._

_I was told that some smaller countries have bought kids from them before, for their armies and other labor tasks._

_Discreet factories from all over have also purchased from the Delta._

_The reason? The fact that the kids that the Delta provides are trained, brainwashed, and youthful._

_Plus, the Delta sells them for a "reasonable" price. Making them much more favorable over black market sales._

_Pebbles? It's terrifying knowing that people I know might not even remember who they used to be because of how fucked up their brains have gotten. It makes me want to put an end to this even more._

_This can't go on forever._

_I won't let it._

_I can't even imagine what it would be like for their families. Unknowning that their child is being tortured to the point of breaking their minds, and being sold off like cattle._

_I need to figure out a way to put an end to this myself. I don't think I, or the future purged kids can wait for you to catch up and help._

_I just need a plan..._

_I'll try to remember to update you again within the next year or so. It's getting harder to escape the Boarding School without getting caught, since the school is getting more cautious due to the amount of runaways increasing with time._

_I hope high school is going well for you._

_\- Mary C."_

Noticing the slightly different tone of the letter, Clementine put down the letter to catch her breath and soak in what she had just read.

"I think...I'm beginning to understand. I have a sinking feeling I know who Mary C. is and...I _don't_ know how I feel about it." Violet whispered once more, as Clementine could see the visible toll these letters were taking on her.

"You know, we could stop if you need to-"

" _No_. That's not necessary. There's only one letter left anyways. Let's just get through it, then we'll talk." She sternly said, as she grabbed the last letter from the pile.

Taking one last breath in and out, she promptly opened the letter.

"What the-" Violet exclaimed, as she held the piece of paper in her hand.

In certain spots of the paper it seemingly was water damaged by small little droplets. While the letter was still legible, the texture of the paper was slightly more crinkled than the others.

Exchanging a look of understanding, Violet began to read off the last letter of the bunch.

" _Pebbles_ ,

_Do you know why your code name is Pebbles? It's because on the first day we met, your hair was up just like her character in The Flintstones. We used to watch those old cartoons at the Boarding School, and we would watch them on an old VHS player. So, I have my fair share of Flintstones knowledge._

_Heck, everyone in these letters have reasons for their code names. Mickey was because of a baseball player, Glenn is an old musician, Marceline is the name of a character of one of this person's favorite cartoons, and Mary C. (Cassatt) is the name of a famous female painter._

_I had to be real clever to keep these people hidden. However, that shouldn't be a problem now since my plan will hopefully end this once and for all._

_...I'm about to embark on a mission that could very well kill me._

_I know that what I'm doing is reckless, and probably idiotic. However, I'm running out of options and this plan is unfolding itself in front of me too perfectly._

_Here's the plan:_

_One of my friends has perfected this "D.I.Y" bomb. It sounds crazy, but the results are actually rather destructive. After seeing him test running one of his models of it, I realized that the explosion could be enough to do some major damage..._

_The next purge is coming up in a few days. The leader and the majority of the representatives will show up, since we usually have a meeting before the actual purge begins to give our votes and for them to relay information to us._

_Luckily for me, the Science Camp field trip is going to cause the majority of the students to be gone from campus. The only ones remaining will be me, my sister, Mickey, the other members, and whoever didn't get good enough grades to go. (Which I feel bad about, since I know that Marceline was pissed that my sister couldn't go.)_

_If I can figure out a way for everyone to go far enough away from the explosion site, the only ones affected should be me and the Delta members._

_Since, someone has to light the bomb._

_I'm not expecting to survive the explosion, Pebbles._

_If I do? That most likely means that they lived as well, which would be extremely unfortunate._

_I believe this plan should work though. There's just one thing left for me to do...To tell my sister about the plan._

_I won't be able to go through with this alone. I know that my sister hasn't been the same lately, but she's my only hope in this plan working._

_And I know I can trust her. I would never doubt that. She'll pull through._

_I'm going to leave out the part however, where I'll be forced to stick around for the bomb to explode._

_I don't want her to try to talk me out of it, since I decided this far too long ago._

_If I can sacrifice my life for the betterment of hundreds of others, then haven't I done my job as a human being?_

_So, all she will know is that I'm planning on bombing the people in charge of the Delta, to put an end to their messed up organization._

_She just needs to make sure that everyone else is a safe distance away._

_Also...In case this doesn't work, and you need help figuring out a plan similar to how I needed one?_

_I took another one of the model bombs, and hid it near where you'll find these letters. Look carefully enough, and you'll see it._

_Well, I guess that's all I have left to say._

_It is kind of sad, knowing that there will be no chance of us seeing each other again._

_Maybe in another life? One that isn't filled with organizations who kidnap and torture kids?_

_Wouldn't that be a future?_

_I'll never forget the words you spoke to me on that last day. And to answer your question..._

_Yes. I did feel the same._

_I'm sorry I couldn't say that sooner._

_Pebbles? I hope that if this goes South, that you can finish what I've started._

_Please don't let me die for nothing._

_...Please._

_-With love, Sophie"_

The second half of the letter had become so difficult for Clementine to read due to the pile of tears filling in her eyes, that Violet had to take over reading. However, by the end she was in the same state of shock and sadness that Clementine had found herself in.

Not saying a word for what was written, the two girls didn't hesitate to embrace as they respectively wept for the contents of the last letter.

Not only had kids from the Boarding School been "picked at" for potentially years, but someone Clementine knew at such a close level was also gone.

The most terrifying part for her though, was that she wasn't sure if Sophie's plan had worked. Ideally, the plan that Sophie described worked flawlessly, and the Delta is no more.

However, Clementine knew that she wasn't living in a perfect scenario world.

Once the two girls could gather themselves, they would analyze the letters further.

For now though, they sobbed. Not alone, but _together_.   
  



	20. {20}

Time passed.

The tears eventually stopped falling and the inital shock of the letters began to dwindle down as the reality of the situation settled in. In silence, the two girls respectively began to scan through the letters once more. Digging for any information that wasn't already present the first time through reading them.

Mutually, both teens put down any remaining letters they had grasped, and simply made eye contact with one another. Clementine could see the colorless expression on Violet's face, as it was similar to her own.

Breaking eye contact, Violet began to face the table as her head rested on the palms of her hands.

" _God_...What a fucking _mess_." Clementine could only furrow her brows with despair, as she wordlessly agreed.

Lifting her head up once more, Violet took a look once more at the last letter of the bunch. Scanning her eyes on a particular part, Violet began to quote the eyed selection.

" "Please don't let me die for nothing."...All this time I've _suspected_ that there was more to the disappearances that what was told to us. But, _fuck_...I didn't think it was going to be like _this_. An organization that profits from kidnapping and brainwashing kids for labor? What kind of a _fucking_ world do we like in, Clem?" Violet defeatedly uttered, clinging onto the page tightly.

While Violet continued to utter incoherent sentences similar to what was said previously, Clementine couldn't break eye contact from the mess of a girl in front of her.

She wished she could take the pain away from her.

That they could go back to the time when they spray painted the school.

Or when they filmed their history project together with Louis.

 **'Any moment would be better than right now.'** Clementine thought, as she attempted to grasp onto these past pleasurable memories.

As if a switch had been flipped in Violet's actions, she began to erratically stuff the slightly crumpled pieces of paper back in the box. Finally snapping out of her unresponsive daze, Clementine began to question what was happening before her.

"Violet...? Are you-"

"Let's take this _fucking_ box, and drive to that _god_ damn school for some answers." Violet snapped, forcefully putting the lid back on the shoe box.

Clementine couldn't even recognize Violet in her own words, as if she had become a different person entirely in that moment. She could see a twinge of regret in Violet's eyes as she processed her words, but seemingly refused to verbally backtrack from them.

Beginning to follow the anger driven blonde, Clementine began to spew out anything that could potentially cool off Violet's heated mind.

"Wait, Violet! We can't just _leave_. What about AJ and Tenn? What about the teachers watching over you? What about-" Clementine's ramble was swiftly interrupted by the feeling of a hand inside her own, followed by a pair of bright eyes penetrating the deepest crevasses of her own.

"We _need_ answers. I've waited for _so_ long for _something_ to tell me what happened to Sophie, Minnie, and everyone else who has gone missing over the years. The two of us _finally_ have the key that could give us and those children's families that answer. Don't we owe it to them to give it our damndest to at least _try_? Please, Clem? I...I can't do this without _you_."

In that moment, Clementine could see not the pain of the Violet standing in front of her, but the Violet that had most likely stood from the sidelines for years prior.

The Violet who for reasons unknown to Clementine, ended up at a school for Troubled Youth.

The Violet who witnessed as fellow classmates around her were purged out of the blue.

The Violet who lost the two people who were all she seemingly had left in the messed up world she found herself in.

That was the Violet that had reached out her hand to Clementine.

And Clementine was in no place to refuse, as her reddened face was enough to give an answer.

Nodding her head wordlessly, Clementine continued to cling onto Violet's hand as they began to sneak their way to her vehicle. Using her free hand, Clementine reached in her pocket to grab her phone. Dialing the number she had memorized all too long ago, she held it against her ear to listen for the recipient's recognizable voice.

"Hello? Is everything alright?" The voice asked, which strangely calmed Clementine from the sound of it.

"Don't worry, everything's alright Lee. I just recieved a email from Lilly to report to the school to do some more preparations for the dance. I feel bad taking AJ up there with me since we haven't been here long and he seems to be having fun with his new friend. Would you mind picking him up from here in the next hour or so? If I get back before then I'll let you know so you don't have to worry about coming up here. They're just playing in his friend's room so they should be safe until then." Clementine spoke, as she furrowed her eyebrows with guilt.

It's not like she could just tell him that she was leaving to go figure out the mystery behind the disappearance of countless amount of children.

"Alright, Sweetpea. Rebecca actually called a few minutes ago to ask if she could come over tomorrow night for dinner. Should I tell her that she can? I know that it affected you last time, and I just want to make sure that you'd be okay with it before I ask AJ what he wants?" Clementine's eyes widened as she had almost forgotten about Rebecca and her sudden appearance.

Having no logistical reason to deny her request, and not being in the right state of mind to do so, Clementine sighed as she gave her answer.

"It's fine with me. I need to get off the phone now to drive. I'll see you when I get home." Hurriedly getting off the phone before she could get a response, she sighed once more as she stuffed the phone back in her pocket.

Releasing her hand from Violet's tight grasp, she used her newly freed hand to grab her car keys. Unlocking the car, the two girls nearly leaped in the car as they scuttled to buckle and settle in the vehicle.

Putting the car in reverse, Clementine and Violet began to make their way to the place that held more secrets and answers than what even thousands detectives could uncover or handle.

Clementine just optimistically hoped that her and Violet could somehow do what those detectives couldn't.

\--------

Looking at the damaged building before Clementine suddenly held a new meaning, as her knowledge of the circumstances around the damage sent chills down her spine. Looking over at Violet, Clementine could see that she was going through a similar experience as she gazed at the building as well.

Looking back at Clementine, Violet began to tightly grip the box in her hands as she broke the silence.

"I decieved you back then." Clementine's ears perked, as she silently continued to walk up to the school.

"That day when I asked you to help me sneak into here? When I retrieved my memory book? I used your kindness against you, and fake apologized to get you to give me a ride here. Plus, I figured that if I was with you, I'd be less likely to get in trouble with anyone. Honestly, I was planning on cutting off all ties after I got my hands on that book. I thought you were one of the most annoying people in this world, and I truthfully couldn't stand you. However...You surprised me." Violet stopped in her tracks, as a slightly visible smile began to creep onto her face.

"When you defended me against everyone like that during the trial? I had never had _anyone_ do that for me before. I don't even think Minnie would do something like that for me. I felt indescribable things in that moment that I hadn't felt in a long time. Since, I didn't had a good friend like you in my life for a while. I'm just grateful to of met you, Clementine. I'm confident that whoever you're friends with and whoever you end up marrying in the future, that they'll be the _fucking_ luckiest people in the world." Violet began to walk once more, at a speed that seemingly kept her face hidden from Clementine's view intentionally.

Which, Clementine was silently grateful for as redness flushed her face once more. For a moment, Clementine didn't think of the situation she was in as a large smile plastered itself onto her face.

"Thank you." 

\-------

Returning to the room that Clementine had only seen momentarily before, she began to deeply inspect the multiple aspects to Violet's bedroom that didn't catch her attention previously.

While the room was as un-girly as she had previously remembered it, the placement of a kiddy play crown on her writing desk piqued the interest of Clementine's mind. Picking it up, she lightly placed it on her head before making her way to Violet who was rummaging through the multiple drawers of her room.

"How could you not tell me that you were secretly a _princess_? Taken away from her castle due to people targeting her throne, and put here to hide from her pursuers...And, on your eighteenth birthday, you'll finally be able to return to your rightful throne as princess of...Castle Violet!" Clementine joked, as she attempted to step into the shoes of Duck to lighten the mood.

She could hear a quiet laugh from Violet, as she continued to dig.

"Castle Violet? _Really_? That was the best you could come up with?" Jokingly crossing her arms, Clementine looked dramatically in another direction.

"I think it's _impressive_ that I was able to come up with that much, given the circumstances and all."

"Alright, Clementine: Queen of _Drama_. Come over here and help me search for this key." Violet retorted, making Clementine smile in return.

Going through the multiple drawers filled with miscellaneous trinkets and items, Clementine started up the conversation once more.

"So, how on Earth did you get your hands on a universal key for the entire _building_ in the first place?" Remembering the memory of the key, Violet began to smile once more as she recalled it. 

"Well, a couple of years ago we had this teacher named Ms.Russle. She was definitely one of my favorite teachers, and I _might've_ been one of her favorites. Anyways, when she was told that she wouldn't be returning the next year to teach again due to her "closeness to her students getting in the way of their efficient learning", she was understandably pissed at the administration of the school. So to get back at the school, she gave me the universal key that they only give certain teachers for different reasons. Since she would move her classes outside frequently, the school eventually gave her a key so she wouldn't have to worry about having another teacher letting her back in. So, she left the key in my hands, and since then the school still has no clue where that key went." Clementine laughed, at the irony of the situation.

"Well, she certainly left the key with the biggest _troublemaker_ of the school. I bet the principal would _shit_ himself knowing that one of his worst students is in possession of it." Joining in on the laughter, Clementine could feel her heart tightening up tenderly with every pulse.

As if laughter was the key to their problem, Clementine suddenly found something shiny in the midst of a drawer filled with different papers and markers.

Pulling the slightly rusted key out, Clementine was quick to hand it over to Violet. Closing back up all the drawers of the room and putting the crown back where it had come from, Clementine gave a thumbs up to indicate her readiness to head to their next location: The basement.

\---------

The first distinct quirk of the damp and darkened room, was the undeniably rancid smell that lingered throughout it. Which made Clementine question how a smell that prominent hadn't made its way to other parts of the building. Regardless, the two girls began to feel around the walls of the room to scope out a potential light switch hidden from their view.

Eventually feeling one out, Clementine was quick to flip its distinctive stick. Which, made the room bright enough to at least make out what was going on around them.

The room seemed normal enough to Clementine. Different stacks of spare chairs and desks were scattered about, as well as spare equipment such as projectors and television carts that had looked to of seen better days. Nothing that would be able to produce the smell that continuously intruded Clementine's sense of smell.

Having the idea to use the flashlight on her phone to brighten up the room to a larger scale, Clementine began to hold her phone in front of her as she began to scan different sections of the room. Violet found herself doing the same, as she investigated a different corner of the room.

After about ten minutes of thorough searching, the two girls found themselves in the middle of the room once more.

"Damn it. I thought that there would be _something_ here. All there seems to be in here is a horrible stench and disappointment." Violet exclaimed, as she turned her flashlight off to save her battery.

As Clementine was close to doing the same herself, her flashlight shined over a see-through cabinet that was against one of the walls. However, something looked off about the area.

"Wait a minute...Why the hell is the flashlight not reflecting off of that wall?"

Due to the glossiness of the paint in the basement, the walls had previously reflected dully the light coming from the bright lights. However, the section that Clementine had accidentally shined over didn't shine at all. Walking up to it further, it didn't take long for her to realize that the reason the specific section of the wall didn't shine was that it wasn't a part of the wall at all: It was a door painted with a none glossy paint of the same color.

With help from Violet to move the cabinet that kept the door hidden, the two girls found themselves face to face with the most ominous door that Clementine had ever been presented with.

Hesitantly putting her hand on the doorknob, she closed her eyes as she slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

What she would discover soon after, was a moment of her life that she would never be able to erase from her memories.

Along with a smell that was so powerful, that it had permanently scarred itself in her mind. 


	21. {21}

Clementine had never gone to any funerals whilst her parents were alive, nor did she ever have to go to another while in Lee's care. However, the one time she did attend a service...

...The smell of death would forever linger in her memories, tucked away with the memory of her parent's funeral.

\--------

"That's Diana and Ed's kid right there. Poor girl. I heard that when she learned the news, she passed out right on the spot and hit her head. Had to be taken to the hospital soon after, as it was a pretty hard fall. Then due to minor memory loss, had to be reminded once more of her loss. What a terrible fate." A blurred face spoke, with a raspy voice indicating the speaker was older.

"Losing both parents on the same day? I couldn't imagine what that would do to a person. Especially a kid." Another voice croaked, clearly holding back tears.

"I'm not surprised. Having a child before marriage? This is the lord's way of punishing them." An older voice exclaimed, followed by whispers to most likely attempt cover it up from the child in the front's ears.

However, the reality was that nothing was being processed fully through her mind. Everything was numb and full of static. The only thing that was made definite, was the lingering smell of decay and death that protruded from the two caskets before Clementine.

Slowly rising from the wooden bench that was below her, Clementine dragged her way towards her parents in a natural manner. While the adults watching her had recommended she didn't look at the bodies and payed respects from a far, something deep within her had risen up and seemingly moved her feet for her towards the deceased people she had once known.

In the moments that she was able to look into the caskets before being spotted and dragged away, Clementine didn't cry.

Clementine didn't feel sad.

Clementine could only recall the memory of her parents dancing to the song that they played one time during breakfast. A happy memory to surpress the feelings of sadness she was supposed to be feeling.

The same memory that would come to bless her dreams.

It was as if her brain was being possesed in a way to deny the emotion of sadness in that moment.

It was as if _someone_ was refusing for her to cry.

\-------

When the blackened door slowly _creaked_ open from Clementine's push and the all too familiar smell of death _wafted_ once more, her mind seemed to instantly warp itself into the memory of that gloomy day of her parent's funeral.

With a dazed expression, Clementine stood in the doorway with unbudging legs, looking straight into the nothingness of the pitch black room.

"Hey, Clem? Are you okay? What's wrong?" A voice seemed to reach out in the distance to ask, to which Clementine unknowingly ignored.

**_'Clementine...Your friend needs you now. Wake up.'_ **

With the pressure of a hand on her shoulder jolting her to conciousness, Clementine sharply turned her head towards the hand's direction. Before she knew it, she was face to face with the familiar sage colored eyes Clementine had grown to be fond of.

"Do you want me to go ahead of you? It's alright. I don't mind." Violet whispered, in a soothing way to calm Clementine's visual distress.

Shaking her head slightly, Clementine responded while turning back on her phone's flashlight. "I'll be fine. Just stay behind me, okay?"

Giving a reassuring nod, Violet released her hand from Clementine's shoulder as she turned on her flashlight as well.

Shining the bright light around the room, nothing initially seemed out of place or deviously purposed. It was a medium sized room, with multiple places to store items of various sizes it seemed. Along with an array of wooden chairs with arms scattered about that looked slightly worn.

With every step Clementine would take, she could only feel as her heart increasingly tightened with anxiety of what was to be discovered in such a tucked away room.

Putting her hand one one of the cabinet handles, Clementine swiftly opened up the door to reveal multiple bottles of substance that were stickered with a label titled "Rust Remover" with what looked to be made out of duct tape and a marker. Coming to the conclusion that it wasn't of much importance, Clementine closed the cabinet once more and continued to search for any clues of sinister activity in the room.

Looking to the right of the cabinets, Clementine was quick to spot the existence of a miniature fridge that looked to be operating normally. Opening it up, an excruciatingly horrendous smell began to over power the scent of decay that had previously filled the room.

Pinching her nose, Clementine instantly reached for the source of the stench and began to hold it out in front of her.

"Oh my _god_. How long would that of needed to be in there to create such a _smell_?" Clementine said, grabbing the attention of Violet.

Walking closer to Clementine, Violet was quick to pinch her nose as well.

"Whoever did that must've _really_ wanted to be an asshole to just leave that in there. That's the _real_ crime of this whole damn situation." Violet exclaimed, as she watched Clementine carry the spoiled milk jug out of the room.

Closing the door behind her, Clementine sighed her nose was finally at peace once more. Besides of course, the smell of death that still was around.

"Alright. Ignoring whatever the hell that was, let's keep searching for clues." Violet nodded, as she returned back to where she had left off searching from.

\-------

"Some rope, tools, and a couple of supplies for cleaning...This just seems to be some sort of hidden janitor closet, Clem." Violet defeatedly stated, as she proceeded to sit in one of the chairs lying about.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Clementine continued to rummage around in one of the drawers as Violet's words sunk into Clementine's mind.

"Maybe...Sophie was lying? Or maybe not _lying_ , but she just didn't know what she was talking about?" Clementine froze, as the bold statement flowed from Violet's mouth.

"I know that sounds farfetched, but...Nothings adding up besides the fact kids _did_ disappear. The explosion scenerio doesn't add up, since there seems to be no major explosion damage like she had previously stated would occur here. If any torturing or meetings happened down here, nothing really seems to indicate that other than the random chairs. Plus, the fact that you're the one who recieved the initial letter still doesn't make sense to me either. Does that even make sense to _you_? I mean you said that the sender was someone from your past, but are we even sure that person and Sophie are the same? And if that's the case, then I sure have a hell of a lot more questions to follow that, too." Violet rambled, as she slightly lowered her head to the ground.

 **'Were...Mary and Sophie** _ **really**_ **the same person?'** Clementine began to wonder herself, as Violet vocalized the same concerns that had previously crossed her mind.

"...Red hair." Clementine mumbled, her back turned still towards Violet.

"She had these wonderfully blue eyes as well. I used to tell her that her eyes reminded me of the sky and that the two of us would go high enough in the sky to one day compare the two fairly, since she always insisted her eyes weren't that bright. She would also wear her hair down, since she insisted that her shoulders would burn from the sun if she was in it too long. It never made sense to me, but it was always hard to question her logic when she was gung-ho about it." Clementine continued with, as she turned around to face Violet.

"Sometimes, she'd bring her coloring kit just so she could explain to me in detail the important nature of different colors and art tools. I'd never get any of it, but I always liked watching how completely engrossed she would get in what she was talking about. She also had an _extreme_ amount of freckles that danced from her cheek, to the bridge of her nose, then finally to the other cheek. One day, she had me attempt to count how many there exactly were on her face. I lost count after about fifty, so we settled with that." Realizing that her explanation was going on for what seemed an eternity, Clementine's face was graced with a shade of red once more from embarrassment.

"Regardless... _That_ is who Mary is. If that sounds like Sophie to you, then...They might be the same person." Still seemingly stunned by the descriptive overview that Clementine had given, Violet seemed to think for a moment before giving her input.

"Well, since the facts seem to match pretty well from how I knew her...We can probably safely assume they're the same person. But, _how_ did you guys even meet? I know you wouldn't of gone to the same school, so where did that friendship start?" Violet asked, in an almost insistent manner.

Thinking back, Clementine looked up at the slightly chipped away ceiling as her phone shined it's light onto it.

"Well...It was the beginning of the summer of my upcoming freshman year. Funny enough, it started with me trying to find the ice cream truck after hearing it from my bedroom window..."

\-------

"Alright Sweetpea, you can go and get some ice cream. Just keep your phone on you, and try not to spend too much time out." Lee warned, as his lap was currently occupied by a small child taking his routine nap at the moment.

"Don't worry Lee! I'll be extra careful!" Clementine exclaimed, as she began to walk out in an almost skippy manner whilst putting her hair up in a ponytail that went straight up.

Walking down the short steps that lead to her house, Clementine began to look around to attempt to spot the ice cream man. However, he seemed to be out of Clementine's initial sight. Not wanting to give up, she began to follow the music of the truck that was a good distance away. Which, eventually lead her outside of her neighborhood and into a park that was located right next to it.

Discovering that the truck was parked for the children playing at the park that day, Clementine sprinted her way towards the colorful truck full of wonder.

Reaching her destination, she had little hesitation on walking right up to the window of the truck.

"Can I please have a chocolate chip cookie ice cream sandwich?" Clementine asked, with her eyes gleaming with joy and hunger.

Giving a disheartening look, the man began to give his response.

"I'm sorry little miss, but we've just run out of those. How about I give you two regular ice cream sandwiches for the same price instead?" Even at her young age, Clementine made sure of the fact she wasn't being duped out of money by comparing the prices of the two.

After confirming that the price for two ice cream sandwiches was more than one cookie sandwich, Clementine smiled as she nodded and handed the man her money.

Exchanging goodbyes, Clementine began to gleefully make her way home as she turned her head to find someone curled up underneath a park tree.

Identifying the person as someone who looked to be about Clementine's age, Clementine began to tread cautiously towards the girl to make sure that she wasn't mistaken.

However, after the person had looked up to make eye contact with Clementine, she felt slightly more comfortable as her intuition had been correct. Squating down to the same height as the glum girl in front of her, Clementine held out one of the ice ccream sandwichs as she bore a bright smile on her face.

"There's no need to look so down. It's summer vacation! Would some ice cream help you out?" Clementine spoke, as she watched the red head in front of her wipe her previously teared up eyes.

Giving a small smile in return, the girl reached out her hands to take the offer from Clementine.

"So mystery girl...What's your name?" Clementine asked, as she began to open up her ice cream.

Almost as if she had to think for a moment about it, the girl looked back up once more to give her answer.

"My name is Mary. Mary C."

\-------

"After that, we talked for a while longer until I rememberd that I needed to get back home. We promised to meet each other back at the same place again the next day, and that continued on for the majority of the summer." Clementine concluded with, having now found herself sitting in a chair across from Violet.

"Oh...I see. Well, I guess time wise that would make sense. If I remember correctly, Minerva and Sophie would never go home during the breaks. If your family wanted you back home, you would go home during the holidays. Otherwise, you could stay at the Boarding School and get housed and fed there. I'm what they would call a flopper, since it depended on the time and year when it comes to my parents. That summer though, I recall that I wasn't at the school." Violet remembered, as she still tried to process everything that had been told to her in the last thirty minutes or so from Clementine.

Slowly rising up from her chair, Violet checked her phone since she hadn't looked at the time in a while.

"We should probably call it a day here. There doesn't seem to be much here, and I think we just need to figure out what the hell our plan is for the future. Even if the letters and this place is a bust, there are some people who I think we could talk to in order to get some more information. Let's just head back for now though, and give ourselves a night to think about it." Violet discouragingly suggested, as she made her way to the door.

While Clementine had no valid argument against what Violet was saying, something still didn't settle quite right with the room that they had found themselves in. While Violet might've ignored it herself and justified it with the spoiled milk, the recognizable smell of decay still stuck to Clementine as something to be noted of.

 **'If this was** _ **just**_ **a closet of sorts...Why the hell would the stench of death be present here of all places...?'** Clementine thought, as she followed Violet out of the room and out of the school as a whole.

\-------

"Alright, we've arrived once more. Your chauffeur _appreciates_ tips, but they aren't required." Clementine joked, as she tried to lift herself up a bit along with Violet.

"Here's a tip: Don't miss obvious stop signs, even when they're on a not populated side road." Violet retorted, as she unbuckled herself.

Rolling her eyes, Clementine began to defend herself. "Jesus...I miss one stop sign and I'll never hear the end of it, huh?" Clementine suggested, as Violet couldn't stop herself from producing a light laughter.

"Nope. See you tomorrow, Clem." Violet said, as she gave her usual wave of goodbye.

Reciprocating it back to her, Clementine smiled as she watched Violet make her way back. However, it didn't take long for the effects of young love to wear off and for her inner thoughts to intrude her happiness once more.

On the ride home, Clementine couldn't help but think about the side room she and Violet had ended up in once more. While the room seemed innocent enough from the surface, Clementine had a gut feeling that there was more to it than met the eyes of both her and Violet.

Something about the smell being the strongest in that room specifically, made Clementine feel uneasy about what potentially lied beyond what they were able to see.


	22. {22}

The scarf around Clementine's neck clung tightly to her skin as light flurries of snow continued to fall from the monochrome sky. While it was unusual for snow to be falling this early in the season, this occurence was nothing in comparison to the surprises that had been popping up in Clementine's life as of recent.

Using one her mitted hands to cover her steaming coffee, Clementine continued to push through the harsh wind in order to get one step closer to the expectedly warm high school.

Eventually stepping foot into the building, Clementine smiled as she began to take off her gloves and rather bulky jacket. Soon after putting her garments in her locker, a familiar voice began to pierce its way through her ears.

" _Clementine_!" A highly pitched voice called, followed by one of the tightest hugs Clementine had ever had to withstand.

Putting her hand on the speaker's familiarly silky hair, Clementine sighed as her coffee had nearly spilled on the ground.

"Didn't I say no more surprise hugs whenever I'm holding a drink, Mari? Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time you did that?" Mariana pouted, as she released Clementine from her grasp.

"My brother's shirt is okay _now_ though! It was only a _little_ bit of green tea that ended up on his shirt." Clementine rolled her eyes as she took a quick sip of her coffee.

"Little, _huh_? Tell that to the first degree burn he recieved on his chest afterwards." Mariana huffed out a breath of air, before seemingly remembering something important.

"That's not why I came over here though! Guess who _just_ got asked to Homecoming?" Mariana squealed, as her eyes lit up bright enought to light a pitch black room.

Clementine smiled, as she put her cup of coffee down momentarily in her locker before responding.

"Really? Who asked you?" Mariana's expression changed, as she almost seemed offended at the fact Clementine didn't know.

"Louis, _duh_! The same guy who I've been talking about for _weeks_? Haven't you been paying _any_ attention to my rambles at lunch?" Mariana exclaimed, as she continued to oversell her surprised reaction.

 **'Damn. I guess all this drama in my life** _ **has**_ **been taking me a bit out mentally from my social life, huh?'** Clementine thought, as she slightly felt guilty from forgetting something that seemed important to a good friend of hers.

Noticing Clementine's authentic reaction to her charade, Mariana quickly began waving her hands in the air as she awkwardly laughed.

"I'm _kidding_ , Clem! I know you've been mentally occupied with the dance preparations, so I don't _actually_ blame you for forgetting. Regardless, we'll be able to double date to the dance together now!" Mariana said, before looking away momentarily.

"Unless, you've thought more about what we talked about that day?" Widening her eyes at the sudden change of tone, Clementine began to recall what Mariana was referring to.

 _ **'I don't want you to...Lead him on if you're just doing this because of the pressure of it all. He's liked you for a really long time...So, I understand if you just want to give him a chance. However, just know that it'd probably be better in the long run to reject him now versus later on.'**_ Remembering Mariana's statement to her previously, Clementine painfully smiled as her throat tightened with every word she spoke.

"I still want to go with Gabe, I _promise_. It should be a lot of fun! Especially after all the effort everyone's been putting in to make the dance a reality." Mariana smiled, as something within her seemed to be relieved.

Grabbing her backpack and coffee, Clementine brushed away the hair that had fallen from her face as she noticed two familiar people making their way towards her and Mariana.

" _Lou_!" Mariana cheered, as she swiftly made her way to her next unexpecting victim to her tight hugs.

Louis smiled, as he put his hand on top of Mariana's braided hair. Continuing to walk ahead of Louis, Violet began to stand next to Clementine to watch as the newly born lovers interacted.

"You wouldn't believe how _nervous_ he was this morning to ask her to the dance. He was practicing all night what he was going to say and had me and Tenn listen to _dozens_ of rough draft proposals. Marlon was there too, _but_ he was too busy laughing at Louis to actually help the poor guy." Violet recalled, with a warm demeanor.

Clementine smiled as the scene played out in her head. Taking one last sip of the warm contents inside her cup, Clementine looked back up to see Louis and Mariana having a pleasant conversation.

"Are _you_ excited?" Violet teased, as she purposely bumped into Clementine's shoulder.

"Excited about what?"

"The dance, you _dork_. The thing that seems to be on everyone's mind as of recent." Violet responded, referring to the couple in front of the two.

"Oh. Well, given that I basically have to work the majority of it, pretty indifferent honestly."

Clementine still hadn't really understood why dances were such a big deal for other teenagers. The money put into it, the effort, and the inevitable drama that followed just never seemed worth it to her. In fairness, due to her lack of participation of dance activites and never having a date to go with prior, Clementine's lack of understanding probably rooted from those factors.

It seemed this dance would be no different, even with a date to go with. Since, something just felt _different_ for her this time around. Even though she _knew_ why, Clementine was smart enough to know that thinking too much about it would only make it worse.

With many things in her life, Clementine had to learn how to master this skill.

Violet slightly frowned, as she turned her head towards Clementine.

"You have a date with Gabe though? Shouldn't you be more excited like Mariana over there? Even if you only get to dance for a little bit, it should still be fun." Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, as an unexpected feeling of frustration began to boil within her.

"Well, _Mariana_ doesn't have to deal with even a small fraction of the shit that's been going on in my life recently. Besides, I can't even-" Stopping herself mid-sentence, Clementine sighed as she regrouped herself.

" _Regardless_ , my mind is a bit occupied with the fact that Aj's mom is coming over tonight for dinner _again_. I just don't like her. Plain and simple." Clementine stated, as she crossed her arms casually.

Thinking for a moment, Violet began to speak after formulating a plan in her head.

"Well...Do you want _me_ to help? I could come over and maybe lighten the mood a little? Plus, we could talk more about our plan regarding the letters?" Clementine's mood instantly lightened up, as if Violet had said the exact words that she was looking for.

"Really? Well, if you can I would _highly_ appreciate it. I'll have to pick you up before I start making the food though, so does an hour after school sound fine?" Violet nodded, as her verbal response was interupted by the sound of the first period bell.

Exchanging goodbyes, Mariana and Clementine found themselves together once more as they made their way to class.

Seemingly in a giddy mood from talking to her date, Mariana smiled widely from ear to ear as she began to look around the hall.

"Do you think it's _too_ obvious that I'm happy right now? I tried my best to not seem _so_ happy while talking to Lou, but I think I still let myself show a bit too much excitement..." Mariana squealed, as she felt her cheeks reddening up.

Clementine couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her mouth, as she watched Mariana panic.

"...Is it a _bad_ thing to be happy right now? You should be proud to be able to talk to someone you like, right?" Mariana shook her head, as she explained her feelings.

"No no _no_! I don't want to look like a complete _dork_ in front of Lou for being so happy about talking to him! That's like _super_ embarrassing! Especially from someone that you like!" While Clementine couldn't help but smile from Mariana's seemingly minor love crisis, something about what she had said stuck to Clementine.

' **A dork, huh?'** She thought, as she felt her smile grow a slight bit more.

\--------

"Could you reach in the top shelf over there for the chicken broth, thyme, salt, pepper, and flour?" Clementine asked, as she pointed to one of the kitchen's many cabinets.

Violet nodded, as she effortlessly grabbed each of the ingredients. Clementine continued to chop away at the assortment of vegetables, being careful to not cut her own finger in the process.

Looking over to her right to see that Violet had put down the ingredients, Clementine smiled as the thanked Violet.

"You didn't have to help me make this, but I certainly appreciate the extra set of hands. Lee is busy with grading work, so he didn't have a choice but to leave me to prepare dinner alone." Clementine explained, as she moved from cutting celery to carrots.

Violet simply smiled in response, as she continued to prep the boiling water and pie crust for Clementine to use. In the distance, the two girls could hear the sound of feet seemingly dashing down the staircase before it was followed by a loud voice.

" _Violet's here?!_ " Aj yelled, as he ran towards Violet with an assortment of crayons in one hand and a paper in the other.

" _Aj_! Lee's working in the other room. You can be excited about something _without_ having to yell about it." Aj nodded at Clementine's words, as his attention was more set on the guest of their household.

"It's good to see you again little buddy. Tenn was talking to me last night about how he wanted to play with you again soon."

Aj's eyes seemed to light up at the prospect of Violet's words, which then finally brought his attention towards Clementine.

"Do you think I could go to the hotel again? I've been trying to become a better artist, so I can impress Tenn with how much I've been practicing! I still can't get faces right though..." He said, pointing to the picture that he had drawn on the paper he was holding.

It seemed to be a person closely resembling Clementine in what looked to be a super hero outfit. The face was drawn as a circle with two dots for the eyes and a curved line for the smile. What stood out to Clementine the most though in the picture, was the lack of a shoe for her left foot.

"...Did you _finish_ drawing it? It's cute, but I look to be missing a shoe there. Was I too busy fighting crime, that I left it somewhere?" Taking a moment to relook at the drawing himself, his eyes widened at the realization of the incompleteness of it.

"Oh no! I must've been so excited to hear Violet from upstairs that I forgot to finish coloring it! Thanks Clem!" Aj stammered, before dashing back upstairs to most likely fix up his drawing.

Sighing, Clementine threw what vegetables she needed in the boiling pot of water. Taking a moment to catch a break, Violet couldn't help but laugh as she crossed her arms and leaned against the countertop.

"I remember when Tenn used to be the same way with what he drew. He would go up to me and the twins while we would be playing some dumb game, and ask for help from Sophie. Being the artist she was, Sophie would stop what she was doing and critique his drawings for him. We would always give her shit for interupting our hangout time, but thinking back it was actually pretty cool how close she was to Tenn. He really looked up to her for anything art related, and she was always his biggest fan when it came to his art." Violet remembered, as she warmly stared off into the distance as images of past times flew through her head.

"Now...I'm all he has left when it comes to a sibling figure in his life. I've been trying my best to _be_ that for him, but I'm no Sophie or Minnie." Clementine faintly frowned, as she watch Violet's attitude change almost instantly.

"You're doing your best." Clementine comforted with, grabbing Violet's attention fully.

Turning her back on her to check on the vegetables in the pot, Clementine kept her head slightly turned to show her attentiveness on Violet and how she was feeling.

"You took it upon yourself to fill that position in his life, and no one even asked you to do so. I'm sure that he appreciates the fact that you're there for him and for being the friend he really could use in his life right now. Besides, I know that it can be hard being the sibling figure to someone who you aren't blood related too nor been raised with your entire life. In a way though, it can be rewarding at times to watch someone younger than you rely on that love that you give them. It almost makes it even more special than the connection that blood siblings have, since you don't _have_ that string that forces the two of you to be tied together. It just comes... _Naturally_ and out of pure love for one another." Clementine explained, as she began to mix the other ingredients into the pot.

While she couldn't confirm it herself, Clementine could tell her words had reached Violet with the tender silence that followed afterwards. No words were needed to confirm the appreciation that Violet had for Clementine's ramblings, and the two seemed to mutually agree on the expression of that confirmation.

\-------

"So Clementine, Aj tells me that you're pretty involved in your school. That's quite a feat! You should be really proud of yourself." Rebecca complemented, as she took a sip out of the glass of water that was served to her.

The dinner that Clementine had been dreading had finally come to fruition. Aj and Violet were seated next to Clementine on one side of the table, as Lee and Rebecca were right across. While the majority of conversations had focused more on Aj, somehow Rebecca's attention was now placed on Clementine. Which, didn't make Clementine pleased one bit.

Sure, she had promised Lee that she would do whatever was best for Aj. It didn't mean she had to like it, though.

Only nodding in response, Clementine once again found herself in a position where she discovered that sometimes it was better to say nothing at all than saying something she might regret later on.

"And Violet, you said that you were in one of the same groups as Clementine?" Violet nodded as well, except she chose to follow up her motion with words unlike what Clementine had chosen to do.

"Well, it's more like I'm volunteering my time to her organization. It's actually my last week of working with them before my punishment is up." Clementine could feel herself tense up, as Violet mentioned the very thing that would make her in a worse standing with Rebecca.

 **'Wait. Why do I even care what Rebecca thinks of Violet?'** Clementine questioned mentally, as she continued to eavesdrop on the two's exchange.

"Punishment? Now what could a seemingly innocent girl like you find herself doing that's worthy of being punished?" Rebecca pondered, as if she was slowly waiting for Violet to take her bait.

"Well, I'm not actually from the high school. I'm a part of a transfer group from the boarding school here that got blown up-"

"You were a part of that school for the troubled youth? That can't be right! From what I've heard, that place is filled to the brim with children who have mental and psychological issues that hinders them from being able to interact normally with other children their age. You seem rather normal to me though?"

Clementine wanted nothing more than to argue against what Rebecca was saying and to defend Violet and the other boarding school students from her offensive words. However, she knew it wasn't her place to speak up on Violet's behalf.

Besides, Clementine was beginning to watch in awe as Violet maneuvered her way around Rebecca's remarks.

"Well, I can assure you that those rumors hold little truth in what my school is actually like. The majority of the students at the boarding school were sent there for familial issues that most of the time had nothing to do with the kid themselves. It's like the alternative to simply putting your kid up for adoption, since that would make the parent feel ' _guilty_ '. I guess you could say that it's pretty messed up, but we treat each other like... _Family_." Violet seemingly choked on her words, as the last word that managed to come out of her mouth hit harder than she had expected.

Putting her fork down, Violet slowly rose up from her seat as she lowered her head.

"I'm going to excuse myself for a bit. I'll come back to clean my plate, I promise." Pushing in her chair, Violet took no time to turn around and make her way upstairs.

While everyone seemed to come to the conclusion that she needed to use the restroom, Clementine couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than that. Getting up from her own seat, Clementine looked to the rest of the occupants of the table as she spoke.

"I'm going to go and make sure she's okay. After all, I'm the one who cooked the food. If it's because it was bad, I should be the one to take care of it."

Giving no hesitation to making her way upstairs, Clementine had a sneaking suspicion of where Violet might've ended up heading to.

\------

Entering her room, Clementine had nearly forgotten that she was burning her cupcake scented wax in her scentsy warmer as it was the first thing she was greeted to. Looking over at the window, she could see that a person was standing in front of it. Banking on the fact that it wasn't an intruder in her room, Clementine made her way over to the visually distant figure.

Slightly turning her head from the sound of Clementine approaching her, Violet continued to hug her stomach as she looked out at the setting sun reaching out to every corner of the sky.

"I'm sorry for leaving suddenly. My own words just caught me by surprise, I guess." Violet mumbled.

"What do you mean? About the parent thing?" Seeing her shake her head, Clementine continued to watch as Violet's body continued to seem shaken up.

"No. It's about what I said about us being a family...I don't know. I think all this shit with the letters is just getting in my head, and...and..." Clemetine could hear it in Violet's voice that she was become riled up in the mix of anger and sadness she was most likely feeling at the moment.

"What kind of a family _kills_ each other? I can get behind the lying and the deception, but...To be willing to send off one of your own to an unsure fate. _Just_ to get your hands on a few extra bucks. I thought I knew everyone so well, and that we at least all loved each other to some extent. To know that dark shit like this was happening behind the scenes, and for the people that I loved the most to be the most involved with it...I just don't think I've felt this alone or felt this much like shit in a long time. Not having the twins around and feeling this much like an outcast to the rest of my friends? Knowing that I can't probably trust the majority of them anymore? It's starting to get to me. I just...Don't know what to do anymore, or what Sophie and Minnie would want me to do if they were still here." Violet cried out, as she continously pulled on the sleeves on her shirt.

 **'What...Should I even say or do in this scenario? Would it even make a difference?'** Clementine retorted back and forth mentally, as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Trusting that her mind and body woud do the right thing on its own, Clementine's arms softly wrapped their way around Violet's body as she leaned her head against Violet's back.

"...I don't want you to feel like you're alone. _I'm_ here, and I will _never_ not be there for you. _No_ matter the distance, _no_ matter if you eventually go back to your own school, and no matter the distance that comes when we go to college and start our own lives...Just know that I'll _never_ let you be alone again. I think you've been by yourself for too long in your life, and it's _finally_ time that you find someone that you can trust won't go anywhere." Clementine could feel something tight beginning cling onto her skin, as Violet had begun to hold Clementine hands with her own.

Eventually manuvering her way around to face Clementine, Violet re-embraced her by wrapping her arm around Clementine's waist and putting her head on her shoulder.

For just a moment, Clementine could've sworn she had seen Violet's face reddened, but she didn't want to take the risk of imagining things that most likely didn't exist.

"How is it that you always seem to say what I need to hear? It's like you're inside my mind, and there's no way for me to get you out. I don't usually believe in fate or anything spiritual like that, but it couldn't of been coincidental that I met you and gone through all these different things and experiences with you. Thank you for being a friend to me and the rest of the students from the boarding school. If there was anyone who could set things straight with what's been going on, it's you. I have no doubt in that. I can only hope that I can continue to support you, and that the different hijinks we end up finding ourselves in _never_ end. Good or bad, they're memories that I never want to rid myself of." Violet whispered, as if she only wanted her and Clementine to hear her words regardless of them being the only ones in the room.

Lifting her head up to face Clementine, the two began to look into the other's eyes as if the rest of the world didn't matter. The sunset, the stringed lights glowing throughout the room, nor the different pictures on the wall could drive either of the girls to look away from the other.

It was as if some sort of spell had come over the two, forcing them to never break eye contact regardless of what could be happening around them. For Clementine, it was the first time she was able to truly see what kind of secrets hid behind the eyes of the ever-mysterious Violet.

 **'Green...With what looks to be streaks of blue hiding within certain crevasses of her pupils...I didn't even know eyes could be this easy to get lost in.'** Clementine mindlessly thought, as the tension between the two girls continued to build up at an alarming rate.

Before she could even process what was going on between her and Violet externally, she found herself drifting ever so closer to Violet's face, as Violet found herself in the same position. Finding themselves to be nearly millimeters apart, Clementine slowly closed her eyes as-

"Violet? Clem? Is everything okay in there? Lee sent me up here to check, since it was taking a while and he didn't want your food to get cold." Aj's voice called from the other side of the door, instantly breaking the magic of the moment that the two girls had found themselves in.

Opening her eyes and blinking twice to refocus her vision and awaken her consciousness once more, Clementine jumped as she pushed herself out of Violet's grasp. Realizing what had just nearly occurred between the two, Clementine's eyes widened from shock as she found herself paralyzed with a fear she had never felt before.

"Yes kiddo. We're...Fine. Tell Lee we'll be down in a minute..." Clementine managed to say, as her reddened face couldn't stand to face Violet at that moment.

Before Violet was given the chance to say anything about what had just happened, Clementine made her way out of the room. Leaving the blonde who had made her way there alone, to walk back to the dinner table by herself as well.

For the rest of the night, Clementine couldn't help but feel as though her brain and emotions were numb to everything and everyone around her. All she could think of was the moment that continuously replayed in her head over and over again.

While for most it would have been the hopeful beginnings of requited love, the last thing that Clementine wanted to deal with was the same feelings that she had tried her damnedest to push back as far as she could. For the sake of herself, and those involved.

The unsettling feelings of disgust and stress began to bubble up inside Clementine and only continued to linger after the silent car ride back to the hotel to drop off Violet and the remainder of the night that faced Clementine back home.

While she had no way to tell the time, Clementine safely assumed that she spent the majority of the night crying and cuddling her pillow in the same room that had been the place where her despair rooted from. 


	23. <23>

Abrupt awakening.

Wide eyed.

Cold sweat.

Nauseated stomach.

Head spinning.

At some point in the night, sleep had been blessed upon the distraught Clementine. However, it was only temporary as the feelings of intense anxiety took over her body once more.

Her stomach felt like a rough storm at sea, as it continued to stir and rumble with every slight movement her body would make. Tears once again began to fall from Clementine's nearly dried up eyes, as she clutched her stomach with every ounce of might she could muster.

_'-You always seem to say what I need to hear-'_

Clenching her eyes shut, Clementine tried her damndest to block out all the passing thoughts in her head as she continued to cling to her sweat drenched t-shirt.

_'-you're inside my mind, and there's no way for me to get you out.'_

The headache in Clementine's head only seemed to worsen, as she began to feel every pulse that coursed through her mind with great excruciation following each one.

_'Thank you for being a friend to me-'_

The room seemed to move around her, as the desk that had previously been on her left had somehow moved to the other side. As if Clementine was on a tea cup ride, without her body actually physically spinning itself. She could feel that she was nearly at her breaking point.

 _'_ - _memories that I never want to rid myself of.'_

Widening her eyes once more, Clementine covered her mouth as she could feel that she could no longer hold everything in. Making a dash straight for her bathroom, it took no time for her to stick her head straight in the toilet as indescribable things began to rush out of her mouth.

Clementine had pushed down her unnatural feelings down as much as she could, much like the bile that had built itself up in her stomach. She had already gone through the pain of a similar experience once, and she was sure that she didn't want to go through it once more.

_' "Why did you accept Gabe's proposal?" '_

_' "A leader's image is number one." '_

_' "You feel lonely a lot, don't you?" '_

_' "-expects you to be this superhuman of a person." '_

_**'W h a t w o u l d m o m m y a n d d a d d y w a n t?'** _

Clementine's stomach eventually settled, unlike the lines of dialogue that fuzzily continued to pass through her inner thoughts. Shakily making her way back to her room, Clementine practically threw herself on her bed as she wanted to lay down as soon as she possibly could. Since, she could feel her mind giving out on her as if it had done what it needed.

Feeling her eyes growing heavy, Clementine didn't fight back as her body also seemed to be ready to rest once more. As she could feel herself hitting the point of falling asleep, one last broken up piece of dialogue slipped its way into Clementine's stream of thought.

_'I'm sorry - feel the same - hurt you.'_

_\--------_

Compared to yesterday, the outside world looked slightly different to Clementine as she made her way through Ericon HS the next morning. She could see it in other people's faces that they could visually see that something was off with the usually confidently intimidating person that was Clementine.

"Is she okay?"

"I wonder if even the prez goes through relationship issues?"

"Maybe...Today _wouldn't_ be the greatest day to ask her to share her pens with me during class..."

While she could hear every word they were saying, Clementine gave no thought to feeding into the conversations that they most likely wanted to dwelve into.

It felt as though she was dragging a million bricks, as Clementine trudged her way through the hallways to get to her locker.

"Clementine! Wait up!" She could hear in the distance, forcing her to stop due to her inner need to seem as normal as possible.

" _There_ you are! I tried to track you down yesterday after lunch, but I figured that I probably wouldn't get to talk to you until this morning. How are you feeling? Are you ready for Saturday?" Gabe asked, with his usual charismatic smile on his face.

For her benefit, his unusually chipper mood seemed to be blinding him from the clearly messed up state she had found herself in.

"Sorry. I had to go home right away yesterday, so I didn't linger too much afterschool. I guess you could say I'm excited for every-"

" _Me_ too! I was wondering if you had any sort of option between these two pictures of corsages? I think they're both great, but I want to make sure I get you the one that you like the most!" Gabe interupted with, as he practically shoved his phone into Clementine's hands.

Not being in the state of mind to make an actual thoughtful decision, Clementine instinctively pointed to one of the two to satisfy his want for answer.

"Alright! Personally, that's the one I prefered anyways. Since I have a feeling Louis might not be able to get one for Mariana, I'll give him the other one to give to her. You know, since I want to make sure she gets the full experience she's always wanted with bringing a date to a dance." He explained, with a rather softened expression on his face.

" _Anyways_ , if you have an opinion on where we go to eat, be sure to let Mariana know! I put her in charge of that part of the night, but I know she would always appreciate an extra mind to help her out some." Noticing that he was the one doing the majority of the talking, Gabe's face seemed to redden ever so lightly from embarrassment.

"Sorry if I'm being too energetic this early in the morning. I'm just _super_ happy that I get to spend my time at the dance with such an _amazing_ girl, and I get to have a _unforgettable_ senior homecoming with all my other friends, too." Clementine could only blankly stare at the boy in front of her, as everything felt numb to her at the moment as she was beginning to see the product of her mistake.

"Before I forget, I need to head to my first period a little early today. I'll catch up with you during lunch today with everyone else! See you!" Gabe said, before speed walking in the opposite direction that Clementine needed to go.

Sighing as she clenched her chest, Clementine could feel as her heart was rapidly beating from the lingering anxiety that seemed to of been leftover from the night before.

 **'Why can't my mouth be as honest as my anxiety is being?'** Clementine thought, as she began to make her way once more to her locker to start what was shaping to be an interesting day.

\--------

"I feel like this dance is _really_ going to be a success!" Mariana cheered, as she finished looking over her records.

Nodding in agreement, Duck inserted his similar opinion into the pool of the discussion.

"Totally! I also think my campaign for Homecoming king is going great as well, given the amount of support I've been given with other people!"

"I know that it's your last week and all, but how could you _accidently_ delete the numbers of our contacts? We _need_ to give the DJ's a call _today_ to give them a confirmation call." Gabe complained, as he stared at Violet's computer in disbelief.

Walking over to see the issue, Sarah adjusted her glasses as she investigated the screen herself.

"I _didn't_ mean to! There was this pop up message that showed when I tried to click on the file, talking about it being corrupted. It then asked if I just wanted to go ahead and delete it, so I might've said 'yes' because I _didn't_ want that corruption to hack the computer!" Violet retorted, as she stared at the screen herself.

"Well, I _think_ if you just-"

"Step _out_ of this, Sarah. _Violet_ here should be the one to figure it out her damn self, since she's the once who deleted it in the first place. Although, for the fact that she thinks that corruptions _hack_ your computer, we might be here a while."

As the argument continued to move back and forth, Clementine looked up to see the remaining two outsider officers giving Clementine constant glances. As if to signal for her to 'stop this like she usually does'.

However, given the recent events and how it was leaving her feeling today...Clementine decided to use her emotions rather than her logic, to make her decision.

" _Violet, j_ ust give the damn computer to Sarah to let her fix it. You two just have to _tolerate_ each other for one more week before you can finally be rid of the other. If you want to continue to make life a living _hell_ for us with your bickering, however, I have no problem finding other solutions to get the two of you to get along." Clementine barked, surprising all the members in the room with her aggressive command.

Regretfully handing the laptop to Sarah, Violet began to gather her things as Gabe watched her in shock.

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're going?"

"You just took the _one_ thing I was using to work away from me, so what's the point in me staying? Plus, I seem to only be causing problems today, so it would probably be better for me to just leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Violet said, as she picked up her bag and made her way out of the room.

Clementine felt her stomach drop, as she realized the possibility that Violet had become understandably mad at Clementine's decision to turn her back from being on her side.

A dead silence filled the air, until the familiar ping went off on Clementine's phone. Looking to see who the message is from, the number surprisingly belonged to Duck.

 **Duck:** Hey...Are you doing okay? That response just seemed very unlike you. Do you want to talk about it?

Lowering her head, Clementine typed away at her phone as discreetly as humanely possible.

 **Clementine:** I'm fine, really. Just didn't get the greatest sleep last night. Sorry if I sounded off.

After a few minutes of hearing no response passed, a message was finally recieved from Duck as everyone was seemingly ready to leave.

 **Duck:** Okay. Just let me know if you ever need to talk, alright?

Looking over at Duck, Clementine made sure to make direct eye contact with him before giving him a visual conformation of his words rather than a written one.

Making sure to lock and turn off everything in the room, Clementine felt the happiest she had felt all day knowing that she could finally make her way home.

Since, it seemed that the more she was around the people she cared about, the more it seemed as though she was dragging them down.

\------

Collapsing on her plush bed, Clementine rubbed her eyes as they had grown to be hazy due to her lack of good sleep. Considering her choice to take a quick nap was short lived, as she wanted to ensure her probability of getting better sleep that upcoming night.

Looking over at the box full of Sophie's letters, Clementine proceeds to sit up from her bed to grab them, before glancing over them once more. Having picked the last letter up first, she begins to read over it carefully.

One part in particular caught her attention, as she found herself reading it over and over in her head.

' "Heck, everyone in these letters have reasons for their code names. Mickey was because of a baseball player, Glenn is an old musician, Marceline is the name of a character of one of this person's favorite cartoons, and Mary C. (Cassatt) is the name of a famous female painter." '

' **A famous baseball player...An old musician...A cartoon character...and a famous painter. Much like how my name represented the hair that I had when me and Sophie first met, would it be a stretch to assume that these names also represent the person somehow?'**

Suddently leaping out of her bed to scounge for a piece of paper and pen, Clementine began to write out all the names of the boarding students she had met during their time in the high school, and on the other side of the paper began to write the names mentioned in the letters.

"Let's see...So, Violet verbally confirmed that Louis is most likely the face behind the name 'Glenn', which makes sense with the meaning of the name being due to music." Clementine mumbled, as she started to draw lines that connected real names with what could possibly represent them through the fake names.

"-Mary C. is clearly Sophie, so that's another easy one. The remaining two are the ones that aren't so obvious. Given the fact that Marceline _supposedly_ has romantic ties with Sophie's sister, I can probably safely assume that Violet is who Marceline is supposed to be. Which...Leaves one more." Clementine continued verbally thinking, as her piece of paper began to look more and more like a scribbled mess.

"If Mickey is supposed to be tied to baseball, then that takes out the majority of the students on my list _except_ for-" Clementine suddenly stopped, as the realization of the identity made itself extremely apparent to her.

Recalling what she was told before, Clementine thought back on one of the few interactions she had with someone who now seemed likely to be associated with "Mickey" to some degree.

' _"It's about the accident at the school. You need to be...Careful. There's a lot of unpleasant circumstances surrounding the incident, and I know I'm not allowed to speak much of it. I just think you should be fairly warned, before you open a can of worms that won't be pretty..." '_

Hearing yet another buzz from her phone, Clementine looked over, assuming that it could be a follow-up text from Duck. However, the message was something that Clementine had been dreading the possibility of appearing on her phone.

 **(Violet)** : Hey Clem? Do you...Want to talk about yesterday? I think we just need to clear the air about it, so we can move past it for the sake of the investigation.

Reading the message, Clementine furrowed her brow with a rather determined look on her face. Closing the messaging app and turning off her phone, Clementine tossed her phone aside as she looked at the letters once more.

"Sorry, Violet. I think we each should do our _own_ investigating for the time being." Clementine stated to herself, as she spent the rest of the night before bed taking notes on each of the letters in great detail.

She had a plan for the next day, but it would require a few texts and strategies in order to make sure of two things:

That it goes off without any suspicion in her direction from people possibly involved, and to do all of this without having to interact with the one person capable of making her lose the focus and drive that was currently fueling her at the moment.


	24. <24>

To most, darkness is something suffocating. The emptiness that swallows people whole, the sudden coldness that follows. It has the capacity to drown people in its seemingly endless presence.

In this situation however, darkness was _not_ the issue. Instead, it was the light of the dingy room that chilled Louis down to his core as a pair of vicious eyes stared him down walking in. As, the single lamp of the room served as something of intimidation rather than hope.

With the door shut tightly behind him and the blinds closed to such a degree that no outside light was able to peek through, the council room had suddenly become a place of interrogation for Clementine. 

\--------

_(Five hours prior)_

" _Clem!_ " Aj called, as he rested his head against the wooden table.

The smell of syrup and bacon once again filled the household, as Lee was hard at work as usual making breakfast for Clementine and Aj. However, Clementine was seemingly out of it that particular Wednesday morning as she typed away at her phone.

"Hold on Kiddo. Let me finish typing this text up, then my attention is _all_ yours." Clementine mumbled, as she rapidly finished up the conversation she was having on her phone.

Shutting her phone off and shoving it in her pocket, Clementine leaned her head against her propped up hand as she faced Aj. Who, smiled as Clementine was finally his to rattle off to.

"Today at school, my teacher told me that there's a guy coming in who's going to have all these different kinds of animals! Like birds, _and_ lizards, _and_ even a s-...Sl-o-uth?"

"I think you're trying to say _sloth_ , kiddo." Aj's eyes lit up, as Clementine's words reminded him of the creature's name.

"Yeah! _That's_ the one! I'm super excited!" Clementine couldn't help but laugh to herself, as she continued to watch Aj with adoring eyes.

Soon enough, breakfast sat in front of the two. Both stayed quiet, as they rushed to stuff food into their mouths to begin their individual days.

"You two should slow down sometimes, and actually _savor_ what you have in front of you. I worked hard for that food to taste the way it does. Clem, do you remember the first time I tried cooking breakfast for us?" Lee asked, as he took his time eating the food in front of him.

"Definitely. The eggs were _super_ watery, and the bacon was so burnt that it practically disintegrated by just picking it up." Aj laughed, while Clementine paused to take a quick sip of orange juice.

"But...I couldn't complain. After all, it was the first time I had breakfast made for me ever since my parents passed away. The breakfast itself could've been just a shriveled up piece of toast, and I probably still would've been grateful that it was even made in the first place." Clementine recalled, as a smile took no hesitation to creep on her face.

"Sometimes, taking the time to _slow_ down and enjoy what you have is a good thing. Our family right here at this table? It should be appreciated that we've been brought together this beautiful Wednesday morning, to eat together with the meal in front of us. I know Rebecca suddenly coming around again has made things a little tense around here, but you two should _always_ remember that you have each other...No matter what." Lee advised, as he looked back and forth between Aj and Clementine.

Aj lowered his head, as he furrowed his brows just the slightest bit.

"You too, Lee." Lee looked confused, as Aj's words seemed too open ended for him to understand.

"We have _you_ , too. Rebe- I mean, my mom...I'm happy that I get to spend more time with her, but I know that when it comes down to it...She gave me up. You _didn't_. I know that you and Clem have taken good care of me. I just hope that one day I can do the same for you guys too." Aj stated, as the other two at the table listened with slight shock at the seriousness of Aj's tone.

Clementine couldn't help but smile even wider, as she began to ruffle his hair with her hand.

"Oh, Goofball. You need to stop sounding like you're getting older. I just want you to stay young, forever." Aj looked slightly annoyed, as he attempted to fix his hair after Clementine's destruction of it.

"I worked _hard_ for my hair to get that fluffy! Now, I'm going to have to fix it more!" Clementine's smile turned devilish, as she lifted both of her hands in the air.

" _I_ can help with that..." She creepily said, as she once again put her hands in Aj's hair.

As the two siblings played around, Lee watched with proud eyes as they interacted in a familial way. Sipping on his coffee from his usual mug, he continued to watch as breakfast time came to a close and the three of them went their separate ways for the day. 

\-------

"Clementine? Are you in here...?" A voice called, as they walked into the darkened Council room alone.

Flicking on one of the lamps dramatically, Clementine's face came into fruition as she looked right into the eyes of the boy in front of her.

"Man, and I thought _my_ acting skills were on par. Gotta give you the Emmy on this one, Clem." Louis remarked, as he walked closer to the already seated Clementine.

"I didn't know you acted. Been in anything?" Clementine asked, as she began turning on more lights in the room.

"Nope. Sadly, the boarding school didn't have any classes for anything like that. My talents were never _truly_ brought out, so my previous life as a flourishing actor will be for naught this time around." Louis replied, as he dramatically clenched his heart.

Laughing it off, Louis casually took a seat across from Clementine as she picked up a pen from her pen holder.

"So...Did you call me in here to plan something for our homecoming group. Mariana seemed insistent on me coming in here before school started, after recieving a text from you alluding to the fact that you needed to talk to me. What do you got for me? A surprise dinner date? Flower arrangements?" Clementine shook her head, as her facial expression turned to something more somber.

"Actually...I've noticed that your best friend has seemed a little... _Off_ , if you're catching my drift? I can't go into specifics, due to confidentiality that I have to uphold being the Student Body President. However, I've noticed a slight shift in his behavior in the last week or so. Have you noticed anything similar to that?" Clementine cleverly worded, as she was still unsure as to who she could trust among the Boarding School student.

Louis' expression seemed to shift as well, as the reminder of his best friend seemed to hover over him in a negative way.

"Well...I actually think he hasn't been _himself_ in a long time, really. He used to be this really confident leader, and never ceased to amaze me with the way he would hold himself. However, even before the accident he almost seemed _hesitant_ , and... _Scared?_ It was like he was always walking on egg shells, and could never be relaxed like he used to be. I hoped that coming here and being able to join a real baseball team would help him out a bit. Nothing's changed though. And I...I've been a bit distant from him, I guess? What a lousy best friend I've been, huh?" Louis answered with, as Clementine looked at him with an almost pitiful expression.

"Louis-"

"I think I did it to myself though. I've been spending more time with the music group, like how he's been spending time with the baseball and softball teams. That rift just can't be helped, I guess. I just wish I could understand what was wrong, and could help with whatever he's being burdened with. Every time I've asked though, he just shrugs it off and says that it's nothing. Even though I know better, I always just let it slide. Now, he's even going to skip the school dance."

Clementine's ears perked, as the last sentence seemed to strike her as off.

"Marlon's planning on skipping the school dance? Wouldn't he want to go, since it's probably his only chance to go to a real one?" Clementine inquired, as she picked up her pen once more.

"That's what I told him, too. He said though, that some girls from the softball team are inviting him to some other secret party instead. Apparently it's at one of the baseball player's house, and there's going to be no parents around to regulate it. Regardless of the fact that I was going with Mariana, it hurt to know that he didn't even _try_ to invite me to come with him." While Clementine wanted nothing more than to continue to feel bad for the clearly hurt Louis, she had a job that she needed to stick to.

"Wouldn't your teacher advisors _try_ to stop him? I just can't imagine them being okay with him going off on his own."

"He already thought of that, too. He's apparently planning on inviting Violet to go with him, since he knows that she doesn't have a date _and_ that she can be the designated responder to the teacher's questions in case things go a little too _wild_. Since, she's good at handling things on the spot in a nonsuspicious way."

 **'He's planning on bringing Violet with him...? I didn't even realize that the two were on good terms. The last time that I saw them even in the same vicinity, it looked as though they were continuously butting heads with each other. Something just doesn't seem right about it...'** Clementine thought, as she continued to jot down notes in her notepad.

Before Clementine had the chance to ask more questions to the clueless Louis, the bell for first period to begin rang over the speakers.

" _Damn_. Well, I guess that's all I had to ask about anyways. The only thing that I can ask of you to do, is just try your best to be a friend for Marlon when you can. Even if you guys seem distant now, I _promise_ it'll get better with time. Also, don't tell anyone that we met up to talk. Especially, _Violet_." Clementine stated, as she began to gather up her bags.

"Wait, why not Violet?" Not realizing she would have to explain her words, Clementine thought on the spot as she tried to cover her tracks.

"It's _because_...She's involved with the case that is sensitive information for normal students to hear. So, what we talked about needs to just be kept anonymous as I might use your information for the case." Seemingly winning over Louis with her obviously fake story, he nodded as he seemed to understand her shallow reasoning.

"Got it. Well, I'll catch you around?" Louis asked, as he put his bag on his back.

"Definitely. Have a good day, Louis." As she watched Louis walk out of the room, Clementine sighed as she slouched in her chair.

Looking over her notes, she frowned as Louis' testimony only made Marlon look worse in her eyes when it came to his potential involvement with The Delta.

 **'Oh Marlon...Just what are you hiding behind that abnormality terrible haircut?'** Clementine mentally joked, as she tried to get her spirits livened up once more.

"Next up on the chopping block... _Mitch._ " 

\--------

"Mr.Everett...? _Look_ , I'm sorry that my assignment is late. I'm trying to figure still what- Wait. What the hell are _you_ doing in here?" Mitch asked, as he crossed his arms with the realization that Clementine was the one actually behind Lee's desk instead of him.

Spinning her chair towards Mitch, she pointed at the desk across from her as she gathered her notes once more. With a grudging hesitation, Mitch slowly made his way to the desk that Clementine had left for him.

"I know that it's a bit of an _extreme_ way to get in contact with you, but this seemed to be the only viable option without drawing suspicion. Which, is something that _you've_ been trying to dodge as of recent, isn't that right?" Clementine pondered, as she confidently crossed her legs.

"Are you out of your _fuckin'_ mind? Calling me out of lunch like that... What the hell are you even talking about?" Mitch spatted verbally, as he continued to hold his pissed off expression on his face.

"I think we both know, that you have a _bit_ more talent with chemistry than you're letting on...It's rather explosive, wouldn't you say?" Clementine teased, as she carefully watched Mitch's expressions.

 **'I know that this is a bit of a risk, but between him and Aasim...Mitch has to be the creator of the bombs mentioned in Sophie's notes, right?'** Clementine thought to herself, trying to reassure herself of her conclusive findings.

"What the hell are you trying to say, _huh_? If you're going to sit there all _prissy_ like that, you might as well be straight foward to me." Mitch barked, as he began to glare at Clementine in an almost defensive way.

"Well, it can't be a coincidence that you are even doing better in Chemistry than the majority of our own students here, don't you think? From sources that I won't name, it seems _pretty_ suspicious how an explosion that big was the cause of the destruction of the school. Almost...Like an explosive of sorts is the reason that-"

" _Fine_. What the fuck do I have to lose anyways? This back and forth detective Sherlock Holmes type shit pisses me off, so I'll just be frank with you: I do know how to create handmade explosives, and I've been suspecting myself that the destruction of the school was caused by them. But, I _swear_ to you that I personally had nothing to do with it. I only _created_ the bombs. I didn't detonate them or anything like that. Hell, I wasn't even at the school when they went off." Clementine furrowed her brows, as her suspicions had been surprisingly confirmed rather quickly.

"Hmm...Interesting that you'd give up almost arrest worthy information like that so easily. Why? There still could've been ways for you to of been able to detonate them from a distance."

"I wasn't able to get that far with development of them, _yet_. It wasn't the easiest working on a weapon like that behind the scenes without anyone noticing, you know? I guess I get my need to create new stuff from my dad's side, since we were always creating junk out of nothin' when I was a kid. Even being apart from him, I still have the urge to create. In my case...It's something a bit more dangerous than just some fuckin' old toaster." Clementine smiled, as she didn't even think Mitch realized that he had somewhat opened up to her.

"Well, I think that it's rather incredible what you made. Is there any chance...That someone else knew about these bombs? If it wasn't you who used them, then someone else had to of used the bombs who had prior knowledge of their existance." Watching his puzzled expression, it seemed to light up as he recalled something.

"Well, when I was working on them one night...A girl named Sophie, who's missing since the explosion, walked in on me messing with them. Instead of ratting me out, she just watched as I worked on it and asked about its functionality. I didn't really think much of it since it was...Her. The same girl who didn't even know how to _properly_ use a screwdriver, and somehow burned her hand while just trying to wash them. I didn't really think she'd try to do anything with them...But, these days I dunno what the hell to think anymore." Clementine frowned, as she watched Mitch's mood go from agressive to slightly gloomy.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Clementine smiled as she put her notepad aside.

"Look, I promise that I'm _only_ trying to help. Between you and me...I've been trying to figure out what the circumstances were around the explosion and the disappearance of your fellow classmates. However, there's only so much I can find out _without_ insider information. If you would be willing to, I'd love to-"

"Why? Why the hell would someone like _you_ be so invested in that accident, anyways? Is it some sort of secret kink of yours to solve mysteries? It's not like you get anything out of doing this, since you hardly know any of us." Clementine shook her head, as she looked at Mitch directly.

"That's wrong. The second you stepped foot into this building for the first time, you all became _my_ responsibility. Principal Lilly said so herself. Helping you all figure out where your friends are and why this is happening in the first place is all a part of that. So, please...If you could help me with those bombs and what could of possibly happened regarding them...I would be grateful." Clementine asked, in a highly pleading manner.

Mitch only seemed taken aback, as he watched someone who seemed so high up in popularity, practically beg him for his assistance.

" _Fine_...After the explosion, I was able to sneak out of the hotel one night to do some investigating myself. After going to my secret location for bomb testing, I realized that both of my model versions had gone missing. However, I found it unlikely that two bombs were used in the explosion. Since, after looking around the building itself, I was only able to find the parts for _one_ of them. Which means, that the other one was either stolen or has been misplaced. Either way, I won't be able to help you out much with bomb related business without-"

"I think I _might_ know where it's located. An anonymous source told me that it was at the top of the bell tower, hidden somewhere. Actually...I a job for you, if you're willing to help out with the investigation." Leaning foward slightly by arching his back, Mitch looked at Clementine with intrigued eyes.

"What would I get out of it? _Besides_ the fact that we could potentially solve the mystery and find my friends?" Clementine thought for a minute, as a price hadn't come to mind as a potential aspect of her interrogation.

"If you help me out, I will try my damndest to help out funding the science courses at the Boarding School. I've been coming up with plans on trying to help increase the level of education at the school regardless, after being able to interact and talk with all of you. However, I will make sure that science is as the top of the list. More funds, means more shit that you can use to create more creations like your bombs." Clementine proposed, as she secretly hoped that it would be enough to sway him.

Thinking for a moment, Mitch sighed as he slowly held out his hand for a handshake.

"I didn't _actually_ need anything in return for being asked to work more on my bombs, but the gesture would be highly appreciated. Finding and making sure my friends are okay, is good enough for me." Mitch stated, as Clementine took his hand in return.

"So, the bomber _does_ have jokes up his sleeve?"

" _Don't_ get used to it." Clementine found herself quietly laughing, as her interaction with Mitch had become something she wasn't quite expecting.

"Oh! Here's my number. Be sure to keep it on your phone, in case I need to contact you. All you need to do for now is work on that bomb, upgrade it, and let me know if you need any other tools in order to do so. I'll explain to you why I need it another time." Clementine explained, as she handed Mitch a paper copy of her cell phone number.

"I'm _also_ assuming that I shouldn't go blurting around that I'm working on a sketchy deal with the prez?" Shaking her head, Clementine stood up as she looked over at the suddenly late time on the clock.

"You should head back to your lunchroom table. Just act like...Mr.Everett had a good heart-to-heart with you about your grades." Mitch chuckled, as he stood up himself.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle coming up with an excuse for something. I've got _plenty_ of experience in bullshit reasons. I'll let you know if anything comes up with the bombs." Mitch finished with, as he waved goodbye to Clementine.

After closing the door behind him, Clementine rushed over to her notebook to jot everything down before she forgot to do so.

Feeling exhausted from having to dig information out of two people, Clementine glanced over at her phone as her mind went straight to the person who used to make this easier and more fun.

 **'Maybe...I should respond to her text.'** Clementine thought, as she began to reach over to her phone.

However, the bell for lunch to end quickly interrupted this action. Taking the motivation to do so out of Clementine, as she came back to her senses.

 **'No...There's still one more person who I should talk to before I lose another day...'** Clementine thought, as she scratched the name 'Mitch' off of her list of people she wanted to talk privately to for information.

"I'm coming for you, _Brody_..." Clementine said aloud, as she grabbed her bag and proceeded to walk out of the classroom.

While Clementine struggled with keeping up a serious demeanor through her investigation, she couldn't help but feel as though she was getting one step closer to figuring out the real circumstances behind the explosion and missing students. Even if it meant, painfully pushing away her own individual struggles.


	25. <25>

Lunch time.

The number one time for seating arrangements to determine your standing on the hierarchy of Ericson High. For example, the jocks, cheerleaders, and student body officers would sit on the upper level of the lunch room. While inbetweeners would satisfy the middle, and finally the boarding school attendees and rejects would occupy the bottom level.

The aroma of undercooked hamburgers and burnt pizza filled Clementine's senses as she casually conversed with her usual group at the lunch table. Looking around, Clementine was once again faced with the clear differences that lied depending on where you sat in the rather large room.

Clementine wasn't a huge fan of the clear discrimination socially, and most of the time would spend as little time in the lunch room as humanly possible. This was due to the amount of snide remarks that would come from tables other than the officer table towards the lower tables. Which, would sometimes get on Clementine's last nerves.

"Did you hear about the _supposed_ drama that's going on at the band geek table?"

" _What?_ So even _nerds_ have drama?"

"Just sounds like to me that they want to be cool like us, so they're _creating_ drama to make them look more like us."

Roars of laughter could be heard from both sides of Clementine, as multiple tables held conversations of similar topics. She suddenly had the thought to thank Lee for not forcing her to join a sport, since she wasn't sure if she could handle the pettiness of it all.

" _Geez_...Again with this, Gabe? It's simple! We leave at five after pictures, show up to Rossini's at around five thirty, eat for about an hour, and arrive at the dance a solid thirty minutes before hand to help with set up!" Mariana complained, as she took another spoonful of macaroni into her mouth.

"What if Rossini's is _packed,_ though? We should leave thirty minutes earlier to make sure we're not going to be late!" Gabe retorted, as the other three officers looked back and forth between the arguing siblings.

" _Psst_. Clem? You want to head out early?" Duck whispered to Clementine, catching her off guard from her people watching.

Nodding her head, the two were able to sneak out without being questioned. Leaving the innocent Sarah to be the lone peacemaker between the feuding siblings over Homecoming once again.

\-------

"Sorry to pull you out like that! I saw that you were pretty spaced out, and I won't like: I was a little jealous."

Clementine smiled, as she crossed her arms and leaned again the wall next to her in the courtyard.

"Jealous? Of _what_? My lack of interest in Homecoming?" Duck shook his head, as he put a hand on his hip.

"The fact that you were able to somehow tune out those two. I thought I was going to lose my hearing permanently if I stayed there a second longer!" Duck explained, as he dramatically put his hands over his ears.

Laughing in unison, Clementine sighed as she tried to regain composure.

"I don't know. I feel like everyone else is thrilled for Homecoming _except_ for me. It's just hard being engaging on something that doesn't sound fun or interesting. Maybe I've just been working myself to death over it, so I've just lost my interest." Clementine explained, as she casted her eyes away from Duck entirely.

" _Oooor_...Here's a thought: The person you're _going_ with is the reason you're not interested in going. I _bet_ if you were going with the rather mysterious and enchanting _Violet_ , you'd be more excited. I'm no _detective_ or anything though, so who's to say for sure if I'm right?" Duck proposed, as a huge grin had grown on his face.

 **'Shit. I'd actually forgotten that I told him. Or, I guess he technically found out on his own? Either way, it's extremely embarrassing nonetheless.'** Clementine thought, as she internally fumed from embarrassment.

" _Very_ funny. Actually...Something happened between us, so it's sort've _awkward_ right now. Maybe it's for the better any-"

"Don't be _ridiculous_! Whatever happened, I'm sure it's not that bad! You didn't accidently _expose_ yourself in front of her, did you?" Duck said, in a highly suggestive tone.

" _What_? Of _course_ not!" Clementine exclaimed, as a slight redness had hued her face.

"Then, it wasn't _that_ bad! Whatever happened, I'm sure the two of you will get past it! Besides Mariana and Louis, you and Violet are my _top_ tier potential couple I'm rooting for!" Duck joked, before noticing Clementine's suddenly gloomy face.

"Hey? I was just kidding, you know? But, where _is_ you head at with her?" Duck asked, in a more somber tone.

Giving yet another long and emphasized sigh, Clementine made eye contact with Duck once more as she explained.

"I don't know. It's like my heart is wanting one thing, and my brain wants another. On one hand, being with Violet _could_ be fun and give me the relationship that I've always wanted. However, the risk that comes with that? I'm just not sure my anxiety or mind could handle it."

" _Risks?_ What kind of risks?" Duck inquired, as that part had stuck out to him.

"Stares in public. Whispers in the hallways. Curses being thrown left and right from close minded people. I _want_ to be able to give my heart the chance to love what it wants to love, but the people pleaser part of me is _screaming_ internally for me to reconsider. Even just talking about it-" Clementine paused, as she held out her shakey hand to make her point.

"-Is making me react this way. Honestly? Sometimes, I think the person who is the biggest homophobe is... _Myself_. Only towards my own feelings though. It literal _hell_ , Duck. I love _so_ many things about myself, but the one thing I hate is that my heart has a place to love people of the same gender. Except, unlike just simply having a bad personality or having a horrendous haircut, I can't just _change_ my sexuality. And maybe _I'm_ wrong? Maybe with a different environment, things _will_ change and I'll-" Feeling the presence of a hand suddenly over her open mouth, Clementine looked back to Duck to find that he had covered her mouth.

" _Breathe_ for a minute, Clem. It's good to talk through what you're going through, but not like _this_. Talking yourself down and making yourself feel as though _you're_ in the wrong isn't helping anything. Just take a monent...And _breathe_."

Slowly releasing his hand from her face, Clementine softly closed her eyes as she took a large breath in, and released at a steady pace. Opening her eyes once more, she softened her expression as she realized it had scrunched from her previous monologue.

"Thanks, Duck. I've just been so confused for a long time now. It wasn't...Violet wasn't even the first _girl_ that I've liked. Even before _her_ , I've found myself to be attracted to a picture of Robert Pattinson the same amount as Kristen Stewart! _Ugh_!" Clementine suddenly slouched herself against the wall, as she found herself sitting on the rather uncomfortable concrete.

"Well...I guess _that_ explains why you liked Twilight so damn much when we were younger. I still think Taylor Lautner was cooler, _but_ that's probably because I like dogs...a lot." Duck explained, as he took a seat across from Clementine.

Looking at Clementine, she had her head buried in her knees as her hair flowed over her shoulders. Not knowing what was the right thing to say at the moment, Duck simply opened his mouth and hoped that the right words would convey themselves naturally.

"Look, I _may_ not understand what it's like to be confused about your sexuality. I don't have any experience in dealing with those issues, but what I _do_ have experience in, is being your best friend. And by being that, I understand more than anyone that you may be smart, strong, and one of the bravest people to walk this Earth. However, your worst enemy has _always_ been _yourself_. Remember in middle school when you wanted to try to be an officer for JNHS, but you got so into your own head that you ended up dropping out of the race before it had even begun? Most assumed that it was because you were nervous, but I _knew_ better than that. You probably started thinking about everything that came with it and the fact you didn't want to disappoint anyone because of the way you are in regards to people pleasing, so you dropped out to not ruffle any unnecessary feathers. You know who _really_ felt guilty though from that? _Me_." Clementine jerked her body, as slowly looked up as if Duck's words were beginning to lure her out of her shell in the slightest amount.

"Even with everything that I knew about you, I never _once_ tried to help build your self confidence as your best friend. I was so busy trying to make sure that _I_ could get a spot as an officer with you, that I completely overlooked the fundamentals in being a true best friend. So, I'm sorry." Clementine suddenly shook her head, as she placed a hand on Duck's shoulder.

"You don't need to blame yourself for that! It was my fault that I didn't even-"

"Clementine, you are a _lot_ of good things. In fact to the majority of the school population, you're seen as damn near _perfect_. So...Why can't _you_ ever see that in yourself? You're so fantastically wonderful, and I wish that you could be here with the rest of us to agree. Little things like sexuality? Who gives a _shit_ about that? There's so many great things about you, and you liking guys and girls is just another thing to add to the list right next to your favorite color being purple. No one is _forcing_ you to _completely_ embrace your sexuality, and to be loud and proud about it. _You_ take things at your own pace. Hell, you _never_ have to flaunt it in your entire lifetime. _Your_ sexuality, is _your_ business. However, before you do anything with Violet, it might be best for you to figure out your _own_ feelings first and come to terms with them. Once you do that, then I'd say go with whatever your heart is telling you. No matter what, me and the other officers will support you. I _promise_." Duck finished, as he put his own hand on Clementine's hand.

Letting out an audible laugh of relief, Clementine wiped away any stray tears before looking at Duck once more.

"Since when did you become _so_ mature? I never thought little Duck would _ever_ grow up." Duck rolled his eyes, as he stood up and held his hand out.

"Well, _someone_ around here has to keep an eye out for you. Since, you have a hard time taking care of yourself. I mean, _when_ was the last time you cleaned your backpack?" Duck remarked, referring to the open bag next to Clementine packed with an assortment of paper and journals.

"What? No one _ever_ said that I was good at organizing!" Clementine joked, as she took Duck's hand and was lifted off the ground.

" _Definitely_ not. Now come on, let's head back to make sure our lunch table hasn't caught on fire yet." Duck ushered, as the two made their way back to the chaotic lunchroom to finish out their sentence for lunch.

Clementine couldn't help but wear a huge smile on her face as Duck's words began to fly through her head, pushing out the other words that had been flocking her mind for days. It was as if her mind was settled once more, and the ongoing anxiety that had been stirred up had officially ended.

\--------

"Clementine? Marlon told me that you wanted to talk to me about our behavior reports?" Brody called out to the staircase at the back of the school, before spotting Clementine leaned up against the bottom step.

"Actually...Change of plans. I actually need help on something of more importance. Like, _Delta_ importance."

As if the word triggered her, Brody quickly ran down the steps as she tightly gripped Clementine's arm and dragged her to the bathroom right at the bottom of the stairs.

Pushing past the doors and making sure they were shut completely, Brody yanked Clementine's arm away as she began to express a look of panic.

"Are you _trying_ to get us targeted? What in God's name made you think that talking about... _Them_ out in the open would be a good idea?" Brody yelled, before beginning to dig through her bag for something.

"What? You act like the Delta has some sort of power here to listen to us? Besides, aren't you even surprised that I know about them and that I'm about to-" Being interupted by something being shoved into her chest, Clementine looked to find that a piece of paper had been forced into her possession.

" _That_ is a map of the security cameras and their reach visually and verbally. I don't know if the possiblity has blessed that little innocent mind of yours, but _they_ have more power and influence than you might want to believe."

Looking at the paper, a roughly sketched out outline of the school was drawn with different colored circles in different areas of the building.

"Since it's not legal to have cameras in bathrooms, they're one of the few safe spots to discuss Delta business in this school. Have you just been _going_ around talking about this in the hallways? Do you _want_ to get killed?" Clementine raised her hands defensively, as her interrogation was not going as plan.

"Look, I had _no_ clue about this. How would I even know that? Actually, how do _you_ know about this? Because _that's_ what interests me most right now." Beginning to pace back and forth, Brody seemed visually disturbed while looking down at the ground.

"He's going to kill me if he knows that I'm _talking_ to you about this...Why the hell do I find myself in these situations _everytime_...I'm not even a _part_ of their sketchy organization, so why am _I_ in danger?" Brody began to mumble to herself, as her eyes only continued to widen more with fear. 

Realizing the state that Clementine had put Brody in on accident, Clementine softly put her hands on Brody's shoulders as she began to speak softly.

"Listen... _No_ one is going to get hurt. _That's_ what I'm trying to prevent. Just answer a few of my questions, and you can be on your way. Please?" Clementine asked, as Brody suddenly stopped pacing.

Facing Clementine, Brody looked straight into Clementine's eyes as she spoke the few words that had made sense coming from her that afternoon.

"Listen. I will only say this once, so take my words as you will. I am _not_ a part of the Delta, but Marlon is. After accidenly walking in on one of their meetings, Marlon made me take a oath of silence if I wanted to live, so I did. He's planning on dropping his position though once and for all after sacrificing one last person at their stated meeting on Saturday night at eleven. After the explosion, he started doubting the worth of being with them, so he's going to try his best to leave once and for all. If you just let it happen... _No_ one else in the future has to get hurt. They can leave in peace, and _maybe_ this town will finally be free once more. If you just keep your nose out of their business...If you just let them-"

"Do _you_ think it's right to let people involved with such an organization to be let go so _easily_? Because I _sure_ as hell don't. The twins? _Your_ friends? They _need_ justice. Do you think it's right that their disappearances go unnoticed for any longer? Is that what they would've wanted?" Feeling her back suddenly pressed up on the bathroom wall, Clementine couldn't even process that she had been shoved by such a seemingly innocent person.

"You don't _fucking_ know what you're dealing with, Clementine. Even if you had a thousand people behind you, that wouldn't be enough to stop _them_. They're one of the largest underground organizations in existence. Do you _really_ think the power of friendship and justice will be enough to stop them? This is your _final_ warning. Back off the case now, or pay the consequences when you face them and realize that I was right. I think you're a good person, Clementine. I don't want to see anymore good people taken away by them. So _please_ , be smart." Clementine shakes her head, as she pushes herself off the wall.

"Then _help_ me, if you think I have no chance. You have more insider information than anyone else I'm able to trust, and I'm formulating a plan that _will_ work with the right people. _Please_ , Brody? Having you on our side would make our likelihood of at _least_ getting them out of Ericson much higher. You should know by now that I'm too stubborn to back down, so I will go into this _regardless_ of your answer. I know that deep down, you're a good person who's also just trying to protect her friends as well. So please...Help _me_ help _you_."

A void of silence filled the room, as Brody seemed to be lost in thought. Clementine nervously twiddled her fingers about, as she awaited the answer that she hoped to be in her favor. After a sudden sharp breath was taken by Brody, she looked up at Clementine once more.

"Okay. If I can't convince you to back down, the least I can do is give you information as discreetly and as anonymously as possible in order to keep myself safe. I...Want nothing more than to make sure that no one else goes missing. So, I'll help you if you can make that happen for all of us. _However_ , I need you to promise me that no matter what, you will _not_ associate my name with your plan." Clementine sighed in relief, as she gave a faint smile towards Brody.

"You have my word." Clementine stated, as she held out her hand.

Feeling Brody hesitantly take her hand in return, the two did a slight handshake as they quickly let go of one another. Looking down on her watch, Clementine realized that she was officially fifteen minutes late to her afterschool meeting.

"I need to go. Just tell Marlon that I reminded you to keep everyone in line until you all return to the Boarding School, and to relay the message to pick up questionnaires at the front office whenever convenient." Nodding in response, Brody took no time to make her way swiftly out of the bathroom.

Sighing in relief, Clementine quickly recalled Brody's words as she slowly began to make her way to the officer's office.

_"He's planning on dropping his position though once and for all after sacrificing one last person at their stated meeting on Saturday night at eleven."_

While these words hadn't truly resonated with Clementine before, the sudden connection that occurred shortly after reviewing them once more...Sent an intense chill down Clementine's spine.

\-------

"Alright...Thank you for working diligently during my absence. You can all go home early as a reward. Except for you, Violet. I need to discuss with you the plan of action for Saturday's dance." Clementine stated, as she glanced over at the unsuspecting blonde.

Watching as all the other officers made their way out, a slight feeling of irritation took over Clementine as she caught Duck giving her a discreet thumbs-up of approval. Making sure the door was shut tightly, Clementine leaned forward in her chair as she looked at Violet.

"Look...I know that I overreacted about Monday night, and I'm sorry for that. Whatever happened...It was just something that occurred in the heat of the moment." Violet looked taken back, as she quickly defended the situation.

"But Clementine-"

" _However_...I'm not going to sit here and act like I'm some sort of clueless protagonist of some shitty drama movie. You just have to understand that I need...time. I'm still unsure of my feelings in general, and I don't want to _rush_ the process of understanding them. And there's just way too much going on in my life right now to give it the attention that it needs. So...Can we just call Monday night an unprecedented spur of the moment incident, and act like it doesn't exist at least until after our investigation is handled and dealt with?"

Studying Violet's shocked expression at Clementine's words, she seemed to process the words for only a moment before smiling.

"Whatever I have to agree to in order to move past this awkward mess, I'm okay with. I just want my detective partner and friend back." Clementine copied Violet's smile, as a wave of relief seemed to rush through the two girls.

While things hadn't been given an answer feelings wise on either side, it seemed as though both girls mutually agreed that dealing with whatever was going on between them would be a wise thing to set aside until the Delta business was taken care of. Even if that meant keeping quiet about a blissful moment that had occurred between them for a little longer.

"So...How do you feel about Mitch and Brody...?" 


	26. <26>

Explaining the amount of information and allies that Clementine had gathered in the last two days without Violet was hard enough to explain in one take. Avoiding talking about Violet potentially being one of the sacrificed children was another, as she didn't want to cause any unnecessary paranoia in the blonde. Since, that was the last thing anyone needed in a town that was surrounded by an organization built on kidnapping and repurposing children and teenagers Clementine and Violet's age.

Thus, Clementine danced around her words, chosing them carefully as to not set off any sort of suspicion in Violet's mind.

"So...Mitch and Brody, huh? Are you _sure_ we can trust them? Mitch I don't have as much of a trust issue with, although he can be a _bit_ of an ass sometimes when it comes to literally anything. Who I'm _more_ concerned with though is Brody. The girl who _literally_ confessed to having indirect ties to the same group we're trying to stop." Violet voiced, as she has seemingly finished processing Clementine's update.

"I understand your hesitation. However, given that the amount of people we can trust is low as is, we don't have much of a choice in being picky on the people who have at least _offered_ trust." Clementine reasoned, as she tried her best to corral Violet to her side of things.

Giving a stern nod in response, Violet once again questioned Clementine on her explanation as more questions began to spur out of nowhere.

"Do you have any sort of estimation on when the Delta is showing up next? How long do we have to prepare until they come-"

"Saturday. According to Brody, the Delta have plans to once again gather potential names the same night as the dance. She reasoned that Marlon was planning on giving is resign notice then, and the goal is for him to be able to convince them to back down."

 **'Is it sad that I don't even believe in the words I'm saying? Plus, I can't help but feel guilty leaving the obvious out of this conversation, but I can't risk Violet becoming paranoid. I need to come up with her plan of action** ** _before_** **letting her in. Then, she won't have as sour of a reaction...I hope.'** Clementine began to think to herself, as she watched Violet process Clementine's interruption.

After a moment or so more of silence, Violet once again spoke as her mind filled with questions continued to pour out.

"That doesn't really add up though, since Marlon has plans on skipping the dance half way though to go to some softball player's house for a party. He asked me to go with him to watch over him in his "state", so I was planning on helping. Well, that is after I get it approved by Sarah. I still have no clue why he's asked _me_ to do it. However, I can't just leave him drunk and alone."

Thinking about how Clementine could make her next response even seem _slightly_ reasonable, she began to once again hope for the best as she begun to vocalize her best attempt at a cover up.

"He's probably planning on sneaking out at some point from _that_ party to go and meet with them. I'm also placing my bet on the reason he's bringing you out of anyone else is that you...Don't have a date to the dance. Basically giving you no reason to go besides the shift that you have to work for the first half."

Forming her mouth in the shape of an 'o', Clementine internally felt relieved as her bait seemed to be taken completely with no hesitation. Looking down at her phone, Violet soon after stands up as she grabs her bag from the ground.

"The bus is apparently here. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Violet asked, as she wore a casual smile.

Giving a nod of confirmation, not wanting to speak anymore due to her fear of spilling her lies, Violet soon after walked out of the room and towards her ride back.

Slouching in her seat slowly, Clementine released a large sigh of relief as a burden seemed to be relieved from her. However, in return yet another burden placed itself in the empty seat as seeds of doubt began to plant in Clementine's head from keeping information from Violet.

**'What isn't known, is sometimes better to be left unsaid...'**

\--------

Having already gotten ready for bed, Clementine found herself plopped down on her bed as the string lights in her room continued to glow. Looking down at her dimly lit phone, Clementine began to ponder if what she was going to do next was a good idea or not. Deciding to take the risk, Clementine pressed 'send' as she awaited responses.

Hearing her phone go off a minute or two later, Clementine looked at the messages that had been sent to her.

**(Mitch): A group chat for the investigation, huh? Smart, I guess.**

**(Brody): I was thinking that communicating would be difficult without suspicion. I don't believe the Delta has the technology to hack into phones, so we should be safe here? Don't take my word for it though.**

**(Mitch): Oh, I know not to take your word on anything Brodster. Still haven't forgotten the time you convinced the entire class to use your essay format for English and that "it would be safe". All for the entire class to get busted for cheating.**

**(Brody): Hey!!! It's not my fault that she suddenly decided to change the way she graded essays. Besides, that was five years ago...**

**(Mitch): Still hurts Brody...Still hurts.**

Rolling her eyes at the potential underlining flirting occuring in the chat, Clementine decided to shoot yet another message to get the group back on track.

**(Clementine): Besides an update on past events, do either of you have an update on the task that I asked of you?**

**(Mitch):** **(** **○○○** **)**

**(Brody):** **(** **○○○** **)**

After only waiting for a couple of seconds, yet another series of texts begun to make their way to Clementine's phone.

**(Mitch): I do. I went to go check out the Boarding School last night, and after about thirty minutes found the bomb mostly intact. I've been working on it ever since. I was thinking that a small adjustment that I could add in a short amount of time is a distance detonator, versus having to manually ignite it. So basically when Omar and Aasim are downstairs doing whatever the hell they do, I continue working on it.**

**(Brody): ...Should I be concerned for my or everyone else's safety? Sounds a little dangerous to be working on a bomb here?**

**(Mitch): What? Want me to work on it where the last one blew up? Seems so much safer.**

**(Brody): Well I'd say that's definitely better than here. Only you can be harmed by your own creation then.**

**(Mitch): Rude. Didn't you hear the principal? "Our school is as much of a friend to you, as you can be with one another." Are you doubting the words of our "lovely" principal by saying the school isn't a person too?**

**(Brody): Are you choosing to believe the words of our "lovely" principal...?**

Getting slightly beside herself at the casualness of the conversation, Clementine once again tried to regain control as she sent yet another message to rangle up their attention.

**(Clementine): What about you, Brody? Any update on Marlon?**

**(Mitch):** **(** **○○○** **)**

**(Brody):** **(** **○○○** **)**

After waiting for yet another couple of moments, messages began to shoot back and forth once more.

**(Mitch): Marlon? What about Marlon?**

**(Brody): No updates to make. He seems to be acting normally still.**

**(Mitch): Uh, hello??? Is Marlon okay?**

**(Brody): Clementine? Does Mitch not know everything?**

Realizing that Mitch hadn't been made aware of the situation, Clementine typed her response quick as she didn't want to conversation to get too rampant.

**(Clementine): No. He's only aware that someone is potentially setting him up for the usage of his bombs. Do you want me or yourself to do so?**

**(Brody):** ( **○○○** )

**(Brody): Okay. I don't mind. Meet me downstairs in 5, Mitch.**

**(Clementine): Also, before the two of you log off... Do not let Violet become aware of this chat. After it is explained to you in fullness, I'm going to update you on something that might become a problem...**

**(Mitch): I have no clue what the hell you mean, but alright. Heading down now.**

After making sure that the two had logged off, Clementine shut off her phone as she continued to comfortably lay on her bed. Deciding to kill time by doing more council work for the dance, Clementine pulled out the laptop sitting on her desk and begun to type away at it. 

\-------

About an hour or so later, Clementine heard a slight ping from her phone as she was finishing up filling out a table of information regarding attendees.

Looking over at it, Clementine could see that she had a few missed messages. Catching up on the chat, Clementine remembered what it was she had been waiting on in the first place.

**(Mitch): Okay...Caught up now. I, for once, have jack shit to say. Except...Thank you.**

**(Brody): Yes. After talking through everything with Mitch, we both realized that justice isn't guaranteed with Marlon's plan. Regardless of how much we care for him as a friend, we can't imagine that a group like the Delta is just going to easily give in like that. If we can come up with a clever enough plan, we can put an end to this once and for all without losing any of our own. We've lost so many already that it's time for the pain and suffering of our makeshift family to be finally dealt with and to cease.**

**(Mitch): I remember them. Justin, Therissa, Jasper, Erin, Joey, Maddie, Lamar, Alex, Dewey, Trey, Stephanie...Everyone who has gone missing over the years. I can't help but wonder what happened to them? If the Delta knows and is involved with their disappearances, I want to get to the bottom of it and potentially save my former classmates and friends. Whatever it takes.**

Clementine could feel chills run down her arms and legs as she read the last message from Mitch. Before, she had no idea of a number for how many students had gone missing from the Delta's raids. However, hearing not only how many, but the names of the students...Only fueled Clementine's feeling of determination even more as her blood began to boil.

**(Clementine): I promise, I will do anything I can to help get them back. All of them. I'll try my damndest to track every single one of them down, and alive or dead, have them reunited with their loved ones. So...Let's come up with a plan of action, shall we?**

For the remainder of the night until early hours, the three continued to shoot back and forth messages discussing ideas for their plan on that destined Saturday night. With three different minds working in tandem on a plan that would potentially save the people who had once roamed the halls of the Boarding school, they eventually were able to construct the basis of a plan.

However, the details of the plan were still unknown. As all the parts had not yet been discussed or created to become a potential option. Leaving Clementine with yet more social work to do the next day. 

\---------

"Clem! Just the person I was hoping would ask for me to meet with them!" Gabe called out, as he jogged over to meet up with the girl who had requested his presence on one of the may staircases of the school.

 **'Breathe, Clementine. You can do this. Believe in yourself.'** Clementine thought to herself, as she could feel her pulse speeding at an alarming rate.

"Hello, Gabe. I actually called you to discuss-"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask if you preferred to take inside or outside pictures? If you wanted to take inside pictures because of allergies that's fine, but if..." Gabe continued to trail off, as Clementine once again found herself deep in her own thoughts.

**'Relax, Clementine...You can say it. You just need to do it!'**

"...because outside pictures have a lot more options for poses, plus if we did that we could-"

" _I don't like-like you Gabe. I'm sorry if my acceptance gave you that impression, but I don't think you should think anything will happen past Saturday._ " Clementine blurted out of the blue, nearly giving him a heart attack as Gabe had gotten lost in his own thoughts.

After a solid minute of silence and direct eye contact, Gabe suddenly began to produce a small sound from his throat, before full out laughing as if the funniest joke had been told to him.

"You think...That I? Oh _man_ , that's super funny Clem. I didn't know you had jokes like that in you!" Gabe yelled, in between his fits of laughter.

Clementine couldn't help but sit in utter confusion, as Gabe's response was the last thing she was expecting from her confession.

"Uh, Gabe? Are you okay?" Clementine asked, as she gave the boy in front of her a look of concern.

"Clementine...Did you _assume_ that because you accepted my dance proposal that you _had_ to date me...? I'm sorry if that's what you thought, but I just didn't think that I had left _that_ kind of impression." Clementine couldn't even speak, as she continued to stare at Gabe with the most confused expression she was able to produce.

"Look...I _do_ have a crush on you. I'm not going to tell you any differently. However, I figured that you accepting my proposal was an act of pity from all my other failed attempts to 'woo' you. Plus, I felt pretty bad about it afterwards. Looking at the situation from a distance, it just seemed like I almost pressured you into saying 'yes' from all the things I set up to ask you. I mean it would've been hard for someone of your nature to reject a guy like me who went through all that effort to make it all romantic like." Clementine almost felt betrayed at letting herself jump to sudden conclusions, as she continued to listen to Gabe's explanation.

"I also can't lie to you when I say...My actions might've also been fueled by _slight_ jealousy. Which, might've also caused me to treat this person _pretty_ unfairly since the beginning. You know who I'm talking about, right?"

Clementine simply nodded her head, as the realization of his knowledge made her slightly embarrassed as talking of it was still new territory for her to tread.

"I can see why you like her though. Has decent looks, good facial bone structure, pretty eyes, tough as hell personality, nice-"

" _Okay_ , I get the point. How did you even know about... _that_ anyways?" Gabe smiled, as he was able to tease her which was a rare sight indeed when it came to Clementine.

"What? You don't _trust_ my intuition when it comes to love?" Judging from the intense glare coming from Clementine, Gabe put his hand behind his head as he gave the honest answer.

"I _might've_ glanced over at Duck's journal that he writes in all the time one day during a meeting. It was wide open, so I took a little peek into his long ass paragraph about some talk you two had. Everything just started to kind of click from there..."

Putting her head on her propped up hands, Clementine internally slapped herself for having friends who openly write big secrets in exposed journals.

"Look...Of course, I was disappointed that the one you liked wasn't me. Maybe because of that, I started becoming more of an unnecessary prick towards Violet for no reason. Even when I would yell at her, I knew that what I was doing was wrong. Regardless of what some might think, I'm not a bad guy. I was just... _Scared_ that she would take you away from me. However, I guess she could never take away something that was never mine in the first place, huh?"

Clementine couldn't help but feel guilty for the lovesick boy in front of her, as she felt slightly responsible for his actions. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Clementine looked directly at him with a softened expression.

"You know, I'm _still_ going to go to the dance with you, right? We're still going to have a _hell_ of a night, and I even promise to save you a dance. I know you've been excited about planning it out, so I want to make sure that the night you've been waiting for is as great as I can make it as your friend!" Softening his expression in return, a smile crept from the corners of his mouth.

Helping each other off of the rather low steps on the staircase, Clementine crossed her arms as she made sure to confirm his solidness on their conversation.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I-"

" _What_? Don't be silly, Clementine. I'm _all_ good now. Knowing who it is you've chosen, I honestly feel a bit relieved, you know? I've been so one-sidedly fighting a losing battle, that it's good to be done with it. I'm excited to be able to hang out with my best friends at the dance! It'll be a great night!" Gabe exclaimed, as his smile grew slightly larger.

"You know though, if you don't act soon Violet will be gone before you know it. So, if you're going to be honest about how you feel...You should say it while the opportunity is still there. You never know when another opponent will come around to sweep her off her feet. Take it from me." Gabe concluded with as he winked, before waving goodbye to Clementine.

Having a better ending than what she was expecting, Clementine couldn't help but smile as she was able to remove yet another layer from her large cake of stress that had been building over the last couple of weeks.

While problems like the Delta had plagued Clementine as of late, small victories like these would taste all the sweeter as they had become far and few between.

However, as if she had spoken too soon of the good luck she was having, a daunting voice suddenly called for her from above.

_"Could Clementine please make her way to the Principal's office? Clementine to the Principal's office."_


	27. <27>

It was a difficult task for Clementine to recall the last time she found herself walking the increasingly dreadful hallways that would eventually lead her to Lilly's office. It had been even _longer_ since the last time she was exceedingly nervous to go. With the dance and Delta interaction right around the corner, understandably, Clementine had found herself to be on edge for the last few days.

Approaching the looming door labeled "Principal's suite", Clementine's focused gaze was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone behind her.

Swiftly turning around, Clementine could see the surprise in her stalker's eyes as they seemed to be at a loss for breath from Clementine's sudden jerked movement. 

"Vice? You're back already? I thought you wouldn't make an appearance until next week?" Clementine gleefully asked, as she watched the recovering man in front of her.

"Well, I _might_ have to leave again if you're going to try and give me a heart attack like that. I was going to scare you, but it seems like the tables turned on me quick!" The Vice Principal responded, as he seemed to eventually stabilize his breathing once more. 

The Vice Principal, known to Clementine as Luke, had known Lee for years prior to them working together at the same school district. From what Lee had recalled with Clementine, the two went to school together for a while before going their separate ways for a few years after graduating. Reuniting after coincidentally working at the same location, Clementine had grown closer to Luke due to his occasional dinner visits to the Everett household.

Before school had let out the year prior, Luke had informed Clementine of his late arrival for the upcoming school year due to a sudden family event known as: Parenthood.

"Actually, I'm just here making my daily stop to pick up paperwork and whatever little things need to be done around here. I'll be back next week officially with no sick days left for _probably_ an eternity. What about you? On your way to see Principal Lilly?"

Nodding, Clementine's heart dropped as her reason for being there in the first place flooded back in her mind.

"You _don't_ have to look like you've seen a ghost, you know? From what I heard she just wants to give you the form for the "apprentice's release"? I didn't quite understand it myself, but I guess that's what I get for not being here for so long. Little Jamie just _had_ to come around and act like the world belonged to her." Luke joked, as he tried to brighten Clementine's facial expression.

Which, somewhat worked as Clementine seemed to snap out of her state of panic for just a sliver of a moment.

"Trust me...After this week, I'm sure we'll have _plenty_ to talk about when you're back. Do you even _know_ about the boarding school students and how they've been?" Clementine asked, as she attempted to keep her mind occupied with the casual conversation she had found herself in. 

"I'm not sure if I should take that second part as a jab or not towards my position here. _Regardless_ , I heard about them and their ... _impact_ on the school thus far. Unlike how the principal and all the other staff here feels about it, I actually think it's a good thing."

"...You do?" Clementine Questioned, as she furrowed her brows with her curiosity peaked. 

"Well, yeah! Being open to people from different life styles can make a person more understanding of the differences, and become more inclusive to other people rather than what they know. Since, life is all about having new and fun experiences! If you live life surrounding yourself with the same kind of people with the same kind of life it can become boring and repetitive. I'm glad that these Boarding School students have disrupted the atmosphere and given a challenge to the other students here. I think it's been good for them too, given the fact that one of them has even become involved with the most well known group here..." Luke teased, as he elbowed Clementine.

Which, regrettably put a smile on her face as she jokingly reciprocated a standoffish stance. 

"My point is that...I'm not the only one who feels this way, _am_ I? Regardless of how you make it sound, you realize just as much as I do how much of a positive impact these students have made at Ericson. The real question is what is it that _you_ want, Clementine?" 

"What... _I_ want?" Clementine repeated, as if the first time those words rung through the air wasn't enough for it to truly sink into her mind.

It was never what _Clementine_ had wanted.

It was always what was best for the group.

For all the eyes that constantly watched her every move, waiting for a single misstep to pounce on.

For her friends.

For all the Boarding Students.

For Violet.

For AJ.

For Lee.

For E̷d̷ ̷a̷n̷d̷ ̷D̷i̷a̷n̷a̷.

For _anyone_ that had ever made an impact in Clementine's life.

 _Those_ were the people that mattered to Clementine, and who she conistantly put on a pedestal over her own feelings.

That's what made her the great leader she was: Her determination to do what was right for others.

"Just think about it Clem, alright? You should probably go and see Principal Lilly now. Just remember that you always have my number if you need it." Luke finished with, as he walked past the more-confused-than-ever teen.

In a way, Clementine wanted to thank Luke for what he had told her: Now her upcoming conversation with Lilly wasn't the _only_ thing giving her the chills now.

\--------

"So just remember to have the table and wall decorations gradually taken down within the last ten minutes of the dance to save time, make sure that the cheer team keeps up with the maintenance of putting the decorations up, and to clock in and out everyone who's working to make sure everyone works their full two hours. Also, remind the Ericson students to get their forms turned into the office by the end of the week."

If there was one thing Clementine wasn't expecting from Lilly's sudden command to go to Ericson High's version of hell, it was the normality of it thus far.

**'Maybe...All this talk of betrayals and death is messing with my head more than I even realized. This is just a normal meeting, with what would be considered normal for instructions for the-'**

"Also...For reasons that I cannot disclose at this time, I have chosen to instate a new rule for working the dance. Unless it is during your slotted fifteen minute break, none of the _official_ officers will be allowed to leave their working posts. Since this is technically Violet's last official duty as an officer, I could honestly care less if she stays past her two hours. However, you and the others need to be on guard in the case of an...emergency." Lilly stated, as if she every word needed to be said with an ounce of caution.

"...Excuse me? All officers were promised that _as_ long as everyone works their hours, that they could enjoy the dance once it was-"

"I understand what was allowed before. However, just as my father used to say, _"You can't depend on the stability of life. Always be ready and flexible for change to come knocking."_. Just make sure that the new policy is clear to everyone, and that they will have their break to dance if they choose to still." Lilly coldly interupted with, giving no sign of remorse or pity for her sudden change of plan. 

Clementine could feel as her entire body tensed up moments later, at the realization that this policy would completely screw over the plan that was in the works between her, Brody, and Mitch.

**'Wait a minute. What the hell even caused Lilly to come up with such a strict rule in the first place?"**

"No offense to your position, as your word is indeed final, but I just don't see how changing the rule last minute like this with no explanation is even _remotely_ fair to everyone who has been working _extremely_ hard to make this dance a success? I understand that life isn't always fair, but-"

"Well, if you're fully aware that life isn't always fair, then _why_ are we having this discussion? Let's just save ourselves the trouble and accept what's been given, shall we?" Lilly once again interupted with, giving Clementine no opportunity to defend herself and the others.

Something, while subtle and nearly unnoticeable, felt off about the way this conversation was going. Usually, Clementine could at least have an educated conversation with Lilly and get her own opinion vocalized. However, for reasons unclear to her, it was as though Lilly was on the defense.

 **"But...Why?"** Clementine questioned simply, as she outwardly nodded her head in silence to Lilly's decree.

"Good. Be sure to get the update out, and I will see you once this dance has gone smoothly. Have a swell afternoon, Clementine." Lilly finished with, as she gestured her hand towards the door.

Getting right back to whatever she had been doing on her computer prior to Clementine's arrival, it seemed as though Lilly had officially tuned herself off of whatever else Clementine would have to say to rebuttal her request.

Feeling unsatisfied by the ending result of the conversation, Clementine had the sudden urge to put down one last comment before walking out of the dungeon-like room.

"Just so you know, as much as it's good for a leader to keep order and uphold a confident demeanor, sometimes it's okay to drop that image for a moment to be an _actual_ human being with emotions. _Just_ saying."

And with that, Clementine swiftly walked out of the room, giving not a single glance behind her to see Principal Lilly's face.

Even if her face would've shown no shift.

Even if she could've given two _shits_ to the advice that Clementine had spewed.

It wouldn't of fazed Clementine in the slightest. As, she was just able to state something that she wasn't sure would've ever been in her reality before meeting the Boarding School teens.

Clementine used to find many similarities between her and Principal Lilly. Additionally, Clementine found herself at times looking up to the woman for her unmovable determination to make the hard decisions in life.

However, as of recent, Clementine began to witness that even people like Lilly were not immune to flaws. In fact, Lilly's philosophy most likely made her the most flawed out of anyone else in the hell-hole named Ericson High School.

While this realization of reality was good for Clementine, it wasn't her alone that helped with figuring that out. In fact, it was mostly one other person in her life as of recent that truly awakened these rebellious feelings inside of her.

 **'Violet...Why do I have this sudden urge to see her right now?'** Clementine thought, as she looked down at her watch to see that school was only a few short hours from being released.

Pulling out her phone, Clementine was quick to go to the contact number on her mind and shoot a quick text while the confidence to do so still fueled her within.

 **(Clementine)** : Stay after everyone leaves the meeting for a few?

\-------

"This is _ridiculous_!"

"Why are _we_ getting this kind of treatment after working so _hard_ on this dance for her?"

Everyone yelled in unison, as Clementine had broken the news about the new rule of the dance moments prior.

"I _tried_ to reason with her, everyone. However, she sounded pretty dead set on this one. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Clementine apologized, as she slightly lowered her head to compliment the anger everyone was feeling at that moment.

"It's alright, prez. I know you probably did your best. Not much you can do for someone dead set on it being _"their way or the highway"_." Duck reasoned, as he attempted to cool the two siblings who appeared to be the most livid of the bunch.

"We're not mad at _you_ Clementine, but it is frustrating to know that we don't even get to fully enjoy the event that we've been working our asses off for over the last couple of months." Mariana explained, as her arms almost looked glued in the way they were crossed.

Clementine had nothing to add, as she continued to sit in the anger filled haze that had begun to plague the room. It's not like she could disagree with everyone, and she couldn't openly talk bad about the decision as it would be unprofessional on her end to do. So, Clementine found herself in a position of neutrality.

"Isn't the point of the Student Council to do what is best for the _students_?" Violet suddenly chimed in, as she had previously been silent.

"Sure, you guys not being able to enjoy the dance sucks _ass_. Like, incredibly so. However, I can't say that it's _completely_ outlandish for a policy like this to be in place. We- I mean, _you_ guys were appointed to be the most responsible of all the student body here. Sometimes, with that duty comes a responsibility that at times, is inconvenient. However, you all signed up for that kind of a leadership position. Just as much as you talk the talk, now you've just got to walk the walk." Violet calmly vocalized, as her words seemed to help difuse the feeling of anger in the air.

Everyone just stared at the blonde, either in silent disagreement or agreement. Which, made for a sudden staleness to take over the once livid room.

"I agree." A voice finally spoke, surprisingly belonging to Sarah.

"Yeah. Me too." Duck seconded, as an approving smile began to grow on his face.

"Well, while I'm not _entirely_ okay with what was put on us...I have no real reason to disagree, so I suppose I agree too." Mariana added, as he slowly uncrossed his arms.

"I'll second that statement." Gabe finished with, signifying that at least all the officers were on the same page for _something_.

Clementine exhaled in relief, as the tension in the room seemed to of officially died off, bringing everyone back to a mind of reason.

"Thank you, everyone. I promise that I'll try to make working as fun as possible for all of us still. I mean, it's not like we can't _boogie_ while serving punch?" Clementine joked. Something, she hadn't been able to genuinely do in a while.

"Oh my God, Prez...Please _never_ say the word "boogie" again in a normal sentence." Gabe complained, followed by a grunt of disbelief.

" _What_? So you guys can say cool and hip words, and I'm stuck being the bearer of bad news?" Clementine teased, with a jokingly shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Yeah, maybe that was a "cool" and "hip" word _thirty years_ ago!" Gabe retorted, as everyone busted into laughter soon after.

Soon after the moment of laughter had come and gone, Clementine was able to officially dismiss everyone.

Everyone, except for the one who was instructed to do otherwise and stay behind.

"You wanted to speak privately?" Violet asked, as she finished gathering up her stuff.

Giving a quick look around to make sure everyone was out of sight, Clementine took no hesitation to wrap her arms around the beautiful girl standing in front of her.

"Clementine? What are you-"

" _Thank_ you, Violet. For being _you_ , and for teaching me so many things about myself that wouldn't of been possible without your guidance. I just...Wanted you to know that." Clementine exclaimed, as she slowly began to unwrap herself from Violet's torso.

A moment of warmth-filled silence took over afterwards, as the two could find no words to say in a moment of pure bliss such as this one. Until, eventually one gave in to the temptation to break the quiet.

"You're welcome. Although, I wouldn't say the guidance has been _completely_ one-sided. Because of you, I've been able to stray myself from the introverted tendencies I used to fall back into all the time. I've been able to build genuine connections with people here, which is something that I've been deprived of for many years. It's all thanks to you, Clementine." Clementine could feel that all-too-familiar warmth growing on her face once more, as a frown seemed like an impossible action to accomplish from the amount of joy she was feeling at that moment in time.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just glad things worked out the way they did. Even in a moment like this, with the amount of paranoia and mystery that seems to of overtaken both of our lives, I like that we're able to still find something good to find joy in." Clementine admitted, as she had fully disconnected herself from Violet, except with the intertwining position that both girls had found their hands to be in almost naturally.

With each second of silence that followed after, Clementine could feel that some sort of gravitational force was bringing her closer to the green-eyed teen standing nearly inches away from her.

However, as what seemed to be the case for them in the past, all good things must eventually come to an end.

Feeling a vibration from her back pocket, Clementine sighed in disappointment as she took back her hand in order to look at who could be texting her in a moment like this.

 **(Brody)** : Clementine? It's about Marlon. Mitch just texted me, and he overheard Marlon talking to Louis about Saturday. I think Louis knows more than he's letting on. Please text me back as soon as possible.   
  



	28. <28>

" _Clementine_? What's wrong?" Violet frantically asked, as she watched the person in front of her do a complete one-eighty emotionally.

Clementine was in utter shock.

Louis was reflective of a butterfly to Clementine. A delicate purity that could not be tarnished by evil, and would always remain on the side of vitality and light. They would always fly freely, and those who witness one become mesmerized in their beautiful simplicity. However, it looked now that even butterflies could fly through the darkness.

"God...I should have known. Why _wouldn't_ he be working with his best friend? Can I even trust what he said-"

" _Clementine_!" Violet pleaded, as she grabbed ahold of Clementine's hand once more. Which, temporarily snapped Clementine out of her spell.

Clementine couldn't do it.

She wanted nothing more than to confide in Violet like always at a time like this.

She _couldn't_ , though.

It was clear to her now why she was unable to find it in herself to tell Violet the truth earlier. It wasn't the paranoia that could begin to stir in Violet that made Clementine hesitate to spill the truth to her.

If anything, it was her own.

 _Clementine's_ paranoia as to how Violet would take it kept her mouth sealed tight. If someone like Louis could flip to the otherside, the possibility of Violet doing the same wasn't entirely farfetched.

If that nightmare were to become a reality, it would destroy the possibility of something that Clementine had finally begun to come to terms with ever being explored further. Even now, she could tell it would never come around in quite the same way again.

Love was a bit of a bitch, looking at it from that perspective.

"I-I'm _okay_. I just...I need to get home. I'm sorry, Violet." Clementine whimpered out, as she released her hands from Violets and began to make her way to the door.

As soon as Clementine assumed she was in the clear from any further exchanges, a small voiced bellowed from where she once stood.

"...That's not _fair_ , Clementine."

The strange phrasing of the sentence was enough to make Clementine turn around, as she was faced with someone who held an expression filled with a desperation for answers.

"One minute, you tell me that you _want_ me to trust in you and that you'll always be there for me. The next? You do this shady type of shit and leave me to the dust until it becomes _convenient_ to let me in on whatever the hell is going on. It makes _no_ sense. I thought...We were supposed to be partners _together_ in this. Lately, it just feels like you're on a team of one and I'm just...the drag along." Violet admitted, never once breaking eye contact with Clementine while speaking.

"That's _not_ true! I just...I don't want you to be more hurt than you already are-"

"You _don't_ get to decide that for me!" Violet yelled in response, leaving a moment of silence for the slight echo that bounced off the walls.

"I am my _own_ person. Capable of feeling what I need to feel, and dispelling what isn't necessary to ponder on. You know what makes me feel _more_ like shit? Having someone who I care about hide things from me, thinking that it's in my best interests. Well guess what, _prez_? I am _done_ having people pity me and-"

"It's about _Louis_. Apparently, Mitch found out that he might be working with Marlon which makes him no longer entirely trustworthy. _That's_ what I was told." Clementine responded, in a very monotone manner.

Violet's expression remained frozen for a moment, before the realization of Clementine's words sunk into her mind and settled.

"Oh. _Shit_. I'm sorry, Clem. I...I guess I get why you would hesitate to tell me that. Yeah...That's a _bit_ of a big pill to swallow." Violet said, visually and verbally taken aback by what was said.

Clementine could see it in Violet's eyes- Confusion, despair, _confliction_.

It was as if Clementine had the power to see the future for what was going to follow.

_They were going to walk away from each other._

_Violet was going to confide in Louis about everything._

_She would join him and Marlon, and Clementine would never see Violet again._

_Clementine would live a life of regret, wondering if something could of changed her cruel fate._

While her mind was usually full of ideas, she found herself with a blank canvas for a mind. Her heart began to slightly palpitate, as Clementine's body trembled with fear.

Taking a nerve-filled swallow, Clementine rushed back over to the blonde, standing face-to-face as her eyes began to well with tears.

Before Violet had the chance to think quicker than her instincts, she lightly nudged Clementine's head onto her shoulder. She felt small droplets of warm water beginning to hit her shoulder as her hand dropped to Clementine's back.

" _I'm so sorry...that I'm such an...awful friend. I just...I don't want to lose...One of the last people I have left to trust..."_ Clementine mustered out, in between fits of crying hics.

Violet could feel the shake of Clementine's body, resembling the walls of her mind crumbling from desperation. No part of Violet liked to see Clementine look like this. All she wanted was for her to smile again. From the thought alone, Violet felt as her face gradually heated up.

" _If I ever lost you...Or if you turned against me...I...I don't know what I would do...I don't even like that you...and everyone else have to leave here...soon._ "

It felt like crying was becoming more of a normal occurance when the two would talk like this. From the hotel, to the night of spraypainting the boarding school, and also with the night that they discovered the letters. More than anything, Violet could feel a surge of frustration hit her heart as it rang with pain.

" _You have changed my world...completely. Violet...You said before that...meeting me was fate...I wanted to tell you that day...that it was the same for me..._ "

A thought suddenly struck Violet.

An _idea_ that would either end with the destruction of friendship, or the beginning of something greater.

Either way, if it could stop the crying, that was what mattered more in this moment.

Because Clementine _mattered_ the most to her.

" _If telling you this will make you stay...then I'll tell you. I'll tell you that I-_ "

\---------

"Clementine!" AJ yelled from across the house, hearing his favorite sound of the front door shutting.

Looking up to see the small boy running towards her with remarkable speed, Clementine bent down to open her arms for AJ to fill them.

Closing her eyes, she began to take everything in as best as she could. From what was growing more apparent to her as Saturday drew closer, moments like these were starting to become rather scarce.

"I'm glad you're back! I was getting worried that something happened since you were late. Lee told me that it's not good to be super stressed, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" AJ confessed, as he looked up at the slightly puffy-eyed Clementine.

Looking out the window to see the dusk-ish sky, Clementine realized just how late she was comparatively to her usual arrival time.

**_'Shit. I never texted Lee that I was going to be late. He's going to-'_ **

"The meeting was quite long today. Did something happen?" Lee asked abruptly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Stunned by the instant interrogation, Clementine released AJ as she stood back up to somehow weasle her way out of Lee's question.

" _Sorry_ that I'm extremely late. Everyone in the council was busy doing negotiations with other groups because of some last-minute changes requested my principal Lily. It slipped my mind to text until I got to my car, so by that point I thought it would be pointless to text you if I was close anyways." Clementine furrowed her brows, hoping that her excuse would be enough to relieve Lee of his questions.

Thankfully, it seemed to do just that.

"Alright, Sweetpea. For future reference, however, it is _never_ too late to send a text for where you are. As soon as I can know that you're okay, it certainly saves me the trouble of worrying further. How about you run upstairs to drop your stuff off, then you can help me finish up dinner to make up for it?" Nodding obediently, Clementine wasted no time to flee the interrogation scene she had found herself in.

"Lee?"

"Yes?"

"She said that _everyone_ in the council was busy doing ne...ne-"

"Negotiations?"

"Yeah! She said they were _all_ busy doing those, but didn't Mariana come by earlier to drop off a textbook that Clem let her borrow?"

"Well AJ, it looks like you've grown to be a sharp young boy, haven't you? Well...I noticed as well. How about you come with me and help set the table?"

"Okay!"

\--------

Setting her bag down in its usual spot, Clementine felt no hesitation as she instantly turned around to head for the door. However, as she walked by her full body mirror hanging on the wall, she took a quick look at her outfit.

Noticing her shirt had become somewhat untucked on one side, she quickly used her hands to tuck it back into place. Giving one last look of approval, Clementine headed back downstairs as the smell of pasta began to fill her senses.

\----------

 **(Clementine)** Brody...I want you to be honest with me. Are you sure that Mitch heard Louis talking with Marlon about Saturday?

Having already run through any possibility as to how Louis would actually work with Marlon, Clementine needed to first confirm that what was accused is what actually happened.

 **(Brody)** As far as he could could hear, yes. In all fairness, the conversation didn't have a bad tone to it, but the words "Saturday" and "plans" continued to be said by both of them. It's probably not enough to completely lose trust in Louis, but it might be smart to hold some hesitation in what is told to him.

 **(Clementine)** Alright. I trust you. Tell Mitch to continue making strides on the wireless detonator and to keep me updated on it. When he finishes it up, we need to concrete our plan officially.

Feeling as though the conversation was just about finished by that point, Clementine reached for her charger as she felt her eyes grow heavier from the toll the day had taken on her.

However, the flash of her phone instinctively made her look at it once more.

 **(Brody)** Of course. Also, are you sure you don't want to tell Violet the plan in full? I agree that maybe not telling her that she's a target would be for the best, but I also know that lying might also hurt her long term?

Taking a moment to refresh her thought process, she slightly cringed at the potential consequence of her response. Slowly typing out her reply, Clementine eventually hit the send button. Once pressed, her phone was quickly put on the charger, as Clementine rolled over and closed her eyes for the night.

 **(Clementine)** Yes. Her safety could be more jeopardized if she had full knowledge of what was going on, or she could be more hesitant for things we'll need her to do. They always say that ignorance is bliss.

\--------

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. It was a bit last minute for me as well, so I'm sorry for any class inconveniences this meeting causes." Clementine stated, as she stood behind her podium, facing some unusual faces in seats that were usually filled by other council members.

"I suppose since everyone has turned in their final reports for their experiences here, the principal wanted me to ensure that each of you got a proper send off since she's apparently flooded with work at the moment."

Compared to the faces that Clementine had seen on their first days here, every boarding school student in front of her had somehow changed in the way they looked. Some looked to be happier in expression, some more relaxed, and some, like Louis, looked to have a sadder look on resting on their faces.

"Me, and the rest of the student body, are aware that this union was rather unexpected and hesitation from all sides was extremely evident from the beginning. However, I actually want to congratulate you all on toughening it out, and striving to better improve yourselves during your time here at our high school. Whether you believe me or not, I've actually had quite a few people ask me this week if you all were really forced to leave. Even if you were feared by some during your first few days here, some of you have also become true friends to our students here. I know that it may not be easy to leave here with your heads held high, but I promise that on my end I will continue to find ways to incorporate students of both schools for different activities." Slowly walking away from her podium, Clementine made her way to her presidential seat to sit down in front of everyone.

"From what I've gathered talking with each of you, an issue of lack-luster funding for extracurricular activities at the Boarding school is an issue. While I cannot make any promises, I will continuously put in an effort to see what I can do to help you with that. You may not be under my watch once you walk out of these doors for the last time on Saturday for the dance, but you will _always_ be an Ericson High School student to me. If you are ever dealing with anything in the future at the Boarding school, _never_ hesitate to shoot me a text. I want to continue being a source of comfort for all of you, because I see some people of true brilliance in front of me. I hope the future treats us all well as individuals, and that we can continue to prosper as a group. Thank you." Clementine finished with, as she took one last look around at everyone's faces.

A wave of applause filled the room, as everyone's faces now seemed to be more lighthearted from what looked to be relief.

"Man, Clementine. I really thought you were just going to give us the ol' boot on out of here, and we'd just get some sort of "thank you" card in the mail at some point. Certainly was not expecting a speech _that_ powerful!" Louis exclaimed, as he stood up from his chair to meet up with Clementine.

"I'll still take a thank you card, if that's an option. Maybe I could frame it, or somethin' " Ruby said, joining in on the growing conversation group.

"Great idea! Maybe we could all sign it or something, so we can always remember these last couple of weeks together!" Brody chimed in with, as she smiled more than Clementine had ever seen from her.

"Where would we put it? I'm pretty sure the headmaster wouldn't be too pleased about some one dollar card being plastered on the wall somewhere." Aasim asked, still sitting in his seat as he seemingly worked on some assignment.

The atmosphere of warmth and playfulness that Clementine had suddenly found herself in had nearly made her forget for a moment just what true evils were lurking amongst some of them. A part of her wished that reality would stay forgotten.

"I think we stick it _right_ on his portrait's face. It'd be a good look for him. Without being able to see his face, his charm _really_ skyrockets." Violet sarcastically stated, as she walked over to stand next to Clementine.

Which, Clementine had not prepared herself to deal with so soon.

Taking a step away from the conversation, Clementine cleared her throat as she took a once again serious tone.

"We can figure all of that out later. For now, you all should return to class. You might only have one more day here, but that doesn't mean you can't study and take it all in while you still can."

Filing out one by one, Clementine found herself alone once again in the council room with Violet.

"So...I really _would_ like a card. Not the group one that would just get signed the shit out of, but a separate one that maybe I could just keep in my desk to remember everything?" Clementine chuckled, as she continued to gather up her things.

"I never took you for the sentimental type. Although, that scrapbook in your room _should've_ given that away sooner."

"Well...Maybe my feelings of sentiment have grown while I've been here? Maybe because of _someone_ in particular?" Violet cooed, as she took more steps to close the distance between the two.

However, before any more steps or thoughts were put into action, Clementine quickly zipped up her bag and threw it onto her back.

"Sorry! Maybe we can finish this conversation later? You may get to leave tomorrow, but _I_ still have to find a way to make an A in Calculus. See you!" Before Clementine could escape the room effectively, she could feel Violet's hand as it took her own.

"...Is everything alright? Do you... _Want_ to talk about yesterday or-" Quickly yanking her hand back from Violet, Clementine refused to face her as she kept her eyes on the door in front of her.

"I'm fine. I promise. Bye, Violet." Clementine bluntly stated, as she kept true to her own word to not look back.

The entire walk back to Calculus, Clementine's mind returned to a little under a day ago, and the events that had unfolded in the same office she now refused to give a second glance to. 


	29. <29>

"Well, everyone...tomorrow's the _big_ day! How are we all feeling?" Mariana asked, nudging the two people next to her, Gabe and Clementine.

The answer that Clementine had to give had about as many layers as the cake she once received when she was turning twelve. It was a well-attempted rainbow cake, and while it _might've_ looked like a sloppy mess of icing and sprinkles to the eyes of outsiders, the fact that AJ and Lee had worked hard to create it made it the _prettiest_ cake she had ever received.

Before Mariana's implication of tomorrow, the dance had nearly slipped from Clementine's mind entirely. A month ago, the _only_ thing that mattered to Clementine was the homecoming dance and ensuring that it would be a success. _Now?_ It seemed like the dance was only a hindrance to what really mattered. Getting not only answers to the disappearance of a friend from her past but also figuring out what happened to those _before_ Sophie.

 _Maybe_ it wasn't Clementine's fight.

 _Maybe_ it has nothing to do with Clementine directly.

 _Maybe_ Clementine would be putting her life in danger from finding the knowledge she sought after.

However, none of that mattered to her. Even if it wasn't _her_ fight, it was the fight of those she now cared about.

For Omar, Willy, and Tenn.

For Aasim and Ruby.

For Mitch and Brody.

For Louis and Marlon.

For Sophie and Minnie.

For Violet.

For everyone else who called the boarding school their home.

For the future of _everyone's_ life.

While she couldn't confirm it entirely, Clementine _knew_ that this was bigger than just Ericson. Sophie had mentioned in her letters how the threat being dealt with _wasn't_ just some local danger.

It was an _organization_ for human trafficking. More specifically, _child_ trafficking.

From what could be inferred, the Delta more than likely attacked smaller towns to keep suspicions at a minimum. Additionally, _only_ purging children with little-no blood ties decreased the chances of being traced.

Recruiting fellow classmates to make those decisions made it almost _too_ easy, since the best insight as to who is the most outcasted in a group can be answered by those at the _top_ of those social food chains.

It made sense to Clementine that someone like Marlon and Brody would be the ones approached. Even without verbal confirmation, it wasn't hard for Clementine to detect their leadership status in the group.

**'The entire system is** _**extremely** _ **meticulous. It's like all of their bases are covered, and because of the lack of care there is for the people who go missing, no one even gives two** _**shits** _ **to try to do something. However, that** _**ends** _ **tomorrow. Even if I can't solve everything, I** _**will** _ **take the first steps to give redemption to those who had suffered because of those** _**bastards** _ **.'**

Before Clementine could delve in her own thoughts further, another nudge from Mariana interrupted her.

"Clementine? Are _you_ nervous about tomorrow too?" Mariana whispered as the others at her lunch table continued to converse about whatever.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. I just want to be sure _everything_ runs smoothly tomorrow." Clementine whispered back, as she began to eat the pizza in front of her.

"I understand. Please don't stress yourself out from it though! Even if we're forced to work it the entire time, we'll still make it fun for everyone! Maybe you and Violet can even dance together a little?"

Clementine nearly choked on the chocolate milk she was drinking as Mariana whispered those words back to her. As soon as Mariana realized what she has said nonchalantly, Clementine could see the instant regret that surfaced on her face.

" _What the hell?_ How do _you_ know about that?" Clementine yelled, startling everyone else out of their previous conversation.

"...Gabe told me the night after the conversation you two had about the dance. He was just _upset_ and I wanted to be there for him. I pressured him into telling me about why you rejected him, which subsequently led to the explanation of your feelings. I'm _really_ sorry..."

Clementine could feel her hands begin to sweat as she looked at everyone else's faces.

"How _could_ you? Even if you were upset, you didn't have to tell her everything. It's _my_ decision when I tell who I want to tell. You _don't_ get to take that right away from me!" Clementine directed towards Gabe, who could tell what the conversation was exactly about.

"Clementine? Is everything alright?" Sarah asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"You know what? Fuck it. If the majority of the people here _already_ know, why don't I just tell Sarah _before_ one of you does it for me?" Clementine yelled once more, as she stood from her table.

"Clementine, _maybe_ you should think about-" Duck tried to say, before being overpowered by Clementine's voice.

"Sarah, I _romantically_ like Violet. _There!_ That brings _everyone_ up to speed. Happy?" Clementine stated, before sitting back down.

"What? _No_ _way_..." Sarah replied, giving a suspiciously dragged out response.

Giving an investigative look, Clementine could see from the corner of her eye what looked to be a shoulder bump from Duck to Sarah.

As the dots began to connect in Clementine's head, she looked directly at Duck as she could feel her anger growing.

"Duck...Do _you_ have something to confess to as well?"

Giving a petrified look, Duck could only mumble as he gave his response.

"I...might of...told...Sarah _already_."

"What the f-"

"It _wasn't_ to be mean though! Before I talked to you that day when you told me, I _needed_ to talk to someone about it who had experience with those kinds of feelings. Luckily, I knew that Sarah's cousin was openly gay, so I wanted to ask her for some advice about how I should talk to you about it. I _never_ would've thought it'd be brought up in this light because I would _never_ want to hurt your feelings like that!" Duck pleaded, giving Clementine a look riddled with regret. 

Instantly, Clementine's initial instinct was to run away from the situation. Tuning herself out from the pleas of forgiveness going on around her, she just wanted to find a place to hide, to cry, to _let out_ her emotions. 

Giving it a second thought, however, perhaps running away was not _always_ the answer. 

Many people in Clementine's life had run away from things in life, for better or for worse. Her relatives ran from her when she needed them most. Lee had taken her to West Virginia, running from the environment that only reminded Clementine of what had tragically happened. Unbeknownst to her, Sophie was using Clementine that one summer as a way to run away from her own problems. 

Clementine was _always_ running away from her feelings. 

Maybe that was her issue. The reason why even now, after making it clear to herself how she felt about Violet, Clementine found herself to still be consumed by fear. 

So _what_ if her best friends knew? So _what_ if the entire school knew? So _what_ if the world knew? 

If tomorrow was going to be life-risking and filled with uncertainties about the future, Clementine could take the remainder of the life that she _did_ know, and make the best of it. 

Nothing would be accomplished with running anymore. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she _knew_ what she could bring today.

And that was honesty and forgiveness. 

"-so Clementine, I just want you to know that-" Gabe's turn to repent was ceased by Clementine's hand rising in front of his face, as Clementine let out a smile. 

"Everyone...I appreciate that you are _all_ sorry, and understand that it was wrong of you to share personal information like that without my consent. However, as Mariana said earlier, we should make tomorrow as _fun_ as possible! I know that it has been stressful for everyone to make it this far, but I don't want to get into a fight before tomorrow. We should enjoy the last bit of time we have before the big night and _enjoy_ the calm before the storm."   
  


As Clementine looked around the table, she could see the looks of confusion and relief on everyone's faces. Eventually, those looks somehow led to an unprecedented group hug, as Mariana began to cry aloud.

"I-I'm still so sorry I did that to you! You are l-literally the b-best person ever! N-Never forget that Clem!" Mariana cried out, as the tears running down her face somehow ended up on Clementine's shoulder. 

For the first time in a while, a couple of tears fell down Clementine's face. Not from something that had made her upset like what had been the case over the last couple of weeks, but from something that made her feel _good_. 

She wanted nothing more than to bottle this moment up and keep it with her forever. 

However, like most things in life, it eventually had to reach its conclusion.

Her last school day before the big day tomorrow had officially ended, giving Clementine an entire afternoon to prepare for tomorrow. 

\-----------

"Clementine? Mind coming down for a minute?" Lee called from downstairs, as Clementine finished up cleaning her room.

"Coming!" Clementine replied as she took one last look around the room.

When Clementine found herself in a state of anxiousness, cleaning seemed to be one of the best deters from such thoughts. Whether it be some analogy for cleaning out her headspace or a literal need to get some energy out, Clementine could help herself from picking up a vacuum and duster when she needed to get her mind off things for a while. 

Her hope was that whatever Lee had in store for her, it would have the same effect. 

Coming down the stairs, Clementine turned the corner to be faced with something she hadn't seen in ages: Her mother's dress. 

\-----------

**_(14 years ago)_ **

"If only I'd make a habit out of doing this every so often, I could probably make spring cleaning a far less tedious task." Diana outwardly exclaimed as the young Clementine sat next to her.

Pulling out a rather hard to reach box from the top of the closet, Diana was faced with a close call as it almost slipped out of her hands. 

Carefully putting the dust-ridden box down, Diana gave the box a puzzled look as she couldn't recall why it had been sitting up there in the first place. Lifting the lid from the large container, her mind was instantly taken back, as she stared at the bejeweled dress before her. 

"Oh, _Clementine_...It's my homecoming dress from my senior year of high school. You know, this dress worked its _magic_ on the boys at the dance that year. Those were the years _before_ your father was in my life." Diana laughed afterward, as the curious Clementine began to run her hands through the dress. 

"When you become more of a grown woman, maybe _you_ can even wear this dress one day. It still looks better than ever, and you could probably save your dear mother a few bucks by not getting a new one for every dance you attend." Clementine nodded her head unknowingly, as her eyes continued to be drawn to the bright red color of the dress.

\------------

**_(Present)_ **

"Lee...I-"

"I know. It's been a while, hasn't it? I remembered that you told me that _this_ is the dress you wanted to wear. It took me some time to find it then make sure all of its wrinkles were sorted out, but I think I've been able to get this dress back into prime shape."

Clementine couldn't help but find herself hypnotized by the dress before her. It looked the same way as it had looked all those years ago in the vague memory she had of seeing it for the first time. When she told Lee about wanting to wear it, she wasn't even sure if the box with it had made it to their house when they collected items from her old house. A part of her had the thought that perhaps one of her aunts had taken it with them as part of their share. 

That wasn't the case, however, as the dress her mother once wore hung in front of her, as vibrant as ever. 

"Lee... _Thank you._ " Clementine could only simply say this, as her hands found themselves running through the dress.

"Of course, Sweetpea. You should go try it on. _Just_ to make sure that everything fits right." 

Taking the dress down and handing it over to Clementine, she simply nodded as she ran back upstairs to ensure that the dress was wearable. 

After taking a couple of minutes to delicately slip into it, she looked up and down at her body mirror. 

Clementine could no longer deny the possibility of something fitting exactly right, like Cinderella's glass slippers, as the dress fit in all the right places on her. 

In a strange way, it almost felt as though her mother was her own fairy godmother, and used her magic to make sure that it would fit Clementine in the future. Imagining the idea of her mother wearing the same article of clothing made her tear up, as she continued to look in the mirror. 

A knock on the door interrupted her entranced state, as Lee's voice began to appear from the other side. 

"Clementine? Are you all done? Is it fitting alright?" 

Opening the door in response, Clementine only smiled as she showed off the dress to both Lee and AJ, who had appeared from behind Lee.

" _Wow_ , Clem...You look like a _princess!_ " AJ exclaimed as he went up to Clementine to inspect it closer. 

" _My my_...Seeing you in that dress makes me remember just how much you've grown into such a wonderful young lady." Lee said, seemingly getting choked up over the sight of Clementine.

"Thank's you two...Now, I should probably take this off before anything happens to it. You'll get to see plenty of it tomorrow night." Clementine responded, as she softly shut the door once more.

Giving one last look in the mirror, she smiled as she could feel the warmth of her mother's presence within her. Clementine wasn't sure what she believe spiritually, but she was certain that her mother was with her at that moment.

The thought alone made Clementine even more anxious to put the dress on tomorrow night.

\---------

Turning to her side, Clementine yawned as she did her last bit of scrolling through Twitter for the night. Being filled with things she had either seen a million times or just weren't super interested in, it only took her a few more minutes before turning her phone off completely. 

Beginning to find herself in a dazed state, she began to flutter her eyes shut as she grasped tightly unto her blanket. 

However, a bright white light suddenly attempted to pierce its way through her eyes. By unknowingly grabbing her phone, her half-conscious state accidentally answered the incoming call. 

"Hello? Clem?" 

Still not entirely grasping what was happening, Clementine put the phone to her ear as she tiredly replied to the voice.

" _Hello?_ Who is this?"

"It's me, Violet...Did you mean to answer this call? I know it's pretty late."

Shooting straight up from her comfortable position, Clementine nearly dropped her phone as she adjusted it to her ear.

"W-What? Sorry, I might've accidentally sleep-answered your call. What's up?"

"Oh. I'm sorry then. I don't really have much to say. I just...assumed we'd talk at some point today because of what's going on tomorrow, but we didn't. I guess I wanted to make sure you were doing alright?"

"Um... _Yeah._ Everything is cool on my end. I'm sure the two of us will talk more with Brody and Mitch about everything tomorrow."

"Got it...Alright, cool then."

After Violet's response, there was a moment of awkward silence that soon followed.

 **'Should...I say something else?'** Clementine thought before ultimately picking the obvious choice.

"Is...There anything _else_ you wanted to talk about?"

"I...Uh...I guess I just wanted to say that I'm cool with forgetting about what happened yesterday? I know that sometimes things sporadically occur during stressful times or in the heat of the moment. I just...I want my friend back? Not talking to you for an entire day _sucks_ , and I guess that's why I _ultimately_ called?"

Flashbacks of the referenced scene began to run through Clementine's head, as her face found itself to be reddened once more by the blonde. In her state of being half-awake, it probably wasn't the wisest idea to be having a conversation like this. However, without the time to properly think things through, Clementine responded. 

"Totally. Sorry about that." Clementine wanted to kick herself, as she wished she was in the state of mind to say something more. 

Her patience with her own filtered feelings was getting to a breaking point, and she wasn't sure how much longer her walls would remain up. 

"It's all good. I'll...let you get some sleep. Good night, Clem." 

"Good night...Vi."

Hearing the familiar tone of a hung-up call, Clementine put her hands on her face as she became more frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she of said more? Why was she still afraid?

As her eyes began to close once more, those questions continued to spiral around her mind as she felt herself drifting into sleep. Giving one last thought, her mind officially shut off, as she was in the final few hours before the big day.

**'When will I tell her how I feel?'**


	30. <30>

**_(Warning: Long author's note ahead.)_ **

**_This chapter deals with some heavier topics such as depression, suicide, and anxiety (Through the form of a panic attack). For the fact I'm having to advise of this comparatively to other chapters I've written previously, that should show how prevalent these themes are in this chapter._ **

**_If you are triggered by any of these three topics, I would advise that you read this chapter at your own risk. You are more than welcome to DM me, and I can give you the important points of the chapter._ **

**_During these hard times, I understand that reading about heavy topics might not be what is needed. However, I feel the need to tell the story I want to tell, and to bring that deeper story to you all to read and reflect on._ **

**_This story, while on the surface is a gay fanfiction, is also about the very real struggles that young adults go through within a reality that isn't so realistic. I incorporated many of my own experiences into it, and some of the struggles shown within this chapter are also things I've had to experience. (I will probably go more into this once the story has wrapped up, and I post some sort of a final thoughts chapter.)_ **

**_It's important to bring these things into light, as it can serve as a reminder to those who deal with some of these issues such as anxiety or depression, that you are_ ** **_valid_ ** **_in feeling those things. You are not alone, and there are many resources out there if you need them. Below this chapter, I will be posting several links to depression, anxiety, and suicide resources if you are ever in a situation where you need them._ **

**_Once again, you are not alone._ **

**_Everything you're going through, you can_ ** **_overpower_ ** **_._ **

**_Take care of yourselves everyone, wash your hands, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_ **

**_-Dino_ **

\----------

_"Clementine?"_

_"Clementine..."_

_"Clementine!"_

The last shout caused Clementine's eyes to shoot open wide, looking around frantically for whoever was calling to her.

From what she could see, Clementine was most likely asleep on a living room couch, as a blanket was on her.

However, this wasn't the couch she was used to. This was her _parent's_ couch in her old house.

" _Wise men say, only fools rush in_ "

The familiar sound of her mother's track slowly began to calm her down. However, _this_ was different. Usually, her parents would be dancing around the living room, with the smell of blueberry muffins filling the air.

There were no muffins.

There were no parents.

It was only Clementine, in her child body, alone in a rather darker version of her childhood home than she usually remembered.

" _But I can't help, falling in love with you_ "

Something was _wrong_. It was too cold in the room where it was usually filled with laughter and warmth. What happened to her parents?

Additionally, there seemed to be a bit of density in the air she was breathing.

" _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_ "

Getting up on her feet, Clementine took no hesitation to start her search for wherever they could be. This was _supposed_ to be her dream. A happy place where she would travel to as a child to remind herself of her parent's existence.

The further she traveled to the different rooms, however, the more this felt like a nightmare rather than a paradise.

" _If I_ _can't help, falling in love with you?_ "

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Clementine cried out, as she continued to run around the house.

Something about the emptiness of the halls felt _familiar_ to her. Even though she couldn't help but feel a slight tremble in her legs from the nearly pitch-black house, she still felt a strange sense of recognition in this illusion.

Spotting one of the light switches on the wall, Clementine began to reach for the seemingly distant source of light.

To no avail, she eventually gave up as her arm grew weak from the stretching.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea._ "

However, as if her wish for light had come true, a flash of blue and red began to spiral around the hallway she was in.

**'The police? I don't remember having the cops come to our house?'**

The only cop that she knew in her life was her aunt and uncle, on her dad's side. They were one of the people who abandoned Clementine when she needed them most, so she usually chose to not think about them too regularly.

As Clementine continued to watch the lights outside, a room that she hadn't thought to check previously came to mind.

Rushing downstairs, she tried her best to make it to the door before the cops would make their way in.

" _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._ "

She needed to see where they were.

She wanted to understand why this felt familiar to her.

Something _wasn't_ right.

Putting her hand on the knob, she quickly turned it and made her way into the stairwell.

Into the basement.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too_ "

As a child, Clementine was never allowed down into the basement. It was a restricted area to her, since her father's tools were usually littered about from projects he'd work on here and there.

Thus, her memories of even having a basement were essentially nonexistent, since she was not much of a rule breaker.

However, Clementine needed to make sure that _every_ room in the house was checked. Including this one.

" _For I can't help falling in love with you._ "

Making her way down the wooden steps, she held on tight to the guard rails due to her temporary sight impairment.

To her surprise, once making it down the stairs, she found a shelf filled with different tools.

Including, a flashlight.

" _Like a river flows, surely to the sea._ "

Finding the button for the flashlight immediately, she soon began to scan around the room.

 **'I didn't realize how large it was down here. I** ** _also_** **didn't know what** **a** **musty basement smelled like until now.'** Clementine mentally remarked, as the smell that had previously wafted the air upstairs was far stronger down here.

Seeing nothing entirely remarkable from the surface level of the room, she noticed that there was a strange indent in the room, most likely leading to another small section of the basement.

" _Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._ "

Feeling as the trembling in her body grew in power, she hesitantly made her way towards the unchecked section of the room. Putting her hand on the wall, she slowly turned her head around the corner as her flashlight followed her eyes.

 _"Ah! Ahhh!"_ Clementine screamed, as her flashlight instantly dropped at the sight.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too"_

Without her noticing before, the creaking sounds that filled the air seemingly intensified as Clementine fell to her knees.

Two stools that Clementine could remember using to reach high places, such as the kitchen sink, were placed before her knocked over.

Suddenly, Clementine could hear the sound of the basement door being smashed open.

" _For I can't help falling in love with you"_

"Clementine?" A voice hollered, sounding familiar to her.

However, in this moment, Clementine could do nothing more than be completely paralyzed whilst staring at what was left of her parents.

"Clementine!?" The voice behind her called once again, this time Clementine recognizing the voice as her aunt.

Everything began to fade to black.

" _Oh God_...Someone call the Medics in here!" Her aunt called to presumably the people around her.

Voices began to become echoey and tuned out, as Clementine's eyes began to flicker closed.

The last thing she could recognize was her aunt seemingly cradling her, as she repeatedly told her, "Clementine, _baby_? It's _going_ to be okay...It's _going_ to be okay..."

Darkness and silence.

"̵̠͔̺́͆F̴̭̝̜̙ ̷͕̯̙͍͖̥̀̉̅̽̃ȍ̶͉̪͋̾̌̓ ̷̰̳͖̝̻̣͌̋͑͊r̵̢̮̀͒̿̕ ̶̡̢̮̦̱͚̕I̶̜̰̦̯̎̄͑ ̸̜̑̂̐̐͛͂c̸̨̧̲͔̙̀͐ͅ ̷̡̦̤̰̺̫͆̚a̵̢̙̹̰͕̾̑ ̵̛̥̪̻̟̀͘n̶̢̦̙͚̠͊ ̷̜̺͐̆͋͊̽̾'̶̧̦̃̋̈́͜ ̶̲̳̰̠̼̄͛t̵̡̝̳̬̖̦͌͋̆̏ ̴̨̜̫̙̰͐̇̄̎́̋ͅĥ̸͇̼̰̫͜ͅ ̷̨̑̐e̷͓͙̭̳͠ ̷͙̮̫̈́̈́l̸̫͚̺̽̎̑͘͝͠ ̸̩͉̙̳̻͓́͛p̸̛̙̰̌̑͑ ̴͚͇̦̋͌͒̕f̴̳̑ ̷̦̮̞͚̞̯͑̒̕̚̚͝a̸̢̦̠̜̎̉͐ ̴̭̈̌l̴̢̳̟̅͊̔̆͠ ̸̩̤̘̳̻̏͌͝͝l̷̻̲̝̩̥̗̇̽̕ ̷̡̧͙͔̯̑i̷̧̡̧͂̆ ̷̧̨͎̪̦͚̃̔̋̕n̸̘͈̳̆̄ ̷̡̨̢̧͋͒̓̇͌g̵̡̨̞͓̉ ̸̞̯͉͈̃͋̉͐i̵̍̅͜ ̵̪͎͍͒̃͌͌n̴̳̳̎̋̓͐ ̶̞̭͙̖͚̂̋̋̿͘͝l̶͔̬̃̂̑͜ ̶̭̞͈̉ö̴̳̯́͒͘͝ͅ ̷̤̗̪v̴̲͔ ̷̟̺͆̏͋̏͂̑e̶̮̮̾̽̈͂̑͝ ̷̛͉̣͂͑̆͜w̵̙̭͙̩͍̜̌̓̓̚̕ ̵͍̥͐̃͋̂̈i̸̘͐̋̈́̓ ̸̧̩̗͚̹̱̅͘t̴͇̙̜̲͉̊̀̃͘ ̷̘̗͉̖̇̉͑̓̊̚h̸̹͆ ̷̧̚ŷ̶̮̟͉̳̜̈́̕͝ͅ ̶̙̰̣̀ő̵̞̙̑͐̕ ̷͔͋͆̑u̷͈̥̓̍͂̽ ̸̙̮̻͋̎"̴͙̋̈́͗͂͠ _̤_ "

\--------

A sharp inhale of breath was taken by Clementine, as there was no hesitation in sitting upright. Putting her hands on her face, she could feel it's wet surface from a mixture of sweat and tears.

"What...The _fuck_ was that?" Clementine exhaustingly exclaimed to herself, as she looked over at her clock that read '4:36am'.

Clenching now onto her blankets, she could feel as her heart's palpitations grew worse by the second.

She needed to do something.

However, it was as if her entire body was revolting against her. Clementine's legs were nearly still as a rock, whilst her chest felt as though it could explode at any moment.

 **'Am I...having a heart attack? Is this what this is?'** Clementine thought, as she could feel her heart continue to beat powerfully and irregularly.

She wanted to go and grab Lee, but it didn't seem as though that would be an option with her legs being in the condition they were.

As the continued to go through different solutions in her head, she could suddenly hear her phone ringing beside her.

"That's it!" Clementine weakly said aloud, as she took no hesitation in answering the call.

" _H-Hello_?" Clementine croaked out, barely having the energy to speak.

"Wait, Clementine? Hello? You're actually awake?" A familiar voice responded, as if in shock from her answer.

" _Please...help_." Clementine mindlessly stated, just hoping that the voice would continue to speak to her.

"Wait, what? Help? Do I need to call someone?" The voice responded frantically, to which Clementine's eyes widened.

" _N-no!_ I think...If you just talk...It will be okay. W-who is this, if I may?" Clementine asked, as she continued to hunch over and keep her free hand clenched to her sheets.

"Well... _Maybe_ it's best for now if you don't know. Do you want to hear a story?" The voice replied, in a familiar tone that Clementine didn't have the mind to point out at this time.

"S-Sure...Whatever. Just, _please_ start talking." Clementine pleaded, desperate for a distraction if only for a moment.

"Alright. Well, a _long_ time ago, there was a child who, even with a perfect life, found a way to mess it all up. Since he couldn't get his dad to pay for music lessons, he was just going to ruin his life in exchange. Turns out, being bad leads to consequences. Thus, this boy ended up in a place with people who also were supposedly bad kids."

Clementine could feel the pain in her chest slowly ease up, as her body continued to clench and shake.

"Initially, he thought that he wasn't where he belonged. "I only did what I felt was right. He deserved it.", he would tell himself. However, regardless of what he thought, he now feared even leaving his room for what kinds of horrible kids awaited him. He knew that troubled youth boarding schools were for people like him who did something really messed up. "I only messed up once though! I'm a good kid!", he would once again tell his adult advisors, who has no interest in hearing his pleas."

For whatever reason, Clementine could feel as her heart began to slow down, with her body starting to ease out of its previous tension.

"On the first day he was included into the group meals, he was _mortified_. He was afraid of being beaten up, or worse. Sitting alone at one of the tables, he put down his tray with his head hung low, and began to eat. However, it didn't take long for someone to notice and to sit down right across from him. "Great. This is where I die. This is the beginning of the end for you.", he thought as his legs began to tremble."

At this point, Clementine could only feel a slight murmur from her heart, as she was able to completely let go of her sheet from her hand. The tears and sweat had also begun to dry from her face as the voice continued to tell the story.

"However, the first words the stranger spoke to him, would change his life forever. "Hey! Is that a Ernie Banks jersey? From the Chicago Cubs?" The boy in front of him asked, with such a strange excitement in an otherwise depressing place. The boy looked up at who was talking to him, and responded. "Y-Yeah? Me and my dad were fans. He's from Chicago, so he loved the Cubs.". The boy could instantly see the excitement in the stranger's face, as he nearly lept out of his seat. "Finally! Someone here who actually likes baseball!"."

Clementine was able to roll to her side, as the speaker's voice was almost soothing enough to make her go back to sleep.

"The boy made his first friend at his new school that day. Many more would follow after, as life became easier to live with his friends by his side. He soon enough developed the role of the comedian in the group, and loved nothing more than to ensure that his friends always had smiles on their faces. However, one day, his now-best friend told him something that would stick with him for the rest of his life. "You know, you're probably one of the nicest people I know. I have no clue how someone like you could ended up in a place like this."."

Putting her hand to her chest, she could feel that her heart had mostly gone back to a normal pace, as she sighed in relief soon afterwards.

"His friend was _wrong_. It wasn't him who didn't deserve being there. If anything, he _deserved_ to be there more than anyone else. For the majority of his friends, they ended up at the institute for emotional or other reasons that were out of their control. He _knew_ what he was doing to his father. He _knew_ that he was sabotaging his father's marriage, and he _liked_ it. It wasn't until he was caught that he felt guilty about it. He deserved everything being dealt to him, and yet he was being told that he was better than that? For some reason, those few words alone would make the boy cry at night."

As Clementine began to regain a stable mental state, the gears in her head began to turn about who this was. Rather than freak out at the current state of their relationship and her building suspicions towards him, she let the voice continue.

"It was as if those words were able to remind the boy that he wasn't the monster he and his parents convinced him he was. He _also_ had a heart. All he wanted was to have the ability to do something he felt as though he was born to do. If he could've, he would of traded all of his nice toys for a single piano. For a single vocal lesson, he would've done the chores for a month. It _wasn't_ his fault that his parents drowned him in material things to please him enough to not actually take care of him. The fact that one person could make him realize this, the boy decided to make an oath to himself: That he would always have his best friend's back, no matter what."

Clementine remained silent, unsure of it there was more to the story or not.

"Clementine, are you-"

" _Why_ did you call me, Louis? Why in the middle of the night, when you knew that I would be asleep?" Clementine asked, in a tone that was far more stern than when she had previously spoken.

"I..." A long pause followed soon after. Eventually, Clementine sat up on her bed frame, as she waited for his answer.

 **'This is definitely the quietest I've ever heard him.'** Thought Clementine, thinking of when to chime in if he didn't answer.

"I... _know_ Marlon. I probably know him better than anyone else in the boarding school. I know when he's doing great, but I can also tell when he's trying to hide something. For a while now, I've been able to see in his face that something _wasn't_ right. He used to smile and be great with everyone when it came to being the morale support of everyone. Lately, however, he's become far more reclusive than usual. When I confronted him about it a couple of days back, he _completely_ blew up on me."

Louis paused, as Clementine could hear a few sniffles coming from him, before he continued.

"He started going off about how I could _never_ understand what he was going through. How he was sacrificing so much to keep everyone here safe, and how he was just scared because he wasn't sure how much time he had left. I didn't know what he meant by that, so I asked. However, I didn't get much of an answer besides him hugging me suddenly. He starte whispering "Don't trust me or _especially_ Brody, Louis. We're too far gone...Don't trust us.", and just kept repeating that last part over and over, sobbing terribly."

Clementine could feel herself freeze at the mention of Brody's name. She knew that they were "working together" with The Delta, but why did he feel the need to include her in his plea in such an incriminating manner? Brody, from what she knew, was somewhat under him in ranks, so to make her sound more threating was unusual to say the least.

"However, that wasn't the last or weirdest thing he said. He told me to talk to you, and to "advise her not to go through with her plan. It's not going to work the way she wants, and she won't believe me if I tell her that. She needs to trust me, and let me do this on my own. She _cannot_ trust Brody. She is _lying_ to her.". Past that, he didn't say anything else. He just continued to cry, before he eventually let go of me and ran off. So...I guess _that's_ why I called? I'm not even sure what he meant by any of that, but I was hoping that maybe you could catch me up to speed? I just...I _care_ about him a lot. He's been a friend to me when others haven't, and I know that he's the kind of person to put everything on his shoulders to ease the pain of others. I don't what what kind of shit he's found himself in that somehow involves you and Brody as well, but I don't want to be left out of something if it involves the life of my best friend. I _can't_ just stand by any longer and be the comic relief. Please, Clem..."

Thinking for a moment on what she just heard, Clementine wasn't sure _who_ there was to trust anymore. She had suddenly found herself between two different scenarios of people to trust: A devil with the knife visible, or a messenger with a knife possibly behind her back.

Neither of those made her feel great, but she couldn't tell who was more optimal to trust at this point. Regardless, the issue in this moment was Louis and what to tell him. Should she trust what he's saying?

A recollection of something that was told to her a while back suddenly came back to Clementine, as an idea came to mind in order to test Louis's credibility.

"You know what, can I call you back in the morning? I promise I will. I just...Need to confirm something first." Clementine said, as a moment of silence soon followed after.

" _Uh...Yeah?_ Yeah, okay. That's fine. Just...Please call back, okay?"

"I will Louis, don't worry." She quickly responded, as her mind began to race with ideas on how to execute her test of sorts.

"Alright then, goodnight. Also, I don't know why you sounded so panicked when I called, but I hope my story helped. Even if it was slightly depressing."

 **'That's right. Before he called, it felt like I was dying.'** Clementine mentally recalled, as if the memory was already being sequestered in the back of her mind.

"It...Surprisingly did. Thanks. Goodnight." Clementine stated simply, before pressing the red button on her screen.

"Alright. Time to see where intentions really are..." Clementine said aloud, figuring no one else was around to hear.

Pulling up her messaging app, she scrolled down her contact list until she made it to the name "Mitch".

 **(Clementine)** : Hey, Mitch! I just wanted to run by something...Could you tell me what you specifically heard about the conversation between Louis and Marlon?

Shutting her phone off, she figured she wouldn't hear back from him before the morning. After all, it was the middle of the night, and a part of her wanted to get some more sleep as well.

Suddenly, flashes of the dream she had previously went through her mind once more. Clenching her eyes close, Clementine attempted to wrap her head around the reason for such a dream.

It wasn't even that the dream was super graphic or terrifying to be a part of...It was the fact that it seemed _familiar_. With her other hyper-realistic dreams, she _knew_ the scene like the back of her hand. However, _something_ about it always made it seem less real the more she found herself within it once more. With this dream, it felt far more realistic than the others.

And that thought alone terrified her more than the actual dream itself.

\--------

The sun began to peak through Clementine's curtains, as she could feel the light of it on her eyes. Sitting up in her bed, she looked over to see that it read '7:32', which was still way earlier than when she'd usually be up in the morning.

Looking over at her phone, she could see that there was a message from Mitch unread. Quickly getting into her phone, what she read from his text confirmed her suspicions _entirely_.

 **(Mitch)** : Louis and Marlon? I didn't even know they were talking as of recent. They've looked pretty distant from each other the last couple of days. Are you talking about something from a while back?

 _ **'Aha! Gotcha.'**_ Clementine thought, as she sent a short response to him.

 **(Clementine)** : Nevermind! I woke up in the middle of the night and apparently texted people some strange things. Disregard what I said!

She _knew_ what Brody had texted her that day was strange. If it was Mitch who had heard it, wouldn't it make more sense if _he_ were the one to text Clementine? Also, by saying that Mitch was the one who heard them speaking, it made it easy for Brody to be vague on details about the conversation. It would put unneeded suspicion on Louis, someone Clementine considered letting in on her plan anyway, and put more credibility towards Brody as an ally.

 **'Great. Now that Brody can't be trusted anymore, that's going to make this plan-building a hell of a lot harder to get around. Looks like you've got your work cut out for you once again, Clementine.'** She told herself, as she sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Smelling the familiar scent of coffee, it dawned on Clementine that Lee would always get up early on the weekends to drink coffee outside. While she wasn't sure if he would have any answers for her, Clementine needed to know more about her dream last night.

Her _entire_ life, Clementine was told that her parents had been killed in a plane accident. However, given the realism of the dream she had, a part of her made her question the validity of the story.

There were too many inconsistencies in the story that she was now beginning to realize, and the more she had time to think about them, the more scared she had become of what the truth _really_ was.

Putting on a pair of socks, Clementine quietly left her room and headed downstairs. Where, she could see Lee in the back yard on the chair she thought he'd be in.

Opening the back door carefully, she made her way through the door frame before sitting down in the chair next to Lee.

"Morning, Lee. Do you think we could talk about something?"

\--------

_**(Resources for Panic Attacks, Depression, and Suicide relief)** _

_**○** _ _**Panic Attacks/Anxiety:** _ ****

_**https://www.healthline.com/health/how-to-stop-a-panic-attack** _

_**https://hopeforhealingfoundation.org/17-simple-ways-to-relieve-worry-stress-and-anxiety/?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIzvbLrrna6AIVD_DACh34IguiEAAYAiAAEgIUEvD_BwE** _

_**○** _ _**Depression:** _

_**https://www.helpguide.org/articles/depression/coping-with-depression.htm** _

_**(Teen Depression Hotline) https://teenlineonline.org/youth-yellow-pages/counseling-2/?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIr5q0o7ra6AIVEfDACh1-mQDuEAAYAyAAEgKYpPD_BwE** _

_**○** _ _**Suicide/Suicidal Thoughts:** _

_**(National Suicide Prevention Hotline): https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org** _

_**https://www.healthline.com/health/depression/suicidal-thoughts** _


	31. <31>

The back patio.

When Lee and Clementine first moved into the house they currently resided in, there wasn't a front or back patio. Instead, only a relatively small sized patch of grass was contained within the fences in the back.

From what was told to her, Lee had grown up in a house that had a back patio. He would sit outside with his parents, as they would take in the days where the weather was good. Thus, Lee found within him a determination to allow Clementine to have the same experience he did.

A couple of months after moving into their house, he would work sunrise to sunset on the planning, building, and furnishing of a make-shift patio. Even Clementine found herself helping him, as she would sit by his side to hand him the different tools he needed.

Eventually, the patio was finished. From then on, Lee would always be found on his patio during the early hours of a weekend morning.

As Clementine suspected, she found Lee once again looking at the scenery around the house as he sat in his patio chair. Grabbing the door handle and swinging it open, Clementine put her bare feet on the wooden surface as she walked to the chair next to him.

"Morning, Lee. Do you think we could talk about something?" Clementine asked directly, as she looked over at Lee.

"Clementine, it's pretty early for you to be awake. Did you not get sleep last night?" Lee asked, as his expression showed his slight shock at Clementine's early appearance.

 **'You have** ** _no_** **idea Lee...'** Clementine thought, wishing that was the response she could give him.

" _Actually_...That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I had a _strange_ dream last night, and I want to run some things through you."

Turning his body towards Clementine, he simply nodded as he took a sip of his still steaming coffee.

 **'I need to be careful about how I go about this. If he suspects something early on, he might try to change the subject.'** Clementine thought, not sure how sensitive Lee would be to her questions.

"Well...My parents died in a plane accident, right?" Giving a look of genuine concern, Lee gave a simple response.

"They did. Why? Did you have a bad dream about them?"

 **'Dial it down, Clementine...Be more vague...'** She told herself, as she carefully thought out her next question.

" _Something_ like that, I suppose. It wasn't a particularly bad dream, but not an entirely good one either. I wanted to ask though...For whatever reason, I remembered being in the hospital for a while after their death. Do you know why?"

"Well, when I first heard the news, I was able to rush over to the hospital where you were at. Supposedly, you had passed out after hearing the news and received a pretty bad head injury from falling." Lee responded, taking another sip of coffee after speaking

**'Something about that** _**still** _ **seems suspicious...I need to press this further!'**

"I see...How did I even end up at the hospital? Do you know who told me the news?"

Thinking for a moment, Lee eventually was able to come up with an answer.

"If I remember correctly, from when we discussed it, your aunt Christa was the one who told you. She was watching you during your parent's trip. When she had gotten word of the accident from her co-workers, she had given the news to you. You had fallen in the living room and hit your head against the wood floor. She called an ambulance soon after." Clementine had to hold her inner emotions back, as her face nearly gave her away.

**'Wait. That's not right. He just...** _**lied** _ **, didn't he? He knows as well as I do that there was one thing incorrect about that statement! That won't be enough to get him talking, however...I** _**need** _ **something else.'**

"I see. _Sorry_ if I'm being too curious this early in the morning, but my dream just really had me thinking about what happened back then. This will be the last question, I swear! I was just wondering...When did my parents meet? I don't remember them ever telling me about it, since I was probably too young."

 **'Let's see what his response is for this. If he can't give me an answer here, I'm not sure if I have many more options to pry further with...'** Clementine thought, hoping there would be a mistake in Lee's words.

"Your parents? They met in high school. However, because Diana's family didn't like Ed from the start, they kept their relationship a secret until they were in their mid 20's and each had well paying jobs. The craziest part of the story was that they still never told their family about their secret relationship they had for years. I suppose an AJ aged version of you wouldn't remember being around when that story was told to me the first time." Lee smiled, as he was seemingly beginning to become reminiscent of the past.

**'In** **_high school_ ** **? Wait...That doesn't make any sense though? From what I remember from the few memories I have...They** **_didn't_ ** **meet until they were in their mid 20's? Something's** **_definitely_ ** **not right...'**

"Is there anything else you want to ask, Sweetpea?" Lee asked, which nearly sent chills down Clementine's spine. As, there _was_ one more thing she needed to ask.

Taking a deep breath, Clementine made direct eye contact with Lee as she gave her response.

"I do... _Why_ _are you lying?_ "

Clementine could see the sudden panic in Lee's eyes. An expression she had never seen on his face, which seemingly proved her case even further.

"You said that I was in the hospital from a head injury recieved after passing out on wooden floors. However, you should know as well as I do that the floor in the living room _isn't_ made out of wood. It's made out of _carpet_. Getting a _visual_ injury on my head would be nearly impossible on carpet. In fact, nearly the _entire_ house was carpeted. Except for three places: The bathrooms, the kitchen, and the _basement._ " The word alone seemed to trigger something within Lee, as Clementine could see the building distress in his facial expression.

"That's _not_ it. You also just told me, with such confidence and attention to detail, that my parents met in high school. If I recall from my own memories, however, they didn't meet until they were in their mid twenties. The _same_ time everyone else in her close family thought they had gotten together. Even in the one memory I have about their relationship, my mom told me that when she wore the dress to her dance, it was _before_ she had met dad. So either, you're really good at fabricating detailed lies, or...Something _else_ is going on entirely."

Clementine could see it in Lee's eyes.

It wasn't the usual softness or normal light that they usually bore.

They were dark. And, they were paralyzed with _fear_.

The sound of a pen dropping a mile away could probably be heard by the two, as no words were said for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually, Lee opened his mouth. What he had to say, however, nearly ripped Clementine's heart in two.

" _I'm...so sorry Clementine._ " Tears on Lee's face began to reflect in the early morning's light, causing Clementine to notice their presence.

"I don't even... _know_ how to begin with this. You might want to brace yourself for this, Sweetpea. I was going to tell you this eventually, but not this soon. Perhaps when you were older, and the tree we planted together out here had grown a little taller." Lee said, referring to the plant that him and Clementine had planted a few years back with AJ.

"If this is what you _really_ want...I'll tell you. However, just know that what it is you're wanting to hear _isn't_ something you will like or feel comfortable knowing about. I want you to _think_ about this."

Is _this_ the truth she desired?

How big was the secret that Lee was keeping from her?

If it was enough to make Lee cry, someone who Clementine had never previously seen do so, then she figured that it must've been bad.

However, Clementine was _tired_ of running away from her problems.

If she continued to look in the other direction from the bad things around her, she would _never_ grow and move past them.

This isn't something she _wanted_ to do. She didn't want to pressure Lee into doing something that would cause him distress or pain. However, it was something she _had_ to do.

Thus, she gave her answer right away.

"I'm ready. Just, please don't lie about anything...I _want_ to know what happened to my parents."

Giving a slight nod in response, Lee turned his head away from Clementine as he looked up at the still low-rising sun.

"Before I knew your parents, they were doing _great_ in their relationship. Diana had just recently gotten put to work with one of the local hospitals, and Ed was hired as an engineer for a technology-development company.

However, a lot had changed when Diana found out she was pregnant with you. Like I said before, they hadn't told _anyone_ about even being in a relationship, let alone one where they lived together. While it should of been a moment of celebration, it had turned into a moment of horror for them. Diana's side of the family was _extremely_ religious, and their beliefs all seemed to be sourced from whatever the bible had told them.

Having children before marriage, for example, was a _serious_ offense to everything they believed in.   
While that might of not been more than just a family issue, there was _also_ money involved. See, Diana's dream was to always go to medical school to become a doctor and help others. However, she lacked in the finances to do so. After being able to negotiate with her parents and proving her dedication to what she wanted to do, they agreed to pay for her college and medical school's tuition.

Thus, throughout her years of schooling, Diana worked hard to keep herself in her parent's good graces. The only thing standing in the way of keeping the charade up was the love she felt for your father.

Your father for a long period of time in his life was mixed in with the wrong crowds. His group of friends consisted of drug dealers and addicts, _neither_ of those being who he really was as a person. Diana was able to see that, which is why she was able to look past his initial appearances and discover the person he truly was inside.

Because of these outwardly assumptions that could be made about him, Diana's parents never gave him the benefit of the doubt about anything. Even though he had turned his life around by his senior year of high school, and even went to college to get a degree, it _wasn't_ enough.   
That's why, when they found out they were going to have a child, well...It just made things a little more _complicated_.

When she eventually succumbed and realized no way around telling her family about the news, they were _devastated_. 

After weeks of argumentive discussions, her parents had officially had enough with her behavior, and began to force Diana to pay them for her tuition. Since they couldn't transfer the payments over to her account, they simply made her tranfer money to them when a payment was due.

Since her and Ed had only begun to start settling at the place they were at, being forced to make such harsh payments with a baby on the way was far easier said than done. It led the two to make a drastic decision to ultimately move states, and disconnect _all_ contact with her parents. Both Diana and Ed had to go job hunting once more, while still trying to settle into their new and unfamiliar surroundings.

Just as things were beginning to look bleak for the two... _you_ came.

From the time that I was able to know the two, if there was ever something that kept them going for as long as they did, it was _you_.

You acted as the light for an otheriwse despair filled reality for your parents. Suddenly, they had a _reason_ to keep fighting through being in debt and working for hours on end.

I met them a little after you were born, and from what _I_ could see, they were happy...Well, I guess that wasn't _really_ the case for either of them.   
While you were a good distraction from the pain of the outside world, it was becoming more apparent for the couple that their troubles weren't going to go away so easily. Thus, they reached out to your aunt- The one person that still kept in contact with your mother. She agreed to help with a portion of the house payments, and would come over frequently to either clean or cook for whatever was needed at the time.

It _still_ wasn't enough, however.

I would make the argument that the deeper issues of their situation more stemmed from Diana. She started seeing a therapist, and was given antidepressants to subdue the building depression that was nearly consuming her as a person.

Over the years, I witnessed as your parents went from some of the most determined people I had ever met, to some of the most _scared_.

The last year or two before your parents passed away, their entire demeanor had changed _completely_.  
Even around you, I could see that their attention had strayed away from you. In some strange way, I could feel that they were nearing the end of their days.

They _may_ of died when you were nine, but in all reality, they were _already_ far gone before that.

It was an awful thing to witness, as I would come over frequently to try to give them someone to confide in and talk to. I guess between Diana's sister and myself...it just _wasn't_ enough.  
The day that they died, I had gone over to their house, for what I didn't know to be the last time.

We had talked for a little bit, and everything seemed relatively the same as it had been for years. Except, I noticed that Diana's pills were sitting on the counter, rather than being put away like usual. She told me that the bottle was just empty, and she would be going later to get her refill.  
What she _didn't_ tell me, was that she had been off of her meds for months prior to that.

Looking back, I wished I would've noticed the strange tension in the room after I asked that sooner.   
That night, I had gotten a call that your parents had died...from what looked to be a _suicide pact_. 

When I heard that you were in the hospital from passing out after witnessing the scene, I instantly made my way over there to make sure you were okay.

I was informed by your aunt that you had hit your head pretty hard on the basement floor and that it had resulted in you going into a comatosed state.

We all just... _waited_. We didn't know what kind of condition you would be in once you woke up. After about two weeks, our questions were answered for by the confused expression you had given everyone.

You had _no_ idea who anyone was. It seemed like you had forgot any memories associated with people in your life, but selective memories such as anything education based or personality based, you remembered just fine.

The doctors had run several tests on you, not sure of the range in your memory or why you could only remember certain things. The conclusion was that either it was a physical or mental barrier, and the memories may or may not come back on their own eventually.

Your aunt couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that you would remember the scene of your parents suicide. Having a job where she witness nearly everyday the result of a poor uprising and where it could lead, she didn't want the same for you.

So, she came up with a plan to ensure that you would grow up without having to know the struggles that constantly surrounded you.

Instead of going to live with her, she wanted me to take you in. If you were around people who were relatives of your parents, your memories had the chance of coming back sooner versus being around a family friend like myself. This _included_ having to disconnect all familial ties between you and the rest of your blood family. The story would be that no one wanted to take you in, so I would instead. When in reality, your aunt probably had the biggest desire to care for you out of anyone else.

 _Another_ preventive measure taken to prevent those memories from surfacing again...was by going to see a memory alteration therapist. While they only _usually_ specialize in victims of PTSD, and the science behind it was still being tested, it seemed to be the only option in attempting to alter the memories of your parents. Since you had forgotten about them anyways, your aunt decided to create some fake ones to give you a more idealized version of who they were.

Finally, the last step taken to prevent your memories from resurfacing...was to give you the childhood you deserved.

Instead of being excessively strict or harsh, my job as your caretaker was to ensure that you would have plenty of _good_ memories to subdue the bad for as long as possible.

Thankfully, being the good kid you are, it wasn't hard to make any of those things possible. You're a lot more like them than-"

" _Stop_. That's... _enough_." Clementine mumbled out, as she put her hand on Lee's shoulder.

" _You_...how _dare_ you think that doing such things is even _remotely_ okay? I haven't been able to even have the _chance_ to connect with my blood relatives because of you! Even if they _are_ assholes, that's up to _me_ to decide. It's also one think to watch over me until my memories came back...However, you and my aunt _fucked_ with my head. You filled my head with _lies_ , and made me thing that my parents were some _saints_...When in reality, they were _cowards_."

"Clementine...They were _broken_ people. They were good, but-"

" _No!_ That's where you're _wrong!_ Running away from your problems and acting like they don't exist...That's _exactly_ how they got into the situation they did. I'm _not_ like them. I used to run from my issues and I also turned away from the things I didn't like about myself, but that _isn't_ a way to live life! If they were struggling, they should've turned _more_ to the people around them for help. They could've taken their medication intake _more_ seriously. They could've been _more_ open about their problems, versus bottling them up. I _know_ how hard taking those steps can be. However, if a seventeen year old can figure out how to do those things...middle aged adults can _certainly_ do the same. I just can't figure out who I'm more disappointed in- them, or _you!_ " Clementine finished with, as she quickly dashed out of the back door.

Hearing multiple calls from a distance, Clementine took no time to make her way hurriedly upstairs. Without noticing his presence, Clementine could feel as a small barrier stood in the way of her going all the way upstairs.

" _Clem?_ Why are you up so early?" AJ asked, as a small yawn followed afterwards.

"It's nothing, goofball. Well, _actually_...I was thinking about heading out for a bit. You want to come with?"

Seeing the life in him suddenly come into visualization, AJ quickly turned around as he made a b-line for his room to get ready.

Making it to her own room, Clementine began to dig through her closet for the duffle bag she would use on rare occasions.

Gathering everything she would need for the day and night, Clementine made sure in her rushed state to ensure the safety of her dance attire. Taking one last look at the dress given to her, she clenched her teeth as she zipped up the bag.

Putting the rather heavy duffel over her shoulder, Clementine headed downstairs as AJ followed soon after.

Taking one look at the back door, where she could see Lee hunched over in his chair, she could see the look of confusion in AJ's eyes.

"Is Lee okay? He looks kind of sad?"

"It's fine, kiddo. I think he was watching one of his shows before I woke up, and there must've been a _pretty_ emotional scene. Let's head out."

Receiving an oblivious nod from AJ, Clementine grabbed the keys from her bag, before closing the front door behind her.

Taking her phone from her pocket, she went to the contact of the first person on her list and began to type away on her screen.

 **(Clementine)** : Headed over with AJ soon. You wanted answers? I'm ready to give them.

Putting the phone back in her pocket, she reached the car and began to ensure that AJ was good to go. Putting her bag next to him, Clementine closed the back door of her car as she made her way to the driver's seat.

Once getting in, Clementine slipped on the sunglasses she had in her car, before turning her head towards AJ.

"You want something to eat, kiddo?"


	32. <32>

"Man. You'd _think_ a place that specializes in breakfast foods would at _least_ have a decent coffee." Clementine outwardly exclaimed, as she carefully set the room temperature cup of coffee aside.

"See? I _told_ you the chocolate milk here is the way to go!" AJ remarked, as he happily continued to sip on the large glass of milk in front of him.

After driving for what seemed like an eternity, the sibling duo ended up at the nearest breakfast place they could think of: McDonald's.

While the music in the car consisted of whatever kids bop CD was left from her previous time with AJ, it was tuned out by the mental processing of the story she had just been told.

Was Clementine upset? _Hell_ _yes_ she was. From her perspective, she had _every_ right to be upset.

The more she mentally shuffled through the memories she had of her parents, the more her frustration grew with her uncertainty of their validity. Was _everything_ she remembered about her parents a lie fabricated from someone else entirely? Were there still memories left untouched?

Unfortunately for her, there wasn't much of a way to check.

" _Clem?_ You seem pretty spaced out. Do you need another c...cof-fee?" AJ innocently asked, as he furrowed his small eyebrows from the hard to pronounce word.

Snapping out of her daze, she looked at the person in front of her, recognizing the meaning behind his words.

" _Sorry_ , kiddo. Today might be a day full of apologies from me. I _might_ be a bit high-strung from everything happening today."

"Well, _that's_ okay. When you get around Violet and the other kids, your mood _always_ seems to get better." AJ commented, as he continued to drink out of the small container of milk.

As his words processed through her mind, she could feel as her cheeks warmed up from his keen observation skills.

Trying to shake the embarrassment out of her, Clementine picked up her hashbown and began to eat it as if nothing was said at all.

However, the silence created from eating didn't last long as AJ seemingly finished his food.

"Man, I'm _stuffed!_ Should we get something for everyone else? Maybe we can get one of those twelve packs of cookies!" AJ suggested, as he pointed out the special on the menu.

"Uh _huh_...and I'm sure that has _nothing_ to do with you wanting some cookies, does it?" Clementine responded, using her detective skills to snuff out his plan right away.

Sharing a laugh between one another, Clementine picked up the tray that was only piled with empty containers, and began to make her way to the trashcan. After dumping everything properly and setting the tray down, the two siblings walked out the door together as they headed towards Clementine's red vehicle.

Ensuring once again that AJ was in his seat properly, Clementine eventually made it to hers as she started the car up once more.

Backing out of the parking spot and going on the road, the sound of Kids Bop was once again drowned out as Clementine found herself thinking about her parents. Or at least, who she always thought her parents were.

\--------

"Clementine! AJ! What a _pleasure_ it is to host the two of you once more!" Louis jokingly exclaimed, most likely because of AJ's presence.

" _Louis!_ " AJ yelled in response, as he didn't wait for Clementine to get out of the car herself

Closing the open door that AJ left behind from excitement, Clementine eventually caught up with AJ who was busy talking with Louis.

"Is Tenn awake? Can I go say hi?" AJ excitedly asked, as Clementine could see the readiness in his body to go explore and hang out.

"I'm pretty sure he is! He'll probably be in his room that he shares with Willy, which is close to mine. I'll show you once we get inside!" Louis responded, before glancing over at Clementine.

Who, at the moment, was trying her best to not let her sudden anxiety get the best of her. By seeing Louis again, it reminded her of the night before, and what it was she was feeling only hours ago.

While she still wasn't sure what the cause of it back then was, Clementine could tell that being around Louis was beginning to bring those familiar feelings back to her.

As the trio headed inside, Clementine kept a keen eye out to ensure that no one like Violet or Brody was around. The less contact with the different Boarding School kids, the better it would be for her.

Luckily, the three were able to make it to the guy's section of room in the hotel without getting walked up to or interrupted.

" _Well_ little man, just two doors down and you'll find yourself in front of good ol' Tennessee's room." Louis said, as he pointed to the door he was referring to.

Giving an excitement filled nod, AJ quickly gave Clementine a hug, before running over to Tenn's door.

" _Alrighty!_ There shouldn't be anyone in here as of right now, since everyone usually likes to hang out either by the pool or the game room on weekends. So, _after_ you!" Louis explained, as he jokingly held the door open for Clementine.

Rolling her eyes at his gentlemanly actions, Clementine walked through the door before hearing it shut behind her.

Looking around, it was everything Clementine expected out of a boy's hotel room - Messy, with a slight hint of cologne. Setting her duffel bag by the door, Clementine walked in some more as she examined the condition of the room.

"Make yourself at home! If it makes you feel better, I _attempted_ cleaning this room before you got here. However, it seems as though this room _might_ be beyond saving." Louis joked, as he took a seat on the end of what seemed to be his bed.

Seeing a built-in office desk with an adjacent chair, Clementine promptly took a seat in the cheaply-made chair.

"Listen...You know as well as I do that I didn't come to joke around. While I appreciate the banter, you have no idea what kind of shit this whole situation really-"

"Actually, I _do_ understand. Well, I mean I don't _actually_ know what's going on. However, I have a good sense on when something serious is happening. I just think humor can help with that. It seems like you've been through a lot these last couple of weeks, and given what happened last night...I just didn't want this to seem like some sort of stressful environment. We're _friends!_ And of course I want to know what's going on. However, I also want you to pace yourself and tell me when _you're_ ready." Louis explained, as he gave one of his iconic smiles. Except, unlike most times, there was a bit more of a softness to it.

Being at a loss for words, Clementine nearly sighed in relief before responding.

" _Man_...I see why Mariana _really_ likes you. You could probably make death itself smile if you had the chance."

"Hey! I'm not planning on seeing death for a _long_ time. Also...Does she really like me _that_ much?" Louis asked, in a surprisingly shy manner.

"She _does_. Which is why...if you break her heart tonight or in the future, I will not hesitate to break your _leg_. That is, if Gabe wouldn't do it first. She's a good person and...I think you guys actually go together _really_ well." Clementine explained, smiling at the pure expression on Louis' face.

"Well, it almost feels like I just got some sort of parent approval. I'll take it!" Louis triumphantly exclaimed, as he shot his hands in the air.

As the moment simmered for a moment between the two, it once again dawned on Clementine the real reason why she was here in the first place.

"Anyways... _About_ what I said. I _was_ serious when I told you that I'd explain everything to you. However, if I tell you all of this...you'll be dragged into this as well. And, I can't promise that there will be a happy ending for any of us." Clementine glumly warned, as she could see the shift in Louis' demeanor from her words.

"I know. I just...if people I _care_ about are willing to put their lives on the line for _whatever_ this is...I want to be in, too."

Nodding to his rather commendable response, Clementine sighed as she knew the heaviness of what it was she was about to say.

\---------

" _Minnie...Sophie...God_." Louis groaned, as he put his head on his hands.

After a thorough thirty minute explanation of everything that had happened up until this moment, Clementine could see that with every word she spoke, she was breaking the poor boy in front of her.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Clementine watched over him as he remained motionless.

"I'm _sorry_ , Louis. This...this isn't something that I like to know about either. However, if we _don't_ put an end to this when we know of an opportunity to...there will just be more people like us out there, who have to lose the ones they care about." Clementine justified, as Louis continued to sit in silence.

However, while still being muffled by his hands being in his face, Louis gave a solemn response.

" _Why? Why_ could people ever justify doing something like this...? I don't even know what hurts more: knowing that there are people out there who think this stuff is okay, or the fact that people I thought I trusted _helped_ them out."

Suddenly, without warning, Louis stood up from the bed side. Walking over to the dresser that had a multitude of different sprays and other self care products, Louis took hold of a cologne bottle that had a rather distinct shape to it. Before Clementine even had a chance to question his actions, the bottle was thrown on the ground, shattering into a million pieces instantly.

" _Louis!_ " Clementine exclaimed, before holding him back from doing any more damage.

"This is just... _bullshit_. I thought I trusted Marlon, Brody, and even _Minnie_...What the fuck went through their heads to think that a little bit of cash was enough to justify their actions. Money doesn't mean _shit!_ " Louis yelled, as he attempted to shake off Clementine's grasp.

 **'I guess that's what has him the most frustrated with it all...'** Clementine thought, as she recalled the story he had told her the night before.

" _Louis!_ Snap _out_ of it! _None_ of that matters now! What's important now, is making sure it doesn't happen after tonight!" Clementine reasoned, as she could feel his resistance lessening.

"You can't completely blame them, can you? _Of course_ what they've been doing is _fucked_ , but from what I could tell by Sophie's letters...They were being _manipulated_. Those assholes from The Delta _know_ that kids like you don't have a lot."

Feeling safe enough to do so, Clementine released Louis as she carefully kept an eye on him. Turning around in shame, Louis looked at Clementine with eyes that had been clearly crying.

"I just thought I _knew_ everyone better than this...How can someone whose only known us for a few weeks know everyone better than _I_ do?"

"You're _wrong_...I don't know them like you do. _Sure,_ I know about some of the dark stuff that's been going on...However, I don't know everyone as deeply as you do. Also...I think it's actually a great thing that no one wanted to tell you. It _means_ that they know you're a good person, and that you'd be disappointed in them. While a strange one to say the least, I'd take it as a complement!"

Letting out a huge sigh that seemingly let out everything negative Louis was feeling in that moment, he looked directly as Clementine as he smiled once more.

"Sorry about what happened before. It sucks what you just told me, but I certainly didn't need to act like that. _Especially_ in front of such a good person such as yourself."

Smiling as well from his somber attitude, Clementine responded whilst looking at the time on her phone.

"You don't need to apologize for _anything_ , Louis. How you felt was completely justified. Anyways, I've probably got another ten minutes I can spend here before taking AJ back home. Are you sure you're okay with being a part of the plan tonight? I can even just give you a smaller job, so you don't throw yourself completely into danger." Clementine cautioned, as she crossed her arms.

"And just leave _you_ to do all the dangerous stuff? Of _course_ not! I'm in completely." Louis responded, which in a strange way eased Clementine.

Sitting down once more to talk, Clementine went through her plan for the night from beginning to end. Reciving a positive response, Clementine began to walk towards the door as she rushed to leave.

"Hey! I just wanted to say... _thanks_. I know that you didn't have to tell me about everything, but you did anyways. Also, if you ever find yourself in another mental state like last night...you can _always_ give me a call. I know my story was a bit depressing before, but I promise I have much funnier ones than that!" Louis joked, recieving a small laugh in return.

"I'll think about it. Thank you. I'll see you tonight! You _better_ not be late, or else we won't hear the end of it from Gabe."

Closing the door behind her, Clementine looked both ways to ensure that her cover had yet to be blown. Picking AJ up from Tenn's room, the two were somehow able to avoid coming into contact with any of the other Boarding School kids as they made it to Clementine's car.

"Are we going home?" AJ asked, as he fiddled with the toy that Tenn was nice enough to let AJ borrow.

"Well, _you_ are kiddo. I'm headed over to Mariana and Gabe's house to get ready for tonight." Clementine responded, seeing the look of confusion in AJ's eyes.

However, as if he knew better, he said no more as the two began to drive in the direction of their house. 

\---------

" _Clementine!_ Come on in!" Mariana shrieked in excitement, as she nearly shoved Clementine through their front door.

Looking around, Mariana and Gabe's house hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen it. There didn't seem to be a plain spot in the house, as every corner and wall was filled with something to make the house seem more... _homey_.

"I can't believe you asked to get ready together with me and Sarah! I _never_ would've taken you for the type to like something like this. What made you change your mind?" Mariana asked, as she dragged Clementine along to her room.

Feeling a chill down her spine from the real reason behind her sudden arrival, Clementine gave a small laugh towards Mariana's question before answering.

"I just thought it made more sense. We were going to meet up here anyways, so we might as well make a day out of it?"

Arriving in her room, Clementine wasn't surprised to see it in its usual girly manner. If there was ever a room that just screamed feminine from a mile away, it would be Mariana's room. From the tapestry hanging around, to the strings of lights that illuminated the room, it looked as though it was something that was taken straight from Pinterest.

Taking a seat in what looked to be a swinging chair hung by a single chain connected to the ceiling, Clementine watched as Mariana gathered her makeup and other beauty products.

"Sarah texted me saying that she might be a little late. Apparently her parents made a big deal about driving herself over here. So, they're making her wait until they can drive her over here." Mariana explained, as she seemed to contemplate over the kind of mascara to use.

Looking out of the window, Clementine could see her reflection slightly within it. While anyone looking at her would see just a simple teenage girl who was maybe slightly sleep-deprived, all Clementine could see was the face of someone who was still running away from her issues. Someone who still held an ounce of fear for the things that she still wasn't sure of.

Aka: a hypocrite of many different angles.


	33. <33>

Taking a long look through the transparent blockade in front of her, Clementine could see that bunches of darker clouds lingered in the sky.

' _Hmm._ I wonder if there is a chance of rain tonight. That would _certainly_ put a damper on some of the outdoor ideas.' Clementine thought, which seemed to also correlate with the mind of another individual.

Feeling the small vibration coming from her pocket, Clementine whipped out her phone to see that she had received an email from the one-and-only principal of Ericson High.

_'Clementine._

_I was just informed of the potential chance of rain tonight, so I want you to contact the decoration team leaders of this._

_They need to keep an eye on the sky. If they feel even the slightest inkling that it might rain, they need to make adjustments to move all the outdoor decorations inside._

_Thanks as always._

_-Principal Lilly'_

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Clementine went right to work as she began to look up the numbers of the students in charge of decorating.

"What's up? Unless groans of agony are _normal_ for you these days." Mariana joked, as she took a seat next to Clementine.

"It's nothing _big_. Lilly just needs me to send a message to the decoration crew for her. Apparently it could rain tonight, so she wants to have her bases covered in case that happens."

Not giving Mariana a single glance in her direction, Mariana began to chuckle. Which, peaked Clementine's interest.

"What's so funny? You can give me a laugh for not saying _anything_ humorous, but when I told you one of my _best_ jokes a year ago, I couldn't even get a _smile_." Clementine said, stopping what she was doing to examine the situation better.

"I just...the thought of what Principal Lilly must've been like in high school suddenly came to me. She's a _total_ stick in the mud, so I wonder what that _stern_ of a person used to be like. Maybe she was _actually_ a nice person before?" Mariana exclaimed, saying the last part in an extremely exaggerated manner.

"It's not like she _isn't_ nice. She just...takes her job _really_ seriously. But the part about her being a stick in the mud? That probably has _never_ changed." Clementine joked, as the two girls began to laugh amongst themselves.

Looking back at her phone, Mariana's pondering had made Clementine also think about it more in depth.

' _Is there a chance that Lilly used to be a more casual and laidback person? Or, has she always been so...serious?'_

Shrugging the thought away, Clementine finished submitting all of her messages before powering her phone off to slide it back in her pocket. Looking back out the window once more to try and spot out Sarah's arrival, a part of Clementine still could not shake Lilly off of her mind. Thus, her thoughts began to wander as she looked back up at the cloud filled sky.

_\----------_

_(25 years prior)_

" _W-wait_ up!" Lilly yelled out, as the girl dashing in front of her took no heed to her pleas.

Going through the back woods of her neighborhood was hard enough. With the hidden rocks and debree from vegetative occupants, traveling within the area was only possible for long-time residents of the area. However, running through it was basically a death sentence with the many dangers that faced those who were brave enough to try. _Or_ dumb, depending on the person you asked.

Lilly _usually_ wasn't the type of person who was thrilled about treking so recklessly through the woods, however, there was one person in her life who she _always_ found was hard to deny.

"Come _on_ , Hoppy! We're almost there! Just a little further!" The girl cried out, as she flailed her arms about foolishly.

That girl, was Thea.

\----------

It wasn't uncommon for arguments between Lilly and her father to get _out of hand_. The conversations would start with simple words, and eventually escalate to what her father would consider, "Necessary roughness".

"How many times do I have to remind you of the _legacy_ you hold within this family? At least one member of each generation has served in some branch of the military. It makes _no_ difference that you are an only child." Lilly's father belted, as his voice rang through the hallways of the house.

"It's not _fair_ that I have no choice in the matter, dad! It's such _bullshit_ that you're pinning a lifestyle on me that I have no interest-"

Suddenly, without warning or any indications, the sound of a slap swallowed up any remaining sound. Only the stillness of the aftermath remained to fill the room.

When things _would_ go too far, such as this argument that occurred when she was only 16, Lilly would run off to what she considered her safe haven: a pond about a mile away from her house.

Finding herself back in the hidden forest oasis, Lilly soon realized that she was not alone. A girl with long, reddish hair was sitting by the pond. Her feet calmly resting in the water, somehow evading creating any exterior ripples in the water. Lilly recognized that she had gone to the same school as her, but due to social reasons, had never gotten the opportunity to speak to her prior.

" _U-Um_...You should be careful. One of the female frogs around here just laid her eggs in there a couple of days ago. I don't think she'd appreciate if anything were to happen to them." Lilly mumbled out, as some residual tears still lingered on her face.

As the figure in front of her turned around, Lilly was met with a pair of bright blue eyes. Something that, before this moment, Lilly wasn't sure she had seen a brighter pair of.

" _Ah!_ Sorry! I didn't realize that- _wait_. You're in my literature class, aren't you?" The girl yelled out, as she stood up to take a closer look at Lilly.

However, as she got close enough to do so, her right hand began to make its way to Lilly's cheek.

"Hey, why is your cheek all red? Did...something happen?"

Before Lilly could process what was happening, a sudden warmth began to surface itself on her cheek, as the stranger's hand rested on Lilly's cheek.

The sensation alone was enough to make Lilly's skin tingle, which caused her to swat the hand away instinctively. Realizing the awkwardness of her actions, Lilly pushed back a strand of hair as she made eye contact once more.

"I'm sorry! It was just...a _reflex_. I think you sit a couple rows in front of me in Degeir's class? I'm surprised you even recognize me." Recieving a puzzled expression in response, the girl crossed her arms before speaking once more.

" _Huh?_ How would I not recognize you? Our graduating class barely has, like, a _hundred_ people in it. Plus, you've always been so polite and quiet. Unlike some _other_ douchebags in our class."

Noticing that her humor didn't ignite any type of response, the girl cleared her throat before continuing.

"Well, _I'm_ Thea. And _yes_ , before you even have to ask, it's short for Theadora. However, that name is really shitty. _Just_ like the woman who gave it to me...Sorry, what was your name again? _Hoppy?_ " Thea joked once more, this time reciving a small smile in return.

" _Hoppy?_ What kind of name is _that?_ "

"What's wrong with Hoppy? It makes sense! These frog eggs are _clearly_ yours since you wanted to protect them so badly. Plus, your name is _Lilly_ for God's sake! It leaves you _totally_ vulnerable for amphibian puns!"

\---------

For some reason, as Lilly blindly followed her best friend through the all too familiar woods, _that_ specific memory of their first meeting came to mind. While she had gotten much closer to Thea over the years, there still seemed to be a large gap in between the two girls.

She wasn't exactly sure why that was, but the thought of such a distance existing made Lilly's blood boil. For, _some_ reason.

"Listen...I know I _said_ I'd come out here with you, but my dad specifically instructed for me to be home by 5! He was _already_ in a bad mood when I left for school this morning, so I don't know how much I _really_ feel like testing that." Lilly yelled out, as she could feel herself catching up with Thea.

" _Relax!_ You'll be home before then! Why do you think we're running so fast?"

Before long, Lilly could see an opening in between the trees that she hoped to be their final destination. Watching as Thea suddenly stopped in her tracks, Lilly panicked as she tried to do the same herself. To which, she was unsuccessful.

" _Ow!_ Why the hell would you stop so suddenly?" Lilly exclaimed, as her knees were currently plunged into the ground from falling.

"It's because...we're _here!_ " Thea replied, as she offered Lilly a hand up from off the ground.

Standing up and brushing the small debree off of her legs, Lilly looked up to see a rather plain looking break within the bunches of trees.

"...And where exactly is _here?_ It looks like any other patch of open grass in this forest?"

Feeling her hand being used to drag her further into the location, Lilly sighed as she figured that this was just another one of Thea's "discoveries for the future generations to come".

However, her assumptions were quickly exposed to be incorrect, as she noticed a small set up within the grassy terrain.

It looked _exactly_ like the image of what would be a stereotypical picnic. A red plaided sheet, with a basket filled with different snacks and juices laying on top of it. Additionally, two small pillows were placed across from one another.

" _Surprise!_ Happy birthday!" Thea yelled out, as she did a rather strange celebratory pose in front of her creation.

"...Thea? You did all of this? For _me?_ " Lilly whispered out, as her mind had gone completely blank from utter shock.

"Of course, _dummy!_ I only made up that bullshit about after school tutoring so that I'd have enough time to come out here first. Although, I probably _do_ need tutoring for algebra." Thea suddenly contemplated, as she gave off a confused expression.

Staring blankly at the thought out preperation in front of her, Lilly clenched her fist to hold back tears from the joy that was building within her. Seemingly noticing her tenseness, Thea smiled as she led Lilly to her designated "seat".

Setting out the different foods and drinks she had prepared, Lilly stayed quiet as she was seemingly still processing what had just occured.

"I mean, I _knew_ that you would be surprised by all this...But what's up, Hops? Is something else on your mind?" Thea asked, as her eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

" _Ah_...it's nothing like that. I just...this just seems _super_ thought out." Lilly responded, grabbing the now full cup of orange juice before her.

"Your surprised because...I put _effort_ into something like this? For my best friend who deserves this _and_ more?"

"I-I mean...for your boyfriend, all you did for _his_ birthday was buy him a card from the dollar store. I remember, because you were debating between the puppy or old man card."

"I _still_ think the puppy was a funnier card. I can't _believe_ I let you talk me into getting the old guy card instead. But, wait...what are getting at?" Thea asked, using her blue eyes to seemingly look straight into Lilly's soul.

"I guess...I just never took you for the _sentimental_ type. Especially since you wouldn't even do something romantic for someone like a boyfriend. So, I'm just a bit surprised. That's all." Lilly stated, attempting to divert eye contact if at all possible.

Since, she wasn't sure how much she'd be able to control her words with such an alluring pair of eyes looking right at her.

"Did you hit your head or something when you fell? Of _course_ I'd do more for my best friend than some idiotic boy. Besides, I'm not sure I really feel anything towards him romantically, if we're being honest. It always just feels like we...just go through the _motions_ of what a relationship is supposed to be like or something. I dunno."

A moment of silence passed between the two after Thea's explanation. It was as if something was being heavily avoided, but the two girls couldn't quite find the words to vocalize its existence.

"Well, before I forget...I _might've_ also gotten you something else."

Digging through the picnic basket, Thea pulled out a small box that was not only wrapped, but also had a large stick-on bow on top.

Hesitantly taking the present and opening it, Lilly nearly fainted as she recognized what it was.

"Thea, no...You _didn't!"_

"I noticed that the last time we went to Mel's tech store together that you had your eyes on it. You were talking about joining the photography club at school, too. So I just took some of the money I had saved up for a car to get it for you. I hope you like the color I picked? I wasn't sure if you would of rather had the red or the-"

Thea's explanation was abruptly interrupted by one of the tightest hugs she had ever received in her life. Looking down at Lilly's head, all she could see was a small stream of tears falling from her eyes.

"There aren't enough words in this world to show how grateful I am, Thea. Thank you _so_ much."

"Of course... _Hoppy_."

After the moment had passed, Lilly realized she had been hugging Thea for an uncomfortable amount of time. Slowly loosening herself from Thea's body, she noticed that there was a slight resistance from being able to do easily.

Looking back at Thea, now being face to face with her, Lilly could see the confliction that riddled Thea's facial expression. She figured her face held a similar look, as she could see the way Thea was seemingly analyzing her face.

 **'Is it...normal to be like this for so long? To feel like this? To...want to do something with this?'** Lilly thought, as time felt irrelevant in this moment.

Noticing that the gap between them was becoming shortened, Lilly couldn't tell whether it was her or Thea that was responsible for their faces inching closer together. Either way, Lilly didn't seem to mind.

Closing her eyes, all Lilly could feel next was the sudden gust of wind that blew through her hair and an unfamiliar softness being pressed against her lips.

The kiss probably didn't last for more than 15 seconds, which was seemingly enough time for the two to realize what was happening.

Pulling slowly apart from each other, Lilly's eyes suddenly widened as she realized what she had done. Stumbling back, Lilly looked up in fear as she couldn't find anything to say to excuse her actions.

"I'm... _so_ sorry. I didn't- I mean, I wasn't _trying_ to-"

"Lilly. It's...okay, _really_. It's not your fault that we-"

"It _is_ my fault, though! I've been...having these _strange_ thoughts about you. I thought that with enough prayer and time that this _weird_ attraction towards you would go away. But, no matter how _hard_ I try I just-"

As if sudden movements were becoming a norm between the two, Lilly's words were swallowed by the impact of Thea's lips on her own. Unlike the previous one, this kiss was filled with much more emotional baggage than the previous one.

Putting both hands on Lilly's cheeks, Thea used her arms to gently separate their lips as she looked deep into Lilly's eyes.

"Lilly. I want you to listen to me closely. You have done _nothing_ wrong. Because...I feel it too. I felt it when we first met, and I feel it just as strongly now. The only thing I'm _upset_ about is that you've had to carry such a burden with you for so long." Thea said, as she wiped away Lilly's tears with her thumbs.

Closing her eyes from the amount of shame she was suddenly feeling, Lilly leaned into the warmth of Thea's hands against the cold breeze blowing.

"But...what about your _boyfriend?_ Aren't you sort of cheating on him with this?"

Recieving a chuckle from Thea, Lilly listened as she responded to her concern.

"That asshole has _probably_ cheated on me multiple times already. Besides, I only started dating him so that I could project all of my romantic tension onto _something_."

Eventually, the two were able to separate completely. Which allowed Lilly to have space to rationalize her thoughts once more.

"Well...obviously we can't tell _anyone_ about this. I can't imagine that someone like my dad would be thrilled with the idea of a relationship like this." Lilly suggestively stated, as she crossed her arms.

"I mean in _fairness_ , I don't think your dad is the type of guy to approve of _any_ relationship. Well, maybe except a relationship between you and the military."

Jokes aside, the reality of the situation began to gradually sink in between the two. Looking at each other once more, Lilly sighed as she understood the kind of future she was about to be faced with.

"Are you _sure_ that this is what you want? It probably won't be easy. I'll be leaving in a few months after graduation for the military, and there's no telling how long I'll be gone for."

Watching a smile on Thea's face grow, Lilly looked down to see her hand interlocked with Theas.

"I promise, Lilly, that there is _nothing_ I want more in this world."

While Lilly had many fears for her future, for once, she felt secure in knowing one thing: she finally had someone that she could rely on to stand by her through those challenges.

Fate, however, was as cold-blooded as it was kind. While a pond can be a supporter for many different ecosystems, even the largest of ponds can become dried up from a harsh enough summer. 

\---------

" _Sarah!_ Thank goodness you made it! Did something happen with your parents?" Mariana asked, as she excitedly ran down the stairs alongside Clementine.

"Sorry! They can be...a bit _strict_ when it comes to me visiting other people's houses. It took them forever to get ready so that they could drive me here themselves. I hope I didn't put us behind schedule?" Sarah explained, as she began taking off her shoes by the front door.

"Nah, don't worry about it! We have _plenty_ of time! Besides, knowing how boys can be, I'm sure they'll be a bit late. Let's head on up so we can get started!"

Taking the hands of the two girls, Mariana dragged her friends upstairs as the dance grew ever closer. Giving one last thought to the mysterious past of Principal Lilly, Clementine began to focus her sights on the eventful night that awaited her.


	34. <34>

"You girls are absolutely _gorgeous!_ Mariana, stand next to Clementine and Sarah so I can take some pictures! I'll be sure to send them to your dad and Javi since they couldn't be here to send you off!" Mariana's stepmother Kate called out, as she hurriedly looked around for her camera.

"But the boys are going to be here any _minute_ , and I still need to put on Clementine's hairpin! You can't rush _perfection_!"

A lingering density of hair spray floated throughout the living room, making it somewhat harder to breathe in the already confined space. The girls had spent the last couple of hours getting themselves ready, whilst listening to a varity of both classic and newer radio hits. As the time gradually windled down, Clementine could tell that Mariana's nerves were spiraling out of control. While she _was_ probably nervous about the dance itself, Clementine would feel safe enough to bet that the _real_ cause of her emotions were probably more _date_ related.

As the two women continued to argue over whether or not to start the pre-dance photoshoot, Clementine held her phone to her side as she busily typed away at it.

After finishing up her text, Clementine quickly saved what she had, before sliding her phone back in the small satchel she had attatched to her wrist. Looking up, she could see from the corner of her eye that Sarah was peeking over at her.

"Were you texting Violet?" Sarah suddenly asked, as if embarrassed by Clementine noticing her.

" _W-what?_ Violet?" Clementine stuttered out, as the name itself was somehow able to throw her for a loop.

_Violet._

She hadn't really given herself the chance to think about her in what seemed like forever. The last time they even talked, Clementine was too nervous to talk to Violet honestly. Even someone like her could probably sense Clementine's hesitation, and maybe _that_ was the reason why they hadn't spoken since.

 **'** ** _Why_** **am I having such a hard time with her? I just feel like I can't talk to her about anything anymore, like how it used to be. She says** ** _she's_** **okay with moving past what happened, so maybe** ** _I'm_** **the one that doesn't-'** Clementine pondered, until she realized how awkward she was being in front of Sarah.

" _Ah_...Sorry. No, I wasn't texting Violet just now. I haven't talked to her in a couple of days, actually."

"Did something happen? Between you two?" Sarah asked, over the sound of Mariana and Kate still debating over pictures.

"I don't know. It's just... _complicated_ , I guess?"

 **'Understatement of the century.'** Clementine mentally retorted, as she hoped the subject of their conversation would change soon.

"Just remember that you have me and Mari if you want to talk about it. Well, _maybe_ not Mari right now." Sarah said, referring to Mariana. Who, looked to be two seconds away from blowing up.

" _Ah!_ I just want everything to be ready by the time the boys get here! Where on earth did you put the camera?"

Looking over to the couch that sat diagonally across from Clementine, she noticed a small metallic object sticking out from underneath a throw pillow. Picking up the item that caught her eye, she held it up as she recognized it immediately.

"Is _this_ the camera you were looking for?" Catching the eyes of Mariana, Clementine could see the wave of relief that suddenly coursed through her body.

"You're a _lifesaver_ , Clem! Now get over here so we can take some pictures!"

\---------

"Did you make sure that you have everything, Mari? Even your ticket?" Mariana groaned as Kate's nagging was _not_ helping her anxiousness.

" _Yes_ , Kate! I double checked and everything! Now can we go? I don't want the limo driver to get mad that we're taking so-" Her words were interrupted by Kate's arms wrapping themselves around her.

"Okay, I'll stop then. Have _fun_ , alright? And keep an _eye_ on your brother."

Smiling from her words, Mariana quickly hugged back before running off to the limo where the rest of her friends were waiting.

While she _was_ initially nervous to see her date once more after the awkward photoshoot session, those negative emotions suddenly went out the window as she listened to the conversation that was currently brewing in the limo.

"You're _actually_ trying to convince me that Taylor Swift's new songs are better than her old ones? _Seriously_ , dude? " Louis said, with a look of complete distraught towards Gabe and his music taste.

"Taylor's old music just sounds like any other young country star! Her newest songs reflect her _growth_ as a person, and how the music industry has shaped both her as a person and the kind of music she creates." Gabe responded, as he leaned back to show some unspoken sign of confidence.

"That's _exactly_ why her old music is so great! It signifies the innocence that a young teen holds, with both her lyrics and her selection of instruments she uses with her songs. You can just _hear_ a kind of passion in her guitar strings that you just don't hear as much in her newer songs."

Looking back and forth between the two guys arguing, Clementine leaned in next to Mariana as she sat down beside her.

"Don't you think we're just _so_ lucky to have such _manly_ dates to this thing?"

Keeping their laughter between themselves, Clementine could feel a tap on her shoulder as she felt the limo begin to move.

"Hey, Clem? Hope you didn't forget about our _deal_ tonight. If we win the court seats, which I know we will, we _have_ to do you-know-what. _No_ backsies." Duck said, seemingly acting as though he had already won.

Clementine could feel a smirk growing on her face in response to Duck's challenge. Something that, she had indeed forgotten about until this moment. "How could I forget? Since there's _no_ way that it'll happen. Better keep your robotic dance moves for another time, _chump_."

After a limo ride filled with more music related arguments and word of intimidation, the high schoolers eventually arrived to the restaurant of their selection. As the boys got out of the limo first, the girls were eventually led out of the vehicle by their respective dates.

One Clementine crossed arms with Gabe, she looked over as an intriguing expression fell upon her face. "Did you and the boys plan to do that or something? That exit seemed _oddly_ planned."

Recieving a scoff in return, Gabe dramatically held his free hand to his chest as he looked away. " _What?_ You don't think us guys know how to _properly_ treat a date?"

"I trust that _some_ guys are capable of being gentlemanly, but excuse my hesitation when I _just_ had to listen to _two_ of those men argue for half an hour over which female artists deserve to be famous."

Laughing, Clementine could see Gabe's charade crumbling as he lowered his voice. "It was actually Louis's idea. He _really_ likes Mariana a lot, so he though she'd like something romantic like this. Me and Duck just wanted to play along, since he was super nervous about tonight."

"You...did that for him? _Wow_ , Gabe. At first you didn't even like the transfer students all that much. Now you're even helping one get closer to your own _sister_."

Feeling a jab at her side, Clementine couldn't help but smile as she could see Gabe's face darken from embarrassment.

Entering the remarkably nice looking restaurant, each of them were individually seated by a waiter who was in a suit and tie himself. Being seated next to Gabe and Louis, Clementine settled in her seat before taking a sip of the pre-laid water in front of her.

Eventually, everyone got comfortable enough to talk once more amongst each other. This time, being far more quiet due to the shift in atmosphere.

"So, Clementine...Violet was _pretty_ upset once I told her that you came to visit." Louis whispered to Clementine, recieving a look of shock in return.

"Wait, what? You _told_ Violet I was there?"

"Well, it wasn't like I had much of a _choice_ if we're being honest...Tenn's the one who told Violet about his morning with AJ. Once she got word of that, she stormed into my room and started bombarding me with questions. I just wanted to make sure you two were...I don't know, cool? I guess?"

Clementine slowly furrowed her eyebrows, as the sound of Violet's actions left an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Was she really _that_ mad at me?"

"Maybe _mad_ isn't exactly the right word...Hurt? Disappointed? Upset-"

"I _get_ it, Louis. You don't have to spell it out for me."

Getting the attention of everyone in the group due to her raised tone, Clementine looked around before sighing at the commotion she caused for the table.

"Just drop it, _okay?_ I know you care about how she feels. Trust me, I care too. A _lot_."

Taking a sip of water once more, Clementine set her glass down as everyone slowly continued on with their table-side conversations.

Except, Clementine suddenly wasn't in a small talk kind of mood anymore.

\----------

Finally arriving at their final destination, Clementine looked up to see that there were still a few suspicious looking clouds in the sky.

Now thinking about how some umbrellas might of been a smart thing to invest in, Clementine nearly tripped as her heel dug itself into a stray rock in the pavement. Luckily, her date was keeping an eye on her dazed state.

"Careful there, prez. Can't lose you before the dance even starts, you know. Your lucky our arms are linked, otherwise you might of eaten an _extra_ serving of dinner tonight: some high quality concrete. " Gabe remarked, with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Rolling her eyes at his comments, Clementine kept her attention focused on the school as the group made it closer to the front doors. After finally reaching the double doors, Clementine unhooked herself from Gabe before turning her body to face the rest of her group.

Clearing her throat, Clementine could feel herself shift from her usual self to her presidential self. "Alright, everyone. I know that Louis isn't _technically_ an officer or a committee member, but since we could use all the hands we can get, everyone should try and help the different groups with their stations. Once everybody is finished setting up, meet back over by the food area so we can have one last check-in before the dance. Is everyone clear on that?"

Looking around to see everyone's approval, Clementine nodded in responce as she gave one last statement before sending everyone off. "You have about an hour before we're scheduled to open house. Stay efficient, and if you have and questions, don't hesitate to come and find me. Thank you, everyone."

Watching as everyone made their way inside, Clementine suddenly grabbed onto Gabe's sleeve before he could go off anywhere.

"Wait. Could you actually do me a favor? Stick with me until doors open, if you don't mind?"

Turning around, Gabe's puzzled expression nearly spoke for itself as he opened his mouth to speak. "Are you sure? Why? Didn't you want me to help the catering company?"

Feeling her face heating up from remembering her reasoning, Clementine looked to the side as she attempted to divert any attenion away from her embarrassed expression.

"We can do both of our tasks, since we got here on time anyways. I just...I'm not ready to have _certain_ conversations with _certain_ people just yet."

Taking a moment to think upon her words, the answer eventually struck Gabe suddenly, as he gave Clementine a look of what almost seemed to be _pity_.

"Yeah sure, prez. Whatever you need. Just... _know_ something first. Even though it's hard, sometimes, the best thing to do in a tough situation is _communicate_. The biggest misunderstandings always come from a lack of communication. Even if those thoughts and feelings seem impossible to convey sometimes...It's more times than not worth it in the end to speak your truth."

Dumbfounded by the type of person in front of her, Clementine could only smile as she walked up next to Gabe once more. "I don't know what happened to the _old_ Gabe, but I _sure_ like this new Gabe. That kind of intelligence would be nice to see more of during meetings."

Slightly offended by the snide comment Clementine snuck in there during the end, the two laughed amongst themselves as they walked into the school side by side.

Over the course of the hour, Clementine had yet to see any signs of Violet. Which on one hand, was a good thing for her at the moment. However, it _was_ slightly odd, given that she was supposed to be helping with setting up.

**'Maybe she ditched?** **_No_ ** **...that's not like her. She could just be running late. Or...she might be avoiding me, too.'**

Shaking such negative thoughts from her head, Clementine looked around to see that the dance was nearly put together. The food trays were all lined up, the tables were covered with cloths and decorated, the DJ had finished setting up and was now testing their audio. Everything was _perfect_.

Except...it _wasn't_.

"Alright, time for a head count!" Clementine announed, as she looked around and was able to account for all of her officer members. Well, besides-

" _Sorry_ , I'm here! The balloon blowers were behind on getting all of their balloons, well... _blown?_ So it took a bit longer than expected." A voice suddenly chimed out, which Clementine was able to identify as Violets.

Clementine didn't _exactly_ have any expectations on what Violet could be wearing to the dance, but what she saw before her was more dazzling than anything she could of expected. Her dress was much more... _feminine_ than what Clementine was expecting. She could tell that the dress had a bit of tulle at the bottom, from the way it puffed out just slightly. The dress was a light shade of blue, and went with the white flats she had on underneath. Her hair was slightly pinned in the back, while the hair that did remain, was given a multitude of natural looking curls. Finally, while it was rather light, Clementine could tell that there were some different kinds of makeup on her face. It wasn't too heavy looking, nor was it too light to notice a difference at all. It was... _perfect_.

 **'Thank** ** _god_** **the lights have already been dimmed in here. Otherwise, you could probably see the heat on my skin from a mile away.'** Clementine thought, as she thanked herself for turning the lights down ahead of time.

"Alright, good. Since everyone is here, I just want to run through the work schedule one more time _just_ so we're on the same page. Everyone is required to work the dance for the _entirety_ of it, due to principal Lilly's last minute rule change. However, we all get a fifteen minute break slot. When you want to take your break, please let me know, and either I or Sarah will check you out. Are there any questions?"

Taking a standard look around, Clementine continued as she looked through the 'dance folder' to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

"Alright, well, if there are no questions...we should be good to go! Gabe and Mariana, take you seats over by the ticket booth. Sarah and Violet, walk over to the other teacher supervisors and ask where you should stand to watch over the dance floor. Duck, you come with me to work the food stand."

"Wait...wasn't I supposed to be working the food stand?" Violet asked suddenly, gaining the attention of everyone else in the group.

**'** _**Shit** _ **. That's right. I did assign us together before everything happened. What the** _**fuck** _ **should I say to that?'**

Avoiding eye contact all together, Clementine continued to write different things in the dance folder as she responded as calmly as she could.

"I changed around the assignments once I remembered you were going to leave halfway through it. It's easier to put you with the watch group, since the numbers fluctuate anyways with the teachers switching in and out."

An awkward pause filled the group's meeting, as no one seemed to have a great way to respond or change the subject. Thus, everyone eventually dispersed, leaving Clementine to look up one more time to see Violet walking away. It was almost a _shock_ to her how much-

"Did you _see_ how Violet looked? I can't even imagine what _you're_ thinking right now."

Glancing over at Duck, she could feel as his verbal reminder was enough to nearly make her knees give out on her entirely.

Attempting to compose herself, Clementine sighed as she responded. "Honestly? I'm just hoping I don't have to see much of her at all tonight. I already have a lot on my plate. I'm not sure some school girl crush is going to help with _any_ of that."

"Well, actively going out of your way to _avoid_ her is also not going to help anyone out."

Stunned by his comment, Clementine stopped as the two made it to the food table. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean...did you even consider how _I_ would feel being placed at this station? You know, Sarah was really scared about having to be in the mix of everyone on the dance floor. Her anxiety gets the better of her sometimes, you know? So, I told her that because we were station partners, I would keep her company so she wouldn't think as hard about it. Thankfully she has Violet, but _you_ made a decision like that without talking to anyone about it first."

Clementine could hear the frustration in his voice. She wasn't even exactly sure why, though. It wasn't like Sarah would be alone, so what difference did it make that it wasn't _him_ that-

Then. It suddenly dawned on her. The _obvious_ reason why that would be an issue. "Oh... _Duck?_ Do you... _like_ Sarah or something?"

"Wait...did you really _not_ notice? I mean, I know I don't really talk to you about my love life or anything, but did you _really_ never make that connection?"

**'Well, I guess all of those times that he would talk to her one on one in the library** _**does** _ **make a bit more sense now. Am I really** _**that** _ **out of the loop with everyone?'**

" _Shit_ , Duck. I'm _so_ sorry. Do you want me to switch them back? Because I totally can if you-"

" _No_. That would be an equally shitty thing for me to do to you. I know that everything is weird between you and Violet right now. Besides, Violets leaving halfway through the dance, so I'll just take her spot then. How does that sound?" Duck asked, with a more mellowed tone than before.

Pouting from the immense guilt that she was now feeling, Clementine gave a quick hug before looking up at him once more.

"Thank you. You're _really_ the best."

"I know. _Plus_ , you can make it up to me later when we do you-know-what."

Sighing from his strangely coded wording, Clementine looked up to see that the double doors were beginning to open as crowds of people swarmed their way inside.

Hearing the music begin to blast, the noise level gradually rise, and seeing the flashing lights begin to shine, it finally dawned on Clementine that she had _made_ it. Not only to the dance, but also to the first phase of her plan to take down the underground evil in Ericson once and for all.


	35. <35>

"Hey, Clementine? I think someone broke the chocolate fountain again?"

"I don't know if this is _intentional_ or something, but the cotton candy maker is giving off a really weird smell."

"The ice maker is out of ice again, prez! Can you hurry and fix it before my boyfriend _dies_ of a heat stroke?"

For the last hour, complaints and questions of these sorts were being dished to Clementine one after another. While she thought that working a dance wasn't going to be a _cakewalk_ , she certainly didn't think it would test her patience this much either.

As the girl who reported yet another incident walked away, Clementine couldn't help but cling onto her wash rag further as she gritted her teeth.

"If _one_ more piece of equipment breaks, for the life of me, I _will_ be the next person to break something. And it _won't_ be some piece of goddamn plastic I break."

Feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder, Clementine looked to her side to see that Duck had on his usual cheerful smile. Grabbing a cup of punch from in front of them, Duck quickly downed a small sip, before looking back at Clementine.

"Clem, _as_ your best friend, I think I'm entitled enough to make decisions that look out for your wellbeing. So...have you _thought_ about taking your break yet?"

Sighing, Clementine shook his hand off of her, before relaxing her facial expression into something more somber. "I'm _fine_ , Duck. With the way everything is going, I think I should stick around in case another accident happens."

"That's why I'm here! Clem, I _really_ think you should take a breather. I don't know how much more your cleaning rag can take of you squeezing the life out of it." Duck responded, referring to the small cloth in Clementine's hand.

Throwing the rag down onto the table, Clementine loudly sucked a breath of air in, before looking back at Duck.

"If _anything_ happens while I'm away, you-"

"Better come and find you, right? Clementine, it's going to be _okay!_ Here, I'll even lend you my _legendary_ key of power!" Duck said, as he tossed a rather plain looking key over to Clementine.

" _Duck!_ I can't believe you _still_ haven't returned this key. How in the world have they not hunted you down for this yet? It's been _two_ years."

In a sarcastic tone, Duck put a single finger to the tip of his lip, before putting on a strange accent to go with his words. "Who? _Little ol' me?_ Why, I couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone steal from the school. Besides, even if I did, _I_ have an accomplice."

Pointing to Clementine, she couldn't help but reveal a bit of a smile.

"Alright, _fine_. I'll be back in fifteen. Please make sure the dance floor doesn't catch on fire or something." Clementine announced, waving her hand as she walked away from the food station. 

Looking down at the key that was handed to her, a single place came to mind that she had never been before in the school. She had seen it done in shows and movies, but never had the will or the resources to do it herself.

Walking down the nearly pitch black hallways, Clementine took one last good look around, before unlocking the janitorial staff room, and leaving it slightly cracked in case of an emergency.

Clementine had never been in the cleaning room, but she _knew_ that this was where the ladder was that would lead to where she wanted. Her knowledge actually came from a group of students she had to watch in detention one time, when they were discussing its existence. Supposedly there was a student who attempted to jump from the roof onto a trampoline down at the bottom to prove some sort of point to his friends.

 **'Something about that seems familiar, but I can't quite pinpoint how...'** Clementine thought, before eventually giving up on trying to find her answer.

Starting her climb up the rusted piece of metal, Clementine found herself to be extra cautious with every step.

**'** **_Damn_ ** **. I definitely should've taken my heels off before doing this.'**

After what felt like forever, Clementine could feel a locked hatch on top of her. Using the universal key once more to unlock the seal, Clementine was able to push it open with ease as she launched herself onto the concreted surface.

Wiping her dress down from the rust and cobwebs that most likely littered it, Clementine looked up to see that the night sky had seemingly cleared up a bit since the last time she had seen it. She couldn't help but look around, as if it was her first time seeing the stars from such a height.

There was a stillness in the air, as the dance music was nearly muffled from how far she was now from the source of it. Looking around, it almost felt as though she had a view of the entire _world_ from where she stood. While Clementine wished she could share the view with someone else, the idea of her being alone to stare at such a sight was also rewarding in itself.

Closing her eyes to take in a lungful of natural air, Clementine listened in to the sound of not only the wind, but also a small, yet noticeable, clanking of metal.

**'Wait...** _**metal?** _ **'**

Recognizing the unusualness of such a sound, Clementine turned around to see a stray hand sticking out from the hatch she had previously crawled out of herself.

"Uh...Do you need a... _hand?_ " Clementine called out, still not exactly sure who it was she was even talking to.

" _Very_ funny, but no. I can...do it myself." The voice called out in exasperation. However, after what seemed to be a solid thirty seconds of struggling, Clementine sighed as she made her way back to the hole.

Pulling at the hand, eventually, a familiar girl emerged from the darkness of the pit.

"You know I _could've_ done that on my own. If it wasn't for Brody's _stupid_ dress she made me wear, I would of been able to pull myself up."

Brushing herself off as Clementine had just done previously, Clementine crossed her arms as she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

"I thought your dress was a _bit_ girly. Makes sense that it belongs to Brody. For a second I thought you might of had a secret sister you never told me about or something."

Responding in such a nonchalant way, Clementine nearly forgot for a second who it _was_ she was talking to. However, one look into Violet's verdant green eyes, and the memory of _that_ day had surfaced in her mind once more.

\--------

**(2 days ago)**

_"I'm so sorry...that I'm such an...awful friend. I just...I don't want to lose...One of the last people I have left to trust..."_

At this point, the word _desperation_ couldn't even describe what Clementine's words were fueled by.

Anxiety?

Vulnerability?

Doubt?

_Love?_

She wasn't entirely sure, however, in this moment with Violet? It was as if her words were coming out entirely on their own, without an ounce of filteration to them. To be frank: she was terrified with the idea that Violet could ever leave her.

It wasn't _just_ because of The Delta, though. It was everything that had to do with the idea of Violet leaving her side.

When she would eventually go back to her boarding school? Who was to say that they would ever see each other again? And after they both graduated? What then? Was Violet even _interested_ in something like college?

What about the off chance that maybe Minerva _wasn't_ dead? If Violet had to choose right now between the two of them...would Clementine _really_ have a chance against someone like her?

_"If I ever lost you...Or if you turned against me...I...I don't know what I would do...I don't even like that you...and everyone else have to leave here...soon."_

While Clementine was in the heat of her emotional breakdown with Violet, she could see that with each word she was yelling out, Violet looked to be more and more bothered by what she was saying.

**'Why?'**

**'Is it because** **_she's_ ** **uncomfortable with the thought of it?'**

**'With the idea** **that she eventually has to go back to her old life too?'**

**'Or maybe...she's ready to go back, but feels pity for the fact that** _**I'm** _ **not ready for her to leave?'**

**'God...why am I so annoying? So clingy? So** _**desperate?** _ **'**

**'I used to be seen as cool, intimidating, and collected. What changed?'**

**'I guess...it was** _**her** _ **. It's** _**always** _ **been her.'**

Before her mind was able to stop her.

Before her conciousness was able to stop her.

Before her better judgement was able to stop her.

Before she was able to stop _herself_ , Clementine knew what she needed to say next.

And, it was either going to be her biggest downfall or her biggest success.

" _If telling you this will make you stay...then I'll tell you. I'll tell you that I-_ "

However, _this_ time around, she wasn't the one to stop herself from speaking her truth. In fact, she didn't need to anymore in this moment.

Violet was doing a perfectly good job of that herself.

Clementine instinctively shut her eyes, as she could feel Violet's face pressed against her own.

She had thought about how her first kiss would go before. Something quick, sweet, and a little embarrassing. Anything more than that, Clementine could _never_ imagine herself doing. However, none of those things could even _begin_ to describe the kind of moment she was experiencing.

There was a kind of... _heat_ to the kiss that Clementine had never experienced. There was an intense passion to it, unlike what she had ever witnessed in the crappy romance movies she had seen before.

For the first second, the two girls simply had their lips pressed together. Mostly from the suddenness of it all, Clementine had no idea how to even process it all

However, after the initial shock had passed, Clementine could feel as her defensive _wall_ of sorts was loosening up. Which, seemingly gave Violet the perfect opportunity to break through those _walls_ all together.

Clementine could feel as Violet's tongue had officially invaded her mouth. However, Clementine could feel as Violet used one of her hands to slightly pull down Clementine's chin. Leaving her mouth completely vulnerable to whatever Violet had in mind.

At this point, Violet had been able to push Clementine up against the wall behind them. However, her back being pressed against it was the _least_ of her concerns, as she now found herself slowly becoming delirious from Violet's actions.

It was as if her senses had become incredibly heightened to every single thing Violet was doing. From the way that she could feel Violet angling her head to get a better vantage point, to how she could feel every single divot in Violet's rough, yet soft, lips. From how she could feel as the air around them got increasingly hotter and more humid, to how she could taste a slight sweetness in Violet's mouth, contradicting the entirely devilish moment the two found themselves in.

Before she knew it, Clementine began to notice Violet's soft hands gradually making their way from Clementine's sides to her hips. With this, not only were their faces intertwined with one another, but now Violet's body was beginning to lean itself against her own. With how loudly her heart was thumping against her chest, she wondered if Violet could feel it at all from just simply touching her body. 

However, the feeling of Clementine's clothing didn't seem to be satisfying enough for Violet, as she began to slip her hands underneath the previously tucked in shirt that Clementine had been wearing previously. She didn't even have time to question when her shirt had become unbuttoned in the first place, leaving her body essentially exposed to Violet's eyes only.

An unfamiliar sensation began to make its way all throughout Clementine's body, as Violet's hands had free range to her entire back. Which, produced a whine of sorts from Clementine that she had never heard from herself before. Shyness had become the backburner to whatever Violet was doing to make her body feel like... _this_. Clementine was becoming completely vulnerable to Violet, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

No. That wasn't it.

She couldn't _wait_ to feel what would happen next. She needed _more_ of it. Nothing else mattered in this moment, except Violet. No student council. No dance. No transfer student. No parent. No one.

The only thing that Clementine could keep her focus on, was Violet.

From the corner of the room, amongst all the other questionable noises that were being made between the two of them, Clementine could hear a slight vibration coming from her backpack. Most likely, it was Lee wondering where she was.

If she was in her usual, right state of mind, she would stop whatever she was doing immediately, and answer his call.

However, even _Clementine_ didn't know the kind of person she was feeling like being right now. It wasn't being a president, a good student, a friend, a sister, or a child...It was something _more_. She was being a supporter of her _own_ desires, for once. Doing what she wanted, rather than doing what everyone else expected of her.

The buzzing eventually faded, and Clementine couldn't feel the need to give a _damn_ about it.

After what seemed like an eternity passed of Violet's suggestive touches and their now completely sloppy make out session, Clementine could feel that once again, Violet was not satisfied enough with what was happening.

Thus, as Violet's hands moved higher up against Clementine's back, she could feel as they began to mess with the strap that was keeping her bra hooked on.

**'Wait...** _**what?** _ **'**

**'What is going on?'**

**'Isn't this...going** _**too** _ **far?'**

**'...I'm not...'**

Clementine rapidly thought, being the first cohesive thoughts she had been able to conceive since this started. Thus, began the sudden realization of what kind of situation she had found herself in.

However, the panic that Clementine was beginning to feel didn't seem to matter, when a sudden bell began to chime all throughout the halls, followed by an automated announcement.

_"Attention, students. It is now 4:30. All afterschool activities must cease for the day to allow for cleaning."_

Taking this moment to come back to her senses, Clementine used her arms to swiftly push Violet off of her body.

Taking a moment to breathe and rethink everything that had happened, Clementine took one look at Violet, before feeling her eyes tear up from the sheer amount of embarrassment she was suddenly feeling all at once.

Running over to grab her bag that was sitting nearby, Clementine took no time to sling it around her shoulder and dash out of the room.

"Clementine, _wait!_ " She could hear Violet calling out. However, it was too soon for her to even _begin_ to try to have a civilized conversation with the person she just made out with.

Making her way to the nearest bathroom, she could only thank the lord that there was no one else in there. Taking one look at herself, she could hardly recognize the way she looked. Her hair had become completely undone from the bun she had it in, her button up shirt might as well of been off of her at this point, and her overall demeanor was completely wrecked.

Splashing handfuls of water on her face to cool herself off, Clementine could only replay the scene in her head over and over. Taking some paper towels to dry off, Clementine began to message Lee back to ensure him of her safety.

Finishing up by buttoning and tucking her shirt back into place, Clementine wiped away the last few stray droplets of water off of her face, as she began to make her way to her car.

**'What the hell...did I just** _**do?** _ **'**

\---------

**(Present)**

After mentally reliving what it was that had occured the last time the two girls were alone together, a sudden wave of nausea fell upon Clementine. Clearing her throat, she quickly looked away from the eye contact she was previously making, as she followed up on her previous question.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to follow me up here? Two officers _shouldn't_ be on break at the same time in case something happens. So, if you _really_ want to take your break now, I'll just head back early." Clementine scolded, as she brushed shoulders with Violet.

However, as she should of expected, her "easy way out" _wasn't_ going to be easy to pull off with the person she was dealing with.

Grabbing Clementine's wrist, Violet lowered her head as she began to snap back at Clementine's command. "Wait, _Clementine_. Are we _seriously_ going to do this? _Again?_ How many times are we going to go through this endless cycle? First, something happens between us. Then, you don't know how to react to it. Next, you ignore me to figure it out on your own. Finally, you and I apologize to one another and we make up. What step are we on for this run? Step _three?_ "

Completely stunned by her words, Clementine clenched her teeth together, not knowing _what_ it was she was supposed to say back to that.

"Look...I get that shit like self-identify doesn't come easy. Hell, _I've_ been there before myself. I understand that trying to figure yourself out is basically the same as trying to figure out how to solve a rubix cube for the first time. It takes time, patience, reflection, and most importantly: _experience_. I can accept that you still need time to figure out who Clementine _really_ is. However...that isn't to say that it's okay to continue to drag me around in that process."

Yanking Clementine's arm towards her, the two girls found themselves to once again be making eye contact with one another. However, this time, it was not out of admiration, but rather, _intimidation_.

"I've _tried_ to put myself back into your shoes. To understand what it's like to live your life in fear of figuring out you aren't normal. To basically live life walking around eggshells, hoping that one slip up _won't_ cost you everything you've ever loved and cared about. Clementine, it's not that your hesitation and fear isn't valid. Hell, even though you have some of the nicest people I've ever met surrounding you, I _still_ understand that coming out can be a fucking terrifying thing to even _think_ about. But...you can't expect that everytime you push me away and make me feel like shit...I'll _always_ come back to you. Trust me, I want nothing more than to stand by your side and help you figure things out. However, I can't just ignore _my_ feelings for the sake of yours. I've made that mistake with someone else before...and I _refuse_ to become a victim of it again."

Letting go of her wrist, Violet once again looked down at her dress, as Clementine's face was nothing short of petrified.

"If you want to go, then _go_. However, if you leave now and go back to that dance...after the plan tonight? I'm _done_. I'll go back to my world at the boarding school, and you'll go back to yours."

Looking into Violet's eyes once more, Clementine could see that they weren't the same pair of eyes that she had looked at only moments ago. Rather, the Violet who seemed to be standing before Clementine now was one who stood with confidence and conviction behind her words.

And _that_ seemed to be enough to make Clementine realize just how wrong she had been about Violet entirely.

This entire time, Clementine had tried to convince herself and the people around her that she saw the boarding school kids as no different from herself. That she had seem them as equals, both socially and literally. However, she was able to convince herself of this so well, that she _actually_ believed it for herself.

In reality, she had seen the boarding school students no differently than anyone else at her scholl: People from a broken home, and that came from a broken lifestyle.

Violet had never been an exception to this. Even on the first day they had met, she assumed that Violet was a rude, smartmouthed, punk just because she was able to call Clementine out on her bullshit when they first met. Of course, while these inital assumptions changed as time went on, what _didn't_ change was her idea that Violet was this all forgiving person who was able to understand Clementine better than anyone else.

The problem? This kind of idea made Violet almost seem _alien_ to Clementine. That she _wasn't_ a person who had her own feelings and emotions. Like she wasn't _human_ at all.

It made her no different than those who used to tease the boarding school kids when they first arrived.

No different to her friend who were also hesitant to them at first.

No different than principal Lilly, who made Clementine watch over them as if they were ticking time bombs waiting to explode.

It just made her like _everyone_ else. Afraid of what's unknown, and unwilling to change from what is normal.

And that... _wasn't_ okay.

Taking a step forward unconsciously, Clementine closed her eyes as she slowly wrapped her arms around Violet. Unlike times before, where she may have cried from her acknowledgment of her mistakes, Clementine instead smiled.

"Violet... _thank_ you for being you. I'm sorry that I haven't been a friend to you, as you have been to me in the past. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to be friends with, and I'm grateful that you've given me as many chances as you have to do right by you. I can't promise that I won't continue to make mistakes in the future. In fact, I can guarantee that there will still be some bumps along the way. However, I want you to know that I will _not_ walk all over you and abuse your trust as I have been. I hope you can forgive me for everything I've done to you."

In her ear, Clementine could hear the sound of a soft laugher, as a pair of arms also wrapped around her waist.

"Of _course_ I forgive you. I know I haven't been a perfect saint either. I'll also work on that. Starting with...forcing you two days ago to do _that_ with me. You can say whatever you want to defend me, but I _know_ that I pushed you to do a lot of the stuff that happened. I could just _see_ it in your face that you were upset with what you were saying before that. To the point where I didn't know _what_ to do for you to not make such an expression anymore. I just wanted you to smile again. Instead, I just made you flustered and upset with me once again. I'm sorry for that."

Putting her hand on the back of her head, Clementine sighed as she nuzzled her head into Violet's shoulder. "You _dummy_. I wouldn't of let you do any of that stuff if I wasn't okay with it. I only got that way in the end because it just happened a _little_ fast, is all. It was my first time even kissing someone, so I just-"

Suddenly being pushed away by Violet's hands-on Clementine's shoulders, Violet looked bewildered as she once again stared at Clementine.

"Wait...your _first?!_ Holy shit, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that you might of never done it before. If I would've known, I wouldn't have done so... _much_."

Clementine couldn't help herself from laughing, as she watched Violet's reaction to her revelation. "It's alright! It just made it a bit more _memorable_. That's all."

Pushing herself away entirely as Clementine continued to laugh, Violet began to regret her life choices as she realized what she had done to the person in front of her.

Regaining her composure, Clementine wiped away a stray tear of laughter that had fallen, as she realized what it was she needed to do next. Now knowing that her own mental blockades had prevented her from seeing Violet as someone who was _truly_ equal to her as a person, she now needed to come clean about the information she had been keeping from her.

"Alright, well, all jokes aside...I _need_ to talk to you again about tonight. There's been a change of plans. I wasn't going to tell you this much, because I didn't know how you would react. However, you deserve to know the truth about tonight, and who I think has been _really_ pulling the strings behind all of this."


	36. <36>

There are many things in life that Clementine could claim that she had control of.

She had the ability to control her emotions, at least on some level. She could control her actions and even if someone were to get on her nerves, she had the power to handle herself from completely losing it on them.

She, to a certain extent, could influence how other people see her. It may of taken years of working the social ladder, but eventually Clementine found herself in a good social standing amongst her peers.

She could control how well she did in school. When there _isn't_ a kidnapping group of criminals on the loose, Clementine would spend the majority of her afternoons studying and prepping for other school related events.

However, what she was growing to learn as she spent more time with people like Violet and the other boarding school students, is that she didn't always need to have control.

 _Especially_ , if it's at the expense of another person's well being.

"So...you're telling me that the party Marlon wanted me to accompany him to is a sham. That his _real_ intentions are to turn me into The Delta, and finally terminate his agreement with them? Does that about cover it?" Violet summarized, rocking her feet slowly back and forth as she sat with her legs in front of her.

Sitting next to her in a similar position, Clementine looked over at Violet with a puzzled expression. "Well, when you put it so simply, then I guess so? Wait, aren't you freaked out? Or even upset I didn't tell you sooner?"

Exhaling, Violet leaned back against her hands that were behind her as she looked up at the sky.

"Honestly? In a more normal situation, I _guess_ I would be more shocked. However, we're talking about the same group of people that live off of kidnapping and shipping kids off to different locations for unknown reasons. I think it's understandable why I'm _not_ all that surprised to hear something like that. _And_..."

Looking away from the night sky and into Clementine's eyes, Violet smiled as she finished her response in a softer tone. "I know that you were just doing what you felt was right. I trust that you wouldn't put me in a situation like that if you weren't confident you could keep me safe. You probably didn't want to risk me freaking out about it, and becoming too much of a variable in the plan. Did I read that right?"

" _Perfectly_ well. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were psychic or something."

"Who says I'm not? Maybe _that's_ how I've been able to woo you as well as I have."

" _Whatever._ " Clementine responded, as she once again thanked the night sky for hiding the tint of red that now dusted itself on her face.

As both of the girls sat in silence, they each continued to stare up at the endlessness of the stars that were scattered across the sky. Not knowing what more to say, Clementine began to simply unwind, fearing that the moment would be over too soon.

"So...have you been thinking more about what you want to do? Like, after high school."

This question from Violet was something that, while important, Clementine couldn't help but put on the back burner over the last few weeks. Of course, that didn't stop the post cards and pamphlets that Clementine would recieve in the mail from different colleges, from coming. Instead, it acted as a subtle reminder that her adulthood was coming faster than Clementine would like to admit.

"I have. But, I haven't really come to any decisions on anything. I think college is _necessary_ for me, and it'd be a waste not to since I'm at the top of my class. I'm just not sure though what it is I'd _like_ to do. Maybe something in the medical field? Business? Something STEM related? I don't know...what about you? What's on the agenda for your adult life?"

"Well, I think maybe I'd like to see the world for a while. See what's out there besides Ericson. I've just never really _left_. I know it's not cheap, but over the years I've been saving some of the money I'm given monthly from my family. Plus, I've looked into ways that I can work while being on the road. It won't be easy, but...I think I just need a break from _here_ , for a while."

 **'So...even she has something concrete to look forward to, huh?'** Clementine thought, feeling slightly embarrassed from having such a half-thought of a plan.

"Also...I think whatever you end up doing Clem, you'll be great. You have a great personality, a _fuck_ ton of confidence, and you're incredibly smart. I could see you doing so many great things for the world. All that matters is what _you_ want to do." Violet added, as she closed her eyes to seemingly envisioning such a future.

Smiling at Violet's words of affirmation, Clementine could feel her phone vibrating in her small hand satchel. Looking at it, Clementine sighed as she read Duck's text to return back to her station.

Getting up from her strangely comfortable position, Clementine dusted her bottom down as she began to make her way back to the hatch. "Are you going to stay up here a bit longer?"

"Yeah, I think so. Might as well enjoy this serenity before it inevitably ends."

"Well then, here. Take this." Clementine said, handing Violet Duck's stolen key.

Letting her hand linger on Violet's hand as she handed the key off, Clementine looked up at Violet as she continued to speak. "Just be sure to lock up and return that key to Duck before going back. And... _thanks_. You've been extremely patient and forgiving with me as we've gotten to know each other more these last couple of weeks. I promise that once everything gets settled with The Delta...I'll be ready to talk to you about our relationship moving foward."

Letting go of her hand, Violet nodded as she seemed to understand what Clementine was hinting at. Turning away from Violet, Clementine once again walked towards the hatch as she made her way back to the dance.

While she felt an excessive amount of giddiness from the moment, deep down, she knew of the reality that it was probably the last time she'd get to talk to her like this before the plan would begin.

\--------

"Duck! There you are. Everything good? No more incidents?" Clementine called out, as she found herself back in her post.

"Actually, no. It's been surprisingly chill over here. Maybe you leaving had something to do with that?"

" _Very_ funny. I'm going to check in with Mariana and Gabe to see where our numbers are at. Violet has your key, so just be on the lookout for her." Clementine responded, as she walked away from Duck, towards the ticket booth.

"Wait, _Violet?_ Why would she-" Pausing his thought, Duck smiled as he realized the answer to his own question. Watching Clementine walk away, he could help but chuckle from imagining what events must of gone down during her break.

"I _thought_ it was strange that Violet kept looking over here. That girl is definitely smarter than she looks. Almost dangerously so." Duck mumbled to himself, as he began to restock the punch cups in front of him.

\---------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to announcement what you've been waiting for all night! Over the course of this dance, we've been collecting your ballots for who you think deserves the title of Homecoming King and Queen. Now, it's time to reveal those results!" The DJ of the dance announced, pausing whatever party song he had previously.

Looking over at Duck, Clementine could nearly _feel_ the amount of confidence that he had in them winning. If circumstances were normal like at any other school, she'd assume that they were probably going to lose to some football player and cheerleader. However, _because_ Clementine didn't want to win, she had this sneaking suspicion that-

"Your Homecoming King and Queen for this year are...Duck and Clementine!"

Sure enough, her luck once again got the best of her.

Suddenly being dragged along by Duck hand in hand, Clementine struggled to keep up as her heels were really beginning to irritate her feet. Making it to the front of the make shift stage that was within the dance floor, Clementine looked around as the people around her applauded and hollered for whatever reason.

Feeling the crown being placed on her head, Clementine could feel her body tense up as she had no clue how to act natural in this weird situation. However, Duck seemed to know the perfect solution to this, as he grabbed the DJ's mic and began to speak in it.

"Alright, so I would like to first thank the student body for voting for us! We have both loved serving you guys over the last couple of years, and it's really tough to think about the fact that adulthood is right around the corner for us. _So_ , we have a bit of a surprise for you all! If you'll give us about five minutes to prepare, I think you guys will enjoy what you're about to witness."

Handing the mic back to the DJ, Duck one again latched onto Clementine's arm as they ran off to the backstage area. After making it away from everyone's eyes, Duck began to rummage through a box of things that Clementine couldn't quite make out.

" _Aha!_ Here they are! I planted these ahead of time, so that way we'd have an easier time doing this. Here! Switch into these. The socks are stuffed into each of the shoes." Duck whispered, as they were still pretty close to the crowd.

" _Duck!_ How did you get these from my locker? And what's up with the weird looking glasses? And all of this other weird shit? I can't even _believe_ you talked me into going through with this at all."

"What? I _might_ of had Mariana go through your locker and grab your athletic shoes. Just relax and have fun! They'll _love_ it!"

Rolling her eyes, Clementine complied as she switched out of her heels and put on the sunglasses that looked like they came straight out of the eighties.

 **'Breathe. Just remember, this is for fun. If you mess up on any part of it, just shake it off and keep going.'** Clementine reminded herself, as she finished putting her strange accessories on.

"Alright. I'll head out first and introduce everything. Finish getting everything on, and just walk out when the song starts!" Duck said, as he made his way out of the dark area and back onto the stage.

Taking back control of the microphone, Duck smiled as he could see the crowds different reactions from his sudden costume change.

"Alright! As you know, me and Clementine make up a fraction of the council who represent this school. However, what you _may_ not be aware of, is the fact that we also involve ourselves in activities other than being in the student council. What are those activities, you may be wondering? Well, fellow students of Ericson High School, allow me to introduce you to what both me and your president spent their entire last summer doing. Please turn on the special track I handed you earlier, DJ!" Duck then pointed to the DJ. Who, just as he was cued to do, hit a button that turned on the song that Clementine had become all too familiar with.

Last summer, while Mariana, Gabe, and Sarah all had summer plans of their own, Clementine and Duck were left with a summer filled with absolutely nothing. So, while walking together one day, the duo stumbled upon a flier that had information on it for a "Summer Teen Dance Group" on it.

Feeling like it would be a good distraction, Clementine and Duck spent the majority of their time at the dance center, where they were able to learn a multitude of dances with other kids from the area. However, their favorite dance that they learned, was to the song "Intergalactic" by the Beastie Boys. While the dance itself was a bit more intense than the others, the best friend duo couldn't help but always have fun with it's fun momentum.

Thus, Clementine now found herself in this strange position: Waiting for a song that would either earn praise from the people around her, or would inevitably embarrass her for the rest of the year.

(Here's the song link)

Hearing the first notes of the song, Clementine grunted as she had one last thought before going back out onto the stage.

**'Fuck it'**

Watching as everyone's expressions changed after seeing her strange outfit consisting of party sunglasses, fingerless gloves, a pair of athletic shoes, and a headband with a big bow on it, Clementine looked straight over at Duck in order to start at the same time.

With the first couple of movements in the dance, Clementine could hear the crowd as they grew shocked at the fact that the two of them actually _could_ dance. In all honesty, it shocked Clementine at first too when they started taking the class together.

 _That's_ why she thought it would be fun to surprise the other officers one day with it. However, Duck had _other_ plans when he realized they had a chance of winning the homecoming court. Hense, how they both ended up in this situation.

As the song progressed, the crowd went from staring in awe, to actively singing and clapping along. Which, certainly helped Clementine in feeling less awkward about the whole situation. She was sure that her and Duck would end up on multiple people's social medias for their preformance.

While a part of her did want to see if Violet was watching, another part of her was glad that she couldn't exactly look around to see if she was around.

Eventually, after giving the preformance of a lifetime, the song reached its final moments. Giving it her all in those final seconds of the song, Clementine gave one last cool move, before finishing with her final pose that correlated with Duck's.

As the music stopped, a second of silence filled the dance floor, before inevitably being filled with thunderous applause from all around them. Looking over at Duck, the two exchanged an exhausted smile, as they each gave a bow to sign off of their preformance.

Heading back to the back stage area, the two exchanged a hug, as Duck excitedly began to recall the moment the two just had.

"I can't believe we did _so good!_ Those dance coaches would of been proud of that performance! It's a shame we can't take the class again this upcoming summer. Oh well, I think after that dance, I've had enough of the spotlight for a while."

Clementine simply smiled as she began to take off the accessories and place them back in the box they had come from. "Yeah, it was more fun than I would of thought initially. Thanks for that, Duck. I wouldn't of wanted to do something like that with anyone else."

High fiving each other, Duck waited until Clementine was finished getting herself cleaned up, before they headed back out. However, once they did, they were instantly bombarded by their other officers.

"What the hell, guys? When on earth did you two learn to dance like _that?_ " Mariana exclaimed, as she began to violently shake Duck's shoulders.

"Well, if you guys hadn't _ditched_ us last summer, maybe you would of known about it sooner." Clementine mocked, as she jokingly crossed her arms.

"It's not our fault that we were busy! I had baseball practice, and Mari and Sarah were sent off to summer camp."

"Sounds like a bunch of excuses to me. _Just_ saying."

Laughing amongst themselves, Clementine looked over Gabe's shoulder to see Violet leaned up against the wall not too far from them. Sneaking her way around the conversation happening between Duck and the rest of the group, Clementine snuck up on Violet as her attention seemed to be elsewhere.

" _So_...did you have fun watching me make a fool of myself?"

Seemingly scaring Violet out of her thoughts, she gave a half smile, as she continued to avoid eye contact with Clementine. "Yeah, it was... _great_."

Furrowing her eyebrows as she analyzed Violet's face, Clementine put a hand on her shoulder as she leaned in a bit closer to her. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Continuing to avoid eye contact, Clementine paused as she started to feel a weird vibration coming from the hand she was using to hold onto Violet. " _Violet?_ What's wrong?"

"I guess...it's exactly what you were afraid of? I'm supposed to leave with Marlon in a few minutes, and I can't help but be scared _shitless_ right now. I know what you said before, but...I just don't want to be the reason this plan is ruined. What if I screw it up by being too obvious? What if I say something wrong? What if-"

Not being able to handle what Violet was saying any longer, Clementine wrapped her arms around Violet as she continued to tremble.

"Hey...you don't need to think like that. Everything is going to be _okay_. If things happen tonight that aren't with the plan, we'll make it work. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to not only make this mission go smoothly, but also to keep you and everyone else safe. _No matter what._ " Clementine whispered into Violet's ear, thankful that the crowd was still too enveloped in the music to see what was happening.

Eventually letting go of one another, Clementine could see that Violet was feeling a bit better from her pep talk. Looking down at her watch, Clementine smiled as she knew it was about time for Violet to leave.

"Alright. You should probably go and meet up with Marlon. Remember, me, Louis, Brody, and Mitch will be right behind you. I believe in you, Violet."

Nodding in response, Violet began to walk away, before turning around one last time. "Also, you looked _really_ fucking hot out there. Sorry I couldn't say so sooner. Good luck."

Winking, Violet turned back for the last time, as she began to look around for Marlon.

Not being able to help herself from grinning like an idiot, Clementine sighed as she wished that tonight could of just been a normal night filled with dancing and romance. However, she knew that there were more pressing matters at stake.

The first of those being: convincing principal Lilly to let her leave early.

However, as fate would have it, things weren't going to be as simple as Clementine would of hoped. Instantly, without warning, the entire area became pitch black from what appeared to be a power outage.

Something that had just been told to her recently by a certain someone began to echo in Clementine's mind as she frantically grabbed for her phone.

**' "However, you and the others need to be on guard in the case of an...emergency." '**

Using her phone light to guide herself away from everyone else, Clementine was able to eventually make her way towards the front of the school. Beginning to consider all of her options, Clementine clicked her mouth as she decided to make a decision that would either pay off greatly or cost her in the end.

( **Clementine):** Everyone, navigate your way through the crowd and into the parking lot. We're going to use this blackout as our way to get out here without raising any flags. The sooner we get out of here, the better.

After texting that to everyone involved in the plan tonight, Clementine stealthily eased her way out of the front doors while pandemonium still commenced inside of the dance. Feeling thankful that she had left her athletic shoes on after her performance, Clementine quickly unlocked her car that had been strategically parked in the parking lot.

Earlier, after having dropped AJ off at their house, Clementine made her way to the high school rather than Mariana's house. Leaving her car at the school _was_ a slight security risk, but one that she needed to take to ensure that her group would have a vehicle for the night. Thus, without even being questioned by Mariana, Clementine merely used one of the famous car ride apps to get herself to Mariana's house rather than driving herself there.

Basically throwing herself into her car, Clementine stripped her dress as quickly as she could, whilst changing into the outfit that she had planned for herself. Which, consisted of an old jean jacket, a faded white shirt, and a pair of tan cargo pants.

After getting into the outfit without any unfortunate witnesses, Clementine once again hopped out of the car, before throwing her dress in the trunk. Staying outside of the car, Clementine began to wave down her allies one by one as they made their way outside.

Eventually, everyone who was supposed to arrive had. Thus, the mission to bust the underground child trafficking group had officially begun.

"Alright everyone, buckle up. It's about time we get this plan in motion, don't you think?"


	37. <37>

The first time Clementine drove on an actual road, it was a complete and utter mess.

Having to keep up with what the other cars around her were doing nearly gave her a panic attack from the stress of it all. However, in true Lee spirit, he was able to talk her through the entire trip. Even after Clementine nearly went off the road and barely missed being hit by an eighteen wheeler, Lee never got upset or infuriated with what she was doing. Instead, his calm demeanor was able to guide Clementine, and eventually they were able to make it back to the house in one piece.

At _that_ moment, Clementine was nervous. However, being behind the same wheel at _this_ moment was arguably much more nerve wracking.

"Louis, I need you to be my arms for a second. Take my phone, and text who I tell you to."

Handing off her phone to Louis, she then proceeded to cover phase one of her plan: Covering her bases.

 **(Clementine):** Hey, Duck! When I went to talk to Violet earlier, she somehow convinced me to ditch my station to accompany her and Marlon to that dumb after party. Something about how she didn't want to be inevitably left alone when Marlon would more than likely ditch her for his baseball buddies. I'll deal with Lilly's wrath later, but if you can, cover for me alright? And thanks for tonight. Tell Gabe that I'm also sorry I had to ditch him. I'll owe him dinner one night or something.

"Alright. That should be good enough, thanks." Clementine said, taking her phone back without looking at any replies she might of gotten.

"Hey, are you sure that this is where they'll take her? I mean, what if this _isn't_ the right place? Maybe they changed their minds since the last information you recieved, and they're meeting someplace else?" Mitch called from the back, as he continued to look out through the side window.

Sighing, Clementine responded as if she had already given thought to those doubts herself. "Well, given that we don't have much of anything else to go off of, we're just going to have to take that chance. It's not the most optimal option, but I'd rather take it than do nothing at all."

Soon after her reply, a silence filled the vehicle once more. As if the reality that their plan _wasn't_ guaranteed to work had just been realized by everyone in the car.

Of _course_ Clementine was worried. Not only was she risking her life, but she was also risking the lives of people that she had gotten close to over the last few weeks.

However, if there was one person that couldn't afford to be nervous outwardly, it was her. She knew her role in the plan was the most dangerous. Banking on what she _potentially_ knew about The Delta, she placed herself in the most risky position. However, if she was wrong about her assumptions?

She'd be absolutely _fucked_.

\----------

"Alright. Everyone, get out. This is as far as I think I should take us. I know it's still pretty far, but we should have some time to kill before Marlon and Violet arrive." Clementine announced, unbuckling herself from her seat.

As the others did the same, Clementine let herself out first to allow her legs to stretch. They were certainly going to need it for the trek they were about to make.

"Well, a bit of walking never hurt anybody. I kinda like it, actually. It reminds me of when we would all sneak out and walk these woods at night." Brody reminisced, as she straightened out the shirt she had changed into.

"Definitely! I remember that I'd bring my _handy dandy_ cards with me and we'd just stay up for hours playing whatever games came to mind. You remember when we played before, right Clementine? During our project?" Louis asked, as the group of four began to make their way to their destination.

"Of _course_ I remember. You kept asking really cheezy questions, like what my biggest fear was and if I'd ever fallen in love before."

Seemingly peaking Louis's interest, he turned his head to look at Clementine before speaking once more. "Well, whose to say that I didn't know _exactly_ the kinds of questions I wanted to ask you?"

"Wait, you _planned_ that? Why the hell would you go out of your way to do that? Also, what if I would of won every round we played? You wouldn't of been able to ask any questions then."

As if Clementine could hear the cockiness in his tone, Louis responded in a way that was reminiscent of how a magician speaks to a child when convincing them of their magical power.

"I _simply_ relied on my luck. I could see that there was some sort of a connection building between you and our lovely Ericson-raised Violet, so I wanted to see if I could stir the pot a bit. You could say that it at least got your mind to start thinking of the possibility of love, _right?_ "

Rolling her eyes, Clementine simply shoved Louis in response, letting out a slight huff of laughter.

 **'I guess...he has a point? While his method is a bit odd, his question about love especially, was when I really started to think about what that even** ** _meant_** **for me. I used to be so afraid of the subject even being mentioned around me. Now? I can't help but look foward to the moment when I can have that conversation with Violet, and actually make something official. We just have to make it past tonight.** ** _Just tonight._** **'** Clementine thought, before being interrupted from her thoughts by Mitch's voice.

"I guess I kind of miss those days too. It was a total bummer that they started buckling down on night security once kids started going missing. It's crazy to think that we once assumed that they simply ran away. Now I just feel like a jackass."

"Hey, that isn't your fault. Blame the Delta. _They're_ the ones who should feel like jackasses. Kidnapping children who already come from bad enough situations, and putting them in even worse positions is extremely fucked." Clementine argued, looking ahead to see if she could start to recognize anything around her.

"Speaking of worse situations, I wonder what the aftermath to all of this is going to be like." Louis asked, in a strangely serious tone.

Thrown off, Clementine chimed in as she glanced over at Louis. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...what happens _after_ this? Even if we can scare the Delta away from the school, and it opens back up for us next week in full operation...what then? It's not like we'll be able to stop their operations entirely. Sure, it might give investigators a lead on their underground actions, but it doesn't fix everything. Those kids we lost...they'll _still_ be gone. We might be preventing further loss, but what if they come back? What if they figure out the individuals who did this, and hunt us down to keep information from being spread?"

"It's...not a matter of balancing the pros and cons of the situation. What this organization had done thus far is _despicable_. They've separated kids from their familes, their friends, their potential futures. The thought alone makes me sick. Even if what we do tonight does hardly anything in the long run, even if it only makes a _dent_ in their plans...it's _still_ progress." Clementine responded, trying to convince both Louis and herself of her words.

"I like the sound of that. Doing something good, even if you don't know how much of a difference you'll make. I think I might of misjudged you before, Clementine." Brody admitted, while looking up at the sky that was beginning to once again become enshrouded with clouds.

"I just assumed that you were someone who did good deeds _because_ it made you look good. Even when you first started coming to me for information. I thought that you were simply looking into it because it was an opportunity to look like a hero. Or something egotistical like that. However, I can see it within you that it's _much_ more than that. You help others because you see it as being the right thing to do. Your sense of justice is strong enough to make you do reckless things, like risking your safety for people you hardly know. It's not that you do good things to feel good, but rather, you do good things because you know it in your heart to _be_ good. Sorry if that sounded a bit repetitive."

"No...that was actually _really_ nice. Thank you, Brody. It's not like I deserve all of the credit though. You're all here the same way I am, with the same goals in mind. We all chose to come out here, because we want to do the right thing."

Looking amongst one another, Clementine could see with her own eyes that everyones spirits had raised. Even if it was just by a little, Clementine was relieved to know that everyone was a bit less nervous than before.

Looking once more out into the distance, Clementine recognized the rustic looking fence that was soon to approach them. Putting her hands out to stop the group, Clementine began to whisper as she wasn't sure if there were possibly others around them.

"Looks like we've made it. Remember, stealth is going to be the key to get past this. We just need to get over the fense and into the school. Once we're in, we can camp out until we notice activity outside. Also, Mitch, did you bring _that_ with you?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Brody asked, seemingly feeling a bit out of the loop.

"I brought it. Are you _sure_ it's going to have to come to that, though?" Mitch asked, indicating that he had indeed brought the specific item Clementine was referring to.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. You also have the detonators, right?"

"Sure do. I'm the man with the goods tonight, apparently." Mitch joked, as he showed the small remote that he pulled out of his jacket pocket.

Nodding in response, Clementine held up her hand, indicating that everyone should keep quiet. Sneaking their way up to the gate, Clementine began to point to different spots as she attempted to make it easier for everyone to get across the gate.

Clementine's experiences with this gate _hadn't_ been the best, so she certainly wasn't looking foward to having to deal with them once more. Thankfully, Clementine had come a bit more prepared this time around.

Pulling out one of the many bobbypins that Mariana had used in Clementine's hair for the dance, she got right to work to pick the lock that was keeping the gate shut. While she wasn't the most experienced in lock picking, Clementine was more willing to take that chance than having to climb the gate once more.

Eventually getting it unlocked, Clementine gestured for everyone to follow her, as the group began to sneak their way towards the front of the school. After keeping an eye on their surroundings, they eventually arrived at the front doors of the boarding school.

"Alright. Once we get inside, follow me, and we'll stowaway inside until we think it's time to move." Clementine whisperered once more, making sure that her plan was crystal clear.

Slowly opening up the double doors, Clementine could see that the school had indeed been polished up since the last time that she walked the halls. Places that used to be filled with rubble and destruction, were now filled with cheesy inspirational signs and doors that led to classrooms.

Vaguely remembering the way to the dorm rooms, Clementine kept to the walls as she made her way to the gigantic staircase that one was only halfway standing.

As the group made their way up the stairs, Clementine had to quickly come up with what she believed to be the best place for them to hideaway. Not wanting to take any chances on walking into any random room, Clementine ultimately decided that it would be better to go to a place she _had_ been to before.

Thanking whatever would listen to her for the dorm doors not being locked, Clementine and the others swiftly made their way inside the familiar dorm room, before shutting the door behind them.

"Alright, this room has a good view of the entrance. We should be able to keep track of whether they've arrived or not. For now, we can rest in here." Clementine commanded, sitting in one of the only chairs in the room.

"Man, this room _never_ gets old. I've tried to convince Violet to let me pazazz her room a bit over the years, but she never took my offer." Louis exclaimed, taking a seat on the ground next to Violet's bed.

"No offense, but even _I_ wouldn't want you to decorate my room, dude. And I don't even give that much of a shit about what it looks like." Mitch admitted, seemingly offending Louis in the process.

"What? I'll have you know, my interior design skills are on par with some of the greatest out there! Jonathan and Drew Scott _wish_ they were on my level!"

"Who?"

" _Nevermind_ , Mitch. Your knowledge limits you far too much. Even _I_ can't help with that." Louis sarcastically responded, still seemingly hurt by Mitch's rejection.

Keeping her eyes out towards the window, even Clementine couldn't help that her eyes would occasionally shift around to the room surrounding her. Even if she had been in here previously, something about the fact that this was _Violet's_ room, made the situation a bit more mischievous.

Everything about the room made sense to Clementine. It wasn't super girly, but there was still enough that made it known that it wasn't just some random guy's room. There was even a slight linger of a scent that Clementine had come to associate to Violet.

Attempting to shake these creepy thoughts away from her mind, Clementine suddenly remembered one last text that she needed to send. Thankfully, because of her ahead thinking, she was able to pre-write the message on the way to the dance.

All she had to do was press the send button. Which, should of been easy enough to do.

However, as soon as she pressed the send button, a loud crashing sound made its presence in the room. Without even having time to process what was happening, a strange gas began to fill in the room, forcing everyone to start coughing up whatever kind of chemical was beginning to fill their lungs.

Whatever kind of gas it was, Clementine could feel as her entire body was beginning to work against her.

The last thing that Clementine could remember, was her body falling to the ground, along with being able to hear the bodies of her friends also thumping against the floor.

( **Clementine):**

Dear lee,

i know this text may seem a bit Off, especially since i should be at a dance right Now instead of Texting you. so, sorry if there are some grammatical errors here and there. however, i just wanted to tell you that i was sorry. for everything.

i Can't even begin to put into words the Amount of times our argument has replayed in my head over and over. a part of me is still angry over how you Lied to me for long. i'm not sure if i can ever truly forgive you for that Long overdue reveal. but, i don't think i could live with myself if i left This world without being able to give you a Heartfelt apology.

Even though i know it doesn't make sense now, in the Long run, i hope this message is able to give you the closure we needed from Our last talk. if i don't make it from what i'm hoping is a successful night, i hope that aj's Coloring pages one day turn into An actual career. i hope that your teaching career is able to touch the Lives of many. i hope that rebecca and aj are able to form some sort of Parental-child bond (even though i still feel a bit Off about her). Lastly, I hope that i Can watch all of this from wherever i End up after tonight.

i love you lee. i hope that you can not only forgive me, but also yourself.


	38. <38>

The first thing Clementine noticed was warmth.

The second thing was the feeling of the pickly grass below her feet.

The third thing was the smell of various fried foods filling her senses.

The final thing was the sound of a distant voice calling out to her.

"Come on! Hurry!"

In a similar fashion to her previously vivid dream, Clementine had no control of herself as she began to dash towards the voice.

**'I...** _**remember** _ **this. A traveling fair had come to Ericson** _**that** _ **summer.'**

Catching up to the voice, Clementine recognized the ginger haired child immediately. It was Mary. Or better yet, it was _Sophie_.

" _Geez_ , it's not like they were going to run out of food before we got here. Besides, _I'm_ the one buying, so it would of been nice of you to not run off so quick!" Clementine wheezed out, realizing that _just_ doing PE wasn't enough to make you a track star.

Grabbing Clementine's hand, Sophie began to drag her along as they made their way into the fair. "Well, at the boarding school, me and my friends always try to rush to the cafeteria. The sooner you get there, the fresher your food!"

"Fair enough, I guess"

Passing the groups of people gathered around different vendors and booths, Clementine and Sophie made a complete B-line to what appeared to be a corndog booth.

Except, there appeared to be _one_ problem.

"Shoot! Clementine, _hide!_ " Clementine heard, as she was swiftly pushed to the side of a booth, away from the eyes of anyone nearby.

Not having any time to process what had just occurred, Clementine kneeled down as she curiously watched to see what caused Sophie to act the way she was.

Suddenly, seemingly appearing out of thin air, a pair of kids that looked similar in age to Clementine began to speak to Sophie.

" _Sophie!_ What are you doing here by yourself? I thought you said you were taking a walk alone in the woods?" A red headed girl said, looking rather similar to Sophie.

However, in that moment for whatever reason, Clementine couldn't help but notice the girl that the red head was with.

**'** _**Wait** _ **...isn't that...?'**

The girl was probably a little taller than Clementine, but not by an incredible amount or anything. She looked to be wearing a worn jean jacket, as well as a pair of jeans that also looked like it had seen better days. The sides of her blonde hair were pulled back on the top, giving her a bit of a poof to offset her otherwise straightened hair.

Compared to the person she was with, who was seemingly fuming at seeing Sophie by herself, the other girl looked to be a bit more reserved.

After taking a few moments to analyze the girl further, Clementine slightly jumped as the blonde turned her head to make eye contact with Clementine.

Before turning her head away in a flustered panic, Clementine was somehow able to note the fact that her eyes were a rather pretty shade of green.

Thankfully for Clementine, it wasn't too long after that awkward interaction that the two girls continued to walk on ahead in the fair, leaving Minnie behind in the process.

After waiting to ensure that they were far enough away, Minnie held her hand out to Clementine as she arose from the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that _they_ were planning on being here today too. They told me to meet up with them after I go to the "bathroom". I'll see you tomorrow?" Sophie asked, to which Clementine only nodded in response.

Waving to each other goodbye, Clementine began to make her way back to her house, as she pushed the memory of her awkward encounter with that girl to the back of her mind.

**"That first day...that** **_wasn't_ ** **the first time we met? Does** **_she_ ** **know that?"**

However, before Clementine was given the chance to ponder further on this new discovery of a lost memory, she could nearly feel as her body shook itself awake from some unfamiliar outside force.

\--------

" _Wakey wakey_ motherfucker." A rather deep voice yelled out, as Clementine could feel her body being violently shaken from something poking her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Clementine winced as her head began to pound from an unknown source of pain. Looking up, she instantly froze as she realized the object that was hitting her was the head of a shotgun pointed right at her. The man who was holding the gun wasn't someone she recognized. However, if she had to imagine what an old man with a shotgun looked like, the guy in front of her would certainly fit the bill.

"We've got guests coming soon. Get your head on straight before they get here. I'll be back." The armed man said, before exiting the somewhat familiar room Clementine found herself in.

After hearing the door slam to her right, Clementine looked down and realized her body had been put in a rather _particular_ situation. While the only light she was getting from the room was the full moon outside, it was enough for her to adjust her eyes to the dark.

Her arms and legs were strapped down to a wooden chair that she was sitting on with what looked to be duct tape. However, the strangest thing, was that she noticed one of her pant legs were cut down to her thigh in a very rough looking manner.

While not noticing before due to her previous head pain, the same leg with the pants ripped was also _excessively_ cut up. Some of the cuts looked to be minor, while the ones that were more in her calf area were more deeply cut. However, due to the lack of light in the room, it was rather difficult to differentiate between the different wounds on her legs.

The icing on the cake for her current position, was that the wounded leg was placed inside a regular looking trash can that was high enough to touch just below her knee. However, there was nothing in the trash can except for her leg and the potential blood trickles that had most likely come from her leg injuries.

 **'Wait...Why even bother putting my leg in a trash can? To keep from evidence getting in the room? That doesn't sound right though...'** Clementine wondered, still trying to grasp the situation she found herself in.

After analyzing her body and it's condition, Clementine began to look around to see what she could find for a potential escape route. There only apprared to be one door in the room, which was the same way that the unknown man had just taken to leave the room. Another option was the window next to her, however, she figured that there were most likely guards watching over such an obvious exit. Besides, breaking the window silently would be impossible to do. Thus, it seemed her methods of escape were rather minimal. _Especially_ with the condition of her leg.

Suddenly, as if the thought dawned on her in an instant, Clementine pressed her right hip into the wooden chair. To her surprise, what she had put in her pocket earlier, was still somehow in there.

 **'Thank god. I'm glad I asked Mitch to bring** ** _it_** **with him to give to me. At least I can use** _ **that**_ **if I get the chance to.'** Clementine thought, as she readjusted herself in the chair.

Looking around to figure out her surroundings further, something that had been bugging her the entire time had finally come into fruition.

 **'Wait a minute...I've been here before! This is the damn janitorial closet that me and Violet went into before!'** Clementine realized, suddenly making sense of everything around her.

After finally realizing where exactly she was, Clementine looked to her right to find her currently unconscious friends also strapped down in chairs.

" _Louis? Mitch? Are you two okay?_ " Clementine whispered, not trying to alert anyone who was potentially outside.

However, much to her despair, the two guys didn't budge at all from Clementine's words. Sighing in response, she figured that they didn't get the same wake up call that she had just recieved.

Before Clementine had any more time to get used to the scenery, a crashing sound filled the previously silent area. This seemed to be enough to wake up her two other friends, as Clementine could hear their groans to her right.

However, their slowly growing conciousness was the _least_ of Clementine's concerns as she saw who was standing in the doorframe.

" _Mmm mmm mm mm!_ " A muffled voice called out, which Clementine instantly recognized as Violet's tone.

Due to the duct tape that was seemingly forced onto her mouth, Violet looked rather worn as if she had been attempting to call out for help for a while now. Watching as Violet was being strapped down in a similar chair to her own, Clementine couldn't help but feel completely powerless as she watched her being strapped down to yet another wooden chair in the room.

After finishing getting her tapped down, the men who had brought Violet in left the room once more, this time not saying anything.

Whispering once more, Clementine began to call out to Violet in whatever way she could, " _Violet! Are you okay?_ "

" _Mm mmmm. Mmm mmm mmmm?_ "

" _Okay, I guess I could of considered the fact your mouth was taped before asking. Just...hum once if you're hurt, and twice if you aren't_ "

" _Mm mmm._ "

" _Good. They fucked up my left leg pretty bad. I could probably still run on it if I had to, but maybe it won't have to come to that._ " Clementine responded, once again looking down at her let to assess the damage.

" _Mm mmmmm mmmm. Mmmm mm mmm mmm mm mmmm, m mmmmmmm mmm mm m mmm mmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmm mmmm._ " 

" _Ugh_...Clem? What's going on here?" Louis groaned, as he looked over tiredly to Clementine.

"What the hell? What's up with this shitty tape job?" Mitch complained, as he attempted to move his arms.

" _Shh. Keep your voices down. I'd rather them not come in here if they don't have to. I'm not sure what happened, but they probably gassed us when we were in the dorms. Now, we're here: With my leg fucked, Violet unable to speak, and you two...actually looking fine?"_

 _"What can I say? I was simply blessed with these good looks of mine."_ Louis joked, in a strangely normal manner.

" _Mmm mm mmm mmm mmmm, mmmmmmm._ " Violet once again hummed, which Clementine assumed was probably an insult of sorts regardless of its censorship.

" _I should of thought of putting tape on your mouth to silence your negative energy before, Violet. These kidnappers might be on to something here..._ "

" _Mmmmm mmmmm mmmm mm mmmmmmmm mm mmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmm. Mmmmmmmmm, mmmm mmm mmmmm mm mm mmmm mmmmmm mm mmm..._ "

" _Yeah...I think I like this a lot better._ " Louis finished with, smiling somehow in such a grim situation.

Once again, as if completely out of the blue, the door was slammed open with an unimaginable force. This time, what appeared from outside of the room, was a complete and utter shock to everyone.

"Hello, everyone."

It was Marlon.

Without hesitation, Clementine began to rail down questions as if by instinct. "Marlon, what the _fuck_ is going on? Why the _hell_ are we stuck here? Where is-"

" _Stop._ I don't have a lot of time. The leader will be here soon. They sent me in here to wake everyone else up, but I wanted to warn you guys instead: _don't_ trust her. No matter what she tells you. She will use anything she can to get you on her side. I _know_ you think I'm your enemy, and in a way, I have been.

I'm sorry for everything I've done. I know that I _shouldn't_ of trusted them, and I _should_ of listened to my better judgement.

Louis, I should of been a better best friend to you these last few years. I've treated you like shit, and I want you to know I'll never be able to forgive myself for that. Violet, I'm sorry that I tricked you. You've always been there for me, even if I didn't deserve it Mitch, I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. Clementine, I'm _so_ sorry that you got dragged into this.

However, I _tried_ to warn you all to stay away. Because you didn't listen before, all I'm asking from you _now_ is that you take my advice. Even if you can't find it in yourself to forgive me after all of this, the _last_ thing I want to do as your friend is tell you this: _Do. Not. Trust. L_ -"

 _ **Bang**_. 

Sometimes in life, things can happen in an instant.

A person can blink in an instant.

A racecar can zoom by in an instant.

A snake can bite in an instant.

And...a person can _perish_ in an instant.

It was a single, lethal bullet through his skull that was Marlon's demise.

A silence fell over the room, as the three concious hostages watched as Marlon's body hit the ground.

" _Damn_ kid. He had one job, and all he could do was run his _fuckin'_ mouth." The shotgun man yelled out, as a group of people ran past him to swarm Marlon's recently deceased body.

As the others around her began to cry out in either sadness or anger, Clementine couldn't find it in her to produce any sound at all. The only thing she could focus on was the body in front of her, and the expression of complete shock that was left on Marlon's face.

"Did something happen here, Abel? _Why_ would you shoot one of our own in front of our pristine guests? Have you gone mad?" A familiar voice called out, keeping hidden behind the swarm of people that were now entering the room, armed.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He made it clear with his words to them that he was no longer loyal to our cause. I simply set an example for what could happen if-"

"That's _not_ an excuse. These kids are _not_ our usual targets. Oh no...They are _far_ more valuable than that." The voice said once more, however, this time finally coming into view for Clementine.

 **'No...way.'** Clementine thought, now having recognized that haircut and tone of voice the mysterious speaker had.

"Hello, Clementine. It's good to see you."

It was principal Lilly.

Grabbing yet another chair in the room, Lilly then proceeded to sit it right across from Clementine, as she looked right into her eyes. " _Surprised?_ Well, I suppose I would be too if I was in your shoes. However, maybe if you had just been a _bit_ sharper during our interactions, the pieces of the puzzle would have solved itself."

Snapping her fingers, as if on cue, a couple of the unknown assailants began to tape the mouths of the other two hostages who weren't already silenced. Well, except for Clementine.

"Don't worry. Your friends will be fine. Well, _unless_ you count Marlon. Although, after he betrayed you the way he did, I'm not sure why you would call him a friend at this point. All I ask is that you listen to me for a little bit, and simply make a decision for me. If you make the right one, your friends get to go on their merry way out of here. However, if you _hesitate_ to make that decision...Well, let's just hope it doesn't get to that point. Is that alright with you?"

What choice did Clementine have?

Not only had her plan mostly backfired on her, but she also was in front of her principal. Someone who she, even to a small extent, _trusted_.

After seeing what had happened to Marlon for simply saying a few wrong words, Clementine was absolutely _mortified_ at the thought of what could happen to her and everyone else.

Gritting her teeth together, Clementine spoke as if she was already fighting a losing battle. " _Fine_. I'll hear you out."

"Excellent. I knew you would. Now...Let's take this back to the beginning, shall we?" Lilly responded, while giving a smile that could only be described using one word:

 _Sinister_. 


	39. <39>

While the blood that was scattered on the ground was fresh, Clementine couldn't help but notice that it was already soaking into the cracks of the tiled floor. While it was unnoticeable from a normal perspective, the blood had trickled towards the back of the room, indicating that the room Clementine had found herself in was _not_ completely leveled.

Even the smaller droplets of blood that had come from Marlon's body being dragged away had begun to gravitate in the same direction.

' ** _Marlon's...body_**...' Clementine repeated in her head, astonished by how quick she seemingly had accepted his death.

Getting out of her own head, Clementine looked up to see that Lily was nearly burning a hole through Clementine's skull with the way she was eyeing her down. As if any movement was enough to give even the smallest bit of information.

Even though Lily was the one who wanted to talk to Clementine, it almost felt as though Lily felt _threatened_ in her presence. Eventually, however, Lily began to speak as if the situation they found themselves in was completely normal.

"Before we get started, _here_. I'd hate talking to you if you felt as though you were being kept here by such excessive force." 

Getting up from her seat, Lily casually made her way over to Clementine, before untying the rope that had previously kept her hands tied to the table. While she had left the ties that kept her feet tied down, Clementine could feel as her body felt a lot more agile than before. It wouldn't be enough to completely leave the chair, but perhaps enough to stand up? _Regardless,_ Clementine found herself unable to complain as it made any attempt for escape easier for her. 

"You know, I wasn't lying to you before when I said I saw similarities between the two of us." Clementine couldn't help herself, as her eyes instantly widened at the thought alone.

"I grew up with a similar mindset: success _first_ , emotions _later_. My father was _quite_ insistent on drilling this philosophy into my head from a very young age. For a while, I resented it. I loathed his harsh words, and the... _things_ he would do in response to my rebellion. While I can appreciate his coldness now, for a good portion of my life, I hated the sort of pedestal he had put me on. I believed that as long as I had people to care about, who also cared for me in return, nothing else would matter. Once I would be of age, I would finally be able to rid myself of my father's influences and could live my own life. However, as life is, I was soon awakened to the reality of life. It _wasn't_ made up of fantasy and romance. Life was what you made of it since nothing good and pure could last forever. No friend stays around permanently, and _no_ romantic relationship stays unproblematic. What does remain, is the work you put into life. The _drive_. The _determination_."

Clementine couldn't help but keep a puzzled expression on her face, as Lily's words were gradually making less and less sense.

"So _what?_ What does _any_ of that have to do with me? _None_ of that explains this organization, your involvement with it, or why you're doing any of this in the first place? I don't give a rat's ass about your philosophy on the meaning of life. You just _murdered_ someone right in front of me, and you just expect me to-"

"You _didn't_ let me finish, Clementine. For someone who knows how to give inspirational speeches themselves, you sure have a hard time listening to others. My point in all of that was that you and I are far more similar than you think." Lily interrupted, giving a look that could kill anyone in sight.

"What does that _mean?_ You keep saying that, but I don't understand." Clementine repeated, feeling like a broken record the more the conversation had escalated.

"From the years I've been able to watch over you, I can see you for the person you _really_ are. You're someone who enjoys taking the lead in situations. You _like_ having other people rely on you. Someone like you was never made to be in the back seat, or even to be an equal member of a team. _No_. Your alpha mindset has given you the ability to not only rise to power but to also have those around you _accept_ that without question. Take these boarding school kids for an example. You've only known them for about a month now, and not only were you capable of uniting them against a common enemy, but _even_ had one of them fall in love with you. _Truly_ , it's quite tragic. The lives of these students would have been far better off, in hindsight, if you had just left them alone. Instead, being the independent leader you are, you _forced_ yourself into a situation you had no part in."

"That's _not_ true! Clementine, don't listen to-"

" _Quiet_ , kid. This conversation has nothing to do with you. One more word and I _won't_ hesitate to permanently shut your mouth for you." Lily snapped, glaring at Louis as if he was some criminal who was caught at the scene of the crime.

Just as she had asked, his lips tightly sealed against one another, knowing that her threats were serious. Given that there _was_ someone murdered right in front of them moments ago. 

"Anyways...I _suppose_ now is a better time to tell you than any. While the situation you've found yourself in _seems_ coincidental and all your doing, in all reality, you sitting here with me has been planned since the beginning. I mean, did you _really_ think that we would miss something as obvious as a _set of letters meant to expose us?_ "

A chill ran down Clementine's back, as the reality of Lily's words had begun to sink into her mind.

 **'The letters...they knew about them?'** Clementine thought as she felt the pit in her stomach grow to the point of nausea.

"While at _first,_ we wanted to get rid of the letters entirely, I began to think about the idea of it further and realized it would be more to our advantage to have you read them. _Why_ you may ask? Well, as I mentioned before, your leader complex makes you susceptible to getting yourself involved in situations you don't even have a part in. If you were to read these letters from your childhood friend, you would have more of a chance to naturally find yourself in this situation." Lily said, saying every word as if it was as simple as elementary level math.

While Lily's words were beginning to make some aspects of the situation more clear, there was still something on Clementine's mind that she needed clarification on before she moved forward with the conversation.

"Hang on. You said that you were aware of the situation the entire time, right? If _that's_ the case, how were you sure I'd be interested even with the letters? I could have assumed they were fake. For sounding like someone who plans things out thoroughly, taking a risk like that seems... _strange_."

"Great point. Even with the letters, there _still_ wasn't a guarantee that you would want to get involved. Which is why...I planted a hidden spy amongst the group of boarding school kids. Brody, would you come on out please?" Lily called out, accompanied by a flick of her wrist.

From the secured door once more, a figure appeared from the darkness of the other side. In the faint light of the moon, Clementine could make out the familiar face. It was Brody, wearing what looked to be a similar uniform to Lilys'.

"Brody here acted as a sort of double agent. Her mission was to _incite_ your interest in the mystery of the boarding school incident. Using reverse psychology, by _telling_ you to leave the situation alone, it activated your need to be the hero regardless of rejection or warnings. Since I used to be the same way, I understand your line of thinking. This is why, even if the letters alone didn't do the trick, along with you getting closer to the victims themselves, I figured that Brody's words would be enough to drag you in."

Even though it was Lily who was still speaking, Clementine couldn't help but glare at Brody the entire time. It _wasn't_ that a part of her didn't expect this. However, within the last couple of conversations she had with her, Clementine really felt as though the two girls had grown closer.

She _pitied_ Brody for being seemingly dragged into The Delta's organization by force. Not knowing that she was the one who _really_ had the closest relations to the corrupted group.

" _Why_...why the _fuck_ would you do this, Brody? I thought these guys were your _family_. Even if maybe we weren't the closest, you were willing to do all of this to _them_?" Clementine yelled out, referring to the three boarding school teens around her.

"I...was _always_ seen as second best. While I might have been close to everyone, I never had anyone who cared for me as much as they loved each other. I was never anyone's number one. In response, I spent my _entire_ life being outshined by someone else. After being brought into The Delta, I finally found a place where the social ladder was fair and equal. Where your status was not altered by popularity or connections. Instead, you and your hard work alone would affect your standing amongst everyone else. Being able to not only fool all of you but especially Marlon, the person who made me feel the most shadowed by him was the kind of justice I always wanted. I have no regrets in anything that's occurred so far."

The tone of voice, the word choice, and every other aspect of what Brody had just said...sounded like a _completely_ different person.

 **'Is this...similar to what happened to Sophie's sister? In the letters, she mentioned that Minerva had begun to act differently the more time she spent with The Delta. What on Earth are they doing to these kids? Perhaps they target people with specific weaknesses, and use those weak points against them like weapons? With Minerva, perhaps her weakness had to do with her need to make her little brother and twin sister happy?'** Clementine pondered on, as she could hear Violet's muffled cries under her duct tape.

"Of course, even _past_ having a planted spy and the knowledge of the letters in place, there were other factors that I used to contribute to this moment. Hidden cameras, hacking into your phone, and even set up scenarios between you and the other boarding school kids."

"Set up scenarios? What do you mean-"

"Well, didn't you think that it was _rather_ odd that the construction workers that trial day noticed something as _minuscule_ as a picture on the ground you left? The voices you heard that day in the school _weren't_ the sounds of construction workers. If you had paid _closer_ attention to your surroundings, you would have noticed the lack of work trucks and equipment. Instead, you had heard some Delta members who were sent to do an inspection of the building. Even in the trial, the so-called "construction workers" were simply my men who were acting like any other worker. While the principal for the boarding school was left out of the loop, I had everything in that trial planned out for what I wanted to happen. Of course, since we're so similar in our mindsets, you _actually_ made my job easier by offering your alternative solution of punishment."

 **'That day...Violet even pointed out that the workers had gone home for the day. Why didn't I think anything of it at the time?'** Clementine thought, mentally kicking herself for overlooking such an obvious detail.

" _Stop it_. Stop saying we're similar. We're _nothing_ alike. I would never go this far, and be involved in something like this." Clementine snapped, getting tired from hearing everything that Lily was trying to drill into Clementine's head.

" _Oh?_ Are you _sure?_ Actually, that's the ultimate reason why I wanted you here, Clementine. I wanted to offer you the opportunity to become more like me."

As if her breathing has completely ceased for a moment, Clementine could feel her body clench as she heard Lily's words.

"Clementine, this entire ploy of needing to kidnap one more student...was a _lie_. We have no intention of taking Violet away from here. Truthfully, we can't afford too many more losses in this area without raising suspicion. Instead, the entire reason why we're sitting in this room right now is to discuss your invitation for joining The Delta."

Without any sort of hesitation or filter, Clementine snapped back to whatever crazy plan Lily had in store for her. "And why the hell would I ever even consider something as ridiculous as that?"

"Rest assured, I don't _expect_ that you would instantly be willing to join. However, I have a feeling after what I'm about to say, you may reconsider. The Delta, while seemingly an organization filled with malice and corruption, is actually a place for _opportunists_ to thrive. Figuring out what you want to do for the rest of your life can be an important decision. Since you're one of the few seniors left who haven't turned in a "future sheet", I can tell that you've been feeling conflicted about what you want to do after high school. Well...that's why I want to give you a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not only can you further your leadership skills, work alongside some of the greatest underground world leaders, and acquire necessary assets in the work force, but, you could also grow to become _extremely_ successful alongside our group. This world and its social ladder is entirely dependent on the connections someone is able to make. Joining our cause would allow you to have those advantages at your fingertips. I mean, don't you want to make your little brother and Lee proud? What about your parents? I'm sure they would be rolling around in their graves if they-"

" _Don't_ you fucking talk about my parents like you knew them. Hell, Idon't even _need_ their approval. I _know_ that I'm proud of the person I've become. Because yeah, you're right: I am a great leader. However, there are _so_ many other things about me that are great. I'm a _good_ big sister who looks out for my little brother. I've been able to take the challenges life has given me, and grown from them. I was able to surround myself with an _amazing_ group of people who I have not only been able to support, but also have been able to lean on when I needed support myself. I spent _so_ much of my life worried about my image and how others perceived me. However, because of my friend's encouragement and their guidance, I've been able to move past that dark part of my life. Fuck, I can even admit to myself and aloud that I like a girl and its _okay_. So...as much as that offer would entice many other people in my position..I have _no_ hesitation in rejecting such an invitation." 

Clementine could feel as the nerves in her body completely dissipated while she spoke her mind. She wasn't sure what felt more righteous: Saying all of those things aloud, or seeing Lily's shocked expression in _response_ to her honesty. However, unlike in the fairy tales where the hero's speech would be enough to get rid of the villain, this was the real world. It would take a lot more than a monologue to get out of this situation. 

Hearing a hearty chuckle escape from Lily's mouth, Clementine watched in confusion as Lily arose from her seat and gravitated towards one of the shelves in the room. 

" _Oh_ , Clementine...I had hoped that this would go smoothly. However, since we _are_ so similar, I should have figured you wouldn't give in so easily. That's fine. There are _other_ ways to get others to comply to your demands. You know, back in my days in the military, I was able to pick up on a _lot_ of different methods to get others to confess. Some believe that mental torture is the best way to get lasting results, however, _perhaps_ from my own experiences..." 

Giving a dramatic pause to her words, Lily placed her gloved hands on one of the jugs that Clementine had noticed before when she had investigated previously. Twisting the cap off of the jug, Clementine could see a sinister smirk growing on Lily's face as she set the cap down carefully on one of the shelves.

"...I find that _physical_ torture allows for quicker results." 

Having not noticed it before, the mask that hung around Lily's neck suddenly came into view as Lily slipped it on over her mouth and nose. Somehow, not being able to clearly see Lily's expressions anymore made the situation _far_ more unsettling. 

"What? You didn't think we'd slice up your leg and put it in a bucket for no reason, right? The set up is quite simple, really. It's _nothing_ as exquisite as something like a medieval torture devices. Essentially, this trash can is going to be filled with a chemical that _basically_ looks like water. Well, as long as _hydrofluoric acid_ looks like water to you." 

Under the tape that was currently keeping her mouth sealed, Clementine could hear as Violet was nearly screaming from what she had just heard. While Clementine wasn't exactly sure what hydrofluoric acid was, she had a feeling that Violet had an idea of what it could do. Regardless, Clementine knew that her time was ticking down. Only for a little bit longer did she need to keep this charade going. 

She just had to wait for _them_. 

"Acid, huh? What's the plan? _Scaring_ me with some sort of cheap tactic to make me conform to your psychotic ways?" Clementine asked, clenching her fist in an attempt to keep her calm during this overall nerve-inducing situation. 

"No. I've accepted that at this point you've set your mind on rejecting my proposal no matter what I say. That's why I'm retorting to making the deal _undeniable_. This bucket will gradually fill more and more with this _extremely_ acidic chemical. Once you've had enough, say the word, and I'll drain it and have my medical staff ensure your safety. Wait too long, _however,_ and things may not end well with you. Although, because I was sent here to retrieve you by _him_ , I'd rather that not be the case. Well then, let's get started, shall we?"

As if on cue, a number of Delta members began to surround Clementine, staring her down as if she was a guinea pig in a cage. With all of them holding jugs that looked the same as Lily's, there was a moment of silence that rang in the air. As if giving Clementine one last opportunity to slip in some sort of last minute surrender. 

However, Clementine hadn't come this far to give up. Not when she was _this_ close to doing what she had set out to do in the beginning. Maybe she _wasn't_ a hero in some fantasy world and wouldn't have a happily ever after this.

That didn't matter to her, though. Even if she were to die here, at _least_ she could die with no regrets... _right?_

At first, as Clementine heard the sound of the liquid being poured into the trashcan, she didn't feel much of anything. Besides the wounds she had previously acquired from The Delta, there wasn't anything unusual about the amount of pain she was-

" _Ａｈｈｈｈｈｈｈ！"_ Clementine suddenly screamed out, being unable to hold her body back as it began to contort and clench in every place imaginable. 

Being completely deaf to the outside yells that were happening from Louis and Violet from having to witness such an illegal action, Clementine felt almost disconnected from what was happening to her body. As if her body was going on auto pilot, and Clementine's mind was an unfortunate audience to the scene before her. 

"Ready to give up yet, Clementine? I'll be happy to stop this whenever you're ready to come to your _senses_."

It was as if she could feel every single fiber within her leg muscles being torn apart by whatever outside force was seeping its way into her body. She had always heard that enough pain becomes numbed by a body's nervous system. However, in this moment, it was as though even Clementine's nervous system couldn't keep up from the sheer amount of pain she was feeling. 

After the first initial moments of pain, Clementine could feel that her body was beginning to lose consciousness, most likely as a defense system of sorts. However, she _couldn't_ give up yet. 

Not when she had one more trick up her sleeve. Or rather, her _pocket_. 

" _no...not yet. i'm not the one who needs to come to their senses._ "

As if in a flash, Clementine stood up and withdrew her secret weapon that Mitch had given to her before being ambushed: a pistol.

Instinctively, two of the men who were previously pouring chemicals into the trashcan, now held their own guns towards Clementine. Lily's couldn't help herself but laugh, as if this action from Clementine somehow _amused_ her. 

"Oh? Are you planning on shooting me? If you do that, I must warn you, it won't end well for your friends. Just put the gun down, and we can-"

" _Don't worry,_ it isn't you that I'm planning on shooting." 

Shocking the entire room, and even slightly herself, Clementine moved the gun from in front of herself, to being pointed against her own head. Hearing as Violet's muffled words continued to be yelled out, most likely being spurts of anger and hurt for what Clementine was about to do, all Lily could do was go completely wide-eyed, as if this was completely unexpected. 

"I noticed something earlier with what you said. You said that your mission was to _bring me_ to someone. Well, presuming from the way you said it, I most likely need to be _alive_ when that happens, right? I _wonder_ what would happen if I shot myself right now? How much trouble would you get in if I killed myself?"

"Clementine...whatever you do, do _not_ pull that damn trigger! Are you _insane_ or something? If you kill yourself, you not only get everyone here in deep shit, but you also end your own life in the process. _Why?_ What's worth _that_ much that you would give your own life for it?" 

As if by some miracle, Clementine could hear something in the distance that she assumed was the _thing_ she was waiting for. Knowing that this would probably be the last thing she'd be able to get out before everything would be over, Clementine made sure to look Lily dead in the eye as she spoke.

"You _said_ we were similar, but if you have nothing you love enough to fight and die for, then our paths in life really couldn't be _any_ further apart."

As Clementine felt herself being uncontrollably lightheaded, most likely from the intensity of the pain coming from her leg, she could hear something in the distance being called out. 

" _Everyone, contact the drivers! We're surrounded. We need to leave as soon as possible."_

Looking at Lily's expression one last time, she could see the utter disbelief in the words that Clementine had just spoken. 

Feeling herself collapse on the ground, a loud ringing began to gradually get louder in her head as a bright light unexpectedly filled her eyes. 

**'I _knew_ he could do it.' **Was the last thought Clementine could muster out, before she shut her eyes. 

_Potentially for the last time._


	40. -40- [END]

_"Dear Violet,_

_H̶o̶w̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶?̶_   
_H̶o̶w̶'̶s̶ ̶E̶r̶i̶c̶s̶o̶n̶?̶_

_Damn. It's a lot harder to write one of these than you would think. Guess Sophie was pretty talented for being able to write so many of these._

_I know I've been pretty much off the Ericson radar for the last couple of weeks. I'm sorry._

_I guess a part of me still does care about image after all._ _Especially_ _to the people I like a lot._

_I'm not going to lie to you: It hasn't been easy._

_It's definitely better than it was in the beginning, though. I haven't cried in a couple of days, and I've started to speak more to the other nurses and doctors._

_Those first few days though? It was an_ _absolute_ _hell. Waking up in a cold sweat, screaming my lungs out from the memory of that night and what occured. I refused to eat, speak, or even look at most of the people who were around me._

_Lee's been the only person who I've let into my hospital room. We've...been working it out. We sort've got into a fight before homecoming. I didn't talk to you about it before, because there was just a lot going on at the time, and I didn't want to add more to the flame. I don't think we're still on_ _completely_ _good terms yet, but we're making...progress._

_Oh. I guess I should explain to you how the SWAT showed up to save our asses. I'm not sure how well the news has been able to report the story accurately._

_Essentially, in the worse case scenario of our plan, I wanted to ensure that we could at least bust the operation no matter what. To be honest with you, while I didn't completely suspect Lily of doing anything with The Delta, there was a small part of me that held reasonable doubt. It was_ _something_ _about all the conversations we had recently that made me have some weird feelings towards her._

_So...I remembered what she told me. About how her father had connections with the cops and other resources. From there, I knew that if I told Lee to call the cops, there was a chance that they would of done nothing about it. Which is why, we needed to go higher in the system._

_Thus, in my secretly coded text message to Lee, I said, "_ _DONT CALL THE LOCAL POLICE_ _.". From that point, it was sheer luck whether he would know what to do with that information or not._

_I guess I can't say that I'm not lucky anymore._

_Speaking of the local Ericson police, what are you going to do with the compensation money we received? Mine will probably go towards college, whenever I start to figure out what_ _ that'll _ _be._

_I haven't even let AJ see me yet. I don't I want him to see me like this yet. Not until I at least have a better grip on my emotional state._

_I heard from Lee, though, that Rebecca's been watching over him while Lees been with me. I'm glad._

_I wasn't sure about Rebecca at first, but maybe it's not so bad to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes._

_I heard that they captured Lily. I've been interrogated a couple of times by cops for information and they informed me that they were o_   
_able to capture a handful of members, including the self-proclaimed squad leader._

_I'm not sure what will become of her. Maybe some things are better left a mystery_ _?_

_I don't have a clue though on Brody. Even though I always had my suspicions about her, I guess I never considered that she'd be as in control as she was._

_It's funny, though. We spent all this time prepping the homemade bombs, and we didn't even use them. I wonder if Mitch still has the switch or not? Hmm...Either way, I guess there were a lot of unplanned occurrences that night._

_I...I hope everyone's doing well. I'm sure Marlon's death wasn't an easy thing to process. It definitely hasn't been on my end._

_I'm assuming the boarding school classes still started for you, though? I think after I get cleared here, I'll probably go back to the high school sometime next week. While I've been excused from my work, that's still no excuse to be a bad student. Besides, I think I've got a_ _lot_ _of explaining to do with all of the other officers._

_Well, I guess the national news about the incident has pretty much covered the situation itself._ _I'm sure everyone will still want to hear my explanation of it, though._

_Um...I also wanted to apologize with this letter. While it still may be a while before I get out of here, and completely recover, I couldn't go one more day without at least writing to you. I know that you've come up here a couple of times in the hope of seeing me, but I just don't think I'm emotionally ready for you to see me like..._ _this_ _._

_I'd text you all of this instead, but I feel like there's something more personal about a letter. I'll have Lee deliver it to you as soon as I finish writing it, so you'll at least know it's recent._

_I guess I don't have much more to say. I'm glad that regardless of everything else that happened, that you stayed unharmed. How does that saying go? Cost an arm and a leg? I guess if keeping you safe cost me my leg, then I guess it was worth it haha._

_They say that I can start working with the PT on my prosthetic as soon as it comes in next week. I wish I could've had a choice in what it looked like. Maybe in the future I could get one that would make me look like a cyborg or something?_ _Either way, for now, I'll be stuck in a wheelchair until I can get used to the prosthetic._

_Anyways...I think this letter has_ _definitely_ _been long enough. I don't want to make this too dragged out or anything._

_I miss you. Like, I seriously miss you. I promise that the moment I feel like I can be around other people again, I'll text you._

_For now, please be patient with me and my difficult personality. There's a lot of things I still want to talk to you about, but I'd like to do it in person rather than with a piece of paper._

_I'll see you soon. I promise._

_\- Yours truly, Clementine._ _(Aka: "The stereotypical pretty, popular kid")_

Setting the borrowed pen down beside the piece of notebook paper also lended to her, Clementine began to carefully fold up the piece of paper.

Ensuring that every crease was bent properly, Clementine set it to the side, before hearing a knock at her door.

"Ms.Everett? You have someone here to see you. He says that he's a representative of Penn State?" A nurse called out, as she peaked around the corner of the wall to look at Clementine.

Simply nodding her head in response, the nurse vanished for a moment, before returning with a rather dressed up older man.

Leaving the two of them alone, the man cleared his throat, before he began to speak.

"Hello, Miss Everett. As you just heard, I'm from Penn State. More specifically, I'm currently the president of the university. Your story absolutely _touched_ my heart. Not only because of the obvious sacrifices you had to make, but also because of the _craftiness_ required to of done something like this in the first place. I'm not sure if you realized it, but your discovery has had a huge impact on tracking down that child trafficking organization. The Delta was something that had slipped through the fingers of countless amounts of detectives and PI's, and somehow, a high school teenager was able to organize a ruse to blow up one of their operations. Sure, _some_ may view that as reckless. However, I see that as being completely _genius_.

I'm not sure if you know this, but the Criminal Justice department at Penn State is one of the best in the country. I think the justice system is, in my opinion, still entirely filled with corruption and bias all around. However, it's minds like _yours_ that can change that for our society.   
To be blunt with you Miss Everett, I came here today in the hopes of offering _you_ a full ride to my university. I know that it's sudden, and I understand you'll most likely need to consider your options, but just try and give it some thought? I'd be absolutely delighted to have someone like you attend our university. Here's my card and a pamphlet, so you can get some more information about the university."

Handing over the stack of different papers, Clementine still remained wordless, as the initial shock of the conversation had yet to hit completely yet.

"Hope to hear from you soon and have a speedy recovery." The man finished with, before promptly leaving the room soon after.

Almost as if in an exchange, Lee appeared from the other side of the wall next. Looking back to see who had just walked out, Lee smiled as he sat down in one of the visitor couches.

"That's the _third_ one since you've been here. While I appreciate that they recognize your bravery, I think that they're overlooking your greatest quality."

"Greatest quality? What's that?"

"Your _smile_ , of course. Especially since a smile from you has been pretty rare recently."

Rolling her eyes from a mix of annoyance and realization, Clementine sighed as she looked out towards the smudgeless window to her left.

"Is _that_ what you wanted me to deliever to Violet? You know, you could give it to her yourself if-"

"I've _already_ told you: I'm not ready."

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Lee raised his hands in defeat. "Whatever you need, Sweetpea. Just remember that as much as you maybe worried about what they'll think in here, your friends out there are just as worried about you."

Standing up to grab the letter from Clementine's bed desk, Lee looked at Clementine once more as she continued to stare out the window.

 **'Is this...** _ **really**_ **okay? Is this kind of an ending the best outcome? Sure, we were able to do a little bit of damage to The Delta. It just seems like, though, that we only really scratched the surface on them. This all just feels...** _ **incomplete**_ **.'** Clementine thought, as she continued to mindlessly gaze at the overcast sky.

Then, as if on cue, her phone that had been sitting next to her began to buzz. Looking down at it, she widened her eyes at who it was she had received a text from.

 **(Mitch):** Hey. I wanted to reach out to tell you that I found the switch for the bomb in some bushes outside of the school. The Delta must've found it on me and chucked it when they confiscated it. What should we do with it?

"What is it, Sweetpea?" Lee asked, most likely concerned from the shift in expressions that Clementine had.

"Actually, Lee, could we maybe scrap having that letter delivered? I think I need to do some _edits_ to it anyways." Clementine asked, as she looked over at Lee.

Smiling his usual iconic smile, Lee simply did what Clementine had asked, as he set the letter back down next to her.

"Alright, Sweetpea. I still need to head out to pick up AJ from school. Try not to do anything _too_ reckless while I'm away, okay?"

Assuming that Clementine wouldn't say much more to him, given the rift that was still between them, Lee took no hesitation to leave the room.

However, Clementine couldn't help but feel a little guilty about not saying anything in return.

" _Lee?_ Thank you for everything you've done for me. I...I'm still going to need time to forgive you for what you hid from me. However, even something like that can't null and void the amount of times you've been there for me. I love you, Lee. I just...wanted you to remember that."

For a moment, even though Lee was out of her sight, she could nearly feel the heaviness in the air lifting. "I love you too, Sweetpea."

As she eventually heared the door shut from around the corner, Clementine gave a bit of a half smile from Lee's response. It wasn't as if his words were surprising in anyway. For Clementine, she supposed that it was just simply nice to hear again.

Looking down once more at the unanswered text she had received, Clementine sighed as she felt unsure about how she should respond. Thus, she didn't.

For _now_.

\-----------

**(One week later)**

"You know, pushing you around in this wheelchair is _almost_ like playing a round of Mario Kart!" Duck exclaimed, as he kept Clementine going at a steady rate.

" _Mario Kart?_ You mean that game I used to kick your ass in back in the day? King Boo was the best!" Clementine responded, as she cheerfully crossed her arms.

"Oh! _That_ game! Me and Gabe used to play it on the N64. He would always make fun of me because I could never beat him. He would _always_ cheat, though." Mariana chimed, as she swung her hands while walking.

" _What?_ Just because I knew Yoshi was the best character, does _not_ mean I cheated." Gabe argued, as he rolled his eyes from the accusation.

Holding onto an important folder in her hands, Sarah sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "I mean, _technically_ knowing that Yoshi was the best, _does_ make it seem like you cheated. I'm on Mariana's side for this one."

"Same."

"Me as well." Everyone else added, responding to Sarah's observations.

"You're all just a bunch of sore losers. There's _nothing_ in the rules that says I can't use outside knowledge in races!" Gabe argued once more, as he began to feel more attacked for his stance.

Rather than continuing the discussion, everyone instead chose to laugh it off, seeing how Gabe was getting heated from a simple video game.

Eventually, the group of officers made it to the back of the auditorium. Being hidden from the rest of the high school by a single curtain, everyone took no time in getting in a horizontal line, with Clementine in the front.

"Are you _sure_ you can do this? It hasn't been that long since you got discharged from the hospital. It's okay if you need one of us to give the announcement instead?" Duck asked, in a quiet tone that wouldn't get picked up by the multiple mics set up.

"This is nothing. After the shit I've gone through the last month or so, giving a public speech like this is a cake walk. Besides, _how_ could I struggle too much when I have my best friends around me?" Clementine responded, as a warm smile was planted on her face.

Smiling in response, Duck gave a slight pat on Clementine's shoulder to show his support, before returning to his spot in the line. Not too long afterwards, the curtain began to open up, revealing Clementine for the first time since the incident.

A mix of gasps and whispers began to fill the room, as the students of Ericson High School reacted to Clementine's change in appearance. Regardless of what the news had reported, it was truly something you couldn't believe until you saw it.

Ignoring the subtle noise of the auditorium, Clementine cleared her throat, before beginning to speak.

"Good afternoon, Ericson High School. Thank you for being here today. As you know, I'm your student body president, and a lot has happened over the course of a few weeks. In case some of you have been out of the loop, I'm going to assist those of you in catching back up.

Firstly, due to circumstances that leave her unable to serve, our school's principal has resigned from representing this school. Instead, our vice principal will be serving in the position. We are currently in the process of filling in the vice principal's position, but rest assured, this should not slow down our school's efficiency.

Next, I have an announcement to make. As you know, for a few weeks, our school was given the opportunity to house several students from the Boarding school across town. Over the course of their time here, me and the rest of the student council officers were able to build some genuine connections with the group, as we also hope you were able to as well. For this reason, we are excited to announce a change that will occur starting in the spring semester! After winter break, we will be opening up all of our organizations and clubs to the boarding school students! We realized that by collaborating with the other school, it encouraged you all to interact with other people you may not know. Also, it was rather astounding how much organizations and clubs had increased productivity with the addition of those students. There will be a after school bus that will pick up the students who are willing to participate in our activites, and it will also deliver them back once the final afterschool bell rings for the day. We hope you will be as excited about this change as we have been.

Finally, I just wanted to give a bit of a more personal announcement. I'm sure that most of you at this point have learned about the organization that had been occupying in our town for some time. Your fears from learning about this terrifying group of people is _absolutely_ justified. While there are always on campus resources you can use to alleviate some of these anxieties, I wanted to give a bit of an optimistic message to everyone here. While I hold the position of your president, along with those who will hold this position after me, I can guarantee you that we will put your safety as our number one priority. We want to ensure that school is a safe haven for those who need it.

Once again, thank you all for coming here. You're free to go back to your classes now."

Unexpectedly, the majority of students in the audience began to clap, as if Clementine had just preformed a one-man play in front of them.

Giving one last wave to everyone, the curtains began to promptly close once more, indicating that Clementine had done what she needed to.

"You did it, Clem! Great job!" Mariana exclaimed, as she hugged Clementine with a rather tight squeeze.

"Of _course_. It's my job, after all. Sarah, did you make sure that the boarding school received the news as well?"

Nodding in response, Sarah opened up the folder in her hands, showing off what was inside. "This is a printout of our entire email exchange. I was going to give it to you after we returned to the council room."

"I _guess_ you could have mentioned the new position we were going to open on the council in your speech? _Ambassador_? Is that what we're calling it?" Gabe asked, as it was his turn to push Clementine around.

"Correct. The position will essentially be our link between the boarding school and our school. I _thought_ about discussing it, but I knew that if I spent even a minute longer on our impromptu school assembly, we would _never_ hear the end of it from the teachers."

"Good point. Speaking of, have you decided who you want to fill the position?" Mariana innocently asked, as she had finally let go of Clementine.

"Clementine probably wants her _girlfriend_ to fill the position, right?" Duck teased, using every ounce of sarcasm he had in him while speaking.

"Firstly, we're _not_ dating. Secondly, to actually answer your question, we'll put it to a council vote."

" _What?!_ How are you two not dating yet? Didn't you guys have a moment at the dance or something?" Duck asked, completely shocked by this outcome.

"Oh? Couldn't I say the same thing about you and _Sarah?"_ Clementine retorted, flipping the attention towards Duck.

Who, was a surprisingly shy person when it came to romantic feelings. As his face turned completely red from embarrassment, the group once again laughed in unison, as they continued walking down the hallway.

**'He does have a good point, though. I** **_guess_ ** **that's a loose end I should probably tie up soon.** **_Hmm..._ ** **'**

Pulling out her phone, Clementine began to type away at it while everyone remained engulfed in yet another conversation. Making sure that it had sent, Clementine smiled, before joining back in on the light hearted conversation that was occuring.

 **(Clementine):** I think I may have an idea for your bomb.  
  


\----------

"Remember kiddo, me and Lee made enough rolls so that everyone could have _two_. How many have you had so far?" Clementine asked, almost in an interrogation sort of voice.

"Uh... _maybe_ three?" Sighing in disbelief, Rebecca couldn't help but laugh, as she set down her glass of unsweet tea.

"Your father was the _same_ way when we were together. Always eating more than he should. It's good for a boy your age, though! Your body needs fuel if it's going to grow into a healthy young man."

"See? My body needs _fuel_ , Clem!"

Letting out a little chuckle, Clementine twisted her fork full of spaghetti, as she responded. "Oh yeah? Well if it's _fuel_ that you need, maybe you should eat from now on at a gas station!"

Shaking his head in disgust, Clementine continued to laugh, as she watched AJ's overreaction.

"It's alright AJ. I think one roll was enough for me, anyways. This spaghetti was great! You're _really_ improving with cooking, Sweetpea." Lee complimented, as he wiped his mouth on his napkin.

Nodding in agreeance, Clementine swallowed her food, before responding. "It's all from watching you. Before our lessons, I was _definitely_ a mess when it came to making something edible."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an alarm rang throughout the dining room.

"It's time. Gabe should be here any minute. Are you _sure_ you're okay with me going?" Clementine asked, ensuring that Lee was comfortable with Clementine leaving in her _current_ state.

"I trust you, Clem. You have my number in case you fall or something else happens. Just remember to be back before it gets completely dark, okay?" Lee responded, as he stood up to assist Clementine with her crutches.

Getting herself situated with them, Clementine made her way to AJ's seat, before kissing him on the head.

"Bye, kiddo. I'll come back in a little while and we can play that game you were telling me about."

"You mean robots versus dinosaurs part II? _Alright!_ " AJ cheered, as he nearly lept out of his seat.

Walking her to the front of the house, Lee watched as Clementine waved goodbye, and shut the front door promptly behind her.

" _Diana?_ _Ed?_ Watch over her, okay? Make sure she doesn't get hurt while she's out." Lee whisperered to himself, ensuring that Clementine wouldn't be able to hear him. 

\---------

Clementine had heard about it from Aasim during one of their classes together. Supposedly, deep enough in the trails of the forest, there was a substantial body of water that had made its place within the greenery.

While her plan wasn't exactly full proof, she felt confident enough in it to put it into motion.

"So, when do you want me to come back here? In like a half hour?" Gabe asked, as he put the car in reverse.

"That sounds good. Thank you, Gabe. It'll probably a _bit_ weird to be doing this for someone you once liked." Clementine responded, as she grabbed her crutches to let herself out.

"Actually, it's kind of nice. Watching someone I love go for what they want? There's something a bit rewarding about it. _Or_ maybe I'm just trying to be nice about it. You can decide."

Recieving a laugh and a playful punch to the shoulder, Gabe watched as Clementine got herself out of the car. Ensuring that she was able to at least walk a little on her own, Gabe began to back up from the path, ensuring that he left enough distance for Clementine to feel alone.

Hobbling over to the spot she had asked Violet to be, Clementine began to find herself becoming tired from the amount of effort it took to walk.

**'Damn. Maybe the wheelchair would've been easier?'**

However, as if from some kind of magic, all pain had erased itself from Clementine's body as she saw the one thing she had been waiting for.

 _Violet_.

Standing on the edge of the water, Violet didn't seem to initally notice Clementine, as she seemed to be talking on the phone.

"Is she there yet? Mitch seems to be getting a bit _trigger_ happy over here in the dorms, so I just wanted to make sure we weren't going to have to wait for _too_ long over here." Louis asked, as the call's reception seemed to be not the greatest.

"I don't see her. _Please_ just make sure that Mitch doesn't blow it up too early. I don't even know why Clementine-" Suddenly, from Louis' point of view, Violet's end had gone completely silent.

"Violet? Hello? _Hello?_ Is the reception that bad out here?"

As Louis continued to squabble on the other end of the call, Violet couldn't help but look in shock, as Clementine seemingly emerged from the trees out of nowhere.

There she was. After being nearly MIA for weeks, Violet was finally able to see her once again with her own two eyes. Healthy. Smiling. _Alive._

Almost as if her life depended on it, Violet held nothing back, as she charged at Clementine head on. Clasping her arms around her tightly, Violet could feel that she had nearly thrown Clementine off balance. However, it just didn't matter to her at that point. Seeing _Clementine_ again was what mattered.

"I'm so happy you're okay...I was so worried...after seeing you being taken away unconsciously that night...and not being able to help you out that night...I felt so _fucking_ guilty." Violet cried out, as tears had begun to uncontrollably stream down her cheeks.

" _Woah_ , hey... _None_ of what happened was your fault, Violet. It was _my_ reckless behavior that got me where I am right now."

No matter what Clementine could say, it didn't seem to chance Violet's stance any. Both literally and figuratively.

"I just felt so powerless from not being able to talk. I couldn't be there for you vocally, and I just like completely dead weight. And...when you put that _gun_ to your head...It was like a flash had appeared before my eyes. I _finally_ realized it." 

"Realized what?" Clementine asked, as she continued to hold her face in the crease between Violet's head and her shoulder.

"I _realized_ how much I would've regretted had you died in that moment. All the things I wanted to say, and all of the moments I wanted to be able to share with you. When I lost Minnie, it felt like I had lost a part of my heart. Like a piece of the puzzle had gone missing. However, when the thought of _you_ leaving me crossed my mind? It felt as though my entire soul was yanked from my body. As if I would of been left as some sort of a shell of a person.

 _Clementine_..."

Before saying the next part of her sentence, Violet softly pushed Clementine away, so that her hands rested on both of her shoulders.

"You have become one of the most important people in my life. When it comes to our relationship, I don't even think something as small as love can even _begin_ to describe it. Being with you, I feel like I'm with my other _half_. Once you came into my life, it was as if I finally found the answer for my incompleteness. I felt like I was _whole_ again.

I feel like a lot of people have been dragged into our journey, and we've also had our fair share of _bumps_ along the way. That probably won't change even after this conversation. However, I guess what I realized that I wanted to tell you when you had that gun to you head, is that I love you-"

Before Violet even had the chance to finish her sentence, her lips were blocked by Clementine's being pressed against them. While the kiss was short, it was enough to complete stop Violet in her tracks.

Slowly backing her head away from Violet's, Clementine softly chuckled, as she looked directly into Violet's eyes.

" _I_ wanted to say it to you first. I had this _entire_ location picked out, and you _couldn't_ even let me have it, huh?"

Smiling like the dork she was, Violet responded as she reciprocated the direct eye contact that Clementine was offering. "Turns out that I _can_ beat the prez at something. Well, I guess I could probably beat you at a foot race now, too."

Rolling her eyes, Clementine responded as she secretly began to do something behind her back. "Don't worry, once I get my prosthetic leg, I'll be able to reclaim my crown once again. Anyways...I _suggest_ you take a look out into the water."

"The water? Why would-"

Being interupted once more, this time it wasn't due to Clementine directly. Instead, a large eruption of water began to fly in the sky, definitely hitting at _least_ a peak of a hundred feet. As the sun reflected on the impromptu geyser, Clementine and Violet watched in awe, as the reflection of the water looked _dazzling_.

As the water began to fall once again, the girls began to get completely drenched, as Clementine hadn't considered the possibility of that happening.

Eventually, the moment had passed, and the majority of the water had made its way back into the hole it had once come from.

"Guess Mitch was right: his bombs _would've_ done a lot of damage." Clementine commented, still in awe of what had just occurred.

Looking at themselves, Violet and Clementine then proceeded to look at one another, being completely soaked from the water, before laughing hysterically.

Twirling themselves within the puddles that had been created around them, no words besides laughter were exchanged, as they danced in an almost ballroom style.

It was almost like the moment was a sign.

A sign that the hardships were over for now.

A sign that their lives would finally go back to being normal.

A sign that _they_ could finally be normal with one another.

Their feelings had finally been put out there for the other. Now, it was only a matter of sealing the deal.

As the spinning eventually slowed down, Clementine and Violet continued to hold on to one another, almost as if letting go would end the moment completely.

"So...you love me, huh? I love you too, Violet. I don't know what the future will have in store for us. If a month together has caused _this_ much chaos, I can't even begin to imagine what a _lifetime_ would be like with you. However, I'm willing to figure that part out with you. If...you're willing to find out with me as well?"

Slowing down to a stop with their spins, Violet smiled as a bit of redness began to speckle itself throughout her cheeks. "Of _course_ I would, dummy. I would love to go out with you. Now, this is the part where I tell you about this secret alter ego of myself that I've been hiding."

Laughing at Violet's joke, Clementine closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against Violets. "I think I've had _enough_ plot twists for one lifetime."

Opening her eyes once more, the two girls exchanged gazes full of love, before connecting their lips once more.

This would not be the last time they would struggle, both together and individually.

Both new and familiar people in their lives would continue to create new problems to solve, and the two of them would not always be able to conquer those issues.

However, if there was one thing that was certain, it was this:

The paths that the two girls had been taking over the course of their lives had permanently changed. Now, their paths were tied together. Intertwined with both their experiences and love.

And that, was enough for the two of them.  
  
  
  


\----------  
  
  
  


**_We've made it to the end!_ **

**_I'm actually still in shock that I was able to finally put the word "end" on the chapter. It's crazy to think the journey is over, but fear not!_ **

**_There is_ ** ** _one_ ** **_more chapter planned. It'll not only be a bit of an epilogue, but I'll also use it as a last chapter Q &A! If you have any questions pertaining the story, or myself, feel free to ask in the comments below!_ **

**_I've still got a_ ** **_ lot _ ** **_of thoughts about the story that I want to put out there, so be on the look out for the next update!_ **

**_Thank you_ ** ** _so_ ** **_much for everyone who has stuck around this long! I know this story took a long time to finish, but I hope the end result was worth it._ **

**_Past next chapter, I hope that you continue to follow me on my journey as a fanfic writer!_ **

**_Until next time, everyone!_ **

**_-AwkwardDino <3_ **


	41. -41- [EPILOGUE]

"Normality _isn't_ forever.

Growing up, our parents and guardians teach us _their_ definition of normal.

For some households, sitting together for dinner every night is normal. For others, eating when you want is normal. Some parents raise their children to be conservative, while others take the more liberal approach. While one child may live lavishly, another may struggle to live day by day. All of these are examples of social or situational standards that can each define our definitions of "normal".

However, as we get older, we begin to surround ourselves with others who may have different definitions of "normal". These outside influences can do a multitude of things: It can make you feel more solidified in your definition. It may humble you, knowing that your version of normal may be more privileged than others.

Or, in my own experience, it can show you that your definition of normal does _not_ have to be set in stone, and it isn't the only one in existence.

My point in saying all of this is that normality is _never_ concrete. However, what can be permanent, is your effort in allowing yourself to be open to other people's norms.

 _Why?_ Well, it's quite simple: While our parents raised us to be a certain way, _we_ are the ones with the power to make our own decisions on life. For example, just because our parents may have believed in one religion, that doesn't bind us automatically to believe in the same thing.

However, these conclusions don't happen sporadically. More times often than not, this occurs when we meet others with such opposing opinions, and allow ourselves to become educated with their version of "normal". By surrounding ourselves with these individuals, we can not only learn the amount of opinionated diversity that exists in the world, but we can also further grow as individuals to seek out our truths and ideals.

So, when we all leave this auditorium tonight with our diplomas in hand, I want you all to remember this one tidbit of advice: Allow yourself to discover your own beliefs, without feeling pressured or obligated to believe in something you may not completely believe in.

 _Everyone_ is entitled to their own opinions and values, so be sure to keep an open mind, no matter where you end up after high school.

Thank you, graduating class of Ericson High."

For a moment, a wave of silence hit the audience before Clementine. It was like the calm before the storm, as a swarm of applause filled the room. Walking back to her seat within the rows of fellow graduates, Clementine smiled as she sat back down.

"Great job, Clem. I'm _definitely_ going to miss seeing that confident side of yours." Duck remarked as he watched the next speaker walk on the stage.

" _Miss_ it? _What?_ You think college is going to change that confidence any?"

"Who knows? _Maybe_ Penn will humble that confidence of yours."

"The _only_ thing that'll be humbled is the criminal justice program when they see what _I'm_ bringing to the industry." Clementine retorted as she flashed a confident smirk in return.

Rolling his eyes in return, the two exchanged a quiet laugh, as they attempted to not interrupt the current person speaking.

Looking to her right, Clementine could see her small family in the distance. Lee was holding what looked to be a camcorder, while Aj seemed to be incredibly bored in his seat. Next to him, Rebecca tapped away at her phone, most likely bored from the speech as well.

However, what caught her eye the most, was the group of Boarding school kids that sat further behind her family. Aasim and Ruby were seemingly whispering to one another, while Willy and Tenn looked similar to how Aj was. Mitch and Omar looked strangely focused on the speech, perhaps because the speaker was an athletic alumnus who was rather "attractive".

Next to them, Louis seemed to be also focused on the speech. That was, however, until he noticed Clementine's glances over at them. Nudging Violet on the shoulder, Clementine and her exchanged a small glance at one another. Giving a small, but supportive, wave, Clementine smiled as she returned the gesture.

Focusing her attention back on the speaker, Clementine couldn't break her smile, as she wanted this moment to last forever.

However, as all things do, the ceremony eventually came to an end, as everyone threw their graduation caps in the air.

The rest of the night was filled with goodbyes, promises to one another, and _plenty_ of celebration cake.

Back at her house, everyone who _wasn't_ busy with their own graduation parties was currently unwinding at Clementine's graduation party. Lee had gone the extra length to ensure that the entire house was decorated from top to bottom, and Clementine honestly wondered how he was able to set it all up on his own.

Regardless, the effort was appreciated, as every one of her guests seemed to be having a good time.

"-And then, there Mitch. In _all_ of his glory." Willy recalled as he sat on one of the couches along with a majority of the other Boarding school students.

Crossing his arms, as if a bad memory had resurfaced, Mitch clicked his mouth as he responded. "I still haven't forgotten to get my revenge on you and Louis. Even _if_ I've graduated, I'll still find a way to get you two back for that."

"Hey! No need to hurt the messenger! It was _Willy's_ idea to steal your clothes while you were showering! I only distracted the hall monitors while he did it." Louis defended, as he raised his hands innocently.

Watching their entertaining exchange, Clementine glanced over to the front door, as she noticed Violet had been gone for a while. Making her way in that direction, Clementine moved stealthily to avoid any potential conversations with anyone else.

Thankfully, Clementine was able to make her way outside, as she noticed Violet sitting in the driveway.

"Room for one more?" Clementine called out, as Violet turned her head slightly.

Taking a place next to her, Clementine sighed in relief, as she placed her head on Violet's shoulder.

"I'm glad the stressful part of tonight is over. You have _no_ idea how much I was worried about somehow slipping out of my prosthetic. I didn't want to scare all the kids in the audience into thinking my leg suddenly fell off."

Chuckling in response, Violet smiled as she imagined the scenario in her head. "Now I _wish_ that would have happened. On the bright side, it probably would've prevented Tenn from falling asleep halfway through the graduation."

"I don't blame him. _I_ was close to being there myself."

As silence fell over the two girls, Clementine looked up at the sky, as the stars were in full view. However, something had been plaguing her mind, keeping her from being able to enjoy the beauty of the stars completely.

"So...When do you leave?"

Feeling Violet nearly jolt out of her body, Clementine raised her head as she looked directly at her girlfriend.

"...We leave tomorrow morning. Louis thinks that the sooner we get ourselves on the road, the more time we'll have to look around before being swarmed by tourists and traveling college students. I insisted we stay long enough to watch your graduation and to celebrate it at your place. How did you find out?"

"I heard about it a little bit ago on accident. Ruby mentioned it to me when I asked about how she was spending her compensation money." Clementine responded as she brought her knees to her chest.

"I _promise_ I was going to tell you. It's just..." Violet looked away, concealing her face away from Clementine.

"It was hard. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but ultimately, I thought that it was the best decision for myself. In the years that I've been at Ericson, I've never been able to _leave_. I felt so trapped here, and it seemed like I'd never get out. When Louis brought the idea to me, Ruby, Aasim, and Mitch, it felt _right_. However, because of you and _us_ , I had to take some time to think about it. I only decided to go with them earlier today. I know I told you I'd consider going to Penn, and I did. I just don't think I'm ready to feel so trapped in a place again so soon. I think some time to travel the country and being able to see what's out there is what would ultimately make the most sense for me. I'm sorry, Clementine." Violet explained as she continued to hide her face.

However, Clementine furrowed her brows, as she used her hands to carefully turn Violet's head towards her own. Violet's face was wet, as tears were streaming down her face. Tearing up from such a sad sight, Clementine pulled Violet into a soft hug.

"Hey...I'm _not_ mad or upset with you, I promise. I want you to do what will make you the happiest. If traveling around the country with your friends, seeing the different environments there are, and taking some time to grow on your own make you happy? Then who am _I_ to stop you? Of course, I'm a bit disappointed that we won't get to spend the summer together, but it's not the end of the world! We can always video chat, and besides: If you ever end up in Pennsylvania, you'll know where to find me." Clementine reassured as she ran her fingers through Violet's silky hair.

"Thank you, Clem. I...I will never understand how I ended up with someone as amazing as you, but I thank the stars every night that I did. You're _absolutely_ going to kill it at Penn. What was it that you wanted to do? Become a detective?"

Nodding her head, Clementine smiled as she separated herself from Violet's grasp. "Yeah. When I woke up from that comatose state, I couldn't help but feel as though we had _lost_. Even though we had done _something_ , it was nowhere near enough to destroy The Delta. I want to become someone who can _actually_ do something about organizations like that. Even though I don't completely agree with the justice system and the way it is right now, I want to be a part of the change and become a part of something bigger than myself."

"Hey...what happened with The Delta? And Lilly? It _isn't_ your fault. You don't have to burden yourself with that and feel like you have to finish what you started. You did _way_ more than you needed to do."

"It's not just that. Well, I guess it has a part to play. My psychiatrist tells me that the best thing to do is move on, but now that I've become aware of their misconducts, I _can't_ just sit by and let it happen. It isn't in my blood to let injustices like that continue if there's something I can do about it." Clementine responded as she pursed her lips together.

"I guess you've always been like that, huh? If there's a challenge, Clementine's there to face it. I mean, just look at the person she's dating." Violet remarked, thinking that she was being funny.

However, Clementine looked back at Violet, as her eyes softened. "I'm looking, and all I can see is an _amazing_ girl who helped me through my self-discovery, and remained very patient with me."

Softening her glance as well, Violet smiled as she began to lean in towards Clementine. "Well, patience comes easy for those you love."

Closing the gap between them, the two exchanged a short, but love-filled kiss. Afterward, the two looked at one another for a moment longer, before Clementine backed her head away.

"We should head back. I'd like another cup of punch, and I think Lee wanted to take some more group photos."

Getting up first, Violet lent a hand to Clementine, as getting up on her own still wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Ensuring that no dirt had attached itself to her graduation gown, Clementine held her hand out, as Violet took it nearly instantly.

"I'm going to miss having your hand to hold. I actually told Louis that, and he in turn said I could hold his if I ever needed it. I socked him in the shoulder right after that snarky remark."

Laughing at her story, Clementine looked ahead, as the two walked back into the party occurring within the house.

While it would be the last time that Clementine would see her girlfriend for a while, it wasn't something that made her entirely upset. Since seeing the love of her life live our her desires was far more gratifying than forcing her to settle with anything less.

\---------

(Three months later)

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Phone charger?"

"Check."

"Laptop?"

"Check."

"A hug from your favorite little brother?" Aj asked as he held Clementine's inventory list in his hands.

Looking down at him, Clementine chuckled as she scooped him into her arms. Swinging him around playfully, Clementine grinned as Aj's laugh rang in her ears. Eventually putting him down, Clementine looked up to see Lee with a single bag in his hands.

"This is the last one. Did you _double-check_ that you have everything packed in there?" Lee asked as he looked more stressed than Clementine had ever seen.

"Yep. I also just had Aj read off my inventory sheet one last time, so I think it's all good to go."

Grabbing the duffle bag from Lee's hands, Clementine opened the passenger's side, as she threw it in there amongst the many other bags already there. Closing the door, Clementine walked back over to Aj and Lee. However, Clementine couldn't help but notice the rather glum expression Aj had plastered on his face.

"Kiddo...I'll be back in a month or so! Besides, I'm only a quick six hours away, so if anything ever happens, I'll come right back, okay? No need to be too upset." Clementine stated as she could feel herself holding back tears for his sake.

"I know...I just don't want you to go, Clem. Lee told me, though, that this is good for you. So, I'll be strong. Just for you!" Aj responded as he wiped away the tears in his eyes.

Exchanging one last loving hug, Clementine nearly bit her tongue, as it took everything within her not to burst out in tears.

Letting go of him, Clementine then looked to Lee, who held a similar expression on his face. "Before you go off into your new life, I just wanted you to know how _proud_ I am of you. You've grown to become such an incredible young lady, and I think if Ed and Diana were still around, they'd agree with me as well. _Speaking_ of them, I wanted to give you this. I took the time to go through their old records, and burn a CD with a couple of tracks on there. Maybe it'll give you something to listen to on your way to Penn?" Lee explained as he handed a CD case over to Clementine.

Inspecting it, the front of it had written on it, "Old Record Memories", with an older picture of Clementine and her parents on the back.

Without any hesitation, Clementine embraced Lee, as she clutched onto the CD with all of her might. "Thank you, Lee. For everything."

Letting go, Clementine looked back and forth between Aj and Lee, before ultimately deciding that it was time to depart.

As she walked towards the car, Clementine looked back to see Lee and Aj waving excitedly towards her. Giving an equally enthusiastic and emotional wave back, Clementine slipped right into the driver's seat, before putting the car in reverse to back out.

Taking one last look at both her family and house, she eventually had driven far enough away to where she could no longer see either. Clementine held herself back no longer, as tears began to stream down her face. Stopping her car at a place where she knew Aj and Lee wouldn't be able to see her, Clementine began to bawl her eyes out, as she could already feel herself becoming homesick.

However, after a few minutes of sobbing to herself, Clementine looked over to see the CD that Lee had made for her. Picking it up, Clementine decided she had nothing left to lose, as she popped it into the CD player.

Clementine's heart nearly skipped a beat, as a familiar voice began to speak through the speakers.

_"Hey, Sweet Pea. Before the music starts, I wanted to add a pre-track that explains the purpose of this CD. Whether your feeling upset, anxious about an exam or maybe you just need a little bit of a boost in your day, feel free to give this disk a listen. I wanted you to have something to turn to in your hardest moments because you have been that light in my life. So, I wanted to give you a bit of light in return. Just remember that your family back in Ericson loves you, and we know that you can do it. We love you, Clementine."_

As soon as Lee's voice cut off, the all too familiar song that her parents loved began to play throughout the car.

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in."_

Rather than feel more upset by hearing such a meaningful song, somehow, Clementine felt more motivated than ever. Wiping away the stray tears that remained on her face, Clementine put her hands on the wheel once more, as she began to officially drive off towards her destination.

Maybe it wouldn't always be easy.

Maybe college would give her more pain than benefits at times.

Maybe she would struggle with her career choice.

However, all of that seemed irrelevant at this moment. Because no matter what it was that she would go through, she _knew_ that she'd never be alone. She had her hometown friends, her fellow officers, the boarding school kids, her girlfriend Violet, Aj, and Lee.

That comforting thought alone was enough to keep her determined to push past her hesitations. If they believed in Clementine and her abilities, then what reason did Clementine have to not believe in herself?

"Penn State...Here I come." Clementine declared as she passed by the Ericson sign one more time.

Looking through her rear-view mirror, Clementine watched as the sign eventually got out of her sight, as she had officially left Ericson once and for all. Taking in a deep breath of air, it was as if Clementine could feel the difference. Because it was different.

The breath before that was taken by an insecure teenager. _That_ breath had been claimed by a newly awakened adult who was ready to take on the world.

_'But I can't help falling in love with you'_

**_-The End-_ **   
  
  
  
  


\------------  
  
  
  
  


_**We've done it! We've reached the end!** _

_**When I started this story, the Violentine ship had only been at its beginnings, with the release of episode two. I was in my senior year of high school, and I was ecstatic to have another queer relationship to look at as representation. Now, being a sophomore in college, I can say that this ship still holds a dear place in my heart.** _

_**I cannot thank the fandom enough for what it has done for me. My confidence in writing has excelled since I started, and it even influenced me to become an English major to teach at the high school level one day.** _

_**While this may or may not be the last time you read my work, I wanted to express my last thoughts to you all the same with the Q &A section I promised.** _

_**Since I won't say anything else after answering the last question, I just have one last challenge for you all! If you want, reread this story from beginning to end!** _

_**Foreshadowing is one of my favorite elements in storytelling, and now that you know the story from beginning to end, you may notice things you didn't before!** _

_**Example:** _ _**Did you notice that the chapter titles changed throughout the story? This was planned from the beginning, and it actually correlates with the name of the story!** _   
_**Here's a guide to the symbols!** _

_**( = Violet and Clementine's paths have only recently met. However, they're still rather familiar with one another.** _

_**{ = Our main love interests are getting a bit closer! They're friends now, and the foundations for potentially more have been set in place.** _

_**< = They're closer than ever! Their paths are nearly neck-and-neck, as their feelings for one another are starting to reveal themselves.** _

_**\- = Their paths have officially tied! Clementine and Violet have each fully realized their feelings for one another, and from now on, they'll be destined together for life!** _

**_Anyways, I want to thank you all one last time for your continued support, and I hope to see you all again at some point in the future!_ **

**_Take care, everyone!_ **

**_-AwkwardDinosaur <3_ **

**_\-------------_ **

_**Q &A Section:** _

[JoyReads4](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JoyReads4) \- **"May you please talk about what happened to Brody? Did any of the other Delta members escape?"**

I feel like if there was one thing that I could have done differently while writing this story, it would be my emphasis on Brody's character because I feel like she's such an interesting character that I was only able to scratch the surface with. Brody comes off as this weak-willed individual, who has always been second in command compared to Marlon. I feel like in my head, she's always held a deep grudge against Marlon for that, even though it wasn't his fault that others looked to him as their leader. So, while she likes to convey herself as this southern belle of sorts, she's quite a malice-filled character.

In terms of where she ended up, after being able to somehow flee the scene along with a few other Delta members, she probably strived to become what Lilly was within the larger Delta corporation. (Since as you saw with Clementine's letter, they only really did a dent to The Delta's operations that night).

However, one of the largest ironies to her character, and possibly her greatest downfall, is that her "follower" instincts will always keep her from achieving her goals of being a true leader. As much as she would never want to admit it, Brody is someone who always needs someone to be socially ahead of her, so that she has something to strive towards. She reminds me of the girls I used to go to school with, who always needed to have a negative opinion about someone else so that they in turn could feel better about themselves. (If you haven't noticed yet, a lot of the time, I use my own life experiences with different people to characterize the characters in my stories haha)

[Razoogmrr](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Razoogmrr) \- **"What happened between Lilly and Thea?"**

[Protocol115](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Protocol115) \- **"Also, will we discover more about the woman Lilly was attracted to when she was younger?"**

(I put these questions together because they were pretty similar haha)

When it comes to Lilly and Thea, I wanted the reader to be able to canonize their own predictions about what happened. (Obviously, I have an idea of what happened, but I think in some ways, it is better to let the reader come to their own conclusions.) However, to give you an answer of sorts, I'll try my best to outline what happened without taking away too much of the headcanon fun:

Obviously, since Lilly is in the position she's in, things between her and Thea did not work out. The reason behind this, I won't spell out completely, but it definitely had something to do with society and the pressures of societal normality.

The main idea behind the chapter dedicated to these two was to show a bit more of a humane side to Lilly and to indicate that she and Clementine were similar in the respect that they each had to fight their own battles in terms of the status quo. However, unlike Lilly, Clementine was able to break away from the societal norms to live her truth. Because Lilly was unable to find this opportunity to do so, she became the person that we see throughout TPTT.

In my opinion, Lilly is someone who felt so constrained by society's rules and ideals, that she in turn grew to hate society, and wished to bring despair to it. I feel like she's completely aware of how awful The Delta is, but she didn't care. Society took away the one good thing she found in her life, so she wanted nothing more than to get revenge on that. Even if it meant working with an enemy from her personal life. (*cough* *cough* her dad *cough* *cough*)

To speak on his character for a moment, Clementine will probably have to encounter him in the future. He's essentially the one whose running all of The Delta's operations, so if Clementine's goal is to destroy them, he would become an obstacle for her. (That sounds like a perfect plot for a second book haha. Too bad I'm not a fan of sequels :/ )

[Protocol115](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Protocol115) \- **"As far as questions, were there any cut scenes or stuff for the story?"**

Unfortunately, I'm not someone who usually writes a scene completely out, and then cuts it out last minute. However, on the flip side, I would say there were _many_ times that the story changed while I was writing it.

For one, the fight scene was one of the most changed scenes as the series progressed. Initially, I wanted there to be a twist that Sophie had somehow survived the explosion, and was the one who ended up calling the SWAT team. However, I felt like that would make the letters and her death seem meaningless, so I decided to keep her character dead. (Sorry Sophie fans haha) Also, I liked the idea of Clementine thinking of sending a coded message to Lee. It showcased more of her cleverness and pushed the idea more that she's someone who would be pretty great in the detective industry.

Another change in that scene was that I was going to have was that the student council officers were going to have more of a presence in that scene. Like, they'd somehow find themselves helping Clementine at the end of it all. However, the idea was pretty undeveloped, so I didn't look into it much further than that.

On the note of the officers, while I tried to not be a writer who would change things based on how the reader was reacting, I _will_ admit that Gabe's character received a lot more attention because of the amount of hate he received in the beginning. It was fun to play around with his character and to write him as a bit of a mini-antagonist there for a bit. So, shoutout to all of you Gabe haters if any of you are still out there haha!

Finally, what I would say was the biggest change that I ultimately decided to make, was Lee. In my initial plan for the story, I had _every_ intention to kill off Lee at the end. However, with the direction that his character had gone in, I felt like it would have been _extremely_ cruel to get rid of Clementine's only remaining parental figure left in her life. Since she was already having a hard enough time getting over her parent's death throughout the story.

Also, in that ending, Rebecca was supposed to become the next guardian of Clementine and AJ, and that felt a little strange to do. I feel like while Rebecca is a character who ends up being a better motherly figure by the end towards AJ, she is still nowhere near the level of where a mother should be.

That's most of the bigger changes that I can think of? With how long my story ended up being, its honestly a surprise that more didn't change haha!

[Protocol115](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Protocol115) \- " **Where do you see the gay dorks in the future?"**

Something that I really appreciate in certain books, that I don't think enough novels/fanfics do enough of, is allowing the reader to come to their _own_ conclusions. I feel like if every part of the main character's life is placed in front of the reader, the feeling left after reading such a book is more emotionless than how you should feel. 

A book should leave you wanting more while appreciating what it was that you received. While I won't say that I'm a master at doing that effectively yet, I'm definitely trying to get better at it haha. 

Anyways, regarding your question, I would say that their journey is far from over. Since their paths in life are going to initially be taking two different directions, it won't always be easy for them to keep in touch and feel connected. In fact, there would probably be times where months would go by without contacting one another. 

However, because of the deep level of love, they feel for one another, the second that they _do_ talk/meet with one another again? It would be like nothing changed. 

I feel like after they each had some time to themselves to figure out how they wanted to live the rest of their lives, they would rekindle somewhere down the line of life, and eventually find a place to settle down together. Whether they pursue certain occupations, have kids, or anything else life-related, that's up to you to figure out! 


End file.
